With the Musical Legacy, Harmony Will Come
by Phoenixblood
Summary: Her father's death, paparazzi, and having to change her look, Amelia has to move from the states to Japan to take on her father's inheritance. In the midst of moving she is with Ouran Academy for her musical and artistic studies she bumps into the Host Club. As she stays she grows and explores who she really is and how the members actually see her. Please R&R and Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Ouran Host Club High School Manga and Anime Series. I write this for enjoyment and new ideas of what could happen with additional characters. I base the settings on the Manga order rather than the Anime. Please read and review if you can. Enjoy!**_

_**With A Musical Legacy, Harmony Will Come**_

_Ouran High School Host Club_

**Chapter 1: When They Called Me Amelia Pt. 1**

"_According to the Will of Mr. Howard Wolfe, his living estate in Japan is will be given to his daughter, Amelia Wolfe. All that's in and around the estate's property is hers to inherit. It also states that she shall be transferred to Ouran Academy as her mother, Miss Gina Pinto wishes in return. She will pay full tuition as promised between their private agreement. However, Miss Pinto is not required to take full custody if she cannot due to her career. In this case, Mr. Wolfe's caretaker Isao Tadashi shall be her guardian, the servants are paid in full, and the estate paid off entirely for his daughter to not carry the burden of debt. Until then, Amelia will have her name written and signed as the heiress of his company, Wolfe Enterprises. She will move to her father's estate for as long as she agrees to be a part of his legacy in the music industry…"_

_**1 year later in America…**_

"Amelia! Hurry up, Isao is waiting outside! He came all this way from Japan to pick you up!"

Amelia rushed through her belongings in the small room of the ranch house. Gina, her mother, does very well in her career, but likes being isolated in a small house in the country. No point in a big estate if you're not home. Amelia rushed down the stairs with her suitcase and backpack, dragging it down, seeing Isao outside with her mother.

God it's going to be different without her father around. She looked around the living room, knowing it'll be a while before she will be able to see this place again (if it's not the last time). She's going to miss the States. Japan isn't exactly a walk in the park. She enjoyed it when she visited her father, but now that he's gone, her view of going out there is going to change drastically. It's not like she had many friends to begin with, but now it's almost starting on a completely blank slate. The worst would be avoiding the paparazzi. Their invasion of her privacy had died down over the year, but they were bothering their family for the first few months after her father's death. Gina eventually got a lawyer to stop the chaos and speak on their behalf.

As Amelia opened the door, she spotted her mother waiting with Isao, the caretaker of the estate. Isao smiled at the sight of her, holding out his arms and embracing the girl. Amelia was at least happy that out of all this massive confusion he was at least going to take her as a guardian.

Her mother couldn't take care of her and she knew it. Her career required her to travel, leaving Amelia either to travel with her and give up schooling unless she was tutored. Her father didn't like the idea so he made sure someone was there. Isao was a good man and he was family to all of them even though he just ran her father's estate while Mr. Wolfe was away.

"Come along now. You have to make it to the airport on time," Gina beckoned grabbing the suitcases, throwing them into the trunk.

"Don't worry Gina, everything will be fine with Imai here," Isao reassured her comfortingly.

"How many times do I have to tell her name is Amelia, Isao?" Gina reminded, somewhat annoyed.

"What? She doesn't mind, do you Imai?" Isao asked, nudging Amelia. "Besides her father always called her that around the house."

"No I don't mind," Amelia replied simply, trying to smile to hide her nerves. The people around the house couldn't pronounce her name right so her father even adopted the nickname as a bit of an inside joke. It seemed to stick. She was only used to her mother actually calling her _Amelia_, although the neighbors of both the states and some of the English servants Mr. Wolfe had around the estate also seemed to call her that formally.

"Amelia is a little more…_sophisticated. _Her father is rich and she is now an heiress," Gina explained. She closed the trunk of the limo as she stepped back facing her daughter.

"I'll make sure that someone can send you the rest of your things to the estate. Should take a few days. You packed everything in boxes, right?"

Amelia nodded nervously. Gina noticed, smiling reassuringly. She knew this was going to be rough on her. Fifteen going to be sixteen in February is a little young to live on your own.

"Darling, this is a great opportunity for you. Your father had always wanted you to live in Japan with him. The academy will help you with your music and art and you know you have talent baby. There are a lot of people who can't say that for what you're doing," her mother complimented, trying to make the trip sound better. Amelia tried to smile but her stomach clenched.

"Howard and I wanted you to go to this school ever since he moved. He thought it would be fantastic for your studies and honey it's going to be good for you to start fresh! The chairman gladly took your father's request after seeing his work with the music and theatre groups for so long. He even offered you the Artistic Scholarship!" her mother shrieked with joy. "We couldn't be happier for you."

"I know. I'm just nervous," Amelia admitted.

"Well you won't be alone. Isao will look after you and I'll be around before the holidays," her mother comforted. "Just promise me you'll do this for me and for your father…"

"I will. I'll try," Amelia promised. "For you…_for dad_…"

"That's my girl…" Gina whispered as she embraced her daughter with all her might. "I'm just a phone call away. Wherever I am, I will pick up okay?"

Amelia nodded. It was slightly comforting to hear that despite her mother's busy schedule, she would pick up. Isao smiled, saying good-bye to Gina, opening the car door following Amelia from behind. After that they were taken away to the airport where their lives were about to change.

...

_**In Japan a few months later, the First Week of School…**_

"Isao! Where's my uniform?" Amelia called out in a panic. Late on her first day...typical. Isao came out to her room setting a tray of toast and eggs on her dresser. He looked at her apologetically.

"I apologize Miss Wolfe, but the school had a few mix ups with the uniforms," Isao informed casually. Amelia rolled her eyes searching through the various clothes. _Fantastic..._

She wore her brown-half rimmed glasses, not finding her contacts hiding her blue-green eyes. She threw on jeans and a black t-shirt, accompanied by ankle boots and a plaid shirt that was two sizes too big. She was buttoning it up quickly hiding her developing hourglass figure. She forget to buy new clothes since she's been there. Her mother was still packing new attire at her house as a gift for later.

Amelia looked in the mirror messing with her hair. She dyed it darker chocolate brown while also cutting it shorter hoping to not be recognized by the media or the students. Unfortunately, it was no longer long and curled. Instead it was stopped short to the middle of her neck and straightened. She tried to make the best of it thinking, well it's a lighter style. No worries. The media has been on top of her since her arrival. Thankfully, another lawyer has been feeding info to the press without her. So no paparazzi following her around every time she was out of the house. At least not as frequently...

"Isao can you do me a favor, please?" Amelia asked. She tried to always be polite. Especially since Isao had acted like a second father. Isao smiled.

"Of course Imai, what do you need?" he asked.

"Can you call the school and see if I can get a uniform asap? I already stick out like a sore thumb," she sighed tiredly. "I already hate that I had to change my appearance since I got here."

"You look fine Imai, but are you certain you want to wear that to school?" Isao asked, looking quizzical at her.

"I'm already late. Mom is sending clothes that fit within the week. I'll worry about it then," Amelia replied, kissing his cheek good-bye.

"Thanks Isao, I'll see you tonight after school. Don't wait up," Amelia called out, grabbing her backpack and forcefully wrapping onto her shoulder.

"Call if you need the limo to pick you up early!"

"I will!"

_Slam! _The door shut and she was out of the house. She climbed in, the driver speeding up and heading to the next obstacle of the day: Ouran Academy.

"Nervous Miss Wolfe?" the driver asked as she rummages through stuff in her bag.

"Not so keen on the first day here. I'm just afraid that I won't fit in. I'll just be that American transfer student who had a company plopped into her lap…" Amelia admitted. Why would anyone in Japan take her seriously?

"Don't worry Miss. Ouran Academy is one of the best schools in Japan. Nice campus, respectable staff. With your father's name I think you'll fit in just fine," the driver encouraged with a smile. As much as she wanted to take in his words, it was still hard to grasp.

Problem is that wasn't the reason she wanted to be known for her father's work. It was different and also flattering that a lot of people in Japan knew her father. But still…there was something about her just being known for her work rather than _just _her father's name. No matter how much alike their talents are. This is a place to prove her worth.

...

After a few more minutes away from the estate out in the country, they found public city life. Then in the midst of it all, the prestigious Ouran Academy appeared into view. The driver stopped in the front, beckoning her to go.

This is anything but comforting, it was nerve wracking. There was no way she was going to get used to this. She was so used to the small private schools. Not freakishly huge campuses for people who were considered a somebody based on their status. But if the chairman was generous enough to agree to allowing her to even try with this school…maybe she didn't have anything to worry about.

"Hey break a leg Imai," the driver encouraged, wishing her luck. Everyone in the estate called her that or Imai. Maybe it was better that she wasn't called by her actual name. She was living a different life now after all. However, that didn't change the fact that she was nervous and feeling even more out of place. She stepped out of the car feeling her stomach churn with butterflies. She could hear the driver speeding off back to the estate, leaving her alone at this massive unknown place.

She stared in awe, seeing the school her father always bragged about finally in person. How different it was from the schools back home. Finally, she found her legs and started moving towards the school.

The place was huge! She had no idea that this was the main school for the most brilliant and richest kids. Although seeing it in person she now understood why. Technically, she could consider now herself part of the "rich" community but she didn't really feel like it. After seeing a few of the girls pass by, did she started regretting asking Isao for the uniform. The yellow puffy dresses were not really in her taste. It wasn't her to wear something like that. Gah! It was just ridiculous. It's something those really princess-like girls wore to make them look better than most people apparently.

After hearing the first chime of the clock tower, she ran to her class. Literally sprinting to make it to homeroom. She didn't realize how fast until she opened the door so loud as if she was barging in. There were a few eyes staring at the sudden noise until they went about their business. The class was still out and about, no one sitting anywhere in particular, talking amongst each other while the homeroom teacher still hadn't arrived. So at the moment she was safe._ Now where to find a seat?_

She sat down in front where there was the only empty seat, noticing two redheaded twins stare at her. She turned for a moment, seeing their gaze. She blushed as they made split second eye contact, hastily looking back in front of her. She noticed someone els right in front of her. Short cropped brown hair, brown glasses, oversized brown sweater, slacks, and rather beat up shoes. Looks like she wasn't the only one without a uniform. The teacher finally came into homeroom, settling role call.

When he got to her name she jumped.

"Wolfe?" he called.

"Here," she replied. She felt stares and whispers around the room. Thankfully, after role call she hoofed it out of there. Something didn't feel right about that room.

After her first few classes she was stuck in the mess hall. She saw the stares coming towards her again. But mainly she figured it was for the way she dressed (then again being a transfer student seemed like a hot thing around here). Keeping her hands in her pockets while adjusting her father's leather jacket, she shrugged it off. Each time she tried though, it got more and more uncomfortable. She finally found an empty space in the middle of the room. This was embarrassing. It was like elementary school all over again. When did her parents think that she would fit into a school like this? She fiddled with her food, not really up for eating.

"Hi, um do you mind if I sit here with you?" a voice asked in front of her. Amelia almost jumped at the sound of the voice, starting to get used to the silence. She looked up, seeing the same person sitting in front of her during class, the one without the uniform.

"Yeah sure, go ahead," she accepted. At least she wasn't alone for the time being. The person took a seat, although she realized after taking a good look at the student, that she was a girl in the same situation.

"My names Haruhi Fujioka. I think we're in a few classes together, right?" Haruhi asked with a cheerful smile. "Looks like I'm not the only one without a uniform, huh?"

"Yeah, um I didn't get one yet, might as well for the better, have you seen those female uniforms? I wouldn't be caught dead wearing those in the states," Amelia laughed a bit at the thought.

"Oh you're that transfer student everyone's been whispering about," Haruhi commented. Amelia sank in her chair. _Apparently I'm popular already...not in the way I was hoping either?_

"Really, how did you guess?" Amelia questioned jokingly.

"Well, that accent is obviously not from this country," Haruhi laughed. "I don't think I remember you're name. Although it was distinct enough like Dog or something."

Amelia laughed a bit before smiling and putting a hand out to Haruhi. "Wolfe. Amelia Wolfe. Although I'm surprised you haven't seen my face on the media a few months ago."

Haruhi suddenly went pale.

"You're not one of these rich kids too, are you? You seem to act differently from them," Haruhi asked uncomfortably. Amelia looked at her in concern, smiling gently.

"Technically yes but I didn't spend a dime of it since I moved from the states. I still have paperwork to go through," Amelia mentioned, poking back at her food. "Only here for the music and arts program."

"Wow that's amazing. You came a long way from here," Haruhi commented. Amelia looked at her food, avoiding Haruhi's gaze for a moment.

"Yeah…" she nodded. Haruhi looked at her curiously.

"I'm sorry did I…?" _RING!_

Amelia shook her head, laughing nervously.

"Is it over yet?" she smiled slightly at Haruhi.

"Hey, I'm sure you're doing fine," Haruhi encouraged. Amelia scoffed, smiling lightly at her before nodding in thanks. Haruhi moved out of the way, heading to class. They waved goodbye.

Amelia sighed, getting up from her seat.

"Lets hope that I'm smart enough to stay in Japan…"

She tossed her food out, rushing to her next class. It was hard avoiding more glances of students.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: When They Called Me Amelia Pt. 2**

_**3:00pm…**_

The clock tower chimed at the ending classes at 3:00pm. _Finally_, Amelia thought. It's been a rough day. People kept staring at her, not knowing why she was dressed the way she was. The homeroom teachers would just call her Wolfe or Imai (under her request), hoping her name wouldn't be recognized from the media splurging a few months ago. Thankfully, none of the students seemed that up to date on current events.

Although, she did get a few reassuring smiles from the girl named Haruhi who she met at lunch. Amelia was heading to her locker, carrying a bunch of her books when some D-Class students came up to her. She bumped into them clumsily.

"Oh I'm sorry I…"

"Watch where you're going pipsqueak," one of them growled. Kind of understandable of "pipsqueak" considering he was 6' and she was 5'7". Although that doesn't mean she's that much shorter. His partner noticed the pile of books, grinning.

"Looks like pipsqueak from the states is the bookworm. Well," he flipped the books from her arms. They fell to the floor with a loud _thud_ on the tile, causing the whole hall to echo. A few students who heard the books drop jumped in surprise. "Why don't you save your words you read, for something worth while? Like going home where you belong?"

The girls around them whispered while a few of the guys from Class-A gathered. Everyone was watching the Class-D students picking on the new kid. No one seemed to want to help. Haruhi was coming out of class hearing the ruckus, stopping and seeing Amelia ganged up by the two kids. Amelia looked down at her books, looking back at them, suddenly feeling a low growl resonate from her throat.

"Aww, did Wolfie get angry?" one of them provoked. They both laughed as Amelia looked darkly at them. The death of her father, the paparazzi in the past few months, all that dread, grief and terror was building to fighting anger. Before she could stop herself, her fist swung forcefully, hitting the guy in the stomach. He gasped, his partner jumping at the sudden swing, trying to retaliate. Before she could react, his fist swung across her face. She felt his hands pick her up pinning her against her locker. There were gasps from the students. Haruhi furrowed her brows in confusion.

_Is that the girl from earlier?_

"You got some guts there, kid," the partner growled. The first one who took the punch looked over, grabbing his friend worriedly.

"Teacher. Lets get out of here," he whispered harshly. The partner looked at him before looking back Amelia. Reluctantly he let her go, escaping with his friend down the hall. Amelia didn't notice the scrape on her jaw, although she could taste some blood in her mouth from the punch.

She fell to her knees shaking her head. _Stupid_. She tried to stop herself from shaking.

"Figures," she whispered. The teacher who was about to break it up knelt down to her level asking if she's okay. She glanced down the hall before looking around seeing all the students watch her with uncertainty. She nodded reluctantly. The teacher sighed, picking her up back on her feet before going back to his classroom. The students who were staring started to scatter. Amelia shook her head as she shoved all her books into her locker in frustration, grabbing her bag. She slammed her locker jumping from the sudden force. She swallowed hard as she began walking quickly up the stairs.

"Gotta get out of here," Amelia whispered. She touched her jaw seeing small blood, but nothing big. _First aid kit first_.

She checked all the rooms finding no first aid kit. She couldn't even find the nurses office. The place was too big for her to navigate. When she started feeling lost, she bumped into Haruhi. Haruhi regained her composure when Amelia went past her quickly.

"Hey Amelia!" she called out. Amelia jumped hesitating, before realizing it was Haruhi. They stood in front of _Music Room #3_. "I saw that fight earlier. Are you all right?"

Amelia checked her lip. Not bleeding as much but still stung.

"Yeah, just need a first aid kit and a bathroom," she replied. Haruhi motioned to the room next to them.

"They have one in every class. Why don't we check in here? Everywhere else has a lot of people. I need a place to study anyway," Haruhi informed. Amelia nodded in agreement.

"As long as I don't have to bump into anyone else today," Amelia agreed smirking at Haruhi. "I had my fill of troublemaking today."

Harsh laughed a bit as they opened the door. As they walked in they jumped, seeing a group of boys all seeming to be of different looks and ages.

"Welcome to the Host Club," they greeted in unison. Amelia furrowed her brows in confusion while Haruhi's face paled, looking like she's about to panic.

"This is a Host Club?" Haruhi questioned. Amelia looked around in confusion. _What's a Host Club?_

"Oh wow boys, this is awkward," the two redheaded twins commented.

_Boys? They think I'm a boy? _Amelia thought rolling her eyes, then she looked down at her appearance. Well I guess that's a reasonable guess. _Fantastic…_

"Be nice, boys are valuable patrons as well," the blonde mentioned. He almost looked as foreign as she was. "Haruhi Fujioka, such a rare creature to see you here!"

Amelia looked back towards Haruhi in confusion, smirks a bit in amusement.

"Friend of yours?" she questioned trying not to laugh. She noticed the twins, furrowing her brows in curiosity. _Those boys are in this odd club?_

"And I'm assuming by your accent that you're the rumored transfer student?" an older boy with black hair, wire rimmed glasses looked at her in curiosity.

"Apparently he's a foreigner and a trouble maker," Hikaru grinned mischievously.

"He was in a fight after class with some of the Class D students," Kaoru added.

"This poor commoner was trying to get you to the nurse wasn't he? Not to worry. Kyoya show this gentleman to the backroom and Mori get a few band aids from the first aid kit in the closet. I will welcome our new guest along with him," the blonde haired boy ordered. Amelia rolled my eyes. _Looks like I'm not the only one being separated from the rich due to my current status. _

"Already on it Tamaki. Mr. Wolfe, if you may please follow me," Kyoya insisted. A tall student behind him that was called Mori left to a separate room. Amelia followed Kyoya hesitantly. He led her to the backroom motioning her to the sink. She glanced back to the main room, seeing Haruhi being harassed by the supposed leader of the group.

"Thanks a lot, it's easy to get lost in this place," Amelia commented. Mori set a case of bandages next to the sink. She nodded in thanks, starting to run the water. She washed some of the cut on her jaw as well as the split on her lip. She hissed in sudden pain when she felt an ache near her chest.

"Mori would you make sure that our king, Tamaki, doesn't torture Mr. Wolfe's friend. I'd like to have a word with him privately," Kyoya insisted. Mori nodded, leaving them alone. Kyoya closed the door behind him, putting down his book.

Amelia noticed glancing over at him uncomfortably. Why would he want to speak to her privately?

"The tragedy of Mr. Howard Wolfe has been a talk in my home for a few months now," Kyoya mentioned. Amelia hissed in frustration from cleaning up the scrape on her jaw. She looked in the mirror noticing bruises from where the boy's hand was on her chest when she was pinned to the locker.

"Although his daughter had such a big responsibility moving here. She's become a bit of a celebrity around here, don't you think?" Kyoya questioned. Amelia looked at him. This is getting uncomfortable. She cleaned up the rest of her jaw and her split lip, drying her hands before heading for the door. She nodded to Kyoya.

"Thanks again," she said, passing him cautiously. Kyoya watched her smirking as he followed her back to the clubroom.

Amelia noticed Haruhi being pulled around by Honey, yelling at him in a surprisingly aggressive state. Amelia ran up to her, grabbing her from Honey.

"I think we're going to go," she suggested pulling Haruhi away from Honey. Tamaki got behind her, pulling Amelia away from Haruhi.

"Nonsense. I believe you and your friend should stay a while. Maybe you boys can have some fun with us," Tamaki insisted getting way too close. Amelia backed up from his sudden closeness.

"Sorry hun but that's not going to-" she began but felt herself bump into Haruhi. She felt the two of them stumble, bumping into a rather priceless Renaissance vase.

They knocked into it, seeing it fall to its doom. Amelia was on top of Haruhi trying to regain her balance while attempting to pull Haruhi up. Haruhi tried to reach out for it but it was no use.

Amelia fell to the floor almost as if to catch it like a free ball, while Haruhi managed to use the podium for support. They both gasped in surprise at the sudden _crack _and shatter of the vase.

"You all right?" Amelia asked, trying to breathe winded from the fall. Haruhi couldn't answer as she whimpered at the sight of the broken masterpiece.

Amelia looked hopelessly at the shattered pieces, turning to her side looking at Kyoya.

"I'm so sorry we'll pay you back," she breathed getting up and brushing herself off.

"Ooo. We were going to feature that in an auction," Hikaru groaned.

"That was running starting at $80,000," Kaoru informed rather annoyed.

That made the girls go pale. _Eighty thousand?!_ Haruhi is calculating the damage, going with the same response Amelia said.

"I'm going to have to pay you back," she whimpered.

"Of course you are, but _how_?" Hikaru asked.

"You two can't even afford a uniform," Kaoru added, motioning to them.

"That and according to the news, you don't get a dime of your father's legacy until the paperwork processes and is signed. Which can take anywhere to a few months or a year with the amount of money he has saved through his company," Kyoya reminded.

That made Amelia cringe. That's right. Now they're really screwed.

"Well you two are going to have to pay somehow. Looks like you're paying as the Host Club's dogs. You're paying with your body," Tamaki insisted.

Pay with their _body_?! Was she hearing this right? The group suddenly surrounded them trying to snap them out of their astonished state of mind; even Haruhi fell over in shock, her skin rather ghastly pale.

"Now first order of business. Haruhi you go grocery shopping and get us some more coffee. And you…sorry I didn't actually get your name," Tamaki mentioned. _Might as well continue him thinking I'm a boy for a while_, Amelia thought. _It'll keep me out of anymore notice. _

"Imai," she replied.

"Right, Imai, you stay here and help prepare for our guests, they shall be arriving shortly," Tamaki ordered rather casually. "Hurry now we don't have all day."

As soon as Haruhi got to her feet from passing out, she headed over to the grocery store.

"You sure you're going to be okay with these boys by yourself?" Haruhi asked as Amelia followed her to the door.

"I can handle myself. We just have to find a way to get out of here and do it properly. It shouldn't be long until they realize we're not boys," Amelia whispered.

"I don't care much about that I just don't want to get eaten alive by these freaks," Haruhi commented.

"Just go do your thing and I'll do mine. I'll see you when you get back," Amelia reassured her closing the door behind Haruhi. She sighed, turning around and noticing Kyoya staring at her.

"Are you going to help or just stand there all day?" he asked. She immediately stiffened up, slowly making her way to him. "You could start by setting up the trays of tea and coffee onto the tables. It would be much appreciated."

"No problem," she said clearly. She avoided eye contact with the rest of them passing by. Let's just hope something works out sooner than later. Or else this was going to be a long year...

…

At least a half an hour after their situation, lines of girls were filing into the room. The line sometimes seemed never ending. They all took their places as the boys greeted them with full on hospitality. The room was full in a matter of minutes with all of these preppy, pompous girls who fawned over the members. Something that really is foreign to Amelia.

She couldn't tell if they were even real. They may have been nice guys but they were certainly absorbing all of the attention like a sponge to be even more egotistic. How are she and Haruhi really going to survive here?

"Oh Imai, be a good boy and pour these beautiful ladies some tea would you?" Tamaki called in a very casual, suave way. He waved his hand over causing Amelia to grunt. _Or they could be the most ego-absorbing idiots on the planet_. She went over, staring at Tamaki as the girls fawned over him with an overwhelming sense of "desire".

"Ah there you are Imai," Tamaki greeted.

"You called your majesty?" Amelia questioned, (something Kyoya instructed to call Tamaki during the course of her setting up the room) with no enthusiasm and a little sarcasm.

"Yes, be a dear and give these ladies some tea," Tamaki ordered.

"Sure," she replied, picking up the teapot, and heading towards where they got the boiling water. As she poured the brewing tea into the teapot, she put down the kettle and picked up the teapot. With the spout in her hand she tried to be careful. When she was walking, however, the twins accidentally bumped into her, forcing some spilling tea on her. _OW_!

"Watch it," the twins warned, noticing the water slithering off her hands along with a steaming stain on the bottom of her shirt. Amelia yelped in pain from the sudden sting.

"Whoa, sorry Imai," Hikaru apologized.

"You need a little help?" Kaoru asked.

"No, I'm fine," Amelia whimpered, her face tight from trying not to start screaming at the top of her lungs. She almost shoved them aside to get past them. She was stumbling to get to the table, her hands scaring red. She dropped the tray in front of Tamaki before running for the sink, washing cold water on her hands. Still feeling the sting just mildly. It was better but it could've been worse.

"Imai are you okay?" Tamaki asked. She straightened up heading to his table.

"Here's your tea," Amelia greeted trying to smile in front of all the pain behind her expression. Tamaki smiled at her but then realized her hands were shaking.

"Imai, what's wrong with your hands?" he questioned with curiosity and almost with a hint of concern.

"It's nothing just take it, will you?" she hissed. He looked at her for another few seconds until grabbing the teapot from her. It almost took a little while to get the thing out of her tight grip. She finally let go as Tamaki set down the teapot and watched her, his eyes widening from her expression.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She kept examining her hands, noticing a few lines of red where the water slithered across her skin. She was almost kissing the backs of her hands, her slender fingers trying to relax themselves.

"May I assist you in something?" he asked standing up from his place next to his customers. She looked over her cheeks turning red, immediately retreating her hands in her pockets of her leather jacket.

"No not a problem, just please continue on whatever you were doing," she grinned nervously. Can't have him find another reason to fine her or worse.

"I insist please," Tamaki beckoned.

"I said I'm fine just- " she began, starting to slip away from the scene but was interrupted by one of the girls' inquiries.

"Tamaki, is this one of you're new kittens I've heard so much about?" one of the girls asked. She had very red hair and gray eyes looked at him with interest. "He looks more like a strayed dog from overseas…"

"Well I wouldn't call him that," Tamaki reassured. Amelia was fuming from behind until she noticed Haruhi entering into the room. W_hat is this pick on the foreign kid day?_ Thank God Haruhi was here with her.

"Thanks for doing the shopping my little kitten. Did you get everything on the list?" Tamaki asked Haruhi. Amelia picked up another tray wandering around the room. Haruhi looked like she was going to explode any second by Tamaki's "kitten" comment.

They both separated aiding whoever was in the room, serving tea. The twins were being "too close" while Mori and Honey entered into the room. Amelia set tea down for Mori and Honey with their guests.

"Here you go guys," she greeted, placing the tray in front of them. Mori and Honey looked up nodding their heads in gratitude.

"Ima-chan! You want to have some cake?" Honey asked.

"No thanks Honey I'm not a fan of cake," Amelia replied. Honey noticed her hands still a little red from the burning tea from a few minutes ago.

"Ima-chan, what happened to your hands? Are you hurt?" Honey asked, his eyes all big and teary.

"It's nothing Honey just a little hot water spill is all," Amelia reassured with a smile.

"You know what'll help? A hug!" Honey yelled jumping onto her.

"Wait I don't think that's a good idea," she protested but he already swung from her arms and onto her waist. He gave a great big hug and squeezed.

"Oh all right," she accepted with a smile returning the hug.

"Yay!" Honey exclaimed in excitement. That was when the light-bulb hit for him. As he squeezed around her he noticed she had curves, hips. Plus her chest was obviously built differently than a guy. You really couldn't tell because of the shirt and jacket. Plus the way she held him made him think of his mother the way she smiled and everything. Amelia put him down as he charged after Haruhi with a smile.

"Haru-chan!" he yelled swinging around her arm. Amelia stood fixing her shirt a bit, nodding over to Mori. He nodded back. When Kyoya and Haruhi were on the side she decided to go there as well as she saw Honey leave his rabbit, Usa-chan with Haruhi. Amelia scoffed a little seeing the stuffed animal in Haruhi's arms.

"Tamaki is the king and he gets 70% ratings around here," Kyoya explained looking over at the two of them with almost an evil smile. "If both of you will pay your debt here, you will remain in the Host Club as our dogs until you graduate. I'm sorry I meant our errand boys."

Haruhi and Amelia looked at him in disbelief. Until they graduate? They had a feeling that he was actually enjoying this. This is a way to enter a new school and now be in debt for a pretty long time.

"You are going to have to work hard to pay off that debt my little nerds," Tamaki approached, blowing into Haruhi's ear and causing her to jump while Amelia turned to face him.

"Please don't do that again," Haruhi begged, holding Usa-chan tightly in her grip.

"Is this always your strategy?" Amelia questioned, shielding Haruhi behind her, crossing her arms along her chest. Tamaki went up to her lifting her hands examining the burns.

"Those burns on your hands look like they hurt," Tamaki commented suavely. "Perhaps I help in some way where they won't hurt anymore?"

Amelia retreated her hand nervously. _This really is a different country. _No boy ever really hit on her growing up. So this was definitely a first.

"You think that trick is going to make me melt like those girls you have fawning over you?" Amelia questioned in disbelief. He pulled her hands towards him and pulled her closer.

"What's the matter? Afraid I'll cause a note to sing from that alluring voice of yours?" he asked. She raised her hand slapping him across the face. It didn't hurt him much but it did make him let go. However, that made the sting worse. She yelped a bit and retreated, rapidly blowing on it too to strike cool air down onto her skin.

"I know what you two need, a make-over. No girls are going to look twice at you with that look of yours," Tamaki commented.

"What makes you think that we want to do that?" Amelia asked.

"It's your job as gentlemen to please the ladies," Tamaki commented.

"I just don't think it's all that important," Haruhi disagreed. "I just don't think appearances and labels are all that important anyway. All what matters is what you are on the inside right? I don't understand why you have a Host Club like this."

"It's a cruel reality isn't it," Tamaki commented.

"I just wanted a place to study," Haruhi whispers.

"Then go home? It's quiet there," Tamaki concluded.

Amelia rolled her eyes. Unbelievable. She left Tamaki rambling on about lessons and how they should be proper gentlemen.

She dropped off a new tea set to the twins when she heard Tamaki's voice shout.

"100! If you can get 100 customers from each of you than I'll waive your debt to the Host Club!" Tamaki shouted causing her to drop the empty tray. _Wait now we're hosting people?!_

That was the start of so much more to come…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Members of The Host Club**

The next day, Haruhi and Amelia were coached for hours. No customers were arriving that day just for this special training. Haruhi was getting the worst of it, but they were taking turns. Haruhi wasn't done with her training yet. Amelia sat in the corner by the window. She barely got any sleep the night before just hearing the speech of 100 customers and thinking how in the world she was going to pay off the eighty thousand dollar debt.

She tried to wear something different, but the clothes were still too loose including a sweater and her father's leather jacket. Amazing that they still couldn't figure out her gender. Her hair was a mess, starting to curl a bit after sleeping on it. She began to fall asleep, feet on the table, arms crossed about her chest and head back. She took her glasses off, putting them on the table, falling asleep without realizing it.

"Imai," Tamaki called out. "Your turn for training."

Nothing.

"Imai?" he questioned. Still nothing.

"Uh, Milord? I think he's out cold," Hikaru snickered.

"That or he is ignoring you," Kaoru joked noticing Amelia sitting in her chair, facing away from them, feet up and obviously asleep.

"Check it out would you? I still need to work on Haruhi's appearance. Maybe these glasses if we took them off," Tamaki insisted.

Haruhi started having a fit while Kyoya walked over to Amelia. He bent over the chair getting a good look at her. He notices her glasses on the table and examining her face. He smirked.

"Well isn't that interesting," he commented. Suddenly, the twins are on a mission cutting Haruhi's hair and before Kyoya could beckon anyone over, he was ordered to call up the tailor.

"I guess that'll have to wait," he muttered dialing his phone on the other line.

...

After about a half an hour of Haruhi's fussing, her hair was neatly clipped and styled. The twins shoved her into the back room to change while Kyoya brought her a new uniform. Tamaki and the others stayed in the changing room, waiting patiently. Kyoya watched Tamaki as he started fussing about the other host member.

"Where's Imai?" Tamaki questioned.

"He's in the other room asleep," Kyoya replied. "Hikaru, Kaoru, you two mind waking him up?"

"Awww but we wanted to eat some more ramen," Kaoru groaned.

"It'll be here when you get back," Kyoya smirked. "Now if you would, please grab Mr. Wolfe."

"Yeah, yeah we heard you the first time," the twins replied in unison. They got up heading back towards the main room. Amelia was still asleep by the window, her jacket pulled off, covering her like a blanket.

"Well would you look at that. Still hasn't budged," Hikaru commented, closing the door behind them. They started walking over to the chair.

"Must've been a rough night, don't you think?" Kaoru questioned quietly. They approached the chair, one twin on each side. "Should we wake him up?"

Hikaru smirked looking at Kaoru putting a finger to his lips before leaning down towards Amelia's ear.

"Hey Imai. Time to wake up," Hikaru sang quietly.

Amelia groaned.

"Not now Dad…" she whispered.

"Dad?" Kaoru snickered. Hikaru looked at him oddly.

"Well that was unexpected," Hikaru whispered.

"Hey Hikaru, come here a sec," Kaoru moving to stand in front of her. Hikaru walked over, standing next to Kaoru before growing his brows.

"What's up?" he whispered.

"Looks like those guys from the fight hit him pretty good," Kaoru pointed at the scar under her jaw, seeing the split in her lip. Hikaru scoffed.

"Yeah you're right," Hikaru agreed, kneeling down to her level. He reached out putting a hand under her jaw examining at the scratch. Amelia breathed slightly, moving a bit in her sleep forcing her jacket to fall. It showed her tank top under her sweater, bruises forming around her shoulders. Hikaru noticed looking over at Kaoru.

"Hey look at that," he mentioned as Kaoru stepped behind him leaning down to see.

"Ouch, that's a little harsh for a first day," Kaoru commented.

"It's only second day of school and he's already getting scars, pathetic," Hikaru scoffed looking at Kaoru in disbelief.

"I don't know about that," Kaoru disagreed.

Hikaru reached out his free hand towards the bruise, brushing aside the tank top strap under her sweater. The bruises are blue today.

"I wonder how big it is…"

By feeling his hand, Amelia's eyes shot awake immediately grabbing Hikaru's hand and by instinct gripping it.

Hikaru grunted in surprise looking at his hand, not even looking at her.

Amelia's eyes widened suddenly seeing the two of them and almost in mid panic.

"Whoa easy there buddy," Kaoru laughed nervously.

"Can you let go of my wrist now?" Hikaru breathed. Amelia panics realizing that she was hurting him, letting go immediately.

Hikaru got up rubbing his hand and wrist, standing next to Kaoru.

Amelia got up with them straightening out her sweater, running fingers through her hair.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that it was just a reflex," Amelia swallowed, looking at them apologetically as she tried to fix herself up from looking like she just got out of bed.

"Hey Hikaru," Kaoru nudged him to look at her. Hikaru annoyed looks at her and then stares at her. As she puts on her leather jacket she notices them staring at her. She looked between them uncomfortably

"What?" she asked.

The twins looked at each other before grin mischievously.

She reaches out to grab her glasses but Kaoru grabs them leaning on one side of her while Hikaru proceeded to do the same on the other side.

"Imai, did anyone ever tell you, you look better without the glasses?" Hikaru asked grinning. Amelia looks between them, blushing at the fact of how close they are.

"Yeah my contacts are at home buried in boxes in my bathroom somewhere," Amelia replied. "Why?"

"Come on you have the inspirational foreign bad boy look," Kaoru grinned.

"I'm a musician," Amelia corrected. "And I'm not a bad boy."

"Musician, bad boy, same look right?" Hikaru coaxed slyly.

"Why don't we help with that?" Kaoru insisted.

"Hikaru, Kaoru! I've been waiting for a half an hour now why haven't you-?" Tamaki froze, with Kyoya walking in behind him. Tamaki stared at Amelia. His eyes suddenly giving a look of inspiration.

"Boys! Get this man the hair treatment he needs! Mori contacts! Kyoya!" Tamaki ordered.

"Yes, I already know I'll get a spare uniform," Kyoya interrupted his commanding.

"I already have contacts just let me call Isao," Amelia insisted, grabbing her phone. This was going to be a nightmare.

The twins grinned at Amelia, putting her in the same chair combing and snipping loose ends, straightening it everything. Amelia called Isao who arrived promptly at the same time that Kyoya handed her a uniform.

She was lead to a room beside Haruhi's changing room. She tried to change as quickly as she could. She grabbed her contacts putting them in, trying not to hurt herself.

Haruhi came out first and everyone was gushing.

"Ima-chan! Are you ready yet?" Honey called. Amelia was getting nervous with the feeling of butterflies in her stomach.

As she pulled the curtain, she couldn't tell if their expressions were good or bad. Haruhi looked over at her too. Amelia ran a hand through her hair nervously, and laughed a bit.

"Is this okay?" she asked.

"Are you kidding? You two are stunning!" Tamaki shouted.

"Who knows with the two of them looking as good as they are maybe they could bring in some customers," Kyoya suggested. "Especially for the foreign transfer student. That should be somewhat of a customer boost."

Amelia crossed her arms about her chest. "And how exactly are we going to do that?"

"By showing off your hot new looks!" Tamaki insisted.

**...**

_**The next day…**_

"Imai, Haruhi, you both have customers waiting for you today," Kyoya announced. "Haruhi you're table is over there and Imai over there. Have fun boys and don't disappoint."

Amelia looked over at Haruhi who was shaking nervously, nodding over to her.

"Good luck," she commented winking at her. "You'll do great."

Haruhi nodded nervously.

"Yeah you too," Haruhi returned as they went to the tables filled with woman who were apparently dying to meet them.

Amelia looked over at the girls taking a breath and smiling. _Just be cool. Be yourself…well sort of. Just don't say the I'm-a-girl part. Here it goes._ She felt like the others were burning a hole behind her back. Fun, she is stalked by guys and has to entertain girls. Something she never would have thought would be a thing coming to Japan.

"Hello ladies. I'm glad you could make it," she greeted as she took a seat in the middle of the table. The girls smiled politely seeing her appearance and almost seemed to be on the edge of fawning over her.

"Ooo, he's so gorgeous. That accent is so addicting," one of the girls grinned. _Okay they're blunt and to the point_, Amelia thought nervously.

"We heard the transfer student was in the Host Club and we had to come straight away!" another girl squealed.

"I'm flattered really," Amelia responded.

"So do you like it here in Japan? I would never think you would join the Host Club," the third girl grinned.

"Well you know, it's an interesting experience," Amelia tried to smile. This was getting nerve wracking. She glanced over noticing Haruhi doing much better than her. _This is going to be a long day. There has to be a niche that I'm not aware of, _Amelia thought desperately.

"Oh my what happened to your face? Are you all right?" one of the girls asked looking at her worriedly.

"Oh it was nothing I just…had a bit of a mix up yesterday with some guy," Amelia mentioned. One of the girls grinned.

"Oh that's right! You were the one who threw a punch at one of the D students after he was picking on you! I knew it was you!" another girl yelled in surprised.

_What is this a fangirl club?_ Amelia smirked in amusement.

_You're the inspirational bad boy_, Kaoru's voice repeated in her head. Maybe she could use it to her advantage. She noticed the twins watching her, no customers at the moment along with Tamaki who was trying to see their progress even though he had costumers right next to him. Haruhi was just getting off of her shift, having a few of the same girls request her again. Maybe we can put on a show. This is when she really gets to let her hair down.

She put her feet up on the table suddenly smirking at her customers. She began to laugh lowly. The girls watch her, enticed by her behavior as she crossed her arms about her chest, leaning back casually. The twins looked up rather curiously wondering what in the world she was about to do.

"It was nothing," she said lowly, eying one of them. "It's not my first fight probably won't be my last. I'm a strong, I can handle it."

The girls screeched in excitement.

"Can you tell us more later about your encounters?" one of them asked excitedly.

"Of course," Amelia said lowly with enthusiasm leaning over to one of the girls grinning slyly. "And maybe I can tell you the other reason why my name is Wolfe."

The girl blushed hard as the other girls screamed. Amelia looked up at the sound of the bell for the next clients.

She leaned back in her chair putting her hands behind her head.

"Sorry ladies, times up. But keep your curiosity fresh, eh?" Amelia grinned winking at them. The girls scurried away quickly and Kyoya marks them in his book.

"Well, well. That was very interesting Mr. Wolfe," Kyoya smirked at her. "And more customers coming in tomorrow. Keep up the good work. That routine of yours might be what the girls are looking for. Seeing as Haruhi is doing well to be our little Natural."

**…**

"Haruhi, Imai come here for a minute," Tamaki called out.

"Excuse me ladies," Amelia said as she stood, running a hand through her hair again as she walked. The girls seemed to shriek again. Amelia laughed a bit under her breath while she and Haruhi took place side by side of each other.

"You called?" Amelia asked, putting a hand on her hip.

"Yeah what's up?" Haruhi questioned.

"I would like you to meet my regular guest Princess Ayanokoji," Tamaki introduced.

"Pleased to meet you," Haruhi replied with a natural smile.

"Honored as well," Amelia added the smiling and nodding politely. She didn't like this girl when she thought they were just "pets" to these boys. Suddenly, they saw Tamaki's eyes widen and they were both being extremely squeezed by the prince while being twirled around without warning.

"Aw! You two are so cute! That fashion was super good, AMAZINGLY GOOD! YOU TWO ARE SOOO CUTE!" he exclaimed.

"Mori-senpai! Help me!" Haruhi called out. Suddenly, Mori ran from his table grabbing Haruhi instantly away from Tamaki (light-bulb). Tamaki still held onto Amelia swinging her around until she finally turned around to face him, pushing her off of him. Mori set Haruhi down and as he turned around to while Amelia was falling towards the floor.

He instantly caught her before impact under his hands on her waist below her chest. Something about her didn't seem right to him either. She was too curvy to be a boy, plus there was something there above her waist that guys don't normally have (another light-bulb). He helped her back to her feet and stared at Tamaki as he started begging them for another hug.

"Come on let Daddy give you a hug!"

**…**

_**A later in the week…**_

The Club had been packed that day. Haruhi had some mishap in the pond that she and Amelia couldn't entirely figure out. But then the oddest thing happened when Amelia saw Ayanokoji walk in.

"Princess Ayanokoji wishes to see you, Haruhi," Kyoya greeted at the door.

"Uh, okay," Haruhi replied with uncertainty waking over to her own table.

"No appointments at the moment Imai, could you bring Ayanokoji and Haruhi some tea?" Kyoya suggested casually.

"Fine," Amelia accepted, walking over to where some left over trays were. She watched Haruhi cautiously trying to keep an eye out for her. This girl wasn't any good for the two of them. She grunted as she poured some tea, taking the tray over to them.

"More tea Ayanokoji?" she asked.

"That's Princess Ayanokoji to you sir and yes I would please if you must," she corrected rather snobbishly pointing at her cup. Amelia was shaking so bad as she picked up the teapot, pouring some tea into the cup rather reluctantly.

"You two both realize that Tamaki is a blue blood and not a commoner. The only reason he's paying attention to you is because he's trying to make you gentlemen. Don't think he cares about you all because he's doting on you two."

"Now I understand you're jealous of us," Haruhi commented. Ayanokoji put her cup down and Amelia could instantly see the tension in her arm.

Suddenly, Ayanokoji reached out to smack Haruhi but blocked it grabbing her wrist rather quickly. But as Haruhi stood, Ayanokoji tossed the table at her, causing everything to fall: the table, the tea, the flowers, everything! Ayanokoji screamed.

"AH! IMAI JUST ATTACKED ME AND HARUHI WAS HELPING! TEACH THIS COMMONER AND THIS FILTHY HOUND A LESSON!" the girl yelled.

Suddenly, water doused the three of them. _Great a school uniform ruined_. Amelia looked at the twins as thy casually brushed off getting one of the regulars all wet.

"WHY YOU!" the girl screamed but Kyoya threw down pictures on another table showing her throwing Haruhi's bag in the pond.

"You slandering a member's reputation is not allowed here. You are banned from the Host Club dear," Tamaki said suavely. The girl ran out crying in a fit. Amelia smirked closing the door behind her.

"Figures," Amelia grinned, allowing the other customers out so it's empty.

…

"Both of your quotas are now 1,000 customers!" Tamaki suddenly shouted later in the day. Amelia rolled her eyes in disbelief. Not this again. Haruhi was in panic mode until Tamaki picked up her loose wallet on the floor. The first thing he noticed was her school ID.

"Haruhi…you're a girl?" he questioned.

"I never said otherwise," Haruhi responded, and Tamaki started freaking out.

That was a long afternoon. Everyone apparently knew other than Tamaki and he was the only one freaking out about Haruhi's sudden gender swap. Amelia laughed, still a bit soaked from the former situation. Then there was a knock on the door. No one else seemed to pay attention so she went up opening the door. Isao stood behind it with a gym bag filled with clothes.

"Isao? I thought you'd be home," Amelia greeted with a smile. He peeked over her shoulder, smirking at the boys.

"A boy named Kyoya used your phone while you were working here. Told me you got a little wet," Isao replied. Amelia glanced back seeing Kyoya look back at her. Isao smiled slightly in amusement. He handed her the gym bag.

"Although I must say I haven't seen any of the girls wearing that uniform…" he whispered. Amelia rolled her eyes laughing.

"I'll tell you more about it later," she replied feeling now rather amused by the overall situation.

"Yes well, Miss Pinto's clothes that she mailed in for you came by today. So I figured nice change of pace," Isao smiled winking at her. Amelia hugged him grateful.

"Thanks Isao, I'll see you at home," she said and he nodded, closing the door behind him, going back out.

The others turned at the sound of the door shutting.

"Who was that Imai?" Haruhi asked. Amelia pulled the gym bag over her shoulder, motioning to the changing room.

"I'm soaked. Got some new clothes from Isao, I'm going to change okay?" Amelia explained as she went out to the changing room.

She went behind the curtains, putting her gym bag on the stool. She rummaged it excitedly seeing her knee high boots, her tighter black pants, a gray tank top and a tight wine colored sweater to go over it. These clothes didn't hide the fact that she was a girl at all. It was clearly meant to hug all her curves.

Apparently, Isao thought it would be great to put jewelry in the mix of it too. Well might as well go out in a bang.

She changed quickly putting in earrings and clasping her necklace around her neck, grabbing her father's leather jacket, stuffing it into the bag with her uniform. She grabbing her own brown leather jacket out of the bag (again obviously more fitting). She finished off messing with her hair before going out of the changing room.

The others were still amused by Tamaki's astonishment sitting at one of the tables that hasn't been put away yet. She walked in closing the door of the back room behind her. Kyoya looked up from his computer, smirking in amusement.

"Looks like the clothes fit well, eh Imai?" Kyoya commented, it seemed to get everyone's attention.

"Yes thank God for my mother sent them out," Amelia replied suddenly seeing everyones' head shoot up. Honey and Mori just smiled (knowing from their own encounters). Tamaki's ranting suddenly stopped, her appearance causing his jaw to drop. Haruhi looked over his shoulder, smiling and then giggling at Tamaki's reaction.

The twins turn around facing the line of sight with Tamaki, revealing they were just as surprised.

Amelia could feel them eyeing her. They froze at the table before they caught a glimpse of at Tamaki's expression trying not to laugh.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"B-bboth of you are," he began, but his voice became a weird mix and no longer sounded like words. The twins looked at each other before smirk mischievously.

"Yes Tamaki, this is actually Amelia Wolfe, daughter of Howard Wolfe from the American music company here in Japan," Kyoya introduced. Amelia curtsied playfully.

"Wow you seem to be slow on the uptake huh, senpai? Although you're being really cool about it," Haruhi said lightly. That takes him off. He blushes so bad that he now is dead silent, covering his mouth unable to say anything.

"Aww Haruhi, I think you made Daddy's tongue fall out of his head," Amelia joked, smirking playfully. That made him turn even redder.

"Amelia sounds so much better than Imai," Honey commented.

"Yeah," Mori agreed.

"Well, I'm going to head home, all the excitement is making me hungry for some more cake," Honey mentioned getting up with Mori and following him. "See you tomorrow Amelia."

"Yeah I'm heading home too. It's been a long day," Haruhi agreed grabbing her bag leaving Tamaki in a weird blank state. Kyoya got up securing his laptop and book into his bag before bowing his head to Amelia.

"Miss Wolfe," he greeted for the first time seeing her as a female. She winked at him as he dragged Tamaki along behind him. "Come on King let's go, I'm sure you'll feel better from shock once you get home."

Amelia watched them leave but as she turned, she noticed Hikaru in front of her and Kaoru sneaking behind her.

"Well, well, who thought this day could get any more interesting?" Hikaru smirked, putting a hand on her shoulder. Kaoru put an arm around both shoulders, lifting her chin with his free hand.

"I was starting to wonder if Imai was too pretty to be a guy," Kaoru added.

"Well this'll be much more fun, wouldn't you think, Kaoru?" Hikaru questioned, grinning with excitement.

"Now we have two girls to play with. Easy as pie," they said in unison. Amelia smirked. Well this was interesting.

"I don't think it'll be as easy as you think," she said lightly, brushing them off. However, they blocked her, moving back in front of her.

"Oh really?" Kaoru questioned.

"Kitty has claws?" Hikaru asked, smirking. "I'm sure we can get around that."

Amelia laughed in amusement, pushing them aside.

"You're not finding out anything this quickly," she walked passed them towards the door. "Now if you excuse me."

The twins continued to follow her out to the limo.

"Oh we'll find out all right," Hikaru grinned with a sense of pride. Amelia threw her bag in the back seat. "We always find the loopholes in people."

"How do you think we get so many customers?" Kaoru questioned.

"We find what makes them tick," they said in unison.

She looks at them and smirks.

"Well try all you want. But I'm a hard cookie to crack," Amelia encouraged waving and winking at them before closing the door to the limo.

The twins watch as she drives off.

"Oh we'll find a way."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Christmas Away from Home Pt. 1**

The freezing cold winter creeped up just in time for mid-December. Amelia was starting to feel hesitant about Christmas this year. This was the first year away from the states, without anyone to celebrate with her. Yes, she'll have Isao but her mom just e-mailed her saying she was currently in Germany for a show with one of her freelance directors. Guess that's what happens when being an artist. Amelia loved that idea of life. Traveling for her music and art. But now that she's somewhere other than the states, she felt more alone. However, she did start getting used to the Host Cub (which was a minor shock to her honestly). It took about a week of Tamaki being stunned at the realization that two of his members were girls before he spoke to her normally again. But even so, they still didn't really know her as well as she had wanted. But then again, it's only been a few months.

The idea hovered in her head, nagging at her as she put on the new uniform and grabbed her leather jacket.

"I'm off Isao," she called out as she started heading out the door.

"Oh Imai, there was a package for you in the mail yesterday. I forgot to tell you when you got home," Isao mentioned, pointing. "It's right over there."

Amelia looked over, seeing the package on the coffee table in the living room.

"All right. I'll just wait until a little later to open it. I think mom mentioned something about it being a Christmas present. Don't want to ruin the surprise," she commented.

"No problem, I'll just put it in your room until you want to open it," he agreed nodding his head.

"By the way Isao? Do you guys set up for Christmas here?" Amelia asked hesitantly.

"I'm sorry Imai but the last time your father had us decorate the house for the occasion was when you were still young. Since then, he mostly has been away on business in New York City during the Christmas holiday."

"Sounds like him," Amelia mentioned. "Well I'll see you Isao."

"Until tonight Miss Wolfe," he grinned as Amelia nodded goodbye while heading out the door.

The whole dilemma of no Christmas in the house made her feel even more foreign to this place. No decorations to be put up, no family to enjoy it with…nothing. God this is going to be a rough December.

_**...**_

_**3:00…**_

Amelia was so distracted and bummed out that she didn't realize that she was moving slower today. She walked up the stairs to the music room very casually. Her hands in her pockets, head down in thought. She missed her father. She just didn't realize it until she was sitting at the estate with all the people that ran the household. Some days she even thought that she was going to see him pass by around the corner.

_Clang! Clang! Clang! _The bell snapped her out of her funk when she realized that she was late for the Host Club's gathering. She paced up the last flight of stairs, running towards the door. As she opened it she was in for a surprise. Tropical paradise? _Why was it so hot in here?_

"Welcome!" the group announced as they normally do. She looked around seeing the jungle-like set up that just blew mind. How in the world did they manage this?!

"Have you ever considered being in theater or something. Given how much you guys dress up I'm wondering if you guys are drama class rejects?" Amelia joked as she dropped her bag at her table.

"Oh Imai it's you. What do you think of our tropical paradise?" Hikaru asked.

"How did you do all this? This is crazy!" Amelia replied in excitement. "It's like you have no freaking budget!"

"Oh my dear you underestimate the strategies of Ouran's Host Club," Tamaki greeted.

"No not really but I figured that _this _setting wasn't going to be around in the middle of December…" she corrected.

"By the way, where's Haruhi?" Hikaru asked.

"No idea why?" Amelia replied.

"Well she usually hangs out with you outside the club lately," Kaoru replied.

"So we figured she was with you," the twins said in their normal unison.

Amelia shrugged as she took off her leather jacket, putting it around her chair along with her bag.

"Beats me. I rarely saw her out of class today," she admitted. All of a sudden, Haruhi burst open the door and the club did their normal welcome.

"I think Haruhi is going to agree with me on this when I say this is crazy," Amelia laughed.

"Man, Haruhi you're so late," the twins commented. Haruhi fell on her knees at the sight of the Host Club's jungle themed attire.

"I could be wrong but isn't it December. Sorry if I'm being just a bit more realistic about the weather," Haruhi commented.

"Fearing the cold is nonsense, besides the heating system we have is the best," Tamaki gloated. "Besides enjoy this beautiful oasis we created despite the frigid cold outside the school."

Again with his monologue. Haruhi and Amelia sighed, learning quickly to make no effort to pull him into reality. This was just making the last month longer.

"Do you have a problem with how we run our club?" Kyoya questioned with a calm smile. "You both owe us $80,000 remember."

"Not complaining…" Amelia commented quickly putting her hands up in defense. She was trying to avoid another guilt trip from the freak accident she and Haruhi got into.

"Besides you two have the honor of experiencing something truly amazing. This Host Club truly shines this time of year!" Tamaki exclaimed. Amelia was about to set up a few trays for the others since she didn't have anyone scheduled until later.

"WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A CHRISTMAS PARTY!" Tamaki exclaimed. That was when Amelia almost slipped clumsily. _Really? Did he really say what I think he said?_

She tried to shake off the excitement but as Tamaki entertained guests she couldn't help but put a stupid grin on her face. It was a brilliant idea. She set a tray in front of him as he wooed a girl in his tropical attire. She then continued down the line towards the twins table, setting down the tea set.

"So what are you two doing for the party?" one of the girls asked.

"We have the whole central hall open for the festivities courteous of the school of course," Hikaru began.

"There will be plenty of dancing, we're thinking of even casino games installed for the night," Kaoru finished.

"You guys are serious right?" Amelia asked excitedly, interrupting after their _I must spend time with my brother _routine. The twins looked up at her. "Like you guys are really having a Christmas party?"

They smiled.

"Of course. It's one of our main events at the school," Kaoru replied.

"Yeah without it, it's hard to really celebrate Christmas around here outside the vacation," Hikaru mentioned.

Amelia smiled widened, puzzling the twins. She couldn't help but feel oddly relieved. She walked over to Haruhi seeing what else she could do through Kyoya's instruction.

"Is it just me or is it a little more ridiculous today?" Haruhi asked as she heard the girls shriek from the twin's brotherly love play.

"Showing skin is indeed popular with the ladies. A lot better than our Santa Claus costume play," Kyoya replied with a grin. "Not that a book of Bali can't fix."

Amelia laughed, noticing how ridiculous and fast these guys can prepare for this Host Club. Both Haruhi and Amelia did their normal duties as the guests started to arrive. However, they really didn't want to participate in the costume theme. Plus it would be hard anyway because they're girls (harder for Amelia especially since she wasn't flat chested like Haruhi, no offense to her). So for reality's sake they stayed away from the costuming.

Instead their job was passing out drinks until their appointments arrived. A debt to pay is a debt to pay in one form or another. Amelia and Haruhi couldn't help but shake their heads at Tamaki's Casanova charm.

"Can you believe we're throwing a party?" Haruhi questioned.

"In a sense yes," Amelia replied. She motioned to Haruhi that her normal clients came in early. "Just don't know what to do about it."

"Looks like the girls came today," Haruhi said.

"Mine aren't coming until later today, I'll get things ready for you and the others," Amelia insisted as she headed over to the table.

"Haruhi will be over in a moment ladies. But until then would you like something to drink?" she greeted as they sat themselves down at Haruhi's table. They smiled and gave her the suggestions for the drinks and she walked off to the bar. Amelia glanced over to Kyoya. He noticed the gesture and smiled. Something about him sometimes made her freeze more than anyone else at the club. There always seemed to be something hidden about him. She smiled in return as she gathered the refreshments for the guests. The return greeting seemed to keep him staring as well but he tried best not to show it by continuing his work.

"Having fun Imai?" he asked.

"You don't have to call me that Kyoya. But yes, it's not bad for a Host Club to say the least. Very well done on your part," she complimented.

"Thank you. It's nice to hear that someone appreciates my hard work. And you already know why I can't call you something else," Kyoya thanked in his own way. She nodded her head as she loaded up the drinks, passing them out throughout Haruhi's table.

"So Haruhi why aren't you and Imai dressed up like the others? We would really like to see it," one of the girls asked.

"Well I'm more of a person who love the layers and winter. I'll skip the tropical paradise until it's summer again," Amelia replied. "More fitting don't you think?"

"I just like to wear winter clothing when it's winter you know?" Haruhi recovered immediately.

"Nice," Amelia complimented with a whisper and winking over at Haruhi.

"But Haruhi, Imai we have costumes for you two. Haruhi you and I are a pair!" Tamaki explained with enthusiasm.

"Pardon my objection but in your dreams your majesty," Amelia replied.

"No thanks," Hurahi objected as well. The girls started fawning over Haruhi's excuse and took it to heart dreaming their fantasies.

**...**

_**Later that afternoon (everything jungle free)…**_

After all the guests were out and all the props put away, the guys tried to relax from the day's festivities. However, due to recent encounters with Haruhi's new client, Tamaki was eating tons of ramen. Apparently the the new relations with the client was unacceptable. He had a troubling incident with Haruhi's new client Kanako Kasugazaki. He took things a little too personal at times.

"Hey Milord, will you stop eating that commoner's ramen and help us with the party plans," Hikaru called.

"Is he okay? He's been like that since Haruhi's last client today," Amelia mentioned as she pulled up a chair and put her feet on the table.

"Nothing he's just being childish," Kaoru mentioned. "Does it really bother you that Princess Kanako has an interest in Haruhi? Besides her illness isn't new you know."

"Is Kanako sick?" Haruhi questioned.

"She has Fickle Female Disease," Hikaru explained.

"Or the never-the-same-boy-twice disease," Kaoru added.

"Usually our clients pick one host and stay with him. However, she has run through everyone at least twice since she came by," Kyoya explained.

"Haven't you guys ever thought that maybe she's trying for variety? I mean you don't know what kind of guy you like until later on anyway," Amelia mentioned.

"Before she met Haruhi she was with Tama-chan," Honey commented.

"Well I guess that explains why he's acting the way he is at the moment," Amelia concluded.

"Oh I see, he's upset because I took her from him," Haruhi concluded understanding the situation.

"Shut up! I couldn't careless! YOU TWO ARE GOING TO GO BACK TO WEARING GIRLS CLOTHING!" Tamaki yelled in frustration.

"Tamaki what are you talking about?" Amelia asked.

"I don't get it how can you two be so popular with the girls when you yourselves are like them! You are the only ones who know you are girls besides those of us here!" Tamaki yelled. He rummaged through a trunk pulling out a picture of Haruhi in her middle school appearance. Long straight hair with bangs and actually wearing the dress uniform. "CHANGE BACK TO THIS! THIS IS BEAUTY!"

"DON'T BLOW UP PICTURES OF ME BEFORE ASKING ME FIRST!" Haruhi yelled angrily. Idiot. Amelia got in between them.

"Boss no offense but this is getting out of hand," Amelia said. The others grabbed the picture of Haruhi observing it's appearance carefully.

"The more I see this picture the more amazed we are," Hikaru commented.

"How did this picture turn into that (the new Haruhi)?" Kaoru asked.

"I got gum in my hair the day before school. It's a pain to get it out so I cut it all off. I didn't care what I was treated as, even if it was a guy," Haruhi explained. "Lost my contacts then too."

"YOU SHOULD NEVER REFER TO YOURSELF AS A GUY! MOMMAAA! Haruhi's using those dirty boy words again," Tamaki screamed and started crying uncontrollably.

"Wow this is different…" Amelia observed as she crossed her hands about her chest. This was getting confusing.

"Who's Mom?" Kaoru asked.

"Under the circumstances I think he's referring to me," Kyoya replied.

The twins grabbed Haruhi and Amelia away from Tamaki as he was having an unpleasant fit.

"Okay he's creeping me out a bit," Hikaru commented.

"By the way we know this is a weird time but do you girls have done any social dancing? It's for the party," Kaoru asked.

"No but if we have to I'm fine with it," Amelia replied.

"No but going to the party isn't on my quota right? I mean I don't really have to go to a fancy party do I?" Haruhi asked nervously.

"Why not? It'll be fun," Amelia encouraged.

"That's it if you wish to stay known as a man you two have to master the Waltz!" Tamaki ordered.

"No thanks senpai. I'll pass," Haruhi tried to run out of the room.

"I'LL REDUCE YOUR DEBT BY A HALF!" the boss screamed and that made Haruhi faint to rock bottom.

"Looks like we have no choice in the matter than, huh Haruhi?" Amelia asked as she helped her up from the floor.

"Why am I always feeling trapped in this place?" Haruhi whined as Amelia pulled her up putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Haruhi don't worry about it. Besides, I'm not good at the Waltz either. But think of it this way you'll be at a party. It's supposed to be fun," Amelia encouraged. Haruhi sighed.

"Yeah I guess, you're right," she breathed.

"Besides I'll keep an eye on you," Amelia reminded, winked at her.

"Well ladies are you ready to take your place as hosts at the dance?" Tamaki asked.

"Sure but don't expect us to pick it up immediately," Amelia replied.

"Just be easy on us senpai. It's bad enough you forced us into this event," Haruhi added.

"I still expect both of you there with your full cooperation tomorrow," Tamaki commented. "I shall teach both of you how to dance the night away."

"Sounds good to me," Amelia commented as she grabbed her jacket from the chair along with her bag. She noticed the twins whispering to Tamaki as Haruhi got her things as well. As she passed by them she heard something about her old pictures.

"Yeah if you got Haruhi's pictures," Hikaru started.

"Then where are Imai's?" Kaoru finished. Tamaki flinched.

"To be honest I have no idea," he explained.

"Probably a good thing," Amelia interrupted. That's when the three of them flinched. "I have enough publicity on the media thank you. I can't imagine why in the world you two would want my pictures anyway."

The twins grinned, but Tamaki blushed in embarrassment. Amelia couldn't help but smile as she slung her bag over her shoulder. She laughed.

"You guys certainly flatter me," she commented. She was about to leave when she turned around to facing them.

"By the way," she began. The members all looked at her this time. "Thanks."

The members looked at her with confusion.

"What for?" Tamaki asked. Amelia just shrugged heading out of the room.

"Does anyone know what she was talking about?" Tamaki asked. The twins shrugged as Amelia stood on the opposite end of the door, sighing in relief.

Maybe she will have a Christmas after all.

...

_**The next day…**_

Amelia arrived a few minutes late considering she got stuck in a conversation with one of the guys from her last class. When she entered, Haruhi was already practicing with Kanako. She could tell that Haruhi was nervous. She kept tripping, looking at her feet; but at least Kanako was the one knowing what she was doing. Amelia set her stuff down, immediately noticing Tamaki sulking in the corner of the room with the twins eying him. She went up to Hikaru and Kaoru but kept her eyes on the poor and gloomy prince.

"What's with him?" she asked.

"He's just acting blue because Kanako decided to dance with Haruhi. Haruhi took the offer and now milord is sitting in the corner sulking," Kaoru replied.

"Maybe it's because he wanted to practice with Haruhi," Hikaru mentioned.

"He wanted to be the partner, but unfortunately he won't stand well for pretending to be female," Kaoru concluded.

"I guess I can understand. Anyway, I guess let me know when we want to get started okay, boss?" Amelia said as she went over to a vacant table that wasn't being used by the others.

Although problem is that as soon as she did, she was stuck alone for about a good hour until the twins realized that the king wasn't going to get out of his funk. The only way she was learning anything was by reviewing Haruhi's mistake. So much for cooperating when even Tamaki wasn't helping out. The twins looked over noticing her frustration.

"Um, milord? Maybe you can practice with her," the twins suggested.

"I don't think she would want to," Tamaki objected.

"Sure she would or she wouldn't be here," Hikaru explained. Amelia noticed them talking to Tamaki, getting up. _It's been an hour and he's still in the dumps._

"Besides you did tell her and Haruhi to master it by the end of the week," Kaoru reminded.

"Yes he did," Amelia agreed, putting her hands in her pockets. He looked up his attention a little hazy. "Something's got you down pretty hard."

"I'm fine Imai. Please if you would leave me be," Tamaki asked politely. Amelia approached him, standing directly in front of him.

"I would but you did tell Haruhi and I to be here today. I'm just respecting your orders," Amelia reminded. She was getting slightly impatient. Then again who wouldn't be? He ordered them to come and then wouldn't pay attention to them for a good hour.

"Yes, however I'm not in the mood to dance with you right now," Tamaki replied.

"What's wrong with dancing with me?" Amelia asked. Now this was kind of hurting. Was she that much different than Haruhi? She just needed to practice.

"Just not now," Tamaki replied.

"Uh oh," the twins commented in unison. Amelia backed off, grabbing her coat and bag. She wasn't going to waste her time if he wouldn't even practice with her.

"Imai where are you-?" the twins asked. She went over to Tamaki trying not to have a fit.

"I'll respect your wishes. But until you ask me since _you _said _you _were the one to teach us, then I'm out of here," she informed. She looked at the three of them from one side to the other. "I'll be in the courtyard. If he decides to do what he promised let me know."

With that comment lingering in the room, Amelia departed, heading into the direction of the courtyard.

"Ouch milord," the twins commented. "You could've been a little nicer to her. I mean she's not Haruhi but…"

The twins shrugged.

"You did say you would teach her," Hikaru added.

Tamaki sat there a little shocked by the reveal. He just realized he made a mistake out of his jealousy to not being able to dance with the one girl he did like. But at what cost of losing another person he considers another daughter (or at least for his own mental safety)?

...

_**Not too much later…**_

Amelia didn't go back to the Music Room to practice. No one went out for her. As soon as Kanako had left, especially after figuring out the reason for her host-hopping, the group got a little concerned.

"Has anyone seen Amelia?" Kyoya asked curiously.

"I haven't seen Ima-chan since Haru-chan was dancing," Honey replied.

"Milord kind of scared her off," the twins admitted. Kyoya sighed in disappointment.

"What did you do this time Tamaki?" Kyoya asked closing his book.

"I just didn't want to dance with her when she asked," Tamaki replied. Kyoya adjusted his glasses, looking at the president with disbelief.

"You should know better than to deny a woman of her request Tamaki. After all you are the "_king_" of this club and that should be the main priority of a gentleman. To keep the girl happy," Kyoya explained.

"What he really should do is apologize," the twins intervened.

"Agreed," Kyoya encouraged.

"I don't see what the big deal was on dancing with her," Haruhi commented.

"Go find her Tama-chan," Honey pushed as he tugged on his sleeve.

Tamaki sighed knowing that he had to go talk to Amelia after his glum behavior.

"You're right, I'll go talk to her right now," Tamaki agreed, slowly getting up from his place and heading out the door. He walked through the hallway, down the corridors and to the courtyard. That's when he saw her, humming to herself and trying to move with the steps of her rhythm.

Amelia was trying to dance without someone there. It was becoming rather difficult when you feel no opposing force. Especially when the guy is supposed to be leading. Trying to copy the steps in which Haruhi intended to master, she stumbled a bit. Her coordination was getting better with the rhythm but the courtyard had its dents in the ground. She recomposed herself, then continued to hum.

Tamaki watched her smiling at her efforts that seemed to be dedicated and undistracted. She didn't seem to notice him walking up to her. As she turned, his hands came together with hers, one hand grasping her own while the other made its way around her waist. Her eyes opened wide, shocked by the sudden contact. He realized how freezing her hands were from being outside for this long. She gasped in surprise.

"It's kind of hard practicing by yourself, you know," Tamaki commented with a charming smile. She tried to push him away but he just kept hold of her, forcing her to stop.

"You can back off you know," she protested. "God knows you didn't even want to practice with me anyway."

"Look calm down I just came to tell you I'm sorry for how I was earlier. I should've practiced with you," Tamaki apologized admitting his wrongdoing. She paused looking into his eyes and then released his hands. She shoved her hands in her pockets to warm them up.

"Look don't worry about it. It's not like I haven't been alone before," Amelia said, shrugging it off, feeling somewhat uncomfortable. Tamaki looked at her puzzled.

"What are you talking about? Did something happen besides my rejection? I'm really sorry. I had no idea it hurt you that much," Tamaki apologized again.

"Look it's nothing you did it's just…" Amelia began to object but couldn't find the words. "Look it's not your problem. I accept your apology."

With that she tried to walk off towards her bag that leaned against the wall of the fountain.

"Maybe not but bottling up your emotions isn't going to help either you know," Tamaki informed. He was rather confused about her behavior. _What was bugging her?_

Amelia looked at him feeling a little teary eyed. She shrugged her bag onto her shoulder.

"Tamaki, what you have to understand is that I've been through enough without anyone really helping me. So don't think that you guys are going to be any different," Amelia mumbled. Tamaki came over to her, standing in front of her with concern.

"What makes you think we're not different? We're here to help you," Tamaki reminded. Amelia flinched, feeling her eyes water.

"Please tell me what's wrong, Amelia," Tamaki encouraged in a settling tone. Amelia gave up trying to bottle it up. She sighed trying to think of a way to address the issue calmly.

"Look, even before my father passed away, I didn't have friends. Even my mother was a ghost to me but then again they divorced. Middle school was no better because I was busy with what my parents wanted," she began. "Now that he's gone…"

Tears were forming, anger was settling in and she was about to run. She could feel the urge to run. But Tamaki took her arms, shaking her slightly.

"Amelia listen to me. It's okay to be upset about the situation. There's nothing wrong with it at all. Especially when he meant so much to you through your whole life," Tamki comforted. "Let go of what's happened to him, but don't let go of the love he gave you."

She suddenly felt him hug her, pulling her into an embrace. She didn't know what to do. She felt safe but yet so vulnerable. Without anyone to really take care of her, she just gave up on anyone really _wanting_ to take her.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized. He looked up and pushed her forward with a smile on his face.

"What on earth are you sorry for?" he asked bewildered, but smiling.

"Just seeing me like this," she replied. She wiped her tears, smiling a bit, scoffing at her emotions.

"I am the only one who should be sorry for not dancing with you earlier," Tamaki corrected. "Besides what's worse is that I rejected such a beautiful young lady."

His hand reached up touching her chin, the other wiping a tear away from her cheek.

"Don't take this the wrong way but…you still look amazingly beautiful even when you cry. It's rare for most girls to carry the compliment," he said.

"Uh-huh," Amelia laughed with disbelief.

"No it's true really," Tamaki defended sweetly. "Now shall we have that dance?"

"Actually now that I think about it…no," Amelia rejected.

"What? But why not?" Tamaki questioned with bewilderment. "You're not still mad at me are you?"

"Oh God no. I just figured you can pay me back in a week when the party is underway," she replied.

"Besides," she continued, grabbing his collar a bit, leaning close to him.

"If I were to dance with you, I would rather do it properly," she finished with her voice suddenly deeper, sounding alluring, almost appealing to him.

Tamaki blushed a bit, melting with a smile on his face.

"Uh sure, okay," he hesitated. Where did that come from? She was…good! So much talent that he didn't even realize that she had the potential of. She grinned at his face.

"Gotcha," she joked. She laughed a bit at his face.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"Do what?" Amelia laughed.

"Your voice, the way your tone was when you said that. It was…_different_," he muttered. He couldn't actually say seductive to her because then she might start hitting his buttons. Especially if she wanted to get away with something both the girls didn't want to do. He would be talked out of anything if she kept that up.

"I don't know. I guess practice never hurt. I mean come on, a little enthusiasm never hurts," she replied. "But only through practice could I make the tones of my voice sound almost different."

"You sure can," Tamaki sang as he started melting and drooling again by the recollection of the alluring change her voice.

"You okay milord?" the twins questioned in unison snapping him out of his blissful state. They approached them out into the courtyard with their winter jackets on.

"Of course I'm okay! Everything's fine! NOTHING HAPPENED!" Tamaki yelled straightening his posture, still somewhat blushing. Apparently Amelia got to him more than she realized.

"Whoa take it easy!" the twins commanded calmly. Hikaru and Kaoru stood on either side of her their elbows propped up on her shoulders.

"We were just seeing if everything was all right between you two," Hikaru explained.

"Yeah everything's fine you guys," Amelia informed smiling a bit looking over at Tamaki with a wink. The boss gulped and blushed, trying to keep his cool.

"Good because if you want Hikaru and I could help you practice later this week," Kaoru suggested with a grin on his face.

"If you're all right with it sure," Amelia agreed.

"Good then you could be our practice girl and in return one of us will help you dance the guy's steps too," Hikaru suggested.

"So tomorrow after class?" they asked.

"Sure," Amelia replied grinning.

"Yes!" they exclaimed, high-fiving each other and grinning.

Tamaki just stood there speechless.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Christmas Away from Home Pt. 2**

Amelia passed by the _Music Room #3_ a little earlier than usual the next day. As she went around the door, she noticed Kyoya typing on computer. However, everyone else hadn't escaped from class yet.

"Oh, hello Kyoya. Where is everyone?" she greeted, closing the door behind her.

"They're not here yet. You could take a break until they get here if you wish," Kyoya offered.

"Thanks," Amelia accepted placing her bag down next to him. She looked around the room noticing a grand piano taken out from storage, covered by an overhanging sheet. "Hey! When did that get here?"

"Well it is an old music room. It's just been in tucked away safely for the winter that's all," Kyoya replied. She smiled, observing it with intrigue. Such a masterpiece; she walked up to it, her hands feeling the familiar keys of the delicate instrument. She hasn't played in a few months. Maybe that's why she felt so lost. She sighed, closing her eyes. Her thoughts went immediately to her father. God she missed him. She looked over at Kyoya. She was getting antsy.

"May I?" she asked politely. She realized it almost sounded anxious as she felt.

"Of course. Do you know how to play?" Kyoya asked.

She looked up, nodding. Something within her felt a little depressed, but anxious to just lose herself in the tones of the keys. She missed that connection when playing.

"Then go ahead until the others arrive. We don't have guests this week for you and Haruhi. Mainly so you two can learn your dancing," Kyoya explained.

Amelia sat herself down. This was something she desperately missed. She could feel the keys under her fingertips again. She hit the E-note on the central octave. The hum of the note made her smile. She hummed with her own voice, causing Kyoya to turn for a moment.

She started playing "_Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas"_, humming the words. Keys flowed steady, not too slow or too fast. It allowed her to relax. The rest of the group started filing in a little early as she continued to play the chords of the Christmas music. It seemed to have a happiness and lightness about it.

"I didn't know she could play," the twins whispered to Tamaki.

"Apparently she can," Tamaki commented.

She finished, jumping at the sight of the others. She almost felt embarrassed.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to it was just here," she got up quickly, covering the piano with the hanging sheet. "I didn't realize you guys were going to be early."

"Well you did promise us a dance," Kaoru reminded.

"So let's go! You only have a week to master it," Hikaru encouraged.

"So COME ON!" they pushed as they grabbed both of her arms, dragging her off to another empty and spacious music room. They left Tamaki staring out at them and Kyoya smiling with his work in front of him.

"Fascinating girl, don't you think?" Kyoya asked.

"How does she know how to do that?" Tamaki inquired in amazement

"From what I've learned, her father taught her the passions that he had in his music industry. She even attended some theater as a small child extra when she was a young girl. Her father was a brilliant man in his work. Seems like she got some of that brilliance in her generation as well. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree for them anyway."

"You're not kidding," Tamaki added.

"Looks like she is valuable within this stumbling situation, don't you agree?" Kyoya smirked. Something about the girl everyday seemed to surprise them.

...

_**Later that day…Practicing with the twins…**_

"So what was it again?" Amelia asked embarrassingly. She was stumbling off and on with the as she continued to practice. The boys thought it was cute.

"Quick, Quick, Slow…Quick, Quick, Slow…" the twins replied.

"Here let me show her again," Hikaru suggested. He grabbed her hand and waist, before spinning her around. It caught Amelia off guard when she was suddenly twirling by his lead.

"Ah!" she laughed after shaking off the surprise.

"Relax we're not going to hurt you," Hikaru reminded. "Now try it again. Quick, Quick, Slow…Quick, Quick, Slow…you are too tense, relax, will you?"

"Sorry I've never done this before," she admitted. It seemed to be a little easier than doing this completely alone but seriously! How does anyone expect to master a dance like this in a week?

"The problem is she's all tense," Kaoru observed. "We need to find a way to loosen her up."

"Well good luck," Amelia scoffed. "I just feel so embarrassed."

"Why? It's just us," the twins reminded.

"Here let me try," Kaoru insisted. He stepped in front of her, counting the steps out aloud for her to follow. "Good, you got the steps. You just have to look up."

"Sorry I just can't. I'm trying to get the steps right," she apologized. Suddenly, she felt a hand come from under her chin, lifting her head up slightly to where she was looking at Kaoru directly.

"See just look up. There's nothing to be afraid of," Kaoru said gently, his expression smiling at her. She started to blush without realizing it. "If there's one thing you should know is to always look at the person your dancing with. It lets them know you have their full attention."

"It's true all girls fall for that stuff," Hikaru agreed shrugging. They continued to dance and Amelia felt herself turning red. She even started swaying a little since she couldn't keep an eye on her feet.

"You're drifting a bit," Kaoru commented. His hand grazed lower onto her waist pulling her closer to him. Amelia gasped a bit, turning even redder by the gesture. She looked up at him, noticing Kaoru staring. He's never really seen this girlish side of her. It was kind of adorable.

"Kaoru?" she questioned making him snap him out of his trance.

"Something wrong?" he asked curiously.

"Not really. Can we stop for a second? I need a break," Amelia replied walking over to the table pulling out a chair. Thankfully there were a few bottles of water on the table.

"Sure. We've been at it for most of the afternoon. It's almost six," Hikaru announced. The twins sat down as she stood behind a chair on the other end.

"I didn't think we were practicing for that long," Amelia admitted taking a long sip of water. "You guys don't mind if I get a little bit more comfortable do you?"

"No go ahead," the twins replied plainly. With that said, Amelia started taking off her blazer, the sound of her ruffling made the twins turn with curiosity. She placed her jacket around her chair, loosing her uniform tie before taking it off. She started unbuttoning the first three buttons of her shirt so it wasn't choking her, trying to get a little air. While she did the twins couldn't help but stare. They were getting used to her still being able to be a girl (even if it had been a few months). She wasn't bad looking at all.

She turned noticing their eyes on her. Even after a few months she still couldn't get used to them looking at her from time to time. This wasn't something she got in the states. So why would it suddenly happen in Japan?

"Sorry, I keep forgetting. This doesn't bother you does it?" she asked, almost forcing a smile, feeling an awkward tension between them. The boys laughed, she ran a hand through her hair, as she pulled the bottom of her shirt to not be tucked in. They examined her from top to bottom forgetting about her feminine physique, an hourglass body.

"Oh no. It doesn't bother us. Not in the slightest," Hikaru commented.

"In fact we could help you get even more comfortable in any way you like," Kaoru added. They both started smirking rather mischievously.

"Especially if it involves all three of us," the twins mentioned, giving off their stares of intrigue and charm.

"You guys are pulling the mischievous charm on me. The fake nonsense you give to your clients, and it's not going to work," Amelia laughed with a smile. She set herself down in the chair crossing one leg over the other while resting an arm on the table, her head in one hand. Their smile stayed as they leaned in; they looked at each other than their smile turned into a grin. To Amelia it reminded her of the Cheshire cat. She couldn't imagine what they're thinking.

"You never did tell us what kind of guy you're into," Hikaru pushed, leaning his arms against the table, his one hand supporting his chin. Amelia looked at him laughing a bit at the topic suddenly arising.

"I can't say," she admitted.

"Aw, why not?" Kaoru asked.

"Come on, you can tell us anything," Hikaru insisted, trying to convince her to answer the simple question.

"Why are you so eager to know what kind of guy I like?" she asked.

"What? We're just curious we want to see what kind of things you're into," the twins replied.

"Curious, huh?" Amelia repeated the word with interest. They nodded. She sighed standing up from her place, placing herself in front of the twins as they turned around to face her.

"You know _curiosity_ is a dangerous thing," Amelia informed crossing her arms about her chest with a smirk.

"Yes, however curiosity reflects an intrigued mind. How do you think girls are always calling for us as their hosts?" the twins asked. She laughed under her breath. This was becoming rather amusing. She walked closer to them, looking at them equally.

"Then if _you're _so curious then why don't you two find out for yourselves?" she asked challengingly. The two of them thought about it, their expression even more intrigued by the idea.

"Is that a challenge?" they asked.

"It could be whatever you want it to be," Amelia encouraged. "Clock is ticking. You have until we graduate."

"That's true, never thought of it that way," Kaoru replied.

"A challenge it is then!" the twins yelled. "But don't be surprised if we try a few things on you too, you know. It makes the game much more interesting."

Amelia turned red but then smiled. She admitted she liked the attention. Well this will be interesting…

**_..._**

**_Christmas Eve…_**

During the course of the week, the Host Club completed final preparations for the Christmas party. Along with a plan to get Kanako and Suzushima together that night. They figured it would stop the constant host-hopping disease. Amelia was having a hard time figuring out what to actually wear. She knew her father's suits wouldn't fit her. The leather jacket she wears was big enough. On the night of the party, she got to the music room early. She noticed everyone was dressed in their formal attire. But she was stuck with an oversized shirt and jeans again.

"Gah! Imai, you know that this is a formal occasion right?" the twins objected.

"Look I don't have a suit all right. My dad's wardrobe is too big for me. It swims on me," Amelia defended.

"Don't worry. We told Hikaru and Kaoru to get spare suits for you and Haruhi," Kyoya mentioned. The twins shoved a folded up suit in front of her.

"Hurry up and change or we'll be late!" Tamaki ordered.

The girls rushed into the changing rooms pulling on the suits. Afterwards they rushed down to central campus in the main hall.

The party was set up with beautiful chandeliers, orchestras and many, many guests. The Host Club stood along the staircase in the ballroom, watching as the women scattered about the floor chatting in unison.

"It is so good to see you tonight my little lambs. The Host Club would like to bid you welcome to the Host Club Christmas Party," Tamaki announced as a spotlight shined upon him. The chandeliers enlightened the room, the orchestra commencing the slow flowing grace of music. The women clapped with wonder as the Host Club bowed before them. Haruhi and Amelia stood next to each other. Amelia wore a suit picked out from the club: a dark gray suit with a light green shirt and dark green tie. It was so weird wearing a suit like this. But then again, she was used to the uniform.

"The top point getter will get a kiss from the king," he added, his voice flowing through the room. "Good luck to you my darlings," Tamaki encouraged, the women fainting in the audience.

Amelia just shook her head in amusement. After a while she and Haruhi got into the group. She went up to the twins on a break from their lead of running the casino games.

"So Imai you enjoying the party?" the twins asked.

"Sure it works for a Christmas party," Amelia agreed.

"Haruhi you're not showing any enthusiasm," Kyoya mentioned.

"Gee sorry guys, I'm not used to this sort of thing," Haruhi mentioned. "I'm not really one who wanted to be here in the first place."

"Well you could go for some of the food, we have quite a number of dishes to choose from," Kyoya encouraged.

"Giant Tuna?" Haruhi asked with curiosity and hope in her voice.

Suddenly a _SNAP!_ of Kyoya's pencil broke in his hand. Everyone was shocked, except for Amelia. She was just confused by the sudden quarrel between the Host Club and her question.

"Apparently you don't have it," Amelia commented laughing a bit from their sudden outburst.

"Get us some giant tuna right now!" Tamaki ordered Kyoya after he landed in front of them from the higher platform. The twins were embracing Haruhi like she was the hopeless puppy muttering, "you poor dear". Amelia could tell Haruhi was irritated by the gesture as they hovered over her. She was embarrassed and Amelia wouldn't blame her. But she had to admit that it was still funny. The rest of the club started even getting food for her to bring home.

As the evening progressed, the Host Club members danced with multiple women. Haruhi stood around leaning on the columns of the ballroom and Amelia just watched. They weren't surprised that the boys danced so charmingly.

"Well they certainly know how to throw a party," Amelia commented as she approached Haruhi with a smile on her face. Girls were hovering over them for a moment until Kanako approached them wearing a stunning light blue gown, her hair fixed beautifully.

"Haruhi? I've been looking all over for you. Do you think maybe we could have the next dance?" Kanako asked sweetly.

"Yeah, of course you can," Haruhi replied smiling charmingly.

"Have fun," Amelia nodded over with a smile. She watched them leave, sighing a bit. She ran a hand through her hair. She watched the others dance, noticing all the practice was paying off.

"The plan, can now commence," Tamaki ordered to the other members. As soon as Haruhi and Kanako were on the dance floor, Haruhi was swept away from the scene by Honey and Mori. Tamaki took Kanako in her place. Before Amelia could react to the next move, the twins grabbed her, dragging her back to the dressing rooms.

"Hey! Guys? What's up? I'm not a part of this," she protested. She realized Kyoya was already there. They set her down while Mori and Honey appeared right after them with Haruhi.

"There she is," the twins greeted.

"You didn't have to be so forceful," Haruhi projected.

"Never mind that," Hikaru intervened. "Go get changed."

The twins handed the girls bags of what looked like another set of clothes.

"What's going on anyway, I thought Haruhi was the only one getting dressed, not me," Amelia questioned as she looked inside the bag.

"Trust us we have a plan for you too," the twins grinned as Honey pushed her into another dressing room.

She sighed opening up the package as she heard Kyoya speaking on the other end of the curtain.

"A little accident during the end of the night would be quite interesting," he mentioned to the rest of them. "And remember girls, it's only 20 minutes of the party reaching its climax."

Amelia changed out of her suit switching to a dark blue dress. Obviously this had to be something the twins picked out from their mother. It flowed all the way down to her ankles transitioning from blue to a faded white and had a halter-top that tied ends would rest upon her baring back.

"It might be Haruhi's job to Suzushima otherwise of confessing his feelings, but Tamaki did mention something about a deal you had with him. I figured it would be interesting for him to see how you looked as a young woman of your status should dress at a time like this," Kyoya explained. "Besides, it is interesting to see both of you in your proper attire."

Amelia put on her heels that were clear but thankfully had a back on them. She also put on extensions that made her hair look long and curled like it used to. She opened the curtain just peeking her head out. Haruhi was already being put into make-up mode with the twins fussing over it.

"We'll get over to you in a minute Ima-chan, just sit in the dressing room. We want to surprise Tama-chan!" Honey exclaimed. Amelia nodded feeling her stomach build around nerves. She drew the curtain as she went back into the dressing room waiting.

"You just have to get him to tell you how he feels," Honey suggested to Haruhi.

"Yeah, milord sprung this one on us so it was a little hard to prepare, sorry," Hikaru mentioned.

"Gentlemen, there you all are, what are you doing? The guests are waiting for-" Tamaki announced with an irritated tone, but then stopped as Haruhi stood up from her place behind the chair. Amelia peeked from the curtain smiling a bit at the sight of their boss being dumbstruck.

"Haru-chan you look so cute!" Honey announced smiling brightly.

"My face feels heavy and I can't walk in these shoes," Haruhi complained.

"Good luck Haruhi," the twins waved off as she exited the changing rooms.

"I can't believe, she's so pretty," Tamaki whispered, his face blushing.

"Yeah, yeah, stick to the plan milord we still have work to do," Hikaru shoved him down the hall. The others were trying to force the the door closed behind him.

"Wait! What about Imai? Where is she?" Tamaki questioned behind the door.

"Don't worry about her she's probably out dancing still," Kaoru lied with a smile, pushing him out the door.

"Just go out and do your thing!" the twins yelled as they turned to finish their mission. Kyoya stood by the changing room curtain as they all stood around.

"Well looks like Haruhi's a success so far. Perhaps we'll see how step two of the other operation is going to play out," Kyoya mentioned.

"Imai, come out and let's see," the twins sang. Amelia sighed, opening the curtain.

"Wow, that dress worked a lot better than we thought," the twins said. Kyoya glanced over smiling at the reveal.

"You think it's a bit much?" she asked.

"Of course not, you look stunning," Kyoya replied smoothly. The twins put her in the chair in they used as their 'make-up station'.

"I didn't realize you would look so good in a dress Ima-chan," Honey complimented.

"I wore evening dresses at recitals. The maids would always pick out something like this or better. Wanted me to look like a princess or something," Amelia recalled. She was a little embarrassed to be wearing a dress in front of the guys. Wasn't really her style all the time.

"You certainly have the look for them," Kyoya complimented. The twins messed with her make up doing surprisingly well.

"Good thing you don't need a lot of make-up or else this would be difficult," Hikaru mentioned.

"Do you think milord is going to recognize her? He still doesn't know about this plan, does he?" Kaoru asked.

"Well if he doesn't he'll certainly be in for a surprise. Besides I'll certainly take her off his hands if he's busy with Haruhi," Kyoya admitted.

"I appreciate that," Amelia laughed with a smile as the boys finished her make-up.

"There, you're good to go," the twins finished. Kyoya stood in front of her, lending out a hand.

"If I may, Miss Wolfe?" Kyoya offered, accompanied with a bow and smile. Amelia smiled in return blushing mildly. She took his hand, and they walked out of the room. The others followed close behind as they headed into the ballroom. Kyoya took her arm as she tried to get used to the shoes. She had the other side of her dress in her free hand. The gown was beautiful.

"Where do you guys get these clothes?" she asked the twins.

"Our mom makes them," Hikaru replied.

"We showed her some photos and she knew exactly what would be good for you," Kaoru added.

"Wait, what photos?" she began to question but they were back in the ballroom before they could answer. She clutched onto Kyoya's arm a little tighter without realizing it.

"Man, this is nerve-racking," she muttered. "I haven't felt like this in a long time."

"You'll be fine. We promise. Besides, the whole reason to do this is to have fun right?" Honey asked.

"Yeah," Mori replied.

"If it makes you feel better…" Hikaru began.

"You could dance with the rest of us, until we find milord," Kaoru finished.

"If you say so," Amelia accepted as they wandered further into the room. The girls were all staring at Amelia on Kyoya's arm. They were astonished and smiling. They continued walking in, the butterflies in her stomach weren't dying down

"I don't think I can do this," Amelia whispered nervously. The others separated leaving them standing on the edge of the dance floor. The music kept playing.

"Shall we dance?" Kyoya asked smoothly, smiling charmingly. She nodded allowing him to sweep her onto the dance floor. She blushed as she felt his hand on her waist, allowing the other to fold into hers. She practiced so much as the guy that she forget she didn't have to lead. As another song commenced, they began the Waltz with ease. Kyoya guided her around the ballroom. They continued this in silence for a while until Kyoya spoke.

"Looks like those twins taught you well this week," he complimented, breaking the silence between them as they moved in between other couples.

"It was nothing, just a lot of practice I guess," she explained, still looking down at her feet.

"You're still not looking up though," Kyoya mentioned. He lifted her chin letting her look up at him. He smiled as she suddenly blushed from his stare. "That's much better."

He looked over her shoulder, noticing that the twins were pointing out where Tamaki was seen.

"Looks like our prince has returned from his plans," Kyoya informed. Amelia didn't even notice that she had been staring at Kyoya for some time now. She's never actually interacted with him like this before or ever. It was a nice change, but why did it make her so nervous?

"I don't know if I can go through with it. I mean, what if he doesn't like it?" Amelia asked nervously. Kyoya lifted her chin again so her eyes were on him.

"You're speaking of nonsense. Anyone who doesn't like a stunning girl like you is obviously a fool," he explained.

"You're just saying that," Amelia commented smiling.

"I'm only saying it because it's the truth and the best thing about you is that we're not lying when we say these things," Kyoya complimented. She really couldn't help but smile. She felt wanted by the all the members of the Host Club. They made her feel at home. It was nice but still hard to get used to. He held her still for a moment until he turned her around. He motioned her towards Tamaki.

"Knock him dead," he encouraged, leading her to the boss.

"Tamaki," he called out. The blonde haired prince turned to the side from the calling of his name but didn't look at them directly. He just looked pleased with himself.

"Oh Kyoya, the plan seemed to work out after all," Tamaki mentioned happily.

"This lovely young lady wishes to dance with you," Kyoya insisted, letting go of her hand, gently pushing her towards Tamaki.

"Well then, it is not yet the end of the night I suppose one more dance wouldn't hurt," Tamaki agreed his back still turned.

"This young lady has been waiting to dance for a while. You two enjoy your last dance before the announcement of the queen tonight," Kyoya mentioned as he walked off. "I have some preparations to attend to."

"Couldn't agree more Kyoya," Tamaki finished as he began to turn, his eyes still closed as he would when he charms the young ladies.

He turned throwing out his hand in front of Amelia, his eyes still closed.

"Now, you were waiting for a dance from the king. From a lovely lady as you, I would be honored," Tamaki greeted bowing, his hand outstretched.

"I'm flattered really," Amelia spoke.

"Why wouldn't you be you are-" he began. He looked up opening his eyes, with his jaw suddenly dropping. She smiled, laughing a bit from his reaction. She took his hand and he straightened up.

"Imai?" he whispered in shock, as he examined her from top to bottom. Amelia walked closer to him, holding his hand in both of hers.

"Amelia for now your majesty," she corrected.

"Well this is something I wasn't expecting," Tamaki mentioned nervously.

"I did promise to dance with you properly," she reminded taking him out to the floor. "Come on before we don't get the chance."

He put his other hand around her waist, almost blushing, but then smiled his normal charming smile. They began to dance as she tried to look up at him without looking at her feet.

"You look stunning," he complimented.

"Thank the twins for that," she mentioned.

"Thank you. I would never think that dancing with a woman like you would be such an honor," Tamaki informed as the music began to slow down.

"It was an honor to hear you accept the offer," Amelia accepted.

"Perhaps we could do this again. If you want?" he suggested. Amelia laughed.

"So if I just put myself in a dress and grow out my hair you'll dance with me?" she teased.

"No, but I certainly won't make the same mistake again like I did a week ago," Tamaki replied.

"Thanks I appreciate that," Amelia said gratefully. The music finally stopped and Tamaki bowed to her.

"Thank you for the dance…Amelia," he thanked with a smooth voice, a smile carving his face. Amelia curtsied while bowing her head, allowing the hair to sweep past her shoulders.

"Thank you Tamaki," she nodded her head.

"Now for the ending celebration," Tamaki mentioned as they all headed outside. "Get changed, meet out in the courtyard in 10 minutes."

Amelia nodded, running off passed the others into the changing room. She noticed Haruhi heading in the same direction.

"Successful night?" Amelia asked.

"As far as I know," Haruhi replied.

"Come on we have to get dressed before they end the ceremony without us," Amelia urged as she went into the dressing room. She changed quickly back to the suit she was wearing before.

As they finished, they ran down the hallway until they entered the ballroom. They joined the rest of the members until they were led outside for the final dance.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS! May the ending dance go to this couple!" Tamaki announced pointing at the couple in the courtyard. The couple danced gracefully as the Host Club watched with joy.

"And now we announce the queen of the ball!" Hikaru announced.

"Congratulations Miss Miyako!" Kaoru added in excitement.

"And for a reward a kiss from our king!" Hikaru continued.

"Haruhi Fujioka will stand in for Tamaki," Kaoru finished. Tamaki was stunned as well as Haruhi. Amelia laughed as she stood beside Kyoya.

"You did say an accident in the night would make it more fun for the party," the twins reminded, shrugging off the action.

"There is no way I can kiss her," Haruhi said bluntly. Kyoya whispered in her ear.

"If you do this we'll cut 1/3 of your debt," he encouraged as she groaned and walked over the girl.

"Well just a peck on the cheek," she reminded herself as she began walking down the stairs. Amelia looked at the twins with mischievous grins on their faces.

"What are you up to?" she asked.

"Just watch," the twins replied. She suddenly saw Tamaki looking down at Haruhi depressed.

"You don't think this is Haru-chan's first kiss do you?" Honey asked curiously.

"What?!" he asked his eyes wide with realization, as she began to lean in to kiss Miyako on the cheek.

"HOLD THAT KISS!" Tamaki yelled as he ran down the stairs. He grabbed Haruhi's coat but apparently it was too much because she and Miyako actually kissed on the lips instead of the cheek. The two of them were shocked and the girls shrieked. The others laughed at the unexpected encounter.

"Wow," Amelia laughed as Haruhi backed away then smiled from the amusement. "Think the accident was too much?"

"Nah, it was still worth it," the twins disagreed. Amelia just laughed. This was the best time she's had in a while.

"Kiss-a-holic, KISS-A-HOLIC!" the twins sang teasingly to Tamaki.

"So did you have fun tonight?" Kyoya asked.

"Yeah, I have to say I have. First in a long time," she replied.

"I'm glad. After all you really did look stunning tonight," he complimented.

"So did you," Amelia admitted with a smile. "Thanks Kyoya. Couldn't have done it without you guys."

"That's what the Host Club is all about my dear. It is the job of the host to make people happy. Especially young women," he explained glancing over to the side, a smile appearing on his face.

"Hopefully, Haruhi and I will make it better too," Amelia commented.

"Oh you will, don't you worry about that."

She wondered about that but then again it was true. They had no idea what was going to be coming to them. After all, the sound of repaying debt by being a gracious host isn't so bad.

**…**

After the evening's festivities were over, the guys were going out to the limos for Christmas vacation. As the club was the last to depart, they gathered up talking about Christmas plans.

"Our mom wanted to have a feast with a few of her co-workers," Hikaru mentioned.

"Yeah but at least some of our relatives will be around too," Kaoru added.

"What about you Imai? You're family coming to see you?" Tamaki asked. Amelia just froze at the question. The others looked at her with concern. She shrugged it off.

"Mom's in Germany on a business trip, she's not coming," she admitted.

"So Ima-chan's not going to have a real Christmas?" Honey asked getting all teary eyed.

"Amelia why didn't you mention this before?" Tamaki asked.

"Why should I mention it? So you guys could spend time with me instead of your family? I'm in an empty house, it's not a big deal," Amelia replied.

"That may be so. But no one said we can't leave the afternoon open. Most of our family gatherings are in the morning," Kyoya informed.

"Yeah," Mori agreed.

"I can even ask my Dad to drop me off at your place too," Haruhi pitched in.

"Guys, guys, don't seriously…" Amelia was starting to feel guilty for even bringing it up. "You don't have to…"

"But we want to," the twins intervened.

"No one should spend Christmas alone," Kaoru commented.

"Especially when we all can pitch in and make the day fun," Hikaru added. They got in between her, throwing an arm around her shoulder. "Come on it'll be fun."

"Maybe we can even play later," the twins they encouraged.

"All right, all right," Amelia gave up. "I'll let Isao know what's going on. Here's the number of the estate."

She grabbed each of their phones, dialing the number of the estate and saving it into their contacts.

"Actually can you guys give me your numbers? Just in case," she remembered, starting to write down everyone's cell and home number in a notebook she had in her bag.

"If you guys really want to you're welcome to but you don't have to," she reminded.

"Are you kidding? It'll be great," Haruhi encouraged. Amelia smiled feeling teary eyed. All of a sudden she felt herself hugging the twins along with everyone she could reach

"Thanks guys, you're awesome," she muttered, feeling a tear slip out. They gave her a big bear hug.

She backed up, wiping her eyes again as she laughed.

"Imai! Come on it's getting late!" announced her limo driver.

"All right coming!" she yelled back. "Merry Christmas guys. This is probably the best present I've had in a long time."

"Merry Christmas!" they all yelled.

"Just call the house and Isao can give you the address of the estate. Come anytime!" she encouraged and ran to the limo.

"We'll be there!" Tamaki called back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Surprise and the New Year!**

Amelia rushed into the limo apologizing to driver. He smiled shrugging it off.

"Friends of yours Miss Wolfe?" he asked.

"Yeah, they're willing to come over tomorrow for Christmas after their family gatherings," she explained.

"That should be good, it's one way to celebrate Christmas," the driver commented. She nodded, smiling and staying silent for the rest of the way home. She eyed her notebook filled with numbers from the guys, feeling a little safer knowing that they had her number too.

They stopped at the estate, and she walked into the empty house. As she turned on the lights, all decorations were up. She gasped in surprise, turning back towards the door.

"Isao!" she called out. All of a sudden, everyone who worked at the estate popped out and shouted.

"SURPRISE! MERRY CHRISTMAS IMAI!" Isao in the middle of the crowd of servants, giving her a hug. She smiled, laughing giving her caretaker a huge hug.

"What is all this?" she exclaimed.

"You mentioned Christmas at the estate. I figured it's a good idea to make you feel more at home on this year. Even with your father gone and your mother away doesn't mean you should't have a Christmas. Besides we need a little holiday spirit for once," Isao explained.

"Thank you so much Isao," Amelia said, gripping him into a deeper hug. "By the way if you don't mind a few of my friends from school offered to come over tomorrow, is that all right?"

"Of course it is. It's your home you don't have to ask our permission Imai," Isao accepted with a smile. "You have fun the way you want to. It's what your father wanted after all."

"Thanks Isao. Merry Christmas," she thanked heading upstairs to her bedroom while saying good night to all of them. As she got into her bedroom, she noticed the package from her mother was resting on her bureau. It also had a small box wrapped with a note.

It was from Isao: "_This was Mr. Wolfe's old phone. I had it programmed to your old number and it works for here too without extra charge. Gina told me about your pond incident. Figured you needed something to keep in contact with your new friends._"

She laughed, turning on the cell phone. It was nice to have one in her bag again and not have to use the house phone. She eyed it as it came back to life. Her father's name was still typed up but in this case Isao programmed it saying, _Merry Christmas Imai, from Howard Wolfe_. Her eyes smiled but her throat choked at his name. She shrugged it off, looking at the box her mother mailed her. _Might as well open it. It is Christmas Eve._

She opened the package finding a note inside from her mother saying: "_Merry Christmas and I thought you needed a few things. Take pictures! Love you_."

As she searched she found not just one thing, but a bunch. A new mp3 player, a few CDs and a nice DSLR camera. She was stunned her mother went through so much trouble to get her these things. She smiled with tears in her eyes while hugged her gifts.

"Thanks mom…" she whispered. That was when she had the idea to put the numbers in her phone. She went down the list and added them on her cell phone that was now filled with the seven friends plus the estate number. This was a Christmas worth having.

**…**

After the Christmas party at school, the rest of the vacation went by quicker than Amelia thought. Although it was good for the new year. There were days she was bored out of her mind without the Host Club members around (except the women who surrounded her of course). By the first day after vacation, the winter air was still lingering chilling to the bone. But that didn't stop the activities at the club. Amelia was leaving her house, saying her good-byes to the head caretaker.

As she went outside, she looked up observing the property. Somehow it was just empty. The driver opened the door for her as she stepped inside thanking him. Then they drove off towards Ouran Academy, another day with the Host Club. Another year was gone she still couldn't believe it. It'll be her birthday in a few weeks. She knew that day would come when her father wouldn't be there for her birthday. She tried not to think about it because it'll be February when that happens.

The limousine screeched to a halt forcing Amelia to throw on her heavier wool coat. It was nice because it went down to her ankles, protecting her legs from the cold. She stepped out, noticing that the rest of the students were already scrambling to homeroom. She turned waving to the driver to be on his way. He nodded in return, driving off smoothly amongst the crowds of kids being dropped off.

And so the New Year begins...

...

_**3:00pm**_**…**

Amelia was bombarded by the Host Club when the twins threw a kimono at her. Apparently it was their theme for the day. After some catching up she had to have help with it, not knowing exactly how to put it on. Because of her whole "bad boy" façade, the twins put her in a black, silver and blue striped kimono. Blue clips on each side leaving a few stands in her face. It was an interesting look. Still couldn't see the appeal but maybe that was a cultural thing. Or maybe just a Host Club thing. That seemed to happen a lot.

The flow of customers was steady, apparently booked for the next few hours. First day back in school, and they're already working to the bone. Amelia tried to keep her customers happy with her "type" but after the first hour and a half it became exhausting. She was glad when she finally had her break. Serving tea was much easier by then. It also allowed her to socialize with the members. Although the costume became difficult to wear due to the traditional sandals.

She was glad when Haruhi was helping out. Although they both couldn't help but notice their rather famous members were crying with their clients. Was there some emotional thing that happened that they weren't aware of? It made them slightly suspicious.

"Is there something in the snacks or tea today or is it just an emotional day for everybody?" Amelia questioned but Haruhi gave the same "beats me" look.

"I don't know but everyone seems to be crying real easily today," Haruhi replied as they continued on with their chores. Haruhi bumped into Kaoru. She wasn't expecting something falling out of his sleeve. High-grade eye drops.

"THAT'S CHEA-" Haruhi began but was instantly muffled by Hikaru.

"Don't make a scene," he said.

"Girls just _melt_ at the sight of tearful eyes," Hikaru added.

"Right…" Amelia laughed as she grabbed Haruhi, steadying her from bumping into Kaoru.

"Don't worry about it. Here Haruhi," Kaoru offered, handing each of them a sweet treat encased in a small plastic box.

"This is for me?" Haruhi asked.

"AREN'T YOU THE CUTEST?" the twins grinned with satisfaction at their surprise of receiving a treat.

"Do you guys like sweets?" the girls questioned looking dumbfounded.

"It would make a great offering for my mother," Haruhi replied with a smile. Before she knew it, Tamaki popped up giving her more and more cases of sweets.

"Don't you think you're overdoing it?" Amelia asked amused as the audience clapped at Tamaki's generosity. "That might be a little much."

Suddenly, they noticed a new guest standing shyly at the edge of the door.

"Looks like the Host Club has a new guest," the twins greeted. "Come on in don't be shy."

"Decorum, gentlemen please. Please my princess," Tamaki began as he walked up to her with a rose in his hand. "Welcome to the Ouran Host Cl-"

"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU'RE PHONY!" the girl screamed slapping him hard in the face. Tamaki was stunned and bewildered by her actions as he covered his face with his hand.

"W-What do you mean I'm…phony?" Tamaki asked in fear and confusion.

"HOW DID YOU EVER BECOME A KING OF THIS HOST CLUB?!" she yelled, calling him names. He finally broke at the mentioning of him being a "lousy lover". He cracked, falling rather dramatically to the floor. The others looked at her with oddity. This was some stuck-up, overly outgoing girl.

"I don't suppose you are?" Kyoya asked with a calm tone. Suddenly the girl looked up, her eyes bursting with tears.

"IT'S YOU KYOYA!" she yelled as she ran towards him trapping him in a rather close embrace. He looked at her confused, oddly calm. Amelia was shocked at this strange girl's sudden outburst. _Who was this girl?_

"Oh how I _ached_ to see you. My one and only prince charming," the girl mentioned with tears of joy in her eyes.

Everyone around them were speechless, not knowing how to take on this situation.

_**...**_

_**After all the customers were gone and everyone changed…**_

"KYOYA HAS A FIANCEE!" the twins yelled in disbelief.

"That's right. My name is Renge Hoshakuji and I'm transferring into Ouran Academy's first year class A tomorrow," Renge announced. Tamaki was huddling in the corner, still grieving at the mean girls name calling. Everyone else was just shocked by the situation in general. It didn't make any sense.

"Why's he sulking?" Hikaru asked.

"Because 'Mommy' kept a secret from 'Daddy'," Kaoru replied.

"Whatever. Not that I care but why are we always referred to as if we were husband and wife?" Kyoya asked.

"I'm going to go make some tea. This craziness is giving me a headache," Amelia intervened.

"Good idea," Kyoya agreed.

Amelia left to the back room where she took her time with the tea. She overheard the French foreign student fawn over Kyoya's personality (which obviously wasn't his real personality). After all the months that she's been with the club, Kyoya has done none of those things. It seemed impossible to be him. Although she never really saw him outside the club, he was a year older than her. So maybe it was possible. But for a French girl to know that? That seemed more than a little unlikely.

"That doesn't sound like him at all," Amelia muttered under her breath as she began brewing the tea.

As the girl continued obsessively, everyone was running around telling her to "make it stop".

Amelia brought out tea as Renge remained in her own little world. She put the tea tray on the table offering it to the others who were cringing or shaking in their seats.

"You're putting me in place of that character. His personality you put on was me making you think that I'm your fiancée," Kyoya observed as she continued acting all over the place. _Kyoya with a fiancée, that would be the day I'd like to see_, Amelia thought as she sat next to the twins across from Kyoya.

"So she made it all up didn't she? You're not really her fiancée are you?" Tamaki asked.

"I never met the woman," Kyoya replied rather calmly. Tension released from the room. Everyone was relieved that this all was just a scam from an overly obsessed imagination.

"You know you could've told us that," twins mentioned. Renge finally stopped bouncing around, sitting next to Kyoya with starry eyes. Amelia tried act amused. It's not like she hasn't seen this behavior before (especially in entertainment).

"So I understand you run the club huh Kyoya?" Renge asked with intrigue.

"Kyoya's in charge!" Honey grinned at her. Renge started going off now saying she's going to manage the Host Club. T_his couldn't be happening._ To make matters worse, Haruhi was now responsible for Renge and keeping her entertained. Failure would result would be increasing the debt to the club. With no negotiation, Haruhi was dragged to make cookies with her in the Home Ec area.

"Geez that girl needs to take off her nostalgia glasses," Amelia commented as she cleaned off their table.

"How can you even keep her in the same room Kyoya?" Hikaru asked rather annoyed.

"She's going to destroy this club," Kaoru added.

Amelia looked up, sniffing the air. Something was burning.

"Or right now the kitchen," Amelia corrected, running down to _Home Ec: Cooking Station 1. _Low and behold, Renge was burning the cookies. Haruhi already aired out the smoke from the oven. The cookies were burnt and done for. There was no way they were edible.

"Oh hey Imai," Haruhi greeted tiredly. It was like having an overactive child and Haruhi was the responsible babysitter.

"We're baking cookies!" Renge says gleefully. Haruhi looked at her, smiling hopelessly.

"Or at least trying to," Haruhi corrected. Amelia rolled her eyes irritable.

"Why don't we make them again? I don't recommend eating burnt cookies," she suggested, grabbing an apron and a bandana along with them. She started making her own batch of chocolate chip cookies while instructing Renge. Although Renge got the batter right on her own cookies, she again burned them after Amelia finished hers. She looked at Haruhi, rubbing her eyes in frustration. This girl is unbelievable.

"This one wants to run part of the club?" whispered to herself. Haruhi grabbed Renge's batch, putting them in a hand rolled wrap. Renge darted back to _Music Room #3_ to show her progress. Amelia cleaned up before doing the same.

"That one never ceases to amaze me," she commented, as she walked out the door. Haruhi doesn't even bother taking off her kitchen attire, carrying her ginger flavored cookies back to the club.

"Well if we don't entertain her properly we're both in trouble," Haruhi informed tiredly.

They walked back to the music room slightly exhausted from the ordeal. It was surprising that the others were nibbling on Renge's more than a little burnt cookies. Kyoya just seemed amused, while everyone else (other than Tamaki sitting in the corner), chewed on the cookies that were more like rocks.

"These aren't tasty," Honey complained. That triggered something no one wanted to be a part of. Renge went berserk chasing Honey up and down the room. Amelia rolled her eyes, closing the door behind her.

"Don't worry we have more," she announced, sitting herself down on the couch placing the wrap of chocolate chip cookies on the table. Haruhi was testing hers as Amelia put her feet up. She raised her brows when the twins found a way to bug Tamaki out of his funk. Hikaru grabbed a part of the cookie that was hanging out of Haruhi's mouth snapping it and eating it.

"That was good! You need to bake us a cake next time!" Hikaru grinned. Kaoru noticed cream on Haruhi's face, licking it off her cheek. Amelia looked between them with uncertainty. Apparently that's one way to make Tamaki freak out. Do anything physical with Haruhi and he thinks of it as sexual harassment. Haruhi just fed into it making him freak out and scold her even more.

"Geez milord can't take a laugh," Hikaru commented plainly walking over towards Amelia. Amelia grabbed a cookie, waving it around in her hand.

"I doubt he'll get a laugh with you two around," Amelia said sitting herself up on the couch, her back resting on the armchair.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at her.

"You two are a bunch of trouble makers. Out for his little girl," she smirked. They smirked in response.

"Not his only little girl," they corrected in unison.

"Your turn Imai," Hikaru commented with a sly smile appearing behind her arm chair.

"My turn?" she asked in confusion. Kaoru sat next to her putting her legs on his lap. Hikaru leaned down taking a bite out of the cookie in her hand.

"Tasty," Hikaru complimented chewing the remains.

"Hey that was mine," Amelia rolled her eyes, trying not to laugh. "You realize you guys have more right there."

"What's the problem can't share food yet?" Kaoru smirked eating the rest of the cookie from her hand. Amelia raised a brow at him.

"See no more," she mentioned with a nervous smile.

"But you have crumbs on your hand," Kaoru informed, taking her hand and licking her fingers. A sudden rush went down her spine. This can't be good if that keeps up.

"I think we found a weakness," Hikaru sang putting his head on her shoulder when Kaoru's head lifted from her fingers.

Amelia looked over at the cookies in panic, grabbing two of them. She smirked, putting a her hand under Kaoru's jaw before stuffing one of the cookies in his mouth. She proceeded the same routine with Hikaru due to his close proximity.

Shocked they chewed through the gooey cookies.

Amelia got up proudly smirking at them.

"You're not finding any weakness from me this soon," she grinned, grabbing one of her cookies and taking a bite. "I'll give you kudos for trying."

They groaned in frustration mouth full of delicious cookies. Amelia winked at them as she headed towards the spazzing Renge who insisted everyone (excep Kyoya) to switch out their characters.

"This is going to be harder than we thought," Hikaru groaned feeling rather annoyed. "She's not like the other girls who just fall for that stuff."

"We'll get her eventually. Just be patient Hikaru," Kaoru encouraged.

**…**

The next day was a mess. Renge insisted on trying to make a movie that failed miserably. Kyoya even broke a camera because of Haruhi almost getting hurt. This was mainly due to some Class D students who were almost expelled for Renge's controlling behavior. The violence that Tamaki brought out to save Haruhi obviously wasn't going to be good for their reputation. Although, what Kyoya did salvage from the footage seemed to be a highly appealing to the customers. Amelia was just glad to not see Renge around as frequently. It made the club seem back to normal.

Let's just hope that the rest of the year will be a little less chaotic...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Media Scare and Gender Swap**

"_On the news at 10pm. The late Howard Wolfe who recently passed, gave his company to his daughter Amelia, in his will. However, due to regulations in the contract, she is not properly the owner of the company. In the mean time, Howard Wolfe's partner is thinking of shutting the business down or one of the highest Japanese bidders will buy it out…" _

**…**

Amelia was in full, silent panic. She couldn't sleep that night. Her father's legacy, taken over by a partner. One who barely did anything in the company and now he's running it! And what does he do? Plan to put the company under auction where her father's rivaling companies can buy it out. Just to expand their own business. As the screech of her alarm blared at her, she was still awake. She got up, putting on her uniform and to top off her morning, the press was outside her door.

Isao watched her with sympathy as she put on her shoes.

"The lawyer is already outside. He came as soon as he could on my request," Isao explained.

"Thank you, Isao," Amelia thanked tiredly. "This is the last thing I need on my plate."

"As much as I respect your father's business, it seems that his partner has failed from his duties. This just seems to be an unwise move on his own end," Isao pointed out sadly.

"Well apparently I'm not the heiress of the company after all," Amelia sighed hopelessly.

"That's all media, Imai. The lawyer is looking into it. The partner didn't read all the ends of the contract. As soon as you're eighteen you have full ownership and responsibility of the company," Isao reminded.

"I'm turning sixteen in two weeks Isao. That's still another two years of waiting," Amelia disagreed. She felt impatience creep in her stomach as the reporters set up outside with her lawyer.

"Two years can be a long time. However," Isao began, leaning down to her level. "That means you can do as you please until then. Your father didn't want you to worry about the company's assets until after school for a reason. He wanted to give you freedom."

Amelia swallowed, tears welling up in her eyes. She nodded in agreement, taking a breath.

"Okay, you ready to pass these hounds?" Isao questioned. She grabbed her leather jacket putting it over her male uniform, grabbing a newsboy cap, pulling it over her eyes.

"Say nothing, don't even look at them," Isao whispered protectively. "Ready…go."

He grabbed her arm, quickly escorting her to the limo. Amelia kept her head down as a sudden wave of voices escalated. Questioning voices directly at her. It was overwhelming! The lawyer tried to divert their attention back to him. But it was useless. Isao shoved Amelia gently into the car, closing the door and yelling a Japanese order to the driver. The driver sped off avoiding anymore media to get at her. Such is the life of the Wolfe legacy...

**...**

_**3:00pm…**_

Amelia was trying everything to keep herself distracted. She changed into her butler attire for the outdoor festivities, going straight to work. No customers to her relief. She kept her mind busy, very quiet, trying to make sure not to break even _more expensive _tea sets for their Cherry Blossom event. She tried to relax when she had nothing to clean or pass out to the rest of the club.

She finally sat down, putting her feet up on the table. She rubbed eyes from frustration. As she looked out at the rest of the club, her eyes became heavy from lack of sleep. She started falling asleep until Kyoya noticed. He walked up to her nudging her awake. She jumped at his touch, looking up at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry I'll get right on it," she said quickly, immediately springing to her feet. Kyoya looked oddly at her.

"That wasn't…" he began but she was already off, clearing dishes from the unused tables. When she was in the midst of picking up the rest, the twins approached her.

"Imai!" they greeted. She grabbed a spare tray, clearing off the table of dirty dishes. She began piling them together and continued setting the table up with new dishes.

"We just got Haruhi to pick classes with us. You want to join?" Hikaru asked.

"What are you talking about?" Amelia asked only half paying attention.

"It's the new term you have to pick your classes," Kaoru reminded.

"Come on it'll be fun," they encouraged, accidentally patting her back too hard that she fell forward. Next thing she knew her hand was burning in one of the hot tea cups.

"Ow!" she yelped, backing off. The twins looked at her apologetically, pulling her toward them. She shoved them away instinctively sucking on her fingers.

"I'm so sorry Imai," Kaoru apologized.

"Our bad," Hikaru added.

"Let us see," they insisted.

Amelia could hear Tamaki freaking out on the other end of the yard. Suddenly, the noise got louder and louder like it did earlier that morning. The twins tried to get her hand in their grasp but she kept fussing. Then one more line of noise and she cracked.

"Pardon the interruption but Imai, may I speak to-" Kyoya began but she suddenly panicked.

Amelia shoved the twins away, running for the campus. Kaoru fell to the ground from the shove leaving Hikaru dumbfounded.

"Hey we were just trying to help!" he yelled at her. Amelia couldn't hear them amongst the physical and mental distractions that have been haunting her since that night.

**…**

Amelia was sitting at one of the windowsills. She watched as everything outside was taken down an hour ago. She had her head in her hands, trying to be able to breathe. One thing after another. She still had no money from her father's will. The company wasn't hers and now she couldn't even think. She was so stressed about her father's company being bought out she forgot entirely to even look at her classes. Her priorities were getting mixed. No one could help her other than Isao. She felt like she was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. She didn't even bother changing from the outfit they wore for the festivities.

Amelia jumped when she heard someone at the door. Haruhi walked in, closing the door behind her.

"There you are. The rest of the group was worried when you just ran off like that," Haruhi announced as she walked up to her.

"Sorry," Amelia apologized quietly. Haruhi approached until she was standing in front of her, crossing her arms about her chest.

"They were wanting to speak to you before you ran off. Apparently we have a problem," Haruhi informed. Amelia got up tiredly, taking off her apron.

"That being?" sighing hopelessly, her back turned away from her.

"Well physical exams are this week. The day after tomorrow," Haruhi replied.

"And? The problem?" Amelia asked, the problem not entirely sinking in. She took off her vest, feeling frustrated.

"We'll be exposed," Haruhi replied bluntly. That made Amelia freeze.

"You mean…they'll know we're lying…" Amelia added. Haruhi nodded making Amelia's face turn ghastly pale.

First the company and now this…

...

_**The Next Day…1 Day before the Physical Exams…3:30pm**_

Amelia stayed silent for most of the day. The twins were trying to bug her during classes, but she immediately found some way to avoid them. She had nightmares last night about everything happening. As much as she tried to distract herself it didn't work. She could only think about dominoes falling one by one. Everything popping up left and right. When was she going to have any peace!

It was so bad that she didn't even make it to the club on time. No customers today. As she walked through the door, she felt her stomach clench into unwanted knots.

She noticed Haruhi was already there. The boys were writing things on a huge white board. At the sight of her, Kyoya walked up to Amelia in concern.

"Hello Amelia," he greeted casually. "May I speak with you?"

Amelia swallowed hard.

"What about?" she questioned. Kyoya nodded towards the other end of the room for privacy. The twins looked over noticing her enter, looking at each other after they saw Kyoya led her away in private.

"Rough time with the media?" Kyoya whispered, trying not to be heard. Amelia looked away embarrassed.

"I don't want to talk about it," she whispered.

"It affects your responsibilities here at the club Amelia," Kyoya whispered back in concern. Amelia kept her eyes down on the floor as he stood in front of her. The others suddenly turned silent, everyone now noticing Kyoya talking to her in private.

"So what if it does?" Amelia asked.

"Your debt will not be repaid as quickly as you and I would like," Kyoya responded bluntly. Amelia looked at him swallowing hard at the thought. "If you keep running out from the club, do you honestly think that you're going to expect customers to ask for you?"

Amelia sighed in frustration. She hated herself for all this. But she also hated that he was right.

"Now if you excuse me. Tamaki has been trying to set up plans to conceal your identity. I want to make sure it's bulletproof," Kyoya informed, walking back to the group.

For a moment, he stopped, turning to face Amelia.

"And Amelia," he began. Amelia looked at him, unsure if she should be angry or upset. He looked at her in all seriousness. "Don't let the idiots with a microphone dictate how you should act. You think it's going to be any different later? You're not in the states anymore. Just the fact that you're a woman in this country taking over your father's business is a magnet for the media around here."

Amelia shook her head, taking off her jacket following him to the rest of the group.

"You just need to learn how to filter it," Kyoya finished.

"Fine. Then why don't we start by getting them off my porch," Amelia agreed tiredly, plopping on the nearest couch. Kyoya smiled slightly, approaching the rest of the group. She puts her stuff on the floor, overhearing Tamaki do formation A and plan B for the next few minutes.

Amelia lied on her back, covering an arm over her eyes trying to concentrate.

"Please Haruhi! Let us help you and you can remain our secret princesses!" Tamaki exclaimed grabbing Haruhi by the shoulders, staring at her with tears and desperation.

"Sure," Haruhi accepted a little bewildered by Tamaki's overactive behavior. "But I don't really care if me being a girl is a secret or not."

"We also have another problem milord," Hikaru pointed at Amelia.

"We have to do this with two secrets," Kaoru adds.

"If they're found out they'd be out of the club. But we'd get to spend time with them all the time," the twins chimed.

"Guess we'd have to pay you back some other way, huh?" Haruhi asked.

"I'll find a way on my end to at least pay for some of it. The paperwork is still processing," Amelia commented tiredly.

"Milord we're not getting through to them!" Hikaru exclaimed under his breath.

"Why do these two heroines have to be so _difficult?_!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"We have to figure out a way to motivate them," Kaoru suggested. Suddenly, Mori placed a hand under his chin thinking sternly. His eyes became expressionless.

"Giant tuna," Mori said, causing Haruhi to look up in surprise. The twins and the rest of them looked at each other like they were spreading rumors about Haruhi.

"That's right you didn't get any from the Christmas party," Hikaru started.

"Such a derived childhood," Kaoru added.

"If Haru-chan and Ima-chan stayed with the Host Club they could eat whatever they want," Honey pitched in.

"Aw come on. All because I'm poor doesn't mean I'm never going to be able to try some fancy tuna," Haruhi waved off as she laughed under her breath. "Am I really going to get to try it?"

The boys laughed at her reply but then looked at Amelia. She was unphased by this bargain. Why would she care about giant tuna?

"I'll pass on the giant tuna and stick to the paperwork…" Amelia objected, leaving her arm over her eyes.

"Great we had one down," Hikaru groaned.

"One to go," Kaoru finished. Both of the twins gave a rather annoyed look at her.

"Come on Amelia, please! We like both of you being our secret princesses!" Tamaki begged. "Daddy doesn't like the idea of giving both of his little girls away. We don't want any other boys to flirt with you when we could be enjoying you ourselves."

Amelia immediately sat up, looking between them. Now this was getting a little irritating. She doesn't mind flirting, but this was like treating her as if she were a prized toy.

"Although that may be flattering, I don't know how to really take that statement," Amelia objected sarcastically.

"Uh milord…I don't think that was the path to go on," Kaoru intervened.

"Hey wait a minute, if you leave the Host Club, we automatically win that game of yours now don't we?" Hikaru recalled.

"What game?" Amelia questioned. The twins smirked evilly at her. They sat on either side of her on the couch.

"You know," Hikaru began.

"The game of trying to find what kind of guy you're into," Kaoru finished.

"How do you "_automatically_" win?" Amelia questioned in confusion. "It doesn't work if I have to forfeit."

"Oh come on isn't it obvious?" the twins asked.

"No," she replied bluntly.

"If you leave the Host Club, we have all day to pester you and only us. Every time a guy even looks at you, let alone talks to you, we'll push them out and be the only ones bugging you until you graduate," the twins explained, their smiles wider.

"Are you kidding? That's cheating. You'd be invading my personal space all the time," Amelia explained.

"That's the idea," the twins replied with a rather mischievous grin. She growled at them until she sighed getting herself together. She put a hand on her forehead. Dang it they were always trying to find some clever loophole and she knew it. _Way too much time on their hands._

"Guys what are you thinking?! You can't just bribe her like that! Besides I won't allow it!" Tamaki yelled.

"Not like you would have room to talk milord. You're not even in the same year as her," the twins mentioned. "And once we're in the same classes together, we could certainly keep her all to ourselves."

The twins hugged her, embracing her rather tightly.

Amelia rolled her eyes.

"All right fine I'll stay!" she gave up.

"Yay!" the twins yelled.

This was going to be a nightmare to figure out.

**…**

_**The Next Day…Physical Exams…**_

Amelia followed Haruhi down the hall to the physical examination halls. It was crowded with doctors, nurses and students. She never would see this many people in such a small space.

"Is this normally how these things are?" she questioned the twins who followed them from homeroom.

"Yeah," the twins replied.

"Damn these rich people," Haruhi commented.

"So…why are we worried about being revealed here? What exactly happens during your physical exams?" Amelia questioned.

"Oh the usual," Kaoru replied. "Height, weight…"

"And chest measurements," Hikaru finished trying not to smile slyly.

_Oh…_

That's why they were screwed. Amelia couldn't help but reach towards her chest, covering up even more with her blazer. The twins were called up, causing her to panic. They had planned out everything multiple times yesterday. Why was she suddenly forgetting it now?

As Haruhi was called up, Amelia was alone, trying not to panic by the massive amounts of students that'll very quickly find out her secret. She jumped when she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"Mr. Wolfe?" a nurse questioned.

"Sorry, I just…having an off day," Amelia smiled nervously.

"Mr. Wolfe, you're next," a nurse called out. "Please stand next to the Hitachiin brothers and Mr. Fujioka. We'll get your chest measurements."

"If you would you could step behind this curtains here to disrobe," another nurse instructed. The twins automatically disrobed their shirts without any concealment of the curtain.

"Curtains?" Hikaru asked. "Doesn't bother me."

"I'm not shy. Who needs a curtain?" Kaoru questioned. Both of them stood their shirtless, letting the girls shriek with approval. The twins' smiles were breathtaking to the crowd of girls. The brothers started flirting with each other keeping the girls distracted from the normal exam schedule. Amelia was shocked by how distracted these girls were. She jumped when Haruhi was shoved into one of the changing rooms behind her.

Mori grabbed Amelia's arm dragging her to the next curtain over, leaving her alone.

"Hey wait a minute!" Amelia exclaimed quietly.

"Stay here," Mori ordered plainly.

"But…" she began to protest but Mori had already left, making sure everything was going according to plan. "What are we supposed to do?"

"Don't worry. Just wait a minute," a voice ordered lightly. She turned seeing Kyoya lean against the wall on the opposite side of the curtain.

"Kyoya?" Amelia asked, confused. "How did you get here?"

"Just follow me, I have a room for you and Haruhi to change in. I just need to talk to the doctor," Kyoya instructed as he passed by her. She hesitated before finally following him out. They walked down the hall towards the "Special Boy's Clinic" next store.

"Wait here, I'm going to talk to the doctor about our situation," Kyoya said. Amelia nodded, sitting on the bench aside from the door. She heard Kyoya's voice converse with a young woman who seemed to accept whatever he was telling her.

"I'm a doctor, if I'm able to keep secrets in the welfare of my other patients, I can certainly allow this slide," the woman explained with a smile.

"Thank you. I appreciate your cooperation on this whole ordeal," Kyoya thanked.

"Of course. After all your family gave me a job. I couldn't find any other way to repay you other than my services at the hospital," the woman commented.

"Of course," Kyoya bowed his head with a smile.

"Whenever you can get the two of them in here, I can give them the examination," the woman insisted.

"Thank you, I'll be sure to tell them. They'll arrive shortly," Kyoya thanked as he headed out the door. Amelia looked over at Kyoya, as he approached.

"Well, the doctor here says she'll keep both of your identities a secret," Kyoya explained. "I'll get Haruhi to come over, until then you can go in and get your information down with her first."

He was about to leave but she grabbed his arm.

"Kyoya?" she asked.

"Yes?" he questioned in response.

"Why did you do all this for us?" she asked rather confused by the ordeal.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kyoya questioned with a smile on his face. "You and Haruhi still have to pay off your debt in the Host Club."

"Oh…yeah…right," she said simply, her face turning red from embarrassment. She let him go as she headed inside the office.

"Plus…" Kyoya began making her stop in her tracks. She turned to look at him rather curiously. "The way things are going in the Host Club, you and Haruhi are keeping business steady. It would be a shame to lose such valuable hosts."

Amelia smiled slightly. Kyoya smiled in return.

"Now go get your exam over and done with while I tell the news to Haruhi."

After the whole fiasco with the gender swapping at the doctor's office, everything turned out okay. She just had no idea what was going to happen in the next week. Especially when it involves the twins…


	8. Author's Note: Amelia Wolfe Description

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you so much for following and favoriting the story. This is one of my favorite series due to its happy nature and I always loved the characters. During the holiday season I had some time to think about how Amelia Wolfe actually is. Here is a background of who she is just like Bisco Hatori's descriptions of the characters in the back/ending of Book 1.**_

_**Chapter 8 is coming soon but in the meantime here's a bit of info about Amelia. Enjoy! - Phoenixblood**_

AMELIA WOLFE:

5 feet 6 inches

Aquarius

Favorite Subjects:

Studio Art/Art History

Music

English Literature

French

Favorite Foods:

Anything Italian

Cookies

Chinese Take Out

She's very artistic in her own way. Even though she is studying music, her hobbies are mainly painting or photography. She also writes her own music when she has the free time in the studio her father made for her. She's also a bit of a bookworm. She's able to enjoy a day by going home and reading something.

Amelia's personality is slightly shy, but once she understands how people are, she opens up rather quickly. She's still trying to get into her feminine sexuality (hence what turns into her "wolf" personality that will be revealed later in the story) and isn't used to guys thinking she looks good. On her normal day outside of school, she loves wearing anything that'll show off her feminine physique, trying to feel more mature. But at the same time, she's always one to find something that's flattering and comfortable (aka, if it's heels it's normally boots).


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Twins Fighting**

_**3:38pm…**_

Amelia ran to the music room. She burst through the door panting. Everyone looked up at her arrival, already entertaining their guests.

"Late today Imai?" Kyoya questioned.

"I tried to get here as fast as I could. Time seemed to slip my mind and I had a little trouble dropping things as I got here," Amelia replied catching her breath.

"Well I haven't seen the boss yet," Hikaru mentioned.

"So you should be good for the moment," Kaoru added.

"Oh Imai. Some of the girls canceled today due to catching a cold," Kyoya informed. "Looks like you'll have to make up your debt by serving and cleaning chores today."

Amelia nodded, throwing her bag onto the table. She might as well get started. She worked her way to the back, brewing up some instant coffee from the large stash in the cabinets. She served a few tea cups' worth, making her final round towards the back. As she fixed the last two cups for the twins, they were sitting alone, and by the looks of it extremely bored.

As she made her way to them, Tamaki burst through the door causing everyone in the room to turn to look at him.

"HIKARU! KAORU!" Tamaki's voice yelled throughout the entire room. Amelia jumped, making her spill the coffee on her hands.

"OW!" she yelled in pain. She dropped the tray onto the floor, the china cracked, some of it shattering completely. If it wasn't from Tamaki's yelling, it was the shattering of the expensive tea set that caused everyone to look over. Her hands were still burning as she ran to the sink. _Why does this thing always happen to me_? She ran her fingers through the cold water hopelessly.

"When I gave both of you the job to access the website I figured that you would take the matter seriously!" Tamaki yelled angrily. The twins gave him a dull expression, despite the fact that he was deeply infuriated with them. Amelia could overhear the conversation. This was just not her day.

"We take our job very seriously," Hikaru disagreed.

"In fact we worked so hard that we were up until dawn. We updated the Host Club's home page and compositing a photograph of Haruhi," Kaoru informed. Tamaki's voice raged at them as he shoved a laptop in their face, pointing out the school's website gallery for Haruhi.

"You look so good Haru-chan!" Honey exclaimed as the other girls started to surround the laptop at Haruhi's supposed half-naked boy physique. _What was that?!_

"THAT'S ABUSE TO TECHNOLOGY! AND WHEN HAVE YOU BEEN USING NAKED PICTURES OF HARUHI!" Tamaki screamed at the twins.

"We didn't boss," Hikaru disagreed.

"We have major photo-shopping talent," Kaoru added. They grinned at him evilly.

Haruhi was dumbstruck by the cleverly photo-shoppedproject. Amelia made her way back catching a glimpse of the so-called masterpiece. _This is what they worked so hard on_? Although it wasn't long until Tamaki's scolding turned into begging. His requests were to put Haruhi's face over women in very frilly dresses.

"Why don't you just put something like that on her milord?" Hikaru asked. Something clicked in Tamaki's mind that he escaped from their sight. Within a few moments, he was at the other side of the room, searching frantically.

"Hey you okay Imai?" Kaoru asked as he noticed her arms clutching a pile of fabric napkins, kneeling down, and soaking up the coffee spilled onto the floor.

"Milord was louder than he normally is. Must've made her jump," Hikaru observed.

"Here let me help," Haruhi offered as she went down to her knees, picking up the bigger china pieces off the floor and onto the tray.

"Kyoya's going to kill me," Amelia groaned, hissing at the sting on her hands. As she looked up, Kyoya appeared hearing the ear piercing crunch and shatter of the china. He arrived with a broom and dustpan in his grasp.

"Kyoya I-" she began. Silently, he rested the broom and dustpan along one of the nearby chairs.

"No use of explaining I saw what happened. Be a little more on your feet next time. We'll talk about the damage later," he interrupted from her protest then walked away. "Just clean up the rest of this mess."

"Ouch," the twins commented as she sighed, wiping up whatever was left of the coffee. She grabbed the broom from behind Hikaru's chair, sweeping up the shattered china pieces.

"So on the other hand…not much going on here other than that exciting moment. So Haruhi could we visit your house?" Hikaru asked.

"No way. You guys are just going to make fun of me," Haruhi replied in a rather annoyed tone.

"Aww, pretty please?" the twins begged.

"I said no," Haruhi disapproved as she held the dustpan along the floor for Amelia.

"Well can we spread a rumor about you and some girl? We can dress up Imai and see how that goes," Kaoru insisted.

"You're kidding right?" Amelia questioned half amused.

"What do you take us for anyway?" Haruhi inquired.

"To us? Why that's obvious, you're our toys," the twins replied with very sly smirks carving their faces. Amelia rolled her eyes, taking the shattered glass in the dustpan throwing it out, trying to resist not slapping the boys. As she finished, she heard an unfamiliar voice at the door.

"_For great toys come to our club_," a man insisted with a rather deep, grim kind of tone. It was supposedly a boy named Umehito Nekozawa, the president of the Black Magic Club. "_We feature an artifact market with a promotional voodoo doll giveaway in progress! And rituals we definitely have._"

Amelia turned towards the door raising a brow. You don't see people dressed up like that unless it's Halloween where she came from. Wearing a cloak, jet-black hair covering his eyes and a strange out of the ordinary puppet that looked like a deformed cat.

"Um who are you exactly?" she questioned, looking at the boy rather oddly. It was like he was trying to be a whole new level of creepy with the dark cloak and the deeper voice.

"Who the heck is that?!" Haruhi asked.

"Nekozawa tends to avoid the bright light," Kyoya answered in a subtle tone as Nekozawa continued in his singing tone of his special collections that were on sale.

"Don't get involved with him, if you do you'll be _cursed!_" Tamaki whispered in a rather horrified tone. Haruhi jumped as he appeared, backing off. However, the twins were already up to more mischief as they started using flashlights underneath Nekozawa's hood.

There was a shriek in terror coming from both Tamaki and Nekozawa. The Black Magic president ran around room, terrified and shaking from the light surrounding his person. Before the knew it the door slammed on his way out.

"HIKARU! KAORU!" Tamaki yelled, obviously very annoyed with them. The twins just shrugged, sitting back at their table ignoring the president.

"It's still dull around here," Kaoru complained with a sigh.

"Haruhi's coming along nicely I'd say," Hikaru added. Tamaki ran off having a fit away from the group.

Amelia cleaned up the rest of their area before wiping off her hands. She sat herself down in a chair not too far from the twins, putting up her feet on the table.

"Hm?" the twins hummed as they noticed her presence.

"Then again," Hikaru started.

"Imai is coming around just as nicely," Kaoru continued.

"Let me guess as another toy?" Amelia scoffed. The twins grinned.

"With that body of yours I'd sure like to play," Hikaru mentioned eying her up and down. "Not like anyone else knows what you look like under that getup."

"I'm sure in her case that won't be boring," Kaoru grinned.

"Well you're not going to find out anytime soon. I don't know what makes you honestly think you're going to get that opportunity at the rate you're going," Amelia smirked. "I told you I'm hard to get to."

"It's only a matter of time before we find out," Hikaru teased. Amelia rolled her eyes, getting up putting one hand on Hikaru's shoulder and the other on Kaoru's shoulder.

"Look, just behave all right. You already got Tamaki and Haruhi mad at you for the whole Photoshop thing," she insisted. Kaoru and Hikaru swatted her hands out of the way, pulling her closer to them. It forced the gap between them to be very little.

"Oh but behaving is no fun," they teased.

"It's hard to behave with the way you're put together," Hikaru informed.

"I can think of a few ways to pass the time once club hours end," Kaoru commented. Amelia slowly backed off keeping her eyes on them. She tried her best not to be phased.

"Is this part of your game?" she asked, pulling back from their grip and crossing her arms about her chest. "Seeing what I'm into?"

"You could say that. Then again there's nothing exciting to do around here anymore," the twins replied. She laughed in disbelief. They looked at her with grins on their faces. "So what do you say Imai? You want to play?"

Before the twins could continue that train of thought, Kyoya approached with Tamaki. The king was still shaken up from the whole ordeal with Nekozawa.

"You idiots! I strip you from your appointments for the next 2 days! You can't talk or anything!"

"That's a little extreme," the twins protested.

"Since you two have no ladies to entertain I suggest as a replacement of your time, some cleaning chores and helping the others with their guests," Kyoya ordered. He looked over noticing Amelia between them. "These two bothering you Imai?"

"Far from it," Amelia replied. "Just fell over is all."

The twins smirked in amusement as she went back to her duties.

"All right. Well I suggest that you three continue on with your chores for the rest of the afternoon. It would be wise not to cause Tamaki any more trouble," Kyoya ordered as he walked off with Tamaki who was still fuming.

**…**

The twins were banished from entertaining or even speaking to anyone for two whole days at the club. Amelia entertained customers rather than chores (since you know they were covering for her due as their punishment). The twins couldn't even try passing notes or do minor tricks without Tamaki freaking out.

Amelia finished up with her clients for the day. As the club was closing up, she threw on her jacket, slipping her bag over her shoulder and out the door of the music room.

As she made her way to the courtyard, the twins were sitting along the wall near the parking area. The limo hadn't arrived yet to pick her up. They turn hearing the heels of her boots clack against the stone.

"We were wondering when you were going to show up," Hikaru greeted. Amelia furrowed her brows at them in confusion.

"You were waiting for me?" she asked, walking over and standing in front of them as they sat on the cobble stone wall.

"We wanted to ask you a favor," they continued in unison.

"Depends on the favor," she replied.

"We want you to talk to milord about getting us out of our punishment," Hikaru informed.

"What makes you think I can convince him?" Amelia questioned, laughing a little under her breath somewhat amused.

Hikaru stood facing her while Kaoru appeared behind her, resting his arms on her shoulder.

"We noticed a few months ago he was acting strangely around you before the Christmas party," Hikaru explained. "Out in the courtyard."

"He was definitely looking rather off guard wouldn't you say, Hikaru?" Kaoru added.

"We don't know how you did that to milord but..." Hikaru continued.

"...We would love you to do it again. Whatever magic that is," Kaoru grinned.

"Which is what we need you to do to get him off our case," the twins concluded. "What do you say?"

"No thanks, I'm not going to get into trouble by being your puppet. You two can just sit it out for another day," Amelia rejected.

"Aww pretty please?" they ask in a singing tone. She rolled her eyes. "We'll make it worth your while."

"And how exactly do you plan on that?" she asked, crossing her arms about her chest.

"Oh we have our ways," the twins replied, grinning. Amelia looked between the two of them. She was beginning to understand what was happening.

"By playing right? As your so called _toy_," she corrected in a rather irritated tone. She backed off from them.

"What else?" the twins asked, standing next to each other. "We told you it wouldn't be boring."

Amelia eyed them. Did they understand what kind of person she actually was? Or were they just playing with her due to their own boredom?

"I'm _not a _toy. And even I were to permit such a thing I'm not going to do it by being your puppet," she smirked as the limo arrives. She walked towards the car but the twins continued to follow her. "I make it difficult."

"I highly doubt it. No girl has been difficult. If anything they make it too easy," Hikaru said lowly in confidence.

"That's why we're good at our jobs," Kaoru agreed. Amelia threw her bag in the back of the limo shutting the door.

"Well I'm not like those gushing girls who fall for your act, darling," Amelia reminded bluntly. "Now if you excuse me I have some work to do at home."

"But-"

"No deal. I'm not your toy to play with," she finalized, hopping into the limo and speeding off back home. The twins stood alone as they heard the screeching of the car as it drove off.

**…**

The next day, the twins were sulking in the corner. Apparently Amelia's refusal made them very unhappy. They still couldn't entertain for another whole day. To some extent Amelia felt a little guilty for not helping them out. But how could she when they were just treating her like a toy rather than their friend? She couldn't help but feel a little hurt. They glared at her every time that she passed by. She tried to ignore their glaring. Haruhi passed them as they sat around with brooms resting on their arms.

"Aren't you guys going to clean up?" she asked.

"We want to come over your house," the twins replied.

"Again no," Haruhi rejected bluntly before going back to her table. The girls were giggling at Haruhi's reaction to the twin's antics. Amelia followed Haruhi, setting up tea for her and her guests.

"So Haruhi, how can you tell them apart? Is there some other way besides the way they part their hair?" one of the girls questioned in curiosity. Amelia placed new cups of tea in front of the girls.

"Well let's see. I suppose Hikaru's words and actions make him seem more mischievous," Haruhi replied. Amelia raised her brows noticing that she didn't mean it as a malicious thing. It sounded blunt and matter of fact. Amelia's head turned to the twins when she heard Kaoru's voice laughing in the corner. Hikaru's face turned red infuriated while Kaoru continued to giggle next to him.

"Hey I don't just try to hide it," Hikaru spat. "The worst one who takes on all the mischief is you Kaoru."

Kaoru's laughing halted in an instant. He putting his arms across his chest looking away from his brother rather annoyed. Amelia watched them in curiosity and concern. _Uh oh. Something isn't right._

"You're the one full of selfish actions Hikaru," Kaoru retaliated. "You're the one who wanted to use Imai in the first place to get us out of this mess."

"If you don't like going along with it then why don't you just leave 'em?" Hikaru questioned, his tone growing more irritable by the minute.

"I'd hate to leave you alone twisting in the wind," Kaoru stated flatly. "Besides, even though you called Haruhi a toy, you're sure fond of someone like her. You certainly like touching her. If anything you treat Imai more like your precious plaything rather than a person."

Tamaki, who was passing by the devious brothers, was now astonished by Kaoru's words.

"WHAT?!" he exclaimed. Hikaru was no different in the reaction.

"Huh?! Don't say such imbecilic things Kaoru! You're the one who thought we could get something out of Imai in the first place! You thought it would be easy!" Hikaru demanded.

"You're the one who wants to play games with her," Kaoru spat.

"There are things better left unsaid!" Tamaki shrieked in disapproval.

"I'm not attracted by that _raccoon, _Haruhi!" Hikaru spat. This was only the beginning. "And if I wanted to _play _with anyone I can find much more better looking people than Imai who are a little more easier to manipulate."

Amelia couldn't believe what she was hearing. _Easier to manipulate? Are they just lying about being my friend?_ The shock was reaching to the ends of her fingertips. Kyoya glanced at Amelia, noticing her eyes close tightly as she clenched her hands into fists.

The entire Host Club stared at this chaos for what seemed like ages. Everyone was appalled except for those who couldn't see the twins who were absorbing every insult and word as if it was sweet ear candy. Insult after insult, finally it happened.

"WE'RE FINISHED!" the twins yelled in unison. Amelia couldn't believe the silence that came after. It was as if you could cut the tension with a thick knife. They stormed out, slamming the door behind them. Some of the girls on the sidelines were tearing up, crying from the ordeal. She felt herself shake by the amount of hurtful things they said to each other and about her.

"Our apologies ladies but the we must end things early this afternoon. However, we shall have everything up and running for tomorrow," Kyoya announced. The girls left the room. Amelia couldn't help but stare at the door.

Kyoya put a hand on her shoulder snapping her out of it.

"Imai? You mind helping clean up?" he questioned lightly. She glanced at him, and nodded slightly. She was still shaking feeling the words repeat in her head. _You're the one who treats her like a plaything rather than an actual person…_

Amelia cleaned up, as the others began to leave. Haruhi left early after the twins disappeared. The rest were helping clean up before gathering their things. Honey hugged her on the way out.

"Don't listen to them Ima-chan. They were just trying to grind at each other," Honey comforted. Mori nodded in agreement. She tried to smile but something was still knotting her stomach. She nodded simply at Honey, putting on her jacket looking at Kyoya.

"How much do I owe you for the tea set?" she asked reminding him of the previous day. Kyoya looked at his book.

"Well I'd say about $1,200. They were English antiques so they cost a bit more," he replied flatly. Amelia nodded in understanding.

"Just…put it on my tab," she sighed. Kyoya wrote something down nodding at her.

"Well goodnight everyone see you tomorrow," he announced, leaving the room quietly. Honey and Mori followed close behind.

Amelia threw on her shoulder bag as she walked up to the window. She could see the twins entering into the limo, shoving each other and obviously not speaking.

Her jaw tightened at the sight of them. Tamaki came up, standing next to her.

"Rough day, huh?" he asked scoffing under his breath. Amelia glanced over at him before staring at the twins' limo driving away. Tamaki looked at her, putting his hands in his pockets.

"So they tried to get you to work with them to get out of trouble," Tamaki stated. "That's interesting. They don't normally rely on others to help them out."

"All they wanted was a puppet," Amelia growled, annoyed at the thought. "They weren't looking for a friend."

"You'd be surprised. The twins may not seem mature at times, but it was only recently they had any other friends other than themselves," Tamaki mentioned.

"Maybe that's why they're annoyed that I'm not _easy_," Amelia swallowed.

"Amelia…" Tamaki commented, putting a hand on her shoulder. Amelia looked at him.

"Being easy and breaking to someone else's whim isn't what makes a friend," he explained. "It's the one's that are difficult, gives us challenges and loves us even for our mistakes is the real friend."

Amelia looked at him for a moment as he smiled.

"You're not a puppet and you won't be," he added. "Makes you…interesting that way to say the least."

Amelia smiled slightly. He smiled back patting her shoulder and heading out the door.

**…**

That evening, Amelia couldn't sleep well. She hasn't for the past few days. Even on her birthday a few days ago she felt like it was empty. Now with the chaos with the twins, she didn't know what to think. But…why does it bother her that they're fighting? Why does it matter what they think of her? What they said hurt. It was forcing her not to sleep. But at the same time, the emptiness she felt when she realized that her father wasn't going to come around for her sixteenth birthday, was the same she was feeling now. The same feeling you get when you're afraid that you've lost someone in a way that's out of your control…

_**Class 1-A…the next morning…**_

Amelia went to school trying not to feel the nerves gather in her stomach. As she reached her classroom, she looked around noticing that the twins still haven't arrived. She sighed in relief, not wanting to really talk to them. She sat herself down in the desk behind Haruhi.

"Morning Haruhi," Amelia greeted. Haruhi turned slightly facing Amelia with her arm up on the top of the chair.

"Morning," Haruhi replied simply with a smile.

"I wanted to talk to you about our homework," Amelia began.

"Sure what do you need?" Haruhi questioned. It wasn't until girls from their class looked over at the door that Amelia noticed anything odd. She followed their line of sight, noticing Hikaru was now sporting a very vibrant flamingo pink hairstyle.

"Morning," he chimed as he made his way to them.

"Hikaru, how wild. But…why pink?" Haruhi questioned in uncertainty. Amelia raised her brows stunned at his odd choice of color and appearance change.

"Isn't it cute? I'm going to be pink from now on," Hikaru grinned with excitement. He sat himself down in a desk at Haruhi's left.

"Anyway Haruhi did you understand anything in our Physics lecture?" Amelia began but Kaoru came into the room.

"Physics? I could always help you out with physics Imai. That's my specialty," Hikaru butted in.

"Could've fooled me. I thought your specialty was _drama_," Amelia spat glaring at him. Hikaru raised his brows at her stunned, putting up his hands in defense.

"Whoa! What got you so worked up?" he questioned laughing.

"Ah Haruhi! Imai! Good morning!" Kaoru announced. Amelia backed off as Kaoru took a seat on the other side of Haruhi. She rolled her eyes, closing her books. She closed of her posture by crossing her arms about her chest and putting her feet up onto the desk.

"I slept like a log last night, _alone_ and had this hideous nightmare about my hair being dyed purple! How lame is that?!" Kaoru laughed.

Amelia saw Hikaru's hand grab Kaoru's chair pulling it out from under him, leaving his brother to land on the floor. Unfortunately for him, Kaoru retaliated by knocking him off his chair as well.

Amelia rolled her eyes at their behavior. The twins sat down glaring at each other with Haruhi caught in the middle. Then the bell rang for the first class.

Hikaru looked back at Amelia, grinning.

"Hey Imai, want to walk to class with me? Maybe I can help you with that problem you had," Hikaru offered.

"No thanks," Amelia replied bluntly, shoving her books into her bag.

"She doesn't want to go with you Hikaru," Kaoru smirked. "Maybe because she figured your hideous nature out?"

"Fine. Then Haruhi is coming with me. Right Haruhi?" Hikaru growled, dragging Haruhi to him. Kaoru grabbed her other arm, pulling her away from him.

"She's coming with me," Kaoru protested. Amelia rolled her eyes before walking down the hall to their next class.

This is when it all started to go chaotic. Obviously they didn't care of what they said to her. And it was even more obvious that they didn't forgive each other that easily either.

...

_**That afternoon…**_

Amelia couldn't help but be a little astonished by the way the twins fought with each other. Problem is, the way they fought made it difficult for anyone around them to not get hit by their tactics. They would throw things at each other, spitballs, and continued to force Haruhi to go with either one of them like she was a rag doll. Amelia was getting rather annoyed by their behavior. She was happy that it was almost over.

She stuffed her books into her locker. She turned jumping at the sight of the Kaoru leaning on the door of her locker. She dropped her books in surprise.

"Oops sorry," Kaoru laughed, leaning down. "Here let me help."

"No I got it," Amelia growled. "I don't want your help anyway."

Kaoru furrowed his brows at her as she shoved her notebooks and a textbook in her bag.

"Is something wrong?" Kaoru asked confused.

"Oh I figured I was _easy _to figure out," Amelia growled.

"Look I'm sorry if things got out of hand the other day. I was hoping that you'd have lunch-" Kaoru explained. Amelia shook her head.

"I'll pass. Go find someone else to be your puppet," Amelia growled, getting up, slamming her locker making a loud _clang_. She didn't have time to get caught up in their mess.

**…**

Amelia avoided the twins as much as she could. As she went to _Music Room #3_ after class, she noticed everyone was gathered as usual. However, there no customers to be seen. The members were worn out and she could feel the frustration in the air.

"What happened to you guys?" Amelia asked.

"Hikaru and Kaoru had a food fight in the cafeteria. We were responsible for cleaning it up," Haruhi groaned tiredly.

"Why is it that when the twins are fighting we get knocked around?" Tamaki asked tiredly, resting his head on the table, covered by his arms.

"If they keep this up, we're going to have to suspend our brotherly love offering. I'll have to talk to them later on penalties for their behavior," Kyoya said flatly. "It'll definitely alter the club's profits."

"Hikaru and Kaoru never fought before," Honey cried.

"They never fought before?" Haruhi questioned. Amelia looked at Honey in disbelief.

"How can two brothers not fight? I mean isn't it in a sibling's nature? Even if it's to let off steam?" Amelia questioned in disbelief.

"Maybe it's good for them that they're fighting. Maybe it'll allow them to broaden their horizons a bit!" Tamaki mentioned, trying to sound encouraging. However, as soon as he stepped out of his place, he set off a trap where spears came out of no where missing him by a hair.

"YOU JERKS!" he screeched as the twins popped out of their hiding places.

"Rats!" they growled. Tamaki started running after the twins in rage, forcing them out into the schoolyard. Amelia rolled her eyes running after them. She's had it with this mess.

"This has got to stop!" she growled, running out of the room. They followed in close proximity not knowing what to expect.

She spotted the twins with Tamaki, now yelling at each other. What was it going to take for them to stop fighting and hurting everyone else who's involved? She ran up next to Tamaki. She wasn't going to take their abuse any longer. Or allow anyone else to take it from them.

"You know Kaoru we may be alike in so many ways but I _HATE _being mistaken for you?! Truth is I HATE YOU KAORU!" Hikaru screamed. Kaoru's face was hurt and infuriated.

"You think _I'm _any_ different_?!" Kaoru growled, pulling out something from his jacket pocket. The other members appeared behind them, watching this craziness unfold.

"I have Nekozawa's voodoo dolls! Whatever it suffers you suffer. All I had to do was write your name on it's back!" Kaoru announced. Amelia looked between even more infuriated. _They being idiots_! She looked at Haruhi.

Haruhi looked back at her with the same look in her eye. They were the ones who had to stop this charade.

"Hey put it away Kaoru!" Haruhi demanded. But he didn't listen. Kaoru began to lift up the doll and the girls dove after them.

Before the twins could respond, Haruhi punched them on the top of their heads hard.

"OW!" they yelled from the pain, tearing up from the sudden blow. Amelia walked up standing next to Haruhi fuming.

"This is a sibling squabble not a fight to the death!" Haruhi yelled. "You're both wrong and acting like idiots proves it! Now make up right now or I'm _never _inviting you to my house _EVER_!"

The twins looked at Haruhi stunned by her sudden assertiveness. But something didn't seem right. When they rose, a smirk crossed their lips, pulling things out of their pockets.

"So...you will invite us if we make up?" the twins asked with intrigue. Amelia grew pale, seeing the voodoo doll have the name "loser" and a script in Hikaru's hand. They were both grinning proudly in such a dark way that it gave Amelia chills.

And even worse, it was like a switch that turned off. Suddenly the brother's were all over each other crying.

"I'm so sorry Kaoru. Even though it was in the script I said such harsh things, it was painful!" Hikaru cried.

"That's nothing Hikaru, I was more concerned about hurting you," Kaoru cried as much as he did and then they grinned.

"Let's never fight again!" they exclaimed as they hugged. Haruhi fell to the ground, completely floored by the ordeal. Amelia felt her hands turn into fists.

"It was all a fake? You weren't really fighting each other?" Honey asked eyes tearing up.

"Sure! We were bored!" they exclaimed laughing. Amelia stood there stunned, closing her eyes tightly, almost shaking.

The rest of the members looked at the twins with their own uncertainty, feeling tricked and deceived. The twins went over leaning Amelia's her shoulders.

"No hard feelings, eh Imai?" Hikaru asked.

"It was all just a little fun. None of it was real," Kaoru insisted.

"I know, why don't we play a game? Let's hope she fails, eh Kaoru?" Hikaru teased lifting up her chin. Amelia eyes opened glaring at him, a hand batting away his wrist hard, and the other slapped him hard across his face.

"OW!" he yelped backing away from her, putting a hand on his now red, stinging cheek. Amelia turned herself around as Kaoru stood there stunned. She smacked him just as hard across the face, leaving his cheek beat red. He also yelped at the sudden pain. Everyone turned at the noise, watching the two twins whining from their stinging faces.

"Stay away from me!" Amelia growled fiercely. The host members looked up in surprise by her sudden outburst. The sound of her tone was as frightening as the glare she was giving them.

"What's your problem?! We said it was a fluke!" Hikaru growled back, rubbing his cheek.

"It wasn't to me. Everything you said. I'm just a puppet, a precious _plaything_, a _toy_," Amelia growled. "You just want me for your own damn amusement. Well you know what I had it with people treating me like a doormat. I don't want you to speak to me! Not now, not ever!"

"Amelia," Kaoru whined.

"Drop dead," Amelia growled with tears in her eyes. The members stood there wide-eyed as she ran off back to the school. She never felt so used. Especially to people she thought she could trust…


	10. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Thank you so much for reading and keeping up with the story for all of you that made it this far! This is a really fun story to write. If anyone has any suggestions, reviews and/or critique please feel free to review. This is always a challenging story but I love writing each chapter. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 9: Trust**

Later that night, everything was oddly quiet. Amelia tried not to think too much about the day's events. She was lucky she could still eat at all due to her nerves being rattled that day.

Amelia sat on her couch, eating dinner quietly next to Isao watching a sitcom in the living room. Thank God it was Friday. She wouldn't have to see anyone for the next few days. Isao looked over at her, noticing her fiddling with her food with her chopsticks.

"Food not taste okay? I thought you liked my specialty lo mien?" Isao questioned with a small smile on his face. Amelia stared at her food.

"It's fine," she said quietly. Isao sighed looking at her with concern.

"Rough day?" he asked, keeping his eyes on her. She sighed nodding.

"Fought with a few friends of mine," she replied plainly.

"You want to talk about it?" Isao asked lightly.

"All I know is that they lied to me," she sighed.

"Did they apologize?" Isao asked. Amelia shook her head. Isao sighed, leaning his forehead on her head, patting her affectionately before putting a hand on her shoulder. "It's all right, Imai. I'm sure they will."

_Ding dong!_

The doorbell rang making Amelia look up from her food. Isao looked towards the door. He patted her shoulder before getting up.

"I got it," he said as he got up heading to the door. The doorbell rang again. "Yes, yes! I'm coming!"

He opened the door as Amelia continued to eat her food, watching the TV.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Isao questioned as he opened the door. Tamaki and Kyoya appear behind the door.

"Sorry to bother you but is Amelia home?" Kyoya greeted. Isao glanced back at Amelia who couldn't hear them in the other room.

"Yes, Imai's here, but who you are?" Isao questioned looking between the two of them.

"We've spoken over the phone before," Kyoya mentions. "I'm Kyoya Ohtori. I keep an eye on Imai while she's at the club."

"Oh yes, Kyoya!" Isao laughed a bit under his breath. "It's been a few months hasn't it?"

"Indeed it has. Things are picking up rather quickly. I apologize for not giving as many updates lately," Kyoya smiled politely.

"No, no, I haven't been here. I've been running errands for Imai and the other servants. Please come in. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you," Isao beckoned, opening the door wider, allowing them in.

"Thank you kindly," Tamaki replied gratefully. They stepped inside behind Isao.

"Imai! Your friends are here!" Isao called out, leading Tamaki and Kyoya to the living room.

Amelia looked up in surprise as they came in. She put her bowl down, turning off the TV and standing up immediately.

"Tamaki, Kyoya, what are you doing here?" she questioned.

"You left your bag in the music room today before you stormed off," Tamaki replied lifting up her bag.

"Imai, let me take that for you," Isao suggested, picking up her bowl and cleaning it up with his. "I'll let you three chat. I have to run to the store so you'll be on your own for a little while okay?"

Amelia nodded as Isao departed to the kitchen, grabbing his keys and heading out the door.

"Feel free to whatever you like!" Isao called out shutting the door behind him.

"Well he seems friendly," Tamaki commented, putting the bag down on the floor next to the couch.

"Do you two want some tea? We have some in the kitchen. The water's already hot," Amelia offered. Tamaki smiled.

"If it's not too much trouble of course," Tamaki replied sweetly. Kyoya smiled politely.

"Yes please," Kyoya agreed. Amelia nodded, making her way to the kitchen. She grabbed a few teacups, putting the tea bags in them and pouring the hot water into a ceramic teapot next to the cups.

"Make yourself comfortable," Amelia offered as she got things ready in the kitchen. Kyoya sat down in a black leather chair as Tamaki sat down on the leather couch beside him. Amelia came back out with a tray of three teacups and the teapot setting it down on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Nice place you got here. I'm surprised of how quiet it is," Tamaki commented. Amelia poured the hot water into the teacups.

"It's always like that here, especially on the weekends. Everyone goes home to their families and takes a break from here. Isao stays sometimes to keep me company," Amelia explained.

"So you're by yourself?" Tamaki questioned in astonishment. Amelia handed him a teacup and handed another to Kyoya.

"Doesn't matter," Amelia waved away the question grabbing her teacup, taking a sip. "Why are you really here?"

"Oh we were here to drop off your bag of course!" Tamaki spat nervously.

"Actually…Tamaki insisted on coming to visit after the situation with the Hikaru and Kaoru," Kyoya explained. Tamaki cleared his throat, regaining his composure. Amelia looked between them with uncertainty.

"I'm fine, trust me. I've been through worse," Amelia commented, taking a sip of her tea.

"Amelia you were obviously hurt by the whole charade, more than the rest of us. Even the twins were surprised by how you reacted," Tamaki informed.

"Did they ask you to come and talk me?" Amelia questioned.

"No, but Tamaki and I both agree that they should apologize to you in person," Kyoya replied.

"Doubt that's going to happen anytime soon," Amelia scoffed taking another sip of her tea.

"They hurt you, didn't they? You want them to apologize?" Tamaki questioned. Amelia looked away from him, her eyes staring at the ground.

"Not unless they mean it. They lied to me once. I can't trust that they're not going to trick me again," Amelia replied bluntly. She felt a lump in her throat. "I'm not going to be their toy anymore."

Tamaki looked at her thoughtfully, eyes widening in realization.

"It's understandable," Kyoya agreed. "Well I'll see it that we talk to them tonight. I have to give them their penalty rates anyway."

"Wait, why?" Amelia asked almost panicked.

"Amelia they hurt you. We're going to have a few words about their behavior anyway. We didn't get a chance to earlier as we planned," Tamaki replied. "Kyoya, you mind if we leave now? They should be home by the time we get there."

"Sure, I'll get the car ready," Kyoya agreed, getting up and heading to the door. Amelia got up quickly, following them to the door, grabbing Tamaki's arm as they headed out.

"Wait!" she breathed. Tamaki stopped moving, looking at her in concern.

"Don't worry. We'll get this taken care of," Tamaki reassured. "We can't have our members at each other's throats."

"Look I don't need your help. What if they think I asked you to talk to them and get mad at you for it?" Amelia questioned almost panicked. Tamaki looked directly at her before bending to her level.

"Amelia, it's okay to need help. And don't worry. I wasn't going to tell them anything about you asking for help. I was going to tell them what I saw from you," Tamaki explained reassuringly. He put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"Trust us. We know them better than you do. We'll get them to come around," Tamaki smiled. Amelia felt another lump in her throat. How could Tamaki do so little and still make her believe him? He lifted her hand from his arm, gently tucking it in between both of his.

"Call us if you get lonely my dear," Tamaki finished, kissing her hand. "I'll be here as soon as you ask."

Amelia swallowed hard, blushing slightly, smiling gently.

"Thank you," she said quietly. Tamaki smiled as he walked backwards, meeting Kyoya back at the limo.

"Thanks again Amelia," Kyoya called out as they hopped into the limo, driving out from the driveway.

**…**

"No way! Why should we apologize? We didn't do anything but pull off a fake fight," Hikaru stated bluntly. He was playing a video game while Kaoru sat on the couch next to him in the living room out. They were out of their uniforms, wearing jeans and their sweatshirts. Tamaki and Kyoya were standing not too far from them.

"Did you not pay attention to her reaction?" Tamaki questioned. "She was angry with you. And for good reason!"

"Pfft, she's overreacting," Hikaru replied plainly. Kaoru looked at his brother with uncertainty until he looked at Tamaki.

"We weren't trying to make her mad at us. Have you spoken to her since earlier today?" Kaoru questioned.

"She honestly thinks you're not going to apologize for your behavior. She's expecting you to lie to her all over again. Which in this case I don't blame her," Tamaki replied. "Not only that, she's tired of being your _toy_."

"It's just a game. No need to get all serious about it," Hikaru commented.

"Hikaru! Be more considerate. We really did hurt Imai's feelings…" Kaoru objected.

"I want you two to visit her this weekend, here's her address," Tamaki demanded, handing them a folded piece of paper.

"What? But what if she doesn't talk to us?" Hikaru questioned. "You heard her she never wants to speak to us again!"

Tamaki points at them.

"If you don't your penalty will be no customers for a full month! Now go down there and apologize to her this weekend or we'll be canceling your customers and putting you down to labor duty!" Tamaki demanded.

"What?!" the twins yelped. "You're insane!"

"Don't forget the damage you've done for that stunt of yours with the club," Kyoya added coldly. "That's going to be a separate charge."

Hikaru growled in frustration.

"All right! We'll do it tomorrow," the twins gave in. Tamaki grinned.

"Good! Be sure to tell her to let us know of your meeting," Tamaki informed.

"Yeah, yeah just get out already," Hikaru growled, shoving Tamaki out the door with Kyoya following him out.

"See you two on Monday," Kyoya said with a grin. Hikaru slammed the door on them as they headed out. Kaoru leaned on his arms.

"Guess we should've saw this coming," Kaoru commented.

"You think she asked for their help to fight her battles for her?" Hikaru questioned annoyed as he sat back down on the couch.

"Doubtful. You saw how she was fighting us off today. I don't think she's a person to ask anyone for help, even if it hurts," Kaoru replied. "Especially from those two."

"You think she's really that beaten up about it?" Hikaru asked looking at his brother rather confused.

"We won't know until we talk to her now will we?" Kaoru asked. Hikaru groaned.

"Why did this happen? Can't she take a joke?" Hikaru questioned aloud. Kaoru smiled sadly at him, leans his forehead against his brother's.

"Hey. We'll talk to her tomorrow okay?" Kaoru smiled. "I'm sure she'll loosen up after we apologize.

Hikaru smiled sadly. "Yeah…maybe…"

**…**

Amelia was stuck in the house alone the next day. She got changed into her dark blue and black stripped long shirt that tightly fit her figure along with her tight black jeans. She curled her hair slightly instead of straightening it and grabbed her mp3 player from her bed. The servants were out as expected and Isao went to visit his family, taking them out to one of the local parks. He offered for Amelia to come but she wanted some alone time. Putting on her headphones, she played music from her mp3 as she wandered around empty estate. She left her phone in her room on top of her bed. It rang but she didn't hear it. The ID had Hikaru's picture pop up on her flip phone.

Hikaru growled in frustration as they stood outside the estate, their limo already driven off.

"She's not picking up. Is she even home?" Hikaru looked around.

"Well there's no cars around," Kaoru mentioned, stepping up to the window. He immediately saw Amelia down the hall, headphones on, her back to them.

"Of course not, her servants probably live there like ours," Hikaru remarked.

"Hey Hikaru!" Kaoru called out. Hikaru hung up his cell phone, looking in as Kaoru pointed to where Amelia was. "See she's home."

"You would think one of the servants would've come right?" Hikaru questioned looking around.

"Knock on the door," Kaoru suggested. They knocked on the door but it was hopeless. Amelia didn't hear them with her sound cancelling headphones on. They even rang the doorbell but she didn't hear it. Hikaru wiggled the knob and it was locked.

"Damn it," he cursed under his breath. "It's locked."

"Here let me try," Kaoru insisted.

"Be my guest, that door's locked tight," Hikaru commented. Kaoru grabbed a credit card from his pocket, lining it along the lock, but it still wouldn't budge.

"You're right," Kaoru groaned looking around. There has to be another way.

"Hey look! That balcony door is open," Hikaru mentioned pointing towards the back of the house. There was a second story balcony leading to one of the rooms of the house. Kaoru furrowed his brows noticing a plastic fencelike lining with growing ivy next to it.

"I got an idea," Kaoru commented as he ran up to the plastic fencing next to the roof. He started climbing carefully until he could get to the balcony in front of the open sliding door. He pulled himself up and waved Hikaru over.

"Come on, the door's open. Just climb up," Kaoru beckoned. Hikaru hastily made his way over, climbing as best he could as Kaoru reached out pulling him up the rest of the way. The boys caught their breath on the balcony before looking in. Looked like someone's bedroom. They walked in cautiously. They noticed various charcoal and pencil drawings, paintings and photographs of nature and people all along the walls of the bedroom.

"Whoa," the twins chimed in unison. Hikaru stepped in further noticing the high pile of CDs and books on a few shelves in the corner. Kaoru split in the other direction examining all the artwork on the walls.

"Huh never figured she liked classical music," Hikaru commented, picking up and examining all the CDs. Kaoru examined one of the paintings closely, noticing something about it. The signature was "_A. Wolfe_". This was _her_ artwork.

"Check it out Hikaru. This is all Amelia's artwork," Kaoru whispered. Hikaru went over to him examining the charcoal drawing. Hikaru blinked.

"No kidding," he commented. Suddenly, they heard footsteps come up the stairs along with Amelia's humming. "Crap! What do we do?"

"Quick hide!" Kaoru whispered. Kaoru looked over, shoving Hikaru into a closet, jumping in after him. Amelia walked in, taking off her headphones and putting her mp3 into a speaker system. Music turned on and she started picking up in her room, putting dirty clothes in the hamper. She hummed along with the music, closing the balcony door.

Hikaru and Kaoru tried to stay as quiet as they could in the closet. But it wasn't long until someone moved. Amelia looked up from the noise. She furrowed her brows in confusion/ She shrugged it off thinking it was her own foot creaking against the carpeted floor. She sat down on the edge of her bed grabbing her phone and checking it.

"Two missed calls?" she questioned allowed. She flipped up her phone seeing Hikaru's ID pop up on missed calls list fifteen minutes ago. She furrowed her brows. _Odd…_

Suddenly, she heard someone sneeze in the closet. She looked up towards the noise.

"Ow, Hikaru," Kaoru whispered. "You're stepping on my foot!"

"Shh!" Hikaru shushed.

Amelia furrowed her brows, reaching under her bed, taking out a large wooden bat. She tightened her grip as she steadily walked over to her closet, bat at the ready. She opened the sliding doors forcefully about to swing but stopped immediately. The twins fall out onto the floor as the door opened with much force.

"Ow!" they yelled falling onto the floor. Hikaru landed on Kaoru and groaned.

"Nice going Kaoru," he growled as he got up.

"It wasn't my fault. You're the one who sneezed!" Kaoru spat. Amelia cleared her throat at them.

The twins looked up, rubbing the back of their necks nervously.

"Oh hello Amelia. We didn't see you there," Kaoru laughed nervously.

"Give me one good reason of why you're in my house and why I shouldn't just knock you out of the park?" Amelia growled, bat still in hand.

"Whoa easy Imai! We couldn't find a way in since the front door was locked. So we just came in through the balcony!" Hikaru explained.

"Why didn't you ring the doorbell?" Amelia asked annoyed.

"Would you have answered if you knew it was us?" the twins asked. Amelia froze looking away guilty. She probably wouldn't have after the day before. She rolled her eyes as she put the bat back under the bed.

"I trusted you two! How could you be so selfish into pulling me into your stupid fight as if I'm just some doll to be tossed around?! So are you here to try to trick me again? You found a way to come in without me knowing," Amelia remarked turning off her mp3 player.

"We came to apologize," the twins replied. Amelia looked at them in disbelief.

"Apologize?"

"We didn't think it through on how you would react to the fight," Kaoru explained.

"We didn't think the fight was that big of a deal because it was a fluke you know?" Hikaru continued.

"What about being your toy? Is that the only reason you hang out with me? Is that all I am to you two?" Amelia asked, sitting herself down on the floor leaning her back on the edge of the bed. The twins looked at each other not knowing what to say. She looked up at them and that's when they saw it. Her eyes were tearing up.

"I thought we were friends…" she said, her voice choking a bit. She looked away from them not wanting them to see her cry. She got up heading for her door out of her room.

"Amelia!" Kaoru exclaimed, but Hikaru shut the door, grabbing Amelia and pulling her to him holding her tight. She didn't know what to think.

"Don't run away again," Hikaru requested lightly. Kaoru came up behind her and hugged her with Hikaru. "We've only known you for a few months, but…"

"We really like you. And we're sorry," Kaoru finished hugging her tight. Amelia sat herself down with the others following her, allowing her back to lean against the wall. The twins took a seat on either side of her, Hikaru putting an arm around her shoulders and Kaoru putting a hand on her leg.

"You're not a toy. You're interesting," Kaoru remarked.

"But you're fun. And we're still curious about you," Hikaru commented. Amelia smiled slightly. "And we do want to know you better. As Amelia of course."

"So what do you say? Can you forgive us?" the twins asked. Amelia looked between them, smiled, putting her arms around their shoulders.

"Always…" she agrees quietly.

"Does that still mean we can still play the game in seeing what type of guy you're into?" Hikaru grinned. Amelia pointed at him.

"Only if you play fair," she smirked. "But I already warned you I'm not easy."

"We have 4 years. All the time in the world," the twins grinned.

Amelia laughed hugging them and they hugged back.

"So what can we do for fun around here?" Hikaru asked.

"Well I was going to cook something for lunch. You guys like Italian food?"

"Yeah!" the twins exclaimed in excitement. Amelia got up and they all ran to the kitchen.

And since that day, something seemed to change within Amelia's mind about the Hitachiin brothers. They wanted to know her, they wanted to be forgiven and…they were going to surprise her in the future…


	11. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: Remember this story IS rated T. In this case for this chapter for violence. Thank you for those who have been reading. (434+ views in almost a full week after being published that is always encouraging). **_

**Chapter 10: The Beach Pt. 1**

Amelia had been scrambling on for weeks trying to get her finals dealt with. She couldn't believe how fast time was flying. She even skipped out going on a vacation with the other members to Kyoya's family's Aqua Garden. Although it might've been for the better. Apparently, they were guinea pigs to see the park's appeal to begin with. She so needed a vacation. She was burned out when she reached the club the day after finals were completed.

She went over collapsing on the floor, balling up her blazer as a pillow while Haruhi was checking her exam answers in her books. Thank God there were no customers today. Everyone was going home to wait for their summer vacation. She put her arm over her eyes, falling asleep until Hikaru jumped onto her and Kaoru stood behind her.

"Ah!" she yelped, moving her arms to her sides seeing Hikaru sitting on her waist.

"IMAI! Let's go to the beach!" they yelled.

"The beach?" Haruhi questioned.

"Yes, The Beach!" the twins replied. The twins laughed and Amelia looked down at Hikaru noticing his position with his legs on either side of her waist.

"You mind getting off?" she asked lightly. Hikaru looked down, then smirking mischievously.

"What you don't like a guy on top?" Hikaru teased. Kaoru laughed a bit.

"Hikaru you might want to do what she says. You don't want to hurt her," Kaoru smiled.

"It's fine. Little Imai should be comfortable with something like this right?" Hikaru teased.

"Last warning Hikaru," Amelia smirked. "You don't want the wolf to come out."

"Oh really? And what exactly are you going to do about it?" Hikaru beckoned, leaning down to her level, almost hovering over her.

Without warning, her arms wrapped around his neck tightly, pulling him down close to her chest where his head was trapped in her shoulder.

"Hey what are you doing?!" Hikaru yelped. Amelia got her legs out from under her, wrapping them around his waist, locking her feet. Hikaru immediately blushed. She rolled him over onto his back, her legs still wrapped around his waist as she sat on his abs, pushing him down while putting hand on his shoulder blade. Hikaru laid there on his back, his face flushed deep red as she breathed from the sudden rush.

Kaoru laughed in amusement.

"What was that for?!" Hikaru panted. Amelia smirked.

"You asked what I was going to do about it. Had to get you off somehow," Amelia grinned, winking at him as she got up brushing herself off. She put out a hand. Hikaru hesitated before grabbing it and she pulled him up.

"Where did you learn how to do that, Imai?" Kaoru asked.

"My little secret," Amelia sang, folding her arms across her chest. "So the beach, huh?"

"It's officially the end of finals!" the twins grinned taking away Haruhi's book of exam answers.

"All we have to do is wait for summer vacation!" Hikaru remarked.

"So where would you ladies like to go? Fiji? The Caribbean?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't have any money," Haruhi objected.

"I don't have enough for a vacation overseas," Amelia agreed.

"I can offer a loan with interest," Kyoya offered. The girls looked at him.

"No thanks," they replied. No way were they going to trust him giving them a loan.

"AND…" the twins chimed. "Haruhi we have this bathing suit for you to wear. The frilliness will help conceal the lack of breasts!"

The looked at Amelia and eyed her.

"Hey Amelia, you need a bathing suit too? We can find a perfect…" the twins began. Tamaki immediately stepped in hitting the twins with a bat. Amelia gasped, putting her hand over her mouth, giggling from Tamaki's sudden aggressiveness. They were just asking for it.

"Quit harassing my daughters! How could you be so rude to your sisters?!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"So does that mean no beach?" the twins asked.

"Who said we weren't going?" Tamaki questioned.

"It's set!" the twins grinned.

"I have no objections," Kyoya remarked.

And before they knew it they went home to pack up for a few days at the beach…

**…**

_**At the beach…**_

Unfortunately, this wasn't a customer-free vacation to the beach. Amelia regretted not attending the previous field trip to the Aqua Garden where it was just them. At least she had swim gear that covered her bikini and her rather curvy figure from the girls. She grabbed longer board shorts and a rash guard shirt that was loose enough to conceal her figure. Made her look more like a foreign surfer to her customers. She sat on her boogie board on the shore entertaining them.

"So do you like the water Imai?" one of the girls asked.

"Of course I do. I find it rather freeing. And if you believe the horoscopes I am an Aquarius after all," Amelia smirked. "I used to body surf or boogie board on the East Coast in the states."

"Have you ever thought about going to Fiji? It's absolutely wonderful!" another girl questioned.

"Now why would I want to do that when I have all that I need right here?" Amelia questioned in a low smooth tone. "Everything including a very addicting view."

The girls squealed in excitement. She grinned, getting up and running down the beach.

"Last one in's a rotten egg!" she yelled running in and diving into the waves. The girls laughed following her in.

"Could've fooled me with this trip," Hikaru groaned sitting with his brother in one of the lounge chairs with very fancy drinks in their hands. "I was so tricked."

"Wasn't thinking the girls would be here to be entertained…" Kaoru added in the same tonality.

"Now we can't force the girls in a swimsuit…" the twins whispered away from the others. "We got all worked up for nothing."

"Like I would've let you see them that way anyway," Tamaki grinned. "This is all going according to plan. Why would I let the public view my daughters in a bathing suit? I could take a walk with Haruhi when everyone's gone, in a beautiful white sundress…"

Hikaru and Kaoru sat there trying to ignore Tamaki, not allowing Tamaki's customers hear in on his fantasies. They knew his version of Haruhi was his seen through rose colored glasses. They looked over as they heard a few girls in the water screech as Amelia dove under the water pinching them or tickling them from behind. She popped up and laughed.

"Then again…that's not totally a bad idea…" they whispered to themselves. They looked back at Tamaki. "Besides why are we in Japan? And on top of that, we're at Nekozawa's private beach!"

"_Are you having fun_?" Nekozawa popped up behind Tamaki in his normal attire. Tamaki shrieked in terror.

"KYOYA! I thought we were going to one of _your _beaches!" he yelled.

"My father's client is using it. So this was a last minute request. Couldn't someone else coughed up a better beach?" Kyoya responded with a smile. The others looked at him in disbelief (Tamaki, Kaoru and Hikaru had their own private beaches in Japan…).

Amelia grabbed her boogie board as the girls came in for a break, diving back into the water and heading over to the weirdly cat-shaped rock formation where she saw Haruhi. She rode a wave back towards the shore, standing up and tossing her board in the sand. She walked over to Honey's place as he searched for seashells. She was a little disturbed by the various skeletons, swords and tombstones littering the beach. She didn't know Nekozawa long, but one thing was for sure, he was a whole separate level of creepy.

When the boys grabbed Haruhi from the rock formation, Tamaki remained sobbing in the corner with one of the girls, obviously not liking the death littered beach.

"I wanna go home," he whimpered.

"Haruhi! Imai! Do you want to collect seashells?" Honey offered. Mori shoved a collecting kit in Haruhi and Amelia's arms. Amelia laughed, taking one side of the beach with Haruhi.

"Sure," she accepted.

"There's so many!" Honey encouraged pointing out the various sea urchins, shells and clams everywhere (all over the litter of creepy skulls). Amelia avoided any of the tombstones helping Haruhi find a few scallops. Before she knew it everyone was helping Haruhi search for extra piles of shellfish.

"Hey look a Giant Crab!" Tamaki announced. "Do you like crabs?"

All of a sudden, a wiggling millipede came out from the crab's claws, causing everyone to flee in terror. Amelia rose her brows smirking as Tamaki began tearing up.

"Looks like you got a new friend, eh Tamaki?" she commented trying not to laugh.

"Get it off…" Tamaki sobbed.

"Oh you big baby," Amelia smirked grabbing the crab putting it in front of Haruhi. "Shall we deal with this?"

"How did that get there?" Haruhi questioned, grabbing the millipede, throwing it far over towards the woods. Amelia giggled shoving the crab back in Tamaki's hands.

"Nice one Haruhi," she grinned. The twins wrapped their arms around the girls.

"Let me go by a benefit of a doubt that you the kind of girls who likes bugs," Hikaru remarked. Amelia raised a brow at him.

"Who said I liked bugs. I just lived near them at Mom's house in the woods," Amelia corrected.

"And I don't like bugs," Haruhi stated flatly.

"Well couldn't you have at least put it on the grass or something?" Kaoru asked.

"I threw it towards the grass, throwing it won't kill it," Haruhi replied.

"It takes a lot more than that to kill a millipede and better to throw it out of the way than squishing it," Amelia agreed. The twins rolled their eyes.

What was worse was Amelia and Haruhi getting surrounded by the Host Club customers for their "bravery" of dealing with the bug. _Well I'd never thought I'd see the day…_ Amelia laughed to herself.

"That's all well and good but…is there nothing that those girls aren't scared of?" the twins questioned each other. Suddenly, they grinned. They had an idea.

"Hey milord…" Hikaru sang as he and Kaoru walked up to Tamaki.

"We thought of a game, want to play?" Kaoru finished.

"It's called, Who Can Find Haruhi and Imai's Weakness?" the twins announced in a whisper. Tamaki looked at them dumbstruck.

"That's cruel! I…" Tamaki began.

"Too bad you're not confident at winning milord," Hikaru pestered.

"You have to be pretty close to them in order to find out," Kaoru added. Tamaki suddenly perked up in interest.

"The rules?" Tamaki questioned, giving in to the bait.

"The deadline is tomorrow at sunset," Hikaru informed.

"Whoever finds their weakness is the winner," Kaoru added.

"And…what's in it for the winner?" Tamaki questioned.

"How about assorted photographs of Haruhi in middle school?" Kyoya baited, showing three photographs of a younger Haruhi.

"We're on!" the three competitors said in unison. Tamaki blinked.

"Wait but if Imai's in it too then…what about her?" Tamaki questioned. Kyoya grinned even wider.

"Well I have this," Kyoya began, showing a very distinctly artistic cover of Amelia modeling on the front of an American Music Magazine the year before she came to Japan sponsoring her father's company. Make-up, hair much longer and curled and in very feminine attire. The twins gawked, jaw dropping. Tamaki turned beat red looking in between Haruhi and Amelia's female photograph display.

"Ooo pretty!" Honey grinned, Mori nodded. "We want to play too! Give us the photos!"

"Kyoya…where did you?" Tamaki began.

"When Amelia was in her performing days as well as sponsoring for her father's company. She is…a celebrity to some degree," Kyoya grinned.

In an instant the boys split up, finding ways to get Haruhi and Amelia to show their weaknesses.

**…**

_**Trap #1: Places of Horror **_

"Why are we going into the tunnel? Aren't you afraid of getting smacked by a rock or something?" Amelia questioned as she, Haruhi, the twins and some of the girls walked into the crazy deformed cat cave.

"Apparently Nekozawa said that this cave leads up to a public road," Hikaru grinned pointing down the dark tunnel.

"Still locals don't come around here, thinking that people cursed by Nekozawa's family are buried here," Kaoru added. "At night you can see a bloodied hand grab them and drag people into the walls."

Amelia raised her brows.

"Uh…that doesn't seem," Amelia began but a hand rested on Haruhi's shoulder causing the girls to scream. Haruhi and Amelia however are not moved at all.

"Huh? Weren't you guys listening?" Hikaru questioned annoyed.

"I saw you sneak up on her…" Amelia smirked.

"And I don't believe that stuff unless I see it," Haruhi commented. "I heard you behind me."

_Failed…_

_**Trap #2: Fear of Heights**_

Honey and Mori dragged up Amelia and Haruhi to the eyes of the deformed cat rock formation.

"Look guys!" Honey encouraged. Haruhi looked down.

"Wow that's pretty high. If we fell we could probably die," Haruhi remarked. Amelia rolled her eyes looking out towards the ocean.

"At least it feels nice up here and the view is pretty," Amelia commented. Honey and Mori looked at each other. "Well I'm going back down. I'll see you down on the beach."

Amelia left unfazed as Mori picked up Haruhi but no affect. Haruhi was set down, grabbing her collecting kit and walked off with Amelia.

_Failed…_

_**Trap #3: Fear of the Dark**_

The twins brought Haruhi and Amelia back into the cave walking behind them.

"Kind of dark in here isn't it?" the twins asked.

"Yep," Haruhi replied plainly.

"Kind of expect it in a cave," Amelia agreed.

_Failed…_

This went on all day. Amelia couldn't figure out why she was being dragged along to do things with Haruhi. Mori tried to stick sharp things close to them. Honey tried to shove them into a very small space but then was freaking out uncontrollably. She was getting slightly annoyed with the other members. She decided the only sane one was Haruhi, staying close to her for most of the afternoon. She couldn't see what the boys were up to that they were suddenly doing odd activities with them.

"This is pointless, we can't find anything," Hikaru groaned as he picked at the sand.

"This game is getting boring," Kaoru groaned in agreement. Tamaki was gathering bugs in a bucket. Amelia glanced back seeing the boys acting odd again.

"You think there's something in the beach air that's making them all weird today?" Amelia joked as she grabbed another scallop putting it in her bucket.

"Beats me," Haruhi replied gathering her own seashells. "I'll just be happy for the day to be over if that's the case."

Amelia rolled her eyes, looking out towards the deformed cat cave. She furrowed her brows when she saw three strange men come out of the cave.

"Haruhi," she beckoned, nudging her and pointing at the cave. Haruhi looked up, noticing the men too.

"Those guys weren't here before," Haruhi mentioned. Amelia noticed them grab one of the girls. She gasped, dropping her bucket and running.

"Come on!" she yelled running up to the scene with Haruhi close behind.

"Right behind you!" Haruhi yelled back as they ran to the group.

Amelia was running so fast she felt everything slow down. It was like she could see everything around her.

"Hey honey, let's party," the leader grinned, grabbing one of the girl's arms. Haruhi threw her shellfish at him, causing the urchins to stick to him like glue. He yelped letting go of the girl.

"Let them go please!" Haruhi ordered bluntly. "These girls don't want to hang out with you."

"Or what?" a second guy questioned.

"Girls go! Now!" she growled. The girls ran for it back to the other members leaving Amelia and Haruhi alone with them. "We'll handle this."

"You're being a nuisance," Haruhi stated bluntly.

"You brats!" the leader growled, rubbing off the urchins. They surrounded Amelia and Haruhi.

"TAMAKI!" one of the girls screamed. "Haruhi!"

"Imai's up there too!" another cried. "They're taking on three guys!"

The twins and Tamaki looked up in a protective stare.

One grabbed Haruhi from behind dragging her to the ledge. Amelia growled, running up to grab her. The third guy grabbed her rash guard shirt pulling her back tightly, tearing the fabric. Amelia growled, elbowing him in the stomach but his grip was still tight. His pulling ripped the shirt further, revealing her a bit of her bikini top underneath. After another hit, he finally letting go. She ran for Haruhi.

But it was too late.

Haruhi was already punched across the face, and tossed over the ledge. Amelia slid to a stop as Haruhi fell.

"Haruhi!" she screamed. She was shocked to see Tamaki run pass her in a flash, diving in after Haruhi. The leader turned around noticing the rash guard shirt ripped, and showing part of her bikini top. A girl was in their midst. A smirk carved his lips, eying her.

"Oh you're a feisty one," he grinned. "Looks like we might have a party after all eh boys?"

He reached out to grab her but she reached out, twisting his arm and locked his elbow. It forced him into an arm bar.

"Ow!" he growled. The guy who held Haruhi ran up tearing her off of their leader. He pulled her towards him an arm around her shoulders and the other pinning her arms behind her back.

"Got her boss," the second guy grinned.

"Oh you're so going to pay for that brat," the leader growled marching up to her. She felt his hands onto her waist, as the other guy put his hand around her mouth. Amelia struggled, closing her eyes, she was waiting for the worst.

"GET YOUR FILTHY PAWS OFF HER!" the twins growled angrily. Amelia opened her eyes suddenly seeing the twins attack the two men in front of her. The guy holding her was bewildered, then flinched when Mori's foot came in contact with the middle of his back. Honey's foot came in contact with the guy's head, knocking him over. Amelia him release her as she stood there, shaking. She watched the twins beat the other two to a pulp. _What was happening?_

Her legs started to shake uncontrollably. She couldn't tell if she felt afraid or was shaking from the adrenaline. She felt a hand rest onto her shoulder. She glanced seeing Kyoya.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, take their ID cards from them and give them to me. I think they've taken enough beating from you two for one day," Kyoya ordered. The twins stopped, growling at the men before confiscating their IDs. Kyoya grabbed them from the twins and glared at the three of the men.

"I suggest you let me hold onto these while you very quickly go home," Kyoya ordered lowly. Just the look of his glare set the strangers off and they crawled back into the cave. Kyoya glanced down at Amelia noticing a large tear in her rash guard shirt. She swallowed looking between them. The tension was too much that she headed down to the beach, clutching her ripped shirt. She avoided the girls going into her beach bag, pulling out a zip up sweatshirt, covering up immediately.

She saw Haruhi being carried out of the ocean by Tamaki. He handed over to Mori with a towel wrapping around her.

Amelia hugged her stomach, walking up to Tamaki and the others. Kyoya, Kaoru and Hikaru escorted the girls to the cars to drive back to the hotel.

"What is wrong with you two?" Tamaki growled in frustration. "Do you think you two are secret martial artists like Honey or Mori?"

Amelia made her way facing Tamaki directly.

"Huh? No," Haruhi replied.

"Then why would you confront them. We were right here! You couldn't call us? You're two girls against three _older _boys. What makes you think you stand a chance?" Tamaki questioned.

"What's being a girl have to do with it? There's no time to think when you're on the spot," Haruhi stated.

"So we just let the girls who are helpless get taken advantage of?" Amelia growled. "How is that any better? I told them to go for a reason."

"Well maybe you should think a little idiots!" Tamaki growled in fury. Amelia swallowed hard, feeling heat rise to her cheeks.

"I apologize for troubling you but I shouldn't be scolded if I've done nothing wrong," Haruhi growled.

"Is that so?" Tamaki questioned evenly. The twins were on their way back, hearing the conversation.

"If you're so worried about us getting hurt, do you honestly think that we will allow them to be taken advantage of?" Amelia growled. "You saw what they were doing Tamaki!"

"Fine! Do what you want. But I'm not speaking to either of you until you admit that you made a mistake!" Tamaki scolded, walking away from them. Although he made a few glances to Haruhi almost as if he was anxious to talk to her now.

"Uh…looks like milord wants to talk now," Hikaru mentioned.

"You sure you guys don't want to apologize?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't want to," Haruhi replied bluntly, her eyes glaring at the prince. Amelia glanced at the others uncomfortably. Kyoya looked at the others.

"All right everyone, the cars are ready. Let's head back to Nekozawa's mansion," Kyoya announced.

"Good, I need to get out of here…" Amelia growled, walking to the car. She felt ashamed she couldn't even protect herself. She just knew that the guys were going to hate her and Haruhi for getting themselves into trouble.

She had no idea what to expect when they got back to the mansion.


	12. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Thank you so much for those following and reviewing. I finally finished this chapter. It was difficult to get through so I had a bit of brainstorming. Please enjoy and let me know what you think! **_

**Chapter 11: The Beach Pt. 2**

As they arrived at the mansion, Amelia grabbed her beach bag, heading inside the castle-like structure. Nekozawa opened the door allowing them in. She was quiet in the car. She didn't feel like speaking to anyone about the incident. Something was hitting her stomach hard with nerves. Nekozawa stepped aside as he closed the door behind them.

"_Let me show you to your rooms_," he insisted in his deep distinctive tone. "_It's just down the hall_."

Amelia followed him noticing the others following not too far behind. The place was massive. And only lit by candlelight. Nekozawa motioned the first real door across from a few painted portraits of supposedly family members. He opened the door.

"_Here you are Imai_," Nekozawa directed. Amelia smiled slightly nodding gratefully.

"Is there a bathroom nearby?" she questioned. Nekozawa pointed in the room.

"_Of course every bedroom has a bathroom attached. The door to your right_," he grinned. "_Now Hitachiin brothers_,_ your room is next_."

Amelia glanced at them before making her way inside, closing the door behind her. The twins looked at the others.

"I guess the game is over?" they asked in a whisper.

"Not necessarily," Kyoya replied. "The only difference is Tamaki not speaking to them until they apologize. So it seems unlikely that he'll get over it anytime soon."

"Well I don't know about you guys but after what happened with Ima-chan and Haru-chan I'm not going to play that silly game anymore," Honey mentioned. Mori nodded in agreement. Tamaki tried not to glance at Haruhi in front of him who was completely ignoring him.

"_Hitachiins_," Nekozawa directed the twins to the room. The twins grabbed their things throwing it on the beds.

"Uh are there any lights?" Hikaru questioned.

"_The lights of the candles. I try to keep the place dark to soothe my soul_," Nekozawa stated.

"Right…" the twins chimed in a rather disturbed mode. Nekozawa lead the rest of the group to their rooms.

Amelia cracked her door slightly as they left. She searched around her room trying to turn on the lights but it was useless. None of the lamps worked. She rolled her eyes in frustration before noticing the candles. She grabbed a few of them, and lit as many as she could.

"How am I supposed to shower with just candlelight…" she groaned in annoyance. She started lighting all the candles trying to create as much light as she could with what she had.

She ran the water of the showerhead, trying to make it as warm as she could without it being uncomfortable. She went back into the bedroom going through her suitcase on the bed. She searched through her clothes resting them on the bed and grabbing a nearby towel. She stripped of her sweatshirt as she headed to the bathroom.

When she stopped in front of the mirror, she noticed the very ripped rash guard shirt. She swallowed hard. Something bad could've really happened to her…and that was frightening. With her parents gone all the time, there sometimes seemed to be no way for her to be comfortable. And after today…she realized just how vulnerable she could be.

She took off the rest of her clothes hopping into the shower. She scrubbed all the sand, sweat, everything that would remind her of that day. Running her fingers forcefully through her hair she scrubbed. She tried breathing slowly. The event impacted her more than she realized. No one had said anything to her since it happened. Since something terrible almost happened. She put her arms around her waist where the man touched her. She remembered feeling his hands about to run up her shirt but thank God it didn't happen. _If it weren't for the others_, she thought. So why was she suddenly sick to talk to them now?

Amelia brushed it off. After getting fully cleansed of the beach, she headed back to her bedroom. She dried off quickly, grabbing her clothes. She looked over at her suitcase noticing something odd. Something shiny.

Amelia reached down, grabbing the shining object, realizing it was a necklace. Underneath was a note. She furrowed her brows in curiosity, unfolding the note reading: "_Imai, this was something your father was saving for your past birthday. I'd forgotten about it until it passed. Found it in his office when I was cleaning up. It was something to remind you of your legacy and your name. As he always told you, 'don't forget who and what you are. You're a wolf with and without an 'e'.' Have a fun trip Imai…your father would be proud of you… - Isao." _

Amelia opened her hand around the necklace. It was a silver pendent of a wolf's head on a silver chain. She smiled slightly at it.

"Thanks Dad…" she whispered, putting on the necklace around her neck. She wore black studded earrings accompanied by a simple leather bracelet around wrist. She changed quickly into a tight black tank top, jean shorts (not too short) and a red button down long-sleeve shirt, while slipping on her roman style black sandals. She brushed and scrunched her hair dry, realizing her hair curled making it different than the straight short hair that she showed off at school. She threw the towel in the bathroom as she headed out the door. As she closed the door, the lights of the entire house suddenly turned on, creating a bright atmosphere.

Amelia could here a loud screech following a door slamming far off down the hall.

Nekozawa. Positive it was (since no one shrieks like he does). Amelia shook her head following the voices building from down the hall. It lead her to some kind of sitting room. Haruhi stood with the others, apparently causing a scene just by being in a dress.

"Dad's been repacking my bags again and making me wear this stuff," Haruhi complained.

"Good job Dad!" Hikaru, Kaoru and Honey exclaimed with a smile.

"Oh Haruhi you look so cute!" Honey exclaimed. Amelia peeked in as the twins sat Haruhi down. Kaoru began messing with her hair while Hikaru started putting slippers on her feet. Amelia leaned on the door, one arm along the frame, her other hand on her hip crossing her legs comfortably. Tamaki was staring at Haruhi to the point where he got a nosebleed.

"Look bloody nose…" Haruhi pointed at Tamaki. The twins took her away from Tamaki immediately, teasing him mercilessly.

"For shame pervert!" Hikaru scolded.

"Horny! Creepy!" Kaoru added with the same tonality.

"How could I get a bloody nose from an unruly daughter?!" Tamaki exclaimed in protest. Amelia laughed a bit. The twins perked up in the Amelia's direction. The others turned noticing Amelia in her femininely fit attire showing off her slender legs (which never happens).

Tamaki furrowed his brows, then jaw dropped as she walked in. She smirked when she realized he was worse seeing both of his "daughters" actually dress the way of their genders. Before he could do or say anything, Honey karate chopped him in the face (for some reason thinking it would stop the nose bleed).

"Feeling better Amelia?" Kyoya questioned.

"The shower helped a lot," Amelia replied rubbing the back of her neck nervously. Kyoya smiled, his eyes on her for a moment, but then to the others. Amelia couldn't tell if he was looking at her differently. But his vibe seemed slightly different. She just couldn't figure out how.

"Now that everyone's here, shall we head for the dining room?" Kyoya suggested.

"Sure, we're starving," the twins agreed.

The group started down the dark hallways (even with the lights) making their way into the dining room. The smell of food was rather comforting. As they entered, everyone took their seats around the long table. Amelia sat down next to Hikaru as Kaoru stood next to Haruhi.

"We got giant tuna for Haruhi!" Honey announced.

"Good for you Haruhi, what'll you have?" Kaoru grinned.

"Step back bloody nose! You'll spoil the food!" Hikaru scolded as Tamaki walked up to the table. The king growled, hastily sitting himself down next to Haruhi as she was about to eat some of the giant tuna.

"I'll have the…" Haruhi began but Tamaki shoved all the giant tuna he could fit into his mouth. Everyone looked at him disgusted as Haruhi looked more than a little upset that she couldn't actually eat the meal she wanted. It was like he kicked a puppy and put it out in the rain.

"Idiot," Amelia spat under her breath as she reached over for a glass of water, sipping it while watching the battle of food unfold. She grabbed about three crab legs, putting it on her plate. The members watched as Haruhi tried to stab Tamaki with a fork every time he tried to reach for the crab. Amelia rolled her eyes at the immature behavior as she ate quietly, finishing one crab leg at a time. She was rather tense the entire meal.

As Tamaki tried to reach for Amelia's last crab leg and she did the same thing as Haruhi. He yelped in surprise.

"What are you two the twins?!" Tamaki scolded.

"What? I thought you weren't talking to us," Haruhi remarked plainly, unfazed by his pissed behavior.

"Oh Daddy's surprised about us not sharing. Come after my food I dare you," Amelia smirked, twirling the fork in her fingers.

"Fine! If you two have no reason to reconsider apologizing, then I'm going to bed!" Tamaki announced. Although that aggressive behavior faded as soon as a male servant came up, willing to lead him back down the very dimly lit hallway.

"Kyoya…" Tamaki addressed almost begging.

"All right I'll turn in early. Just give me a moment," Kyoya gave in, getting up from his seat. As soon as the door closed behind them, everyone seemed to relax a bit more.

"Geez well he's still totally bent out of shape," Hikaru commented.

"Haruhi stop eating so much crab you'll get sick," Kaoru recommended as Haruhi chewed on one of the legs for meat. Hikaru looked at Amelia sitting next and eyed her, turning a little red.

"Hey Amelia," Kaoru began, making her eyes dart up to him, nerves suddenly appearing in her stomach again. "You haven't said anything since we left the beach. You okay?"

Amelia hesitated. _Looks like we're going to have a party after all aren't we boys? Get your filthy paws off of her! _

The voices of the day were springing back.

"Yeah…I just…thought I could take care of myself you know?" Amelia said lightly.

"Do you think I should learn karate or something?" Haruhi asked. Everyone looked at the girls.

"I don't think that's going to help. You heard him…we were idiots for even trying to help those girls on our own…" Amelia objected, looking down at her plate.

"So…he did get to you didn't he?" Kaoru asked. _It bothers them_, he thought.

"I don't think self defense is the real issue today," Hikaru pushed. Amelia looked between him and the others.

"You should apologize for worrying us," Honey suggested.

"You mean…we worried you?" Haruhi asked. Amelia put her hands over her eyes. That was it. She felt so lost not knowing what was bugging her. She remembered how she shook when she watched Hikaru and Kaoru beat the other two guys to the ground. She couldn't believe there were people outside her family willing to protect her. She was feeling…_guilty_.

"I'm sorry…" Haruhi stated lightly. Amelia looked at them, swallowing hard in embarrassment.

"Me too," Amelia agreed. The members all squeezed, hugging the girls tightly in their grip.

"Awww we forgive you, you cute little dolls!" the twins doted as they squeezed. Haruhi's face turned green.

"Haruhi? Are you suffocating?" Kaoru asked.

"Sick…" Haruhi groaned.

"I told you! You ate too much crab!" Kaoru groaned. Before they knew it, Mori was running Haruhi to the nearest restroom, the others following. Amelia followed them as Mori quickly put Haruhi into one of the rooms.

"What's all the commotion?" a deep voice asked demandingly. Amelia turned seeing a very handsome blonde haired and blue-eyed boy she never recognized.

"Uh…" Amelia looked at him questioningly.

"Master you forgot your wardrobe," the female servant observed, quickly changing the boy into the cloak and wig along with the strange cat puppet. _Nekozawa_?!

"_What is the meaning of this_?" he sang.

"All right this is crazy and I'm going back to my room," Amelia announced. The twins looked her as she left.

"Wait Imai," they announced.

Amelia waved a hand at them as she headed back to her room.

**…**

Amelia walked into her bedroom, turning on the light as she closed the door behind her gently. She grabbed her mp3 player, attaching it to a stereo system, turning on a bit of music as she walked back over to the bed. She plopped onto the bed softly lying on her back staring at the ceiling. She grabbed the note Isao gave her, clutching it in her grasp.

_Don't forget who you are. You're a wolf_, her mind repeated. She could see her father saying that to when she was young. She didn't understand it at the time. But now that she was older, she noticed that she was starting to become what he wanted. She needed to change to really be a wolf. So…what does a wolf do? Or…did she even need to ask that question? Was she already one and she didn't know it?

She closed her eyes listening to the music playing, not realizing she was drifting into sleep. Then her dreams came to her quickly:

_She could see the leader grab her wrist, warping her image of another man pulling her back. _

"_Let's have a party," the leader grinned. She felt a hand over her mouth._

"_Amelia?" she heard a voice call out that was familiar. She closed her eyes as she struggled. _

"_Hold her…" the leader grinned._

"_Be a wolf…" the voice encouraged. She struggled more, eyes still closed as she screamed behind the man's mouth. Be…a…wolf. Her eyes opened with a golden glow instead of her natural color._

"Amelia!" another voice whispered harshly. She felt a hand on her wrist, forcing her to wake up.

Amelia gasped seeing a silhouette of someone leaning over her. Her self-defense triggered, grabbing the hand that was around her wrist, putting another hand on his shoulder.

"What the-?" he questioned, grabbing her other arm but she pushed into him, rolling him over onto his back on the other side of the bed. She landed on top, putting her legs around his waist.

Amelia froze as her hands tightened, pinning the stranger's wrists to the bed. Her eyes adjusted realizing it was Kyoya, his glasses were tossed off the bed and onto the floor. Her eyes widened at the mistake.

"Kyoya," she whispered.

"Were you expecting someone to sneak in to your room?" he questioned quietly amused.

"No…" she replied, not moving from her place on top of him, still in shock mode.

Kyoya smirked. The smirk gave her chills. Without his glasses he looked…_different_. He eyed her for a moment. His vibe changed.

"That's quite an interesting reaction," Kyoya stated lowly. Amelia swallowed loosening her hands from his wrists. He noticed, pulling out one of his arms pushing her to the side to land on her back. She didn't have enough time to yelp as she rolled over, watching Kyoya get on top of her, hovering over her.

"Kyoya…" she whispered harshly.

"But not enough to keep me there," Kyoya smirked. Amelia felt chills seeing him hover over her in this way. Kyoya eyed her with interest.

"It's interesting. Sometimes I forget how much of a woman you really are," he commented.

"Yeah, so?" Amelia questioned, swallowing hard.

"You think you're strong, but after today, you just proved one thing to yourself," Kyoya began his voice getting low. "You're only a woman to any other man who looks at you. So what will you do if a man makes you helpless?"

Amelia looked at him for a moment. He eyed her, his hand resting on the bed near her neck and shoulders. She noticed, looking up and smirked.

"What?" he questioned smirking back. She grinned mischievously.

"Do you honestly think I'm helpless?" she asked. Kyoya raised his brows at her. Her hand reached up resting on one shoulder.

"Whether you realize it or not Kyoya," Amelia began her voice getting low and smooth, putting her other hand on the opposite shoulder. Kyoya glanced at her hands. She leaned up inches from his face. She could hear him hold his breath.

"I bite back…" She growled in a whisper.

Her legs came out from under her, wrapping and locking her legs around his waist, catching him by surprise. She wrapped her arms around him, keeping him close to her shoulders while rolling him onto his back. She was again on top, putting a hand on his sternum forcefully instead of his throat. He looked up at her, laughing a bit.

"Good," he breathed. That's when she noticed his old expression come back. The Kyoya she knew from the club. His original vibe she knew, was back. She relaxed, hopping off of him, allowing herself to sit beside him. Kyoya glanced over at her as he reached down onto the floor grabbing his glasses.

"Definitely took me by surprise," he admitted, laughing slightly.

"I took a few classes with a friend of mine who taught me ground fighting," Amelia breathed. "It helps with being alone not being helpless."

"After today I was a bit…concerned to say the least," Kyoya mentioned, putting on his glasses. "I did this because…I wanted to make sure you realized what could've happened."

Amelia nodded in understanding.

"I already did," she admitted quietly. "I…am sorry that you and the others had to rescue me. And were worried."

"So I see you're not afraid of that kind of situation. Seeing as you're not as vulnerable as I predicted," Kyoya observed.

"I won't be if I can help it," Amelia remarked. Kyoya smiled getting up.

"I'll make sure we'll never have that happen again," he informed, going to the door. Amelia got up, following him.

"Just…try to be careful. I'm sorry if I startled you," he recommended. She grabbed the door as he opened it, nodding in response. He smiled slightly.

She smiled slightly in return as he left her alone.

_Well looks like I failed that game_, Kyoya thought as walked further down the hallway. _But you have nothing to worry about my dear._

**…**

"_Amelia…" a voice chimed in the rather dark forest. She looked around, seeing that the leader and his group were chasing after her. She ran, running further into the darkness. She could hear music in the background as well as rumbling in the distance. Almost like thunder. As she stopped, she saw her father standing in the darkness._

_He smiled._

"_Amelia," he grinned. Amelia ran to her father away from those chasing her. But as she reached him to hug him, he disappeared in thin air. She opened her eyes wide, seeing no sign of her father. _

_Instead large eyes approached her, a vicious growl._

"_Amelia," the same voice chimed in a harsh whisper. The wolf growled and suddenly jumped at her. The rumbling was louder and the music stopped, leaving it completely silent. All she heard was a howl._

_BANG! _The thunder rumbled so loud that Amelia awoke from her dream terrified. She looked around the room panicked. She reached for her lamp but it wouldn't turn on. _A power surge, _she thought, looking around seeing that the candles were low in their holders. No matches were around. _Shit, _she panicked. She felt herself shaking being alone in the pitch-black darkness. She grabbed her phone and it was dead. No light. _Shit! _she panicked again. No indication of time, nothing.

She felt her heart race. She had to find someone to be near her or it wouldn't end well.

"I need to get out," she whispered panicking. She left her phone on her bed, running to where towards the main door. She hung onto it for a moment.

"Okay, one…two…three," she whispered to herself. She was sweating as she leaned onto the door, opening it wide into the very dark hallway. She didn't even close her door, she just took baby steps, keeping her shaking hand onto the wall as she walked. _They're just down the hall_, she thought to herself. She heard nothing but the rumbling and her bare feet stepping onto the hard floor. It was a good ways down the hall. Every time she looked up when the lighting hit into the windows, she whimpered.

It wasn't the storm she was scared of. It was the castle so dark that she couldn't even see with her eyes wide open. She skidded across the wall, finally feeling a doorframe. She grabbed the knob, jiggling it slightly, realizing it was locked. The last of the candles went out in the hall. Now it was even darker than before. She was shaking uncontrollably.

"_Help_…" she cried quietly. She slid down the wall, feeling herself curl up in a ball, her eyes welling up in tears. She knocked weakly at the door as she closed her eyes, not wanting to see the never-ending looking hallway light up from the lightning. She was whimpering and she didn't realize it.

Kaoru looked towards the door, hearing faint knocks and jiggling of the handle.

"Hikaru? Do you hear that?" Kaoru asked. Hikaru looked at him before looking at the door. He got up with Kaoru following close behind.

"This place is creepy," Kaoru commented. "You don't think it's Nekozawa trying to trick us do you?"

"I doubt it…it's 1am. If he's bothering us this late I would think he didn't have anything better to do," Hikaru whispered back. They went up to the door, putting an ear to it.

"Help…anybody," Amelia's whimpered from the door. Hikaru furrowed his brows.

"Is that?" Hikaru questioned, unlocking the door and opening it. Amelia looked over seeing the door open, crawling quickly inside before the twins could react.

"Ah! What was that?!" the twins exclaimed jumping out of the way of some huge shadow rushing into the room. Amelia disappeared on the other side of the bed towards the window. Hikaru and Kaoru were shaking from the encounter.

"Grab a flashlight," Kaoru whispered harshly. Hikaru grabbed one he kept in his backpack, turning it on. They heard sniffling and crying at the other side of the bed. The twins approached the bed carefully.

"Hello?" they asked. Amelia was still too panicked to speak. Kaoru approached the bed carefully as they shined a light on her, finally seeing her as more than a shadow.

"Imai?" Hikaru questioned. She looked up at them, tears falling down her face. Hikaru immediately went over sitting down next to her, turning the flashlight off while Kaoru ran to the other side of her. "What are you doing here?"

"What happened? Why are you crying?" Kaoru asked, moving her jaw lightly to face towards him. Amelia looked at him, swallowing hard. Kaoru looked at her worriedly.

"Did Nekozawa scare you?" Hikaru questioned. Amelia bit her lip immediately wrapping her arms around Kaoru's waist, holding him tightly.

"Don't leave me in the dark…" she whimpered. The twins looked at her confused.

"But…I thought you weren't afraid of the dark," Hikaru mentioned. "We took you through the cave and you were fine."

"I still saw light," she corrected, crying, trying to stop. "I have nightmares…all the time. I can't sleep in the dark alone in the silence. It makes me scared."

The twins looked at each other.

"But aren't you alone at the house?" Kaoru asked.

"I have to put on music or the TV, sometimes I don't even sleep in my room. I hate the dark when I'm alone."

"Imai…shhh," Kaoru whispered in sympathy, putting his arms around her.

"I don't want to go back to my room. I don't want to be alone again," Amelia cried lightly. She felt so hopeless sometimes. She was shaking as Kaoru hugged her.

She felt Hikaru come in closer, grabbing her from Kaoru, pulling her into his lap and wrapping his arms around her.

"It's okay Amelia," Kaoru whispered. "You're safe now, okay?"

"You can stay with us tonight. You can use the spare bed in here," Hikaru nodded, resting his chin on her head. She nodded, hugging him tightly. Kaoru smiled slightly.

"I halfway don't blame her…it is dark and scary out there," Kaoru laughed slightly. "Thanks to Nekozawa's lifestyle."

Amelia calmed down, resting her head on Hikaru's chest. She felt Kaoru sit next to them, allowing her legs propped up on him. As she began to fall asleep, she didn't realize that they saved her twice that day.

"Thank you…" Amelia muttered half asleep. The twins looked at her sweetly and then at each other smirking as she fell asleep.

"Looks like we have a bet that we won," Hikaru scoffed as he picked her up, resting her onto the bed gently.

"We'll talk to Kyoya tomorrow," Kyoya smiled slightly. "For now…just let her rest. We might want to check on the boss before heading to bed ourselves."

Hikaru nodded as Kaoru put the blankets over Amelia as she slept soundly.

_Didn't realize it was hard for some people to be alone, _Kaoru thought as he tucked her in. _Then again…I always had someone with me when I was alone_.

Kaoru looked at her for a moment smiling.

"Come on before it gets much later," Hikaru insisted quietly. Kaoru looked at him nodding.

"Let's be quick. We don't want her waking up to us not being here," Kaoru recommended, following him out and closing door quietly.

As they walked out, the twins had this odd feeling about her. They just couldn't pin point it yet. All they knew was that it was almost a protective feeling. Which is the first because normally they don't have that with anyone but themselves…


	13. Halloween Bonus Episode!

_**A/N: Over 1,000 hits! You guys are awesome. Here's a bonus episode. May the various tricks begin!**_

**HALLOWEEN EPISODE BONUS: Tricks, Tricks and more Treats!**

_LA LA LA LALA LA LALA! LA LA LA LALA LA LALA! _

"Hikaru? Is that your phone?" Kaoru groaned in the dark. He shifted over looking at the clock. "Who's calling at midnight?"

_LA LA LA LALA LA LALA! LA LA LA LALA LA LALA! _

Hikaru groans a bit shifting on his side of the bed, reaching over for his phone. He opens one eye and focuses on the ID: _Amelia_.

"It's Imai," Hikaru moaned sitting up.

"What?" Kaoru sat up with him hanging onto him as Hikaru answered. "I wonder if she had another bad dream?"

"Hello?" Hikaru greeted tiredly rubbing his eyes.

"_Hikaru_? _Is that you_?" Amelia's voice whispers harshly through the earpiece.

"Who else would it be? You did call my number," Hikaru stated, lying back down on the bed. Kaoru lied down on his side next to him yawning slightly.

"Be nice Hikaru," Kaoru whispered quietly. Hikaru rolls his eyes. Suddenly there was crashing of something hard on the other line. Hikaru looked at his phone.

"You okay there, Imai?" he questioned. There was no response on the other end of the line. Hikaru looked at his phone hearing an odd scratching sound.

"Okay Imai…what's going on over there?" he asked, his voice getting a little unnerved. Suddenly he heard a vicious animalistic growl and the phone cut off.

Hikaru looked at his phone in a panic, suddenly sweating.

"What the heck was that?" Kaoru questioned.

"We gotta get to Imai's house!" Hikaru jumped up, putting on his clothes hastily. "She might be in trouble!"

…

The limo hastily made it up to the driveway of the Wolfe Estate. The twins jumped out of the car as soon as it stopped. It was pouring outside, thunder storming even. The estate was even darker than the rest of the pitch-black sky at midnight. Like darker than normal.

"Hikaru! Are you sure it wasn't just a pocket dial?" Kaoru asked as they went for shelter on the small roof overhead of the door.

"It wasn't a joke Kaoru. I heard something growl and it didn't sound human," Hikaru replied harshly as they rushed to the door. He furrowed his brows as he turned the knob, the door was unlocked. Hikaru pushed it open hastily, the rumbling of the storm loud behind them. There were no lights, no nothing; just dark inside the house.

"Imai?" Hikaru called out. His voice somehow echoed into the estate.

"Uhhh," a low voice moaned from the kitchen. Hikaru and Kaoru jumped when someone walked out of the kitchen, falling to the floor. Dark liquid poured out of him from the neck. Kaoru stayed back as Hikaru turned the man over, noticing it was Isao staring up dead at them. Hikaru yelped and backed up.

"What in the heck is going on?" Kaoru shivered.

"I don't know…but I don't like it," Hikaru whispered harshly.

"We gotta find Amelia," Kaoru shivered. Hikaru grabbed a flashlight from Isao's hand turning it on.

"Right…" Hikaru growled as he grabbed Kaoru's hand. "Stay near me and don't wander off."

Hikaru kept the flashlight in front. As they turned around Isao's body was gone. Kaoru jumped.

"Hikaru…what happened to Isao?" Kaoru questioned. Hikaru glanced trying not to look scared.

"I-I…have no idea," Hikaru stuttered.

"_Hikaru_!_ Kaoru_!" Amelia's voice frightened called out from upstairs. Hikaru looked up.

"Imai!" Hikaru ran up with Kaoru following close behind.

"We're coming Amelia!" Kaoru added, trying to keep his voice steady.

The twins ran into Amelia's room, spotting nothing. Hikaru flashed his flashlight on the bed seeing a lump. Kaoru went up pulling off the sheets. It was just a pile of pillows covered by the blankets. Hikaru went to the closet, opening it just finding clothes. As Kaoru backed up he looked into the mirror he saw something big and furry in the corner of the room.

"Ah!" Kaoru yelped, bumping into Hikaru. Hikaru looked at him annoyed.

"What's your-" Hikaru began but saw the big black fuzzy shadow in the corner.

_HOOOWWWWLLLLL!_

The twins screamed running down the steps. They headed back towards the kitchen through the hallway until a large man bleeding from the head and neck came out with a clever knife from the kitchen.

"ARGH!" he yelled, the twins yelled in fright. They turned to go back the way they came but the big furry creature was standing before them. It ran, tackling them to the floor. They grunted and stood up at it struggling as it kept a hold of one of their legs.

"Hikaru get it off!" Kaoru screamed. "I don't want to die!"

"I'm trying I'm trying!" Hikaru yelped. The furry beast stopped, standing up. The lights turned on and they looked up. Isao was standing smiling as he held packets of ketchup in his hand to imitate "blood". He was laughing in humor.

"Isao?!" Hikaru shocked, still sweating. "Then what?"

Kaoru looked up realizing that the fuzzy wolf thing that was chasing them was a werewolf mask.

"It's a mask," Kaoru observed pointing at the werewolf. The person bent down laughing, peeling off the mask, revealing it to be Amelia grinning at the prank.

"Imai?!" Hikaru growled.

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN! That was GREAT! We have to do that tonight for the haunted house!" Isao yelled in enthusiasm as he went to his room to shower and go to bed. "Well played Imai!"

The twins looked at Amelia in shock. She laughed a bit throwing the mask at them.

Hikaru jumped as he grabbed the mask. Kaoru giggled a bit after he was relaxed from the shock.

"Well would you look at that, she's almost as bad as us," Kaoru giggled. Amelia giggled, as Hikaru growled in frustration rolling his eyes. She leaned down to his level.

"Trick or treat," she smirked.

"Oh now you've started it…" Hikaru smirked. "We're not going to get played _that _hard and not retaliate. Halloween is the Hitachiin trick day. And you're in for a nightmare."

"Hikaru are you sure you want to with her?" Kaoru smirked. "She might have more tricks up her sleeve."

"Let's have a trick or treat challenge. The one who wins gets to pick a prize," Hikaru encouraged.

"And if I win?" Amelia asked. "I get to choose what to do for Halloween."

"And if we win," the twins began. "We get to choose what to do for Halloween night."

"Deal."

…

Amelia was nervous about the day's festivities. She knew the twins would have things cooked up for her after scaring them at midnight. She even offered them to stay but Hikaru insisted that they would go home to "plan" their preparations for later at the school.

Amelia grabbed a duffle bag, as she started off dressed as a cowboy in jeans with cowboy boots, large cowboy shirt her father had in his closet (mainly for Halloween but sometimes he thought it was amusing to wear at country concerts), a large sling belt and a fake plastic gun along with her cowboy bull-hide hat from the states. She even tied a rodeo rope along the other side of her belt, parallel to her fake plastic gun that hung in the holster. She stuffed her wolf mask, a flannel shirt, and another costume into the duffle bag. She also stuffed a few tricks that Isao insisted on helping to scare the twins after the night's ordeal (and a few treats of course). _Well this is going to be interesting… _she thought trying not to laugh.

"Let's hope they didn't take it too personally," Amelia smirked as she headed to school, slinging the bag over her shoulder.

As she arrived early at the school, she stuffed the costumes into her locker. She took the duffle bag, making sure to hide it in her desk. She made sure the twins didn't see what she was hiding to spoil any jokes.

She entered homeroom noticing a few classmates around in and out of costume.

"Imai! You're so cute as a cowboy!" one of her customers screamed. She grinned.

"Careful or I might just tie someone up," she laughed. The girls blushed and screamed again in approval.

"We're going to go change now!" another girl announced. The classmates scattered, grabbing their costumes and heading out to change. Amelia went over noticing Haruhi noticing she wasn't in a costume.

"Not joining the rest of the party?" Amelia questioned.

"Nah, Halloween is not really my thing," Haruhi commented. Amelia hopped into the chair of her desk, grabbing her first trick and putting it in her pocket.

"Oh come on, you got to have fun dressing up once in a while," Amelia encouraged, folding her arms across her chest, putting her feet up on the desk and putting her cowboy hat over her eyes.

"We do all the time at the Host Club," Haruhi stated plainly. Amelia giggled.

"True. But not usually a costume of our choosing," Amelia disagreed. She peaked out over to Haruhi, noticing there was a bit of candy in her pockets. "Hey what's with the-"

"Check it out! We're the angel brothers! Trick or treat!" the twins sang dressed up in angel robes added with their own designed wings. Amelia put a hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh. "If you don't give us a treat, we got tricks!"

Before they could come up with a trick, Haruhi plopped a piece of wrapped candy in their hands. Amelia giggled at their antics. The twins chomped looked shocked at each other before immediately chomping down and devouring the candy in seconds.

"Ta DA! All gone! Trick or treat!" they sang. Once again, Haruhi plopped another piece of candy in their hands.

"Here," Haruhi said flatly. Amelia couldn't help but giggle again.

"Looks like your plans are foiled boys," Amelia laughed, pushing the hat back over her eyes.

"Just in time for some payback," Tamaki greeted in his vampire costume. "Do you honestly think I'd allow Haruhi into the same tricks I fell for last year with you two? I stuffed candy everywhere where Haruhi would see it."

With that said, Haruhi's pockets were pouring with little wrapped pieces of candy.

"Looks like you two got tricked!" Amelia smirked, peaking her eyes at the twins under her cowboy hat.

"You two will be unable to touch Haruhi all day!" Tamaki announced. With that stressor off of his mind, Tamaki went to his group of regulars, pretending to be a vampire rather happily. The twins looked in shock at Haruhi before grinning at Amelia.

"Well looks like we get to play our game after all, eh Kaoru?" Hikaru grinned mischievously.

"Looks like we will have an interesting Halloween after all," Kaoru whispered. The twins walked up to Amelia, grinning and putting out their hands.

"All right Imai your turn, trick or treat!" the twins sang. Amelia peaked over rising up slowly leaning her hands onto the desk. The twins looked at her oddly.

She suddenly looked up at them hissing loudly, making them jump as she opened her mouth wide as if to bite revealing large vampire teeth. She then grinned as they jumped and laughed.

"You're going to have to do better than that," Hikaru laughed. Amelia giggled, popping out the teeth and reaching into the desk grabbing a few candy bars.

"Here, have these," Amelia laughed. The twins opened grinned a bit, opening the wrappers. As soon as they bit into it, it was rubber, squeaking. Amelia giggled.

"Gotcha," she laughed. Hikaru rolled his eyes throwing out the candy and Kaoru looked at her tiredly before giggling.

"This one is going to be harder than we thought," Kaoru mentioned. Amelia put real candy into their hands, stuffing another trick into her pocket without them seeing.

"I promise this is the real stuff," she winked. "If you want payback with a trick I don't blame you."

The twins looked up and suddenly grinned.

The twins walked up, going to either side and tickling her causing her to laugh uncontrollably.

"Tickle, tickle!" they laughed, tickling her around her sides.

"All right all right I give!" Amelia laughed. The twins grinned, stopping so Amelia could breathe. Her eyes were watery, crying from laughter.

"Well that wasn't so bad," Amelia breathed, brushing herself off.

"This'll definitely be interesting," Hikaru grinned.

"This is fun! Think of another trick, I'm heading to the bathroom," Kaoru commented. Amelia noticed Haruhi packing up her books back into her bag.

"You're not going to stay for the fun?" Amelia questioned.

"Nah. I'm going to the library. I'm not into dressing up for Halloween if we do it at the Host Club all the time," Haruhi replied flatly.

"Hey! At least wear a costume! Look we got you one that's a witch," Hikaru grinned, showing her the costume.

"A witch?" Haruhi repeated. Amelia furrowed her brows as Haruhi looked out the window thoughtfully. "Maybe that's who I saw at the top of the central wing. Someone in costume."

Amelia got away from her desk, going up to Haruhi by the window.

"Wait what person in a witch costume?" Amelia questioned.

"Hey, she's still there," Haruhi commented, looking out the window. Amelia scoffs.

"Must be someone having a grand old time scaring people," she remarked looking out the window. But to her sight, there really was a witch standing in the central wing.

"Huh…that's weird. I see her too," Amelia commented.

"Wait what?! Let me see!" Hikaru exclaimed pushing the girls aside. "I don't see anything!"

"Could it be a mistake?" the class chairman questioned as he looked out the window, also seeing nothing.

"What are you kidding me? There's someone clearly in the building," Amelia protested.

"Huh? How can you not see it?" Haruhi questioned.

_Crack! _The window shattered into a spider web crack across the windowpane. Amelia yelped at the sound. The remaining students gasped from the sudden noise.

"Oh no! It's the witch's curse!" one of the girls shrieked.

"Huh?" Haruhi questioned.

"Whoever sees the witch from the Central Wing on Halloween is cursed along with anyone else near them," Hikaru groaned. "You still believe those stories?"

"Ow! I'm back. Slipped outside the bathroom," Kaoru groaned as he walked in with a scraped elbow with minor bleeding. Amelia looked over at him and sighed.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"You can be clumsy can't you," Amelia shook her head as she went over to him quickly. "Come on let's-"

_BONG! BONG! BONG! BONG BONG!_ The clock sang out of place from its normal time frame. The students freaked out about the so-called curse. Amelia could feel herself shaking from the fright of everyone else. This was getting too spooky. Someone really wanted to play a prank on the school.

When the clock stopped, Hikaru and Kaoru shoved the witch costume into Haruhi's arms.

"Go on, go get changed! It'll help backlash the curse of the witch!" Hikaru pushed. Haruhi gave up, taking the costume and going into the next room. Amelia turned herself around, preparing her next trick.

"So Imai, trick or treat?" Hikaru grinned, turning her around. Amelia turned her head, suddenly eyes popping out of her head.

"BOOGA!" she yelled. Hikaru jumped, laughing hysterically. Kaoru snickered. Amelia took off her eye-popping glasses laughing.

"Your turn Hikaru," she said, stuffing the trick into her desk.

Hikaru grabbed her cowboy hat.

"HEY!" she yelled as Hikaru raised it above his head. She tried to grab it but Hikaru threw it to Kaoru. Kaoru caught it laughing.

"You're not going to get back your hat, cowboy!" Kaoru grinned, throwing it back to Hikaru. Amelia bumped into Hikaru, reaching up for her hat.

"Come on guys!" she laughed. "That's not fair!"

"Not going to get it! Not going to get it!" the twins sang. As Hikaru threw it back to Kaoru, she jumped up catching it but landed on him rather hard. They fell to the floor, Amelia a little winded by the fall.

"Aww Haruhi you look so cute!" Hikaru announced as Haruhi came back into the room with her rather girly witch costume.

Kaoru grunted hissing at his cut. He adjusted laughing as he looked at Amelia who rolled off of him, lying on her side reaching for her hat that she dropped on the way down.

"You all right Kaoru?" she asked. Kaoru smiled slightly.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just aggravated that cut from earlier," he laughed lightly. Amelia rolled her eyes getting up, putting out a hand.

"Come on," she beckoned. He looked at her for a moment before grabbing her hand allowing her to pull him up.

Haruhi was dragged to the Home Ec room, Kaoru went up to Hikaru brushing himself off.

"I'm going to head to the nurse. Maybe they'll bandage up this cut," Kaoru informed winking at him, heading out the door.

"All right I'll join Haruhi in the Home Ec room with the others. They're starting cookies and later carving pumpkins!" Hikaru grinned.

"We'll catch up with you guys. I'll go with Kaoru," Amelia insisted. Kaoru looked panicked putting up a hand.

"No! No! I'm perfectly fine going by myself," Kaoru objected lightly. Amelia laughed a bit.

"Oh come on I can at least walk with you there," Amelia smiled. Kaoru looked at Hikaru almost hopelessly not knowing what to do.

"Yeah, go on Kaoru! I'm sure that you two will be fine with all the ghouls and goblins running around here," Hikaru grinned, laughing a bit. Amelia shook her head, heading out the door having Kaoru not too far behind.

…

"You know you didn't have to come with me," Kaoru mentioned as they were making their way down the hallway back from the nurse's office, his arm all bandaged up. They were taking the long way back towards the Home Ec room.

"I don't mind," Amelia said. "Besides, I was wondering if I could ask you something."

Kaoru smiled crossing his arms about his chest, stopping and facing her.

"Okay shoot," he encouraged.

"You two aren't mad at me for the prank at midnight right?" Amelia asked. Kaoru looked at her oddly. She looked genuinely concerned.

"Nah. We were a little worried at first but you know," Kaoru asked, he smirked. "It's Halloween. If anything we were surprised that you're almost as bad as us."

Amelia smiled slightly, as she followed Kaoru as he started walking up the hallway again.

"Well it's mainly Isao's idea," Amelia admitted. "He loves this time of year."

"I can believe it with what you guys pulled," Kaoru agreed. "Although Hikaru and I still have a few tricks up our sleeve."

"I'm certainly not done with my surprises today," Amelia smirked. "You're not the only ones who have tricks, Kaoru."

Kaoru laughed ruffling her hair.

"I'm sure we're not," Kaoru laughed. Amelia rolled her eyes.

"Let's just hope that 'witch's curse' thing settles down," Amelia looked around the hallway. "The fact that Hikaru didn't see her is a little unnerving…"

"You worry too much," Kaoru smiled ruffling her hair more. "Besides, Hikaru and I would make sure you guys are safe. Trust me."

Amelia looked up seeing him grin. She couldn't help but smile but she felt her cheeks get red. Kaoru noticed clearing his throat.

"Why don't you head back to the Home Ec room before the girls burn the kitchen," Kaoru insisted, starting to walk off.

"Wait where aren't you coming?" Amelia asked. Kaoru waved at her.

"I'm going to see what the other members are doing to prepare for the dance party! I'll be right behind you," Kaoru informed, leaving her alone.

Amelia watched as he disappeared, forcing her to walk back alone. She smirked.

"Well you two are in for a surprise either way."

…

"Hey! You're not supposed to stretch the dough out like that!" Haruhi's yelling was heard as Amelia opened the door to the Home Ec room, holding her duffle bag (now this time with the costumes in her locker inside). _Well at least the cookies aren't on fire_, Amelia thought. She put her bag down next to the door. Hikaru was giggling at the cookie dough.

"It's stretchy!" Hikaru grinned until Haruhi grabbed the dough from him.

"Knock it off! You're being a brat!" Haruhi protested. Amelia laughed as she walked over to across the counter from Haruhi and Hikaru.

"I was helping! Stupid! I was turning your boring dough into something artistic!" Hikaru objected loudly. "Besides how do you know it's me? I could be Kaoru! He's no different!"

"Oh you're Hikaru all right," Amelia smirked, picking up and examining one of the cookie cutters. "Couldn't fool me with that attitude."

"Kaoru is nice and quiet when he's on his own. You're just louder and crazier," Haruhi commented flatly.

"Is that so?" Hikaru questioned with a grin on his face. Amelia laughed at his expression.

"You do realize she was making fun of you right?" Amelia asked.

"It wasn't a compliment," Haruhi reassured. Hikaru rolled his eyes pursing his lips. Amelia noticed Kaoru coming back in from the hall. She grabbed her bag, reaching in putting her cowboy hat inside the bag and taking out her werewolf mask.

"Sounded like a compliment to me," he grumbled. He glanced over seeing Amelia put on the werewolf mask and hide behind the door that was swung open to let people in. Hikaru grinned. He grabbed one of the already carved pumpkins, tip-toeing to the door as Amelia waited for Kaoru. Hikaru opened the door to face Amelia with the scary pumpkin.

"BLAGH!" he yelled and it made Amelia jump and scream. He laughed. "Gotcha! You're so easy Imai!"

Kaoru looked over noticing Hikaru laughing as Amelia took off her werewolf mask.

"Looks like you had a bug on the wall waiting for you Kaoru. Thankfully I got her before she spooked you!" Hikaru laughed, grinning proudly.

Haruhi put the cookies in the oven. The girls dragged her over to a fresh pumpkin, unharmed by the traditional carving techniques of becoming a jack-o-lantern.

"Ooo yay! Carving time!" Hikaru grinned. Amelia looked at Haruhi.

"I'll help with the pumpkin!" Kaoru announced walking over rather quickly to Haruhi.

Amelia sighed tiredly, stuffing the mask back in the bag as the twins giggled, helping and laughing at Haruhi's jack-o-lantern. The twins began carving it.

As Amelia stuffed her bag behind the door, Kyoya entered with Honey and Mori, all in costume. Kyoya very cleverly put together a Catholic priest while Honey was a fuzzy kitty and Mori was a gigantic fuzzy dog, collar, bone and everything.

"Haru! Ima-chan! There you are!" Honey greeted happily, hanging from Mori's shoulders.

"Kyoya what are you doing here?" Amelia asked. Kyoya looked over smiling.

"Oh you and Haruhi are joining the Host Club at the dance party. I just wanted to remind you two before I completely forgot," Kyoya replied.

"Thanks Kyoya. It sounds like fun," Amelia thanked. She grinned at Honey as he jumped in front of her and Haruhi.

"Trick or treat!" Honey yelled excitedly. Haruhi put a cookie in front of Honey smiling.

"Here," Haruhi insisted. Honey chomped on it happily. Although it was short lived. Suddenly he gave a disgusted face, perking his lips and spitting it out.

"EW! Salty!" he exclaimed.

"What?" Haruhi questioned in shock. "That shouldn't-"

"OW!" Hikaru's voice yelped throughout the room. Everyone turned seeing Hikaru bleeding from his fingers supposedly from a carving knife. Haruhi and Amelia ran over to Hikaru as blood dripped down his hand.

"Hikaru are you okay?!" Amelia questioned, looking at him worriedly.

"Let's go to the nurse!" Haruhi insisted.

"No I'm fine," Hikaru winced. Haruhi picked up Hikaru forcefully. She looked at the other angel with a pumpkin on his head.

"Nonsense! Kaoru come on lets take Hikaru-" Haruhi began, Amelia helping pick up Hikaru.

"Haruhi…will you dance with us at the party?" Hikaru suddenly questioned. Amelia looked at him like he's nuts.

"Can we ask that _after _you're not bleeding?" Amelia asked a little annoyed.

"I'll go to the nurse if you promise to dance," Hikaru stated. Haruhi looked at him thoughtfully for a moment, and then suddenly ran to the window. Amelia looked at her oddly as Haruhi ran back, pulling Hikaru's arm and dragging him to the sink.

"OW! I'm injured!" Hikaru protested, but Haruhi ignored him, rinsing off his hand showing absolutely no injury. Amelia looked at him shocked.

"Well…that was surprising," she commented. She looked over at the window noticing the 'witch' still there.

"Well who's in the pumpkin?" Haruhi pointed seeing the angel costume with the pumpkin head. Amelia and Haruhi's eyes were wide when they saw the student chairman instead of Kaoru under the jack-o-lantern.

_Tricked again_, Amelia thought. Haruhi then ran out of the room.

"Huh?! Haruhi!" Hikaru shouted. Amelia rolled her eyes running after Haruhi. _There had to be a reason for this trick_.

She followed Haruhi all the way out to the central wing. They saw the witch standing at the landing facing out the window. Amelia stopped staring up as Haruhi growled at the witch happening to be Kaoru.

"KAAAOOORRRUUUU!" Haruhi growled. Even Kaoru was scared screaming.

"AH A WITCH!" he exclaimed, tears falling from his face. Kaoru calmed down as Haruhi went up the stairs, seeing that it was her. Amelia crossed her arms about her chest looking up.

_Well…looks like it was the twins after all_, she thought. Hikaru came running up behind her. She looked between Hikaru and Kaoru who now looked guilty as the other members followed behind Hikaru. Now they were in trouble…

…

Amelia stood watching as Tamaki scolded the twins, she put her duffle bag on the couch of the music room.

"You two should apologize to Haruhi for scaring her like that!" Tamaki yelled angrily. The twins sat in the center of the room getting rather annoyed.

"Look we just wanted everyone to have a fun Halloween together! Sorry!" the twins yelled, their faces turning red. Amelia looked at them for a moment before smiling, sneaking around the club members. Kyoya and Honey noticed as she headed to the back room with her duffle bag. Haruhi put on her witches hat, starting to head out the door.

"Hikaru, Kaoru let's go," Haruhi ordered flatly.

"Huh?" the twins questioned, looking at Haruhi in shock.

"We're dancing together aren't we?" Haruhi reminded. The twins grinned following her. Kaoru looked around.

"Where's Amelia?" he asked.

"She'll be coming around I'm sure. Come on everyone, let's head to the party," Kyoya insisted, leading everyone out of the room.

Amelia changed in the changing room, putting on light make-up, hair extensions and taking off her cowboy costume. She grabbed a costume from her duffle bag. She was going to surprise the twins more with one of her own tricks.

…

Haruhi and Hikaru were dancing to one of the songs, Haruhi trying not to fall on her own feet. Kaoru smiled as they danced, watching the other members dance. Amelia walked down the hall towards the ballroom where she could hear the music. She looked into the window's reflection, seeing herself in her new costume. It was a nice Red Riding Hood costume: long thick rose red cloak, long dark red skirt with boots, a white peasant blouse and a dark green fitting corset that just rested around her waist and hips (but thankfully not a costume that will make her not breathe).

Amelia made sure to put on hair extensions and curling her hair from her natural state of having to straighten it as well as putting a minor amount of make-up including dark red lipstick and some darker eye shadow. She didn't want the girls to notice it was her so she took precautions. She even had a basket. She put her hood up, trying to cover up her face slightly in the shadow of it. She just couldn't get the nerves out of her stomach. It was when Honey peeked out the door of the ballroom noticing her that she jumped.

"Hello? You don't have to stay out here! The dance party is in there!" Honey grinned as he walked over in his kitty costume. Amelia turned around, smiling slightly.

"I already know that Honey," she said, leaning down to his level. He furrowed his brows and grinned.

"Imai?" he questioned his eyes glittering. Amelia put a finger on her red lips. Honey glanced behind him.

"It's a secret okay?" she asked whispering, winking at him, motioning to the twins. "I don't want to get caught by the girls."

"Okay," Honey accepted whispering beaming. "You look so pretty!"

"Thanks Honey," Amelia commented ruffling his kitty head. She straightened up, heading towards the ballroom door allowing Honey to bounce in front of her. He actually grabbed her hand as they entered making her lean down and whisper into her ear. Haruhi looked over noticing Honey talking to Amelia looking at her in curiosity as she danced with Hikaru.

"Hey Hikaru have you seen Imai?" Haruhi asked.

"I haven't seen her in a while. She was wearing a cowboy outfit, you'd think it would be easy to find around here. Kaoru looked over seeing Honey talking over to Amelia furrowing his brows at the newcomer. Hikaru and Haruhi took a break as the music stopped for a moment, heading back to Kaoru.

"Any sign of Imai?" Hikaru asked.

"No…but who's that person with Honey? It doesn't look like one of his costumers…" Kaoru mentioned. Haruhi looked over. Honey grinned running over to the twins.

"Who was that senpai?" Hikaru asked as Honey grinned at them.

"Oh just a friend of mine. She wanted to dance with you but has been too shy to ask. Do you mind?" Honey asked. The twins looked up.

"Well I'm taking a break for the moment. Kaoru, you up for it?" Hikaru asked.

"Sure, let me know when you see Amelia okay?" Kaoru asked as he walked over to where Amelia was standing.

"Sure thing. She did promise us she'd go with the rules of the game. So she should be here soon," Hikaru waved as his twin walked away from them. Haruhi squinted closely at Amelia.

"Wait a minute…" she whispered. Hikaru looked at her in curiosity.

Honey looked at Hikaru.

"Oh Hikaru, do you mind giving something to Kaoru for me," Honey intervened, handing him a two pieces of candy. Hikaru smiled walking up to Kaoru and standing beside him.

"Hey Kaoru," Hikaru greeted tossing him the candy. "From Honey."

"Well, well, looks like I get to pick between the Hitachiin boys after all," Amelia mentioned smirked.

Hikaru grinned, eying her not really seeing her face.

"Impressive outfit there Red," Hikaru.

"Honey just mentioned you wanted to dance," Kaoru put out a hand as the music began to play.

"First things first," Amelia smiled. "Trick or treat."

Hikaru and Kaoru looked between each other confused.

"Uh," they looked at each other.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands," Amelia smirked. The twins looked at each other before smiling and closing their eyes.

"All right we'll play along," they said. They felt something fuzzy in their hands.

"Open your eyes," Amelia said smoothly. The twins did, seeing the wolf mask in their hands. They looked at it not registering before their eyes widened, looking up at her.

"Amelia?" they asked. She smirked, raising her head a bit from her hood showing her face. The twins turned red not knowing what to say.

"Well you did say if you win we'd get to do what you want. So I'm at the dance party," she grinned. The music started and they stood there rather stunned.

"Well are you two just going to stand there or are we going to actually dance?" she joked, putting down her basket and heading to the dance floor. Honey appeared behind Kaoru.

"Come on Kao-chan!" Honey pushed him.

"Hey senpai!" Hikaru exclaimed as Honey pushed him into the ballroom too with Haruhi. Kaoru was pushed into the ballroom floor, his face still red. He rubbed his neck nervously as he stood in front of Amelia.

"Sorry about that…you just…caught me off guard," Kaoru laughed. Amelia rolled her eyes grabbing his arm and pulling him to her, starting to dance. He regained his composure and smiled at her.

"So…what's with the switch in costume?" he asked.

"I figured I would play one trick that ended up being a treat," Amelia replied smiling. "It was at least for me. Hopefully it was to you two too."

Kaoru looked at her rather stunned for a moment before smiling.

"You have no idea…"


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Family Visit**

"_Amelia…" Howard Wolfe's voice called out. Amelia rolled over, seeing her father sitting beside her bed. He reached out his hand, smile on his face. She heard the ringing of a phone. At first it was faint, but then it grew louder. Her father looked over at her ringing cell phone. Amelia looked at her father tiredly as he put a hand on her arm._

"_It's time to get up darling," he replied sweetly. The ringing got louder and even louder. _

"_Imai wake up."_

"Imai," Isao's voice whispered, shaking her gently. Amelia's eyes opened, seeing Isao at the side of her bed smiling. Amelia sat up slowly yawning.

"What time is it? It's Sunday," she groaned. Isao smile widened.

"Your friends are here to pick you up," Isao mentioned. Amelia's eyes widened, waking up and looking at him.

"Friends?" she repeated in confusion.

"Yes they're downstairs. They said they were picking you up to see one of your other friends," Isao explained. He walked to the door. "I have breakfast to go and coffee in a travel mug downstairs on the kitchen counter."

Amelia watched Isao in confusion as he left. She got up from her bed in her tank top and sleep pants, peeking out of her room. Kyoya, Tamaki, Honey and Mori were downstairs in the living room. Isao greeted them offering them coffee. She furrowed her brows. _Where's…?_

"Morning Imai!" the twins popped in front of her causing her to jump. She rolled her eyes pulling them into her room.

"Whoa!" they laughed as she closed the door behind them. Amelia crossed her arms about her chest.

"What are you guys doing here without telling me? Isn't this my day off?" Amelia questioned tiredly.

"Milord wants to go to Haruhi's house," Hikaru replied.

"He kind of insisted we go see where she lives," Kaoru added. Amelia looked between them bewildered.

"So…you come by without calling me?" Amelia questioned.

"We did call you," the twins replied. "Isao picked up your cell and told us to come in if we were coming by."

_He's letting the twins in the house without asking me first? That's odd for him_, Amelia thought. She rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Looks like you just got up. I wouldn't wear that outside if I were you," Hikaru mentioned, pointing to her black fitting tank top and sleep pants. Amelia rolled her eyes.

"Fine let me get changed," Amelia groaned. The twins looked at each other and grinned.

"We can help you change," they grinned mischievously. They started going through her closet and her drawers. She watched not knowing what to do until they threw black jeans at her, a purple tank top, a gray sweater and her black knee high boots.

"This'll work. Now we can help you change!" they insisted but she grabbed them dragging to the door.

"I have a better idea…wait outside," she pushed.

"Aww, do you want to keep your feminine physique a secret?" Hikaru grinned mischievously.

"I think she doesn't want us to have our hands all over her Hikaru," Kaoru added with the same grin.

"We promise if you show us we won't tell," the twins teased. Amelia turned red, opening the door and pushing them out. She closed and locked the door behind her.

_Those two have way too much wishful thinking…_ she thought as she grabbed the clothes the twins threw at her and changed quickly. She added her wolf necklace, a bracelet and earrings, scrunching her hair so it's not straight and her short black wool coat before heading out.

**…**

After the summer, it seemed like the days were getting slower, especially after Halloween. She could feel autumn creeping into winter. Thankfully after vacation, she and Tamaki made up after the beach incident. She didn't have to worry about him having weird moods around her. Hikaru and Kaoru even on the weekends were starting to get bored. Closer towards the winter season that they have been asking her to come over. However, she had her own things to worry about, catching up with homework seemed to be the biggest reason (especially in her music studies).

Amelia rode with the twins after eating her breakfast rather quickly. She tried to wake up with coffee but it wasn't that fast. Finally, they arrived in a rather casual, common suburban neighborhood. She got out of the car joining the others outside of the apartments. The rest of the Host Club members stared in awe at the complex. Amelia started noticing people gathering from the area. It was starting to make her nervous.

"What's with the cars?" the people asked amongst themselves.

"Wow that's a lot of rooms!" Honey exclaimed.

"Haruhi's unit is only one of the rooms," Kyoya corrected. Tamaki was pacing, glancing irritably at the others.

"Kyoya why did you invite EVERYONE?!" the king questioned frustrated. It was bad enough he was nervous. Amelia rolled her eyes at their behavior. Haruhi coming down the sidewalk with a few grocery bags. Amelia noticed, swallowing hard at Haruhi's furious expression.

"Uh guys…" she started to warn but they were ignoring her.

"Don't use words _cramped_, _crumbling_, or _miserable_! We are here to visit and we don't want to be kicked out of Haruhi's home," Tamaki ordered in a matter of fact way.

"Go home!" Haruhi growled, her face fuming. Amelia was the only one that seemed to be calm and almost equally annoyed. The guys looked at Haruhi seeing her rather feminine plaid patterned jacket.

"The beauty of simplicity!" the boys chimed giving Haruhi thumbs up for her fashion sense, avoiding the anger.

"Shut up! Get lost!" Haruhi growled, ignoring their compliment.

"Well looks like your plans failed miserably and I got up way too early on my day off," Amelia sighed. She was about to call for her driver, until Tamaki convinced the landlady that they were friends of Haruhi. Within a few seconds she was taken in by his charm and allowed the whole group to be let in. Kyoya walked up in front.

"Apartment 203," Kyoya announced as the group started up the stairs. Amelia sighed looking at Haruhi.

"Sorry about this…" Amelia apologized standing next to her. "They can be insistent sometimes."

"You have no idea…" Haruhi groaned as she and Amelia walked next to each other.

"Okay one peak and then go home got it?" Haruhi ordered plainly.

"But we brought cake! Strawberry and chocolate," Honey grinned.

"Fine we eat cake, _then _you go home," Haruhi gave in, opening her door and letting herself in with the others following behind. Tamaki seemed to instantly relax.

"If you don't mind take your shoes off, there's tatami mats so just be careful," Haruhi asked politely. Amelia took off her boots, putting them closer to the door, taking off her jacket and hanging it up. Haruhi went into the kitchen starting to make some tea, as the others seemed to be searching the house until she ordered them to go in the sitting room. The guys all hugged their legs.

"It'll conserve space if we sit like this," Tamaki chimed. Amelia looked at all of them halfway amused before the twins grabbed her making her sit between them.

"I can't believe you guys are fascinated by an apartment. At least hers is bigger than a townhouse where my mother used to live…" Amelia sighed. "You guys are so sheltered."

"I'm going to make some tea," Haruhi announced kind of reluctantly. Hikaru and Kaoru looked over taking a bag out of their jacket pocket.

"Here why don't you try this? It's tea from Africa," Hikaru suggested handing Haruhi the bag.

"Thanks," Haruhi said, taking it from them.

"It goes great with milk. Do you have some?" Kaoru asked smiling.

"I do have milk…but…" Haruhi began looking out thoughtfully. She started working around the kitchen. Amelia got up.

"Here let me help," she insisted before the twins could grab her. She made her way into the kitchen taking directions from Haruhi on where the cups were. Amelia tried to ignore the frantic whispering behind them. She watched Haruhi as she set up a tray of cups and a teapot.

"You sure you're okay with them here?" Amelia questioned in a whisper. Haruhi shrugged.

"If I don't indulge them they're just going to keep insisting on coming over until they see it," Haruhi sighed she grabbed the whistling tea kettle pouring the tea as Amelia poured the milk.

"Yeah I guess you're right on that one," Amelia giggled.

"Wait Haruhi, that wasn't actually a gift. Can I have it back?" Hikaru suddenly intervened. Amelia turned around raising a brow at him.

"I already poured some," Haruhi showed with the cups steaming with new tea.

"Oh well…never mind," the twins accepted.

"Weird," Amelia scoffed, helping Haruhi carry another tray of cups to the sitting area and handing them out to half of the group while Haruhi was at the other half.

"There you go guys," Amelia commented, handing two to the twins, grabbing one for herself, sitting herself between Hikaru and Kyoya.

"Sorry they're not all Japanese tea cups," Haruhi apologized.

"Pick your cake Haru!" Honey exclaimed, opening the box of cakes. Haruhi picked strawberry and Amelia looked over seeing the twins and Tamaki acting anxious but not saying anything.

"Is there something wrong with those three?" Amelia questioned to Kyoya leaning over as she sipped her tea.

"They're making a competition out of everything…including manners," Kyoya whispered. "Just ignore them it's their way of having fun apparently."

She could see the boys being all red, staring at Haruhi. She laughed a bit. She realized that they were all a little sweet on Haruhi. Although…it seemed odd that the twins as well as Tamaki were sweet on Haruhi. _Am I…?_ Amelia started to question but then shrugged it off. Maybe it was just a phase. The others finished their cake ignoring the three lunatics. Honey sighed in satisfaction.

"Ah that cake sure made me hungry," he commented. Amelia's stomach rumbled. Honey looked at her.

"Amelia did you not eat cake?" Honey asked.

"No…" she admitted looking embarrassed.

"Well it's past noon by now," Hikaru mentioned.

"What's for lunch?" the twins and Tamaki chimed in unison.

"We'll pay for lunch since we did drop by without warning," Kyoya offered, reaching into his pocket for a credit card. "Just order some sushi, anything you want. It's coming out of the profits of your photos."

"Well if that's what you want. There is a sushi shop nearby," Haruhi mentioned as she headed towards the phone. Amelia looked over noticing Tamaki writing a note and passing it to Haruhi. She grabbed more tea rolling her eyes. _What is he up to now?_

Haruhi tossed the note in the trash looking very annoyed at Tamaki.

"I know that idiot," she growled flatly.

"I was trying not to embarrass you!" Tamaki fussed.

"What if you made us something instead of ordering Haru?" Honey asked delightfully.

"That's…fine but it'll take a while. And I'll have to go to the supermarket for ingredients…again," Haruhi mentioned.

"We'll go with you!" the others announced.

"We want to shop with the commoners," the twins grinned in excitement.

Amelia sighed, sipping the rest of her tea before grabbing her coat, putting on her boots and following the others out the door.

"Yay! Commoner's supermarket! Commoners supermarket!" the twins sang as they ran down the stairs. Amelia buttoned up her jacket as she followed the others tiredly.

"Hey Imai, you think they have instant coffee?" Hikaru asked.

She didn't seem to be paying attention. Something was bothering her. Why was she feeling off about them being so anxious with Haruhi? I mean the others only approached her door when she left early or they had to apologize. Not actually to stay over for company. What makes Haruhi so different other than she's a "commoner"? Would they be any different to her if she lived in a small apartment?

_Probably not_, _everyone would just feel sorry for her and make her feel bad like they would with Haruhi_, Amelia concluded as she brushed by a rather sharply dressed woman by accident.

"Oh I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"Don't mind me," Ranka remarked, passing them to the stairs of the apartment complex. Kyoya looked back and furrowed his brows.

"Are Tamaki and Haruhi not coming?" he questioned. He noticed Ranka standing at the door of Apartment 203 before walking in.

"Hold on, did that person just go into Haruhi's house?" Kaoru mentioned. The whole group stopped walking to the supermarket immediately heading back to the apartment.

Sure enough, it was Haruhi's cross dressing father, and Tamaki was already making a fool of himself.

**…**

Tamaki insisted on staying away from the group as they sat around the sitting room making introductions Haruhi's father, Ranka.

"You're Mitsukuni and Mori the third years, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin the first years right? Unfortunately I can't tell which one is which. I heard a lot about you," Ranka grinned.

"So Haruhi told you about us?" Kaoru asked.

"Nope, I heard a lot about you through Kyoya emailing me and calling on the phone!" Ranka grinned happily. "You're even more handsome in person."

"You're more beautiful as well Ranka," Kyoya complimented.

"Dad! You were talking to Kyoya behind my back?!" Haruhi yelled angrily. Amelia sat between Haruhi and Hikaru. She could understand why Haruhi was upset.

"Haruhi you're so cute when you're angry!" Ranka doted, grabbing Haruhi and forcing her into a hug. Amelia giggled a bit.

"I'm going to go to the supermarket," Haruhi announced, breaking off from Ranka's grip. "I'm shopping alone, so stay here and behave."

"Hey Haruhi! We want to go-" Hikaru yelled but the door slammed behind Haruhi finalizing the argument.

"Don't worry about her, she always wants to do things on her own," Ranka mentioned. "Sometimes I wish she was more dependent on me. But I'm grateful that she has you, she seems to be doing well. She's actually happy at school. And it helps that you even though she looks like a boy, you see her as a cute girl. Right Tamaki Suoh?"

Tamaki came out of his hiding spot in Haruhi's closet, grinning.

"But you still thought she was a boy, yes? And even smacked her on the head. You are unbelievable, the worst," Ranka spat calmly. Tamaki ran out the door in tears.

Ranka looked at Amelia.

"Although even though Haruhi has all of you around, it's nice to see she has a female friend as well," Ranka mentioned. Amelia looked over, realizing Ranka was talking about her. "Amelia Wolfe? Howard Wolfe's daughter? A lot of my clients love his music success. You're basically a celebrity. And those covers you did on the magazines were nothing but exquisite."

Ranka grinned. Amelia laughed.

"Thank you. Really," Amelia thanked smiling back.

"Maybe Haruhi can learn from your female fashion sense hm?" Ranka asked with a smiled. "Until then, everyone are you up for some fun?"

**…**

Amelia followed the others as Ranka insisted that "fun" was basically a stalking game. They followed Tamaki and Haruhi all the way to the supermarket. Everyone then split doing their own thing in the store. Amelia stood next to Ranka, watching as the club split into various pairs.

"Sometimes I wonder if they are way too easily entertained or just extremely sheltered," Amelia commented. Ranka giggled watching Haruhi and Tamaki.

"Oh Amelia, Kyoya told me about your background when I asked why another girl was in the club. I didn't realize you were in the same situation as my daughter," Ranka mentioned. "He said that you were living with a caretaker."

"Yeah, Isao takes care of Dad's estate while I'm gone," Amelia informed. Ranka crossed his arms across his chest.

"What about your mother? I heard in the news that your father passed away, is she not with you?" Ranka asked.

"Mom is away on business. She works in entertainment but requires more traveling. It's how Dad and her divorced. They just…couldn't see each other. Dad didn't want me traveling all the time so apparently he didn't require Mom to take me in after he died," Amelia replied. Ranka teared up.

"So you're all alone?" Ranka questioned, crying. Amelia looked at him, immediately putting up her hands.

"Oh I'm sorry I don't need sympathy!" she replied hastily. She turned back to the others, smiling as she watched the twins.

"Besides…I don't feel alone all the time," Amelia mentioned. Ranka noticed her line of sight, smiling in return.

"So, you have a thing for those two, hm?" Ranka teased. Amelia blushed hard and laughed nervously.

"No, no! They just…helped me a lot is all. Besides even if I did I don't think they'd notice. They seem to be having eyes on others anyway," Amelia concluded, as she watched the twins. Ranka giggled a bit and winked at her.

"Whatever you say darling, but I think some people might surprise you," Ranka mentioned as the members gathered in front of the store. Haruhi began collecting her things and heading out the door after paying. Amelia followed far behind.

_Might surprise me huh? I'll believe it when I see it_…

**…**

After that crazy exhausting day, the twins dropped her off at her house.

"Thanks guys, I'll see you tomorrow," Amelia informed as she hopped out of the car.

"You sure you don't want to come over?" Hikaru asked. "We can play a few games if you want."

"Is one of them letting your mother dress me up?" Amelia questioned looking amused. Kaoru looked behind her noticing an unfamiliar car.

"Hey Amelia, who's car is that?" Kaoru asked pointing at a rather cheap looking Honda. Amelia turned around in confusion as she spotted a parked car next to her drivers limo.

"Uh…not sure," Amelia replied in confusion.

"AMELIA!" Gina, Amelia's mother, sang from the side yard. Isao was following her from behind. Amelia looked over, eyes widening.

"Mom? What are you doing here? I thought you were in San Diego?" Amelia questioned. The twins hopped out of the car, leaning on the car.

"Looks like that's Amelia's mother," Hikaru observed.

"I can see a bit of a resemblance," Kaoru whispered back. Gina was shorter than Amelia, fair skin, she had the same eyes and facial features, and bright auburn hair that she cut short in a pixie cut. She was dressed in business clothes as if she just got off of work. Definitely cut from the same cloth.

"I had another few days off from the business trip so I figured I would give you something before I head to Hong Kong tomorrow. Maybe we can order dinner here later?" Gina suggested smiling at her, giving Amelia a wrapped package. She glanced noticing the twins.

"Amelia? Who are your friends?" she questioned. Amelia blushed glancing behind her and laughing nervously.

"Oh right. This is Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin," Amelia introduced pointing at each of them. The twins took Gina's hand shaking it with a grin.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Wolfe," the twins greeted. "Now we know where Amelia's good looks come from."

"Oh please it's Miss Pinto or Gina. I haven't been called Mrs. Wolfe in a very long time. And I am very flattered," Gina greeted, accepting their handshake. "But I honestly think she looks more like her father than me."

"You're welcome Miss Pinto," they grinned.

The twins laughed a bit politely. Amelia looked between them nervously.

"Well if you two don't mind do you want to join us for dinner?" Gina asked.

"We would but we have some things to take care of," Hikaru mentioned. Amelia looked at them rather confused.

"We don't mind honest," Amelia tried.

"It's okay Imai, spend time with you're mom, we'll talk to you tomorrow," Kaoru insisted. Gina grinned.

"I'll see what menus you have. I'll be inside while you say goodbye to your friends," Gina mentioned going inside with Isao. Amelia walked up to the twins as they headed back into the car.

"Wait, you guys don't have to run off," Amelia insisted, peeking into the car **that was still open**. "I'm sure she'll like you."

"Imai it's fine," Hikaru smiled. "Go spend time with your mom."

"But…" Amelia swallowed and Kaoru put a finger on her lips.

"You don't get to see her. We can talk about your visit with her later," Kaoru insisted.

"We promise we'll visit the next time she's over okay?" the twins offered. Amelia suddenly blushed.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise," the twins replied. "Now go have fun!"

The twins gently pushed her out of the car, closing the door and opening the window.

"See you tomorrow!" they called out as they drove off. Amelia waved her hand as they left before going back into the house.

**…**

"Those boys seemed nice," Gina mentioned as they ate take out in the sitting room rather late that night. "I think I've heard of Hitachiin. What is their mother's line of work?"

"Fashion I think," Amelia replied.

"That's right, I was covering a fashion run in Paris and her line was there. Nice lady, met her in person," Gina smiled. Amelia smiled as she ate.

"I haven't met her yet," Amelia admitted.

"The boys look just like her now that I think about it, maybe they got their manners from her too," Gina commented. Amelia laughed a bit. _Only I know that this isn't their normal behavior. She has no idea of their frequent mischief._

"How is the estate? Getting used to it here?" Gina inquired looking around. "I forgot how big this place was."

"I'm fine. Isao is here and the Dad's old servants," Amelia answered. Gina smiled slightly.

"How are you holding up with him gone?" Gina asked almost sadly.

"Mom…I'm fine," Amelia replied lightly.

"Look Amelia, I'm just making sure you're all right, you know that. I know being alone for you is rough. I just want to make sure you're doing fine in Japan. I'm just sorry I'm not around a lot," Gina admitted sadly.

"I don't mind Mom. You have to work. I understand," Amelia reassured. "Besides you and Dad were right. Ouran Academy really is a good school and…I really enjoy it there."

"You seem to be making a lot of friends from the emails you sent me," Gina laughed. "And getting involved with clubs and things."

Amelia laughed a bit. Gina leaned in hugging her tightly.

"I love you Amelia. You always do so much without even realizing it. I'm proud of you for taking this step. And…you're growing a lot from it," Gina complimented. Amelia hugged her back.

"Thanks mom," Amelia thanked. Gina stretched and yawned.

"I might hit the hay early. My flight is at 5am tomorrow so I probably should get sleep unless I want to accidentally miss the flight," Gina informed, getting up and collecting the bowls. She kissed Amelia's head before clearing the dishes and heading up to a spare bedroom. Amelia waved to her as she left. She suddenly felt more at home in Japan, realizing it was now _her_ home. And…the people she was with made it a lot better.


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Media Crazy and Scandals Emerging**

"_At the 10 o'clock news, the conflict on who owns what of Howard Wolfe's company is finally solved! Miss Amelia Wolfe, 16, is in fact still sole owner of the company her father Howard Wolfe ran as stated in the will. Previous rumors claiming Amelia's inheritance false has been rightly proven to be a publicity scandal. Normal plans Mr. Wolfe's provided his partners about the company will proceed as planned before his passing. This will continue until his daughter is of the legal age of 18…but the question is where is Amelia Wolfe now in Japan?_"

**…**

"Something is up with one of the students at our high school," Komatsuzawa, president of the newspaper club mentioned to his colleagues, holding one of his father's newspapers in his hand.

"What do you mean sir?" Ukyou, another member of the newspaper club, asked.

"Other than Suoh spreading his power, he is also hiding something from the school. Or rather someone…" Komatsuzawa replied. "If we prove it, not only can we bag Suoh for the twit that he is. But we can reveal the student's real identity and possibly get them out of Japan."

"That's too risky president! You could get us expelled _and _shut down our club!" Sakyou warned.

"We must risk it…for the benefit of our club surviving. We have to take the risk and…talk to the most infamous club in our school…" Komatsuzawa declared, looking out the window seeing the Host Club pursuing activities outside onto the school grounds.

**…**

_CRACK!_

The Host Club remained in their ceremonial costumes as were cleaning up the mess. Their ball fell through into the Newspaper Club's office window. It was launched significantly from Tamaki's kick that it shattered the window into pieces, spider cracking the rest of the frame.

"I'm sorry! Please accept my heartfelt apology!" Tamaki begged. The Newspaper Club's president, Komatsuzawa, was the victim, hit in the head by the flying ball. Amelia stood next to the twins looking around seeing the various piles upon piles of newspapers.

"Nonsense, it was actually good timing. We were hoping to get an interview with the Host Club for some time now," Komatsuzawa informed, with Ukyou holding an ice pack into his head.

"So…we have a newspaper club?" Amelia questioned. "Looks like tabloids to me from the layout."

"I didn't know we had a newspaper club," Haruhi mentioned.

"Well we do but Imai's right, they are mainly tabloids, scandals, love affairs, class divisions due to rivalries in the family, etc.," the twins explained.

"Yes we failed to gain readership and lost sight of the truth in the newspaper business. However, our club is going to a close and we ask you to _please lend us your aid_!" Komatsuzawa begged. "We want to bring about the charms of the Host Club in our spring edition. Call it _In the Steps of the Host Club 24/7_!"

"Really?" Tamaki questioned with enthusiasm. "We accept your request!"

"No we don't," Kyoya intervened flatly.

"But Kyoya! It was my fault he got hurt!" Tamaki protested.

"The information of our club as well as our customers is strictly confidential so we must decline," Kyoya stated professionally.

"Besides there's no merit to helping a scandalous newspaper," the twins agreed. "We have a reputation."

"Oh I'm sorry. I guess we can't erase our past after all," Komatsuzawa whined, gripping his head. "I honestly regret having to shut down the existence of our club."

"No! We'll make sure that doesn't happen! Everyone deserves a second chance. We'll make sure of that!" Tamaki shouted enthusiastically.

"No way," the twins rejected bluntly.

"What?!" Tamaki yelled in disbelief.

"Come on Tamaki, we're meeting in the clubroom," Kyoya beckoned.

"I order you to help!" Tamaki screeched.

"We refuse to help in this," Kyoya and the twins objected bluntly, grabbing Tamaki dragging him out of the Newspaper Club. Amelia was about to head out when Komatsuzawa stopped her.

"Wolfe is it?" he questioned boldly. Amelia glanced back noticing Komatsuzawa suddenly grin. "The American music company in Tokyo, yes? Your father was the great Howard Wolfe? He's quite a sensation around here."

Amelia swallowed hard. The twins came back in grabbing Amelia.

"Come on Imai you want to stay away from the big bad writers," Hikaru commented, as they finally dragged her out in which she followed them gratefully.

_Does he know…who I really am?_

**…**

Amelia felt very bothered for the rest of the day. The club eventually gave into Tamaki's wanting to "help the family" of the Newspaper Club. However, after the incident of Komatsuzawa asking her about her father, she wanted nothing to do with them. Kyoya made sure to limit conditions to no interviews and customers were not to be bothered. But what was she already going to do? She didn't want to really be exposed to the media at the school. It was hard enough to get away from it at home. The fact that paparazzi at least backed off from her house within the past few months didn't eliminate her father's wishes still being seen in the news.

Kyoya was about to drop off the conditions to the Newspaper Club while the other members planned what to do for the following day. Amelia noticed him leaving and followed him out quickly.

"Kyoya!" she called out, as he started walking out. Her voice stopped him in his tracks outside of the _Music Room #3_'s door. She looked around nervously, stepping out with him, closing the door behind her.

"I need to talk to you about something," she whispered looking around the hallway making sure no one was around.

"Sure, let me drop this list of rules to the Newspaper Club first," Kyoya accepted, starting to walk but Amelia grabbed his arm stopping him again. Kyoya looked at her seeing a very worried look on her face.

"Wait…it's about them," Amelia objected lightly. Kyoya furrowed his brows in curiosity at her.

"Is there something wrong Amelia?" he questioned.

"Who is the president of the newspaper club?" Amelia asked letting go of his arm.

"Akira Komatsuzawa, his father runs the Komatsuzawa Newspaper Company," Kyoya replied. "Why?"

Amelia looked away thoughtfully. _So he knew of my father through the papers because his family runs it…_

"He…mentioned my father," Amelia answered hesitantly. Kyoya's eyes narrowed. "Should I be worried…because of you know?"

She motioned to herself. Kyoya looked down the hall before looking at her, smiling.

"Oh don't worry. You have nothing to worry about my dear," Kyoya reassured her as he turned walking down the hallway. "I'll make sure of it…"

**…**

_**The next day…**_

Amelia was late for the interview that day with the Newspaper Club. She tried to avoid going to the club but Kyoya insisted since everyone else was to be there that she'd come. She noticed Komatsuzawa talking to Haruhi as she approached. She ran up to the others.

"Sorry I'm late," Amelia greeted.

"YAY! Just in time to play another game!" the twins greeted about to pull her for another game.

"May I borrow your friend for a moment Hitachiin?" Komatsuzawa questioned grabbing Amelia's arm. The twins narrowed their eyes at Komatsuzawa as he lightly dragged Amelia to the spot where Haruhi was interviewed. Kyoya came up to the twins.

"Keep an eye out. I have a feeling that Komatsuzawa is doing more than just a _special edition _story," Kyoya warned. The twins looked at him seriously, nodding in agreement.

"You two will be coming with me when the time comes. For now keep your eyes and ears open," Kyoya added, before walking over to Tamaki to play the next game.

"So Mr. Wolfe," Komatsuzawa began with his notebook. "Did you know your father and Mr. Suoh were good friends due to the music industry?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Amelia questioned, crossing her arms about her chest.

"Your father got you into the school, yes? Through Tamaki's father I'm assuming," Komatsuzawa replied matter of fact way ignoring her.

"I got that scholarship on my own. My father and mother just told me about the school," Amelia spat.

"Did you have to pay a few deeds in order to get into the program? What about favors from the Host Club and Tamaki personally?" Komatsuzawa continued to question without hesitation.

"I had enough of this interview. You're just going to slander it in your own tabloid anyway," Amelia growled. "You're worse than the paparazzi."

"Speaking of, did you know that an _Amelia_ Wolfe was sole heir of the company?" Komatsuzawa inquired, as Amelia began walking away. She stopped in her tracks; her back turned at Komatsuzawa, trying not to flinch.

"What was your first name again _Mr. Wolfe_? I apologize I never did catch it…" Komatsuzawa pushed. She was frozen, almost terrified. Suddenly, before she could react, Amelia was swept away by the twins.

"Hide Imai! We're playing hide and seek!" the twins chimed, pushing her forward in which she started running. The twins glared darkly at Komatsuzawa and his lackeys as they ran off with Amelia. She glanced seeing Honey counting and she looked around.

"Where can we hide?" Amelia asked looking at her surroundings. The twins noticed the shed for the garden club empty.

"Hide in here," the twins whispered, shoving her lightly into the rather small shed with gardening tools and bags of mulch. She put herself against the wall, allowing the twins to squeeze in (thankfully there was enough room to fit the three of them and the tools but barely). Amelia was lucky she found a bare spot on the wall that way she wasn't getting poked by something in the shed. Although the cramped space made it hard without having Kaoru's shoulder almost into hers as he stood sideways facing the door, Amelia's back against the one wall and Hikaru's back on the other side. She could hear Honey doing the "ready or not here I come" from a little ways out.

"Nice job guys, I can barely fit here with the two of you," Amelia whispered. It didn't help that the shed was crowded with stuff.

"Don't blame us. Normally we'd be able to fit," the twins objected. Amelia rolled her eyes.

"Wait I have an idea," Hikaru grinned at Kaoru and Amelia. "You two stay here, I'm going to lead Honey somewhere else and come back for you two."

"What?" Amelia questioned but Hikaru was already out of the shed, closing the door behind him. Amelia shook her head.

"Idiot," she whispered. Kaoru shifted so his back was against the other wall where Hikaru was standing. It was still rather close. "Damn it's cramped in here…"

"Heh. Sorry," Kaoru laughed under his breath. She started feeling her back go further against the wall, almost as if to avoid touching Kaoru. Kaoru noticed looking at her oddly.

"You all right, Amelia?" he whispered.

"Yeah…I just want to be able to give you room. Personal space and all that," she whispered, keeping her eyes out the door to look for Honey. Kaoru laughed a little under his breath.

"You really worried about getting too close to me?" Kaoru asked amused. Amelia suddenly blushed without realizing it.

"Oh no that's not what I meant," Amelia swallowed hard, clearing her throat. Her face was still red. Kaoru smiled putting a hand under her chin making her face him. She turned redder as he looked at her. She couldn't figure out why but her heart started racing. He was about to say something when Hikaru came to the door crouched to the ground making Amelia jump.

"I got Honey on the run but I think we can avoid being found if we work as a team. Come on Kaoru lets go," Hikaru whispered. Kaoru put his hand down, pushing the door slightly open sneaking out.

"Wait, what do I do?" Amelia questioned as he was pushing the door back slightly. He cracked it open enough so she doesn't get locked in. Amelia put her hand on the door.

"Don't worry we'll be right back," Kaoru informed reassuringly. He put his hand over hers for a moment before running after Hikaru. Amelia swallowed hard as she watched them run down the garden courtyard away from the shed. She had no idea that they were going to have a few words with the Newspaper Club.

**…**

"Those idiots are hiding their power, and the fact that Wolfe is in their group only proves it. I will put this scandal on the front page," Komatsuzawa growled as he and his members reached the clubs meeting room.

The twins sat on the desk as they entered.

"Well, well, we knew you were up to something," Hikaru grinned mischievously.

"It was so obvious," Kaoru agreed.

"You two!" Komatsuzawa growled angrily.

"It's not wise to be picking on our friends. Milord is dense, he would never think of you as an enemy," Hikaru smiled.

"Every family of each member of the Host Club will strike you down and be an enemy if you bother writing your slander," Kaoru warned.

"Suoh has your families wrapped around his finger because of his power…" Komatsuzawa stated angrily. "Suoh ordered you to take me down!"

"Wrong, Tama would never tell us to do that," Honey disagreed at the door with Mori and Kyoya. "We love Tamaki."

"What about Mr. Wolfe? Or as I should say, your darling girl _Amelia_ _Wolfe_ in disguise? She has no family to go against us. With her father gone she has no power in this country. I can send her back to the states if I pleased," Komatsuzawa growled feeling victory at his fingertips. The twins' eyes widened, then instantly giving a dark glare to the president.

They stood hovering over Komatsuzawa angrily, grinning evilly.

"You even go near her and the Hitachiin family will be sure to smear your face on the printing press," the twins threatened.

"Why do you wish to threaten the Wolfe family too, Komatsuzawa?" Honey questioned.

"My father has been searching for Amelia Wolfe ever since she moved to Japan. The fact that she's a girl taking over her father's company is a selling point to his paper. If the Newspaper Club prints a story of her hiding amongst the boys of Ouran Academy, her name will be all over the news, giving my father the perfect advantage of that reputation," Komatsuzawa explained.

"Not in your lifetime," Mori disagreed.

"You wish to sabotage the Wolfe name, yet you forget that Tamaki's family is great friends with them, deceased and living," Kyoya warned. "We are blessed with the connections of the Suoh family in grand information."

The twins stood with Kyoya looking at Komatsuzawa and his partners rather seriously.

"So? What shall I do with this recorded disk of things you have plotted the past few days?" Kyoya asked, smiling.

Komatsuzawa immediately freaked, seeing that his plans were foiled, giving into the Host Club's demand.

**…**

Amelia was sitting in the shed curled up against the bare wall as she waited for the others. _Wonder what's taking them so long?_ She couldn't think other being confused. Why was she so nervous earlier when Kaoru was so close in the shed? What was her deal all of a sudden?

"I found you Imai!" Honey announced outside the door. She looked up seeing Honey with the others outside of the shed. She crawled out tiredly.

"Finally. What took you so long?" she questioned as she picked herself back up, brushing herself off.

"Honey had a hard time finding you," Hikaru pitched in.

"Come on Imai! Let's have some cake!" Honey declared as they all walked back up to the building. Tamaki and Haruhi were in the back of the group, Haruhi seeming to be rather quiet (finding out Tamaki's family is who gave her the scholarship is a shock to say the least).

They finally made it back to the music room as Honey went to the back room to get some cake for everyone.

"So what did happen to the Newspaper Club?" Amelia questioned sitting herself down on couch. "Did we ever give them a story?"

"Nah, they canceled," the twins replied.

"Canceled? They seemed rather pushy when talking to me," Amelia remarked in disbelief.

"Seems like they honestly thought that they'd be better off doing more realistic articles in the future," Kyoya explained.

"Seems unlikely but okay…" Amelia gave up with a hint of disbelief. She grabbed a slice of cake, noticing the twins grinning at her rather strangely. She tried to ignore it, finishing her cake.

**...**

_**6:00pm…**_

"Hey Imai, why don't we take you home today?" Hikaru suggested as she threw on her coat grabbing her bag.

"It's a little out of your way, I'll just call my driver," Amelia began to protest but the twins wrapped their arms around her shoulders. She looked between them puzzled. "You two have been acting weird since hide and seek. What's going on?"

"Come on Amelia," they ignored, each one grabbing her hand as they led her out to the courtyard where their car was waiting for them. Kaoru went in first, Hikaru pushing Amelia in as he came in behind her. They shut the door allowing them to head out.

"What is with you two? You want me to play hide and seek, leaving me in a shed for an hour and then you're acting weird for the rest of the afternoon," Amelia listed a little annoyed.

"You should be nicer to the ones who protected you from being in the tabloids," Hikaru commented, smirking. Amelia looked at him, swallowing hard nervously.

"Tabloids?" she repeated bewildered.

"Komatsuzawa was planning on revealing who you were to the school. Gender wise anyway," Kaoru added.

"You're lucky you have the Hitachiin family behind you," the twins remarked. Amelia looked at the floor stunned. _They…helped me from a scandal?_

She blushed red.

"Not to mention that the others are willing to pitch in too," Hikaru added with a sly smirk. "Do we always have to come and rescue you?"

"I…" Amelia began but she couldn't find anything to say. She was speechless. Hikaru grinned at her rather thoughtful expression, silent.

"If you don't say thank you soon, we're playing a penalty game until you say it," Hikaru smirked mischievously.

"Oh come on Hikaru, leave her alone. She's just speechless is all," Kaoru laughed putting an arm around her shoulders. "Don't sweat it Amelia."

She swallowed hard, closing her eyes, her face turning red.

As they approached the estate, the car at a stopped. However, she couldn't get herself up. She felt…stuck, her cheeks still flared red.

"Hey, you okay there Amelia?" Kaoru asked. Amelia looked between them, jaw tightening. "You're still quiet."

"Still having a hard time talking? Well maybe this'll-" Hikaru began, lifting up his hand as if to pinch her in the side but she grabbed his hand, leaning in and kissing his cheek catching him off guard. Hikaru's face immediately went tomato red. Amelia leaned back looking at Kaoru.

"Well that was definitely something different," Kaoru commented rubbing the back of his neck amused at Hikaru's expression. Amelia leaned in kissing Kaoru's cheek as well. He turned the same tomato red as his brother.

"Thank you…both of you," Amelia said, and then jumped out of the car embarrassed, closing the door behind her as she quickly went into the estate.

The twins looked at each other swallowing hard.

"Well…that was not what I was expecting, eh, Hikaru?" Kaoru asked nervously.

"Yeah…no kidding," Hikaru agreed. They looked at the ground. Now they were conflicted. The first thing that went out of both of their mouths was the same train of thought. It was a very big question as the car began to head back to the Hitachiin mansion. The same question even Amelia had as she headed up to her room, shutting the door, face red her heart racing. The same question over and over and over again…

_Now what?_


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Karuizawa Pt. 1**

"Amelia! Wake up! Looks like you're going to Karuizawa with your friends!" Isao greeted grinning, putting breakfast on the bureau by her bed. Amelia groaned, shifting to her side, looking at the clock she squinting.

"What time is it?" she questioned tiredly.

"Your friend Tamaki called your cell phone at 6am so I took the call," Isao smiled. Amelia groaned. "It's now 6:30am."

"It's called summer vacation for a reason…" Amelia whimpered. Isao grabbed a duffle bag from under her bed.

"Just in case you stay overnight, pack a bag. Better safe than sorry. Mr. Ohtori called as soon as Tamaki did just to give you fair warning of possibly having to stay there overnight," Isao suggested. "He also gave me an address so I'll give it to your driver. Now pack up an eat your breakfast, coffee will be downstairs."

Amelia just moaned in response.

"I'm not _going_," she groaned. Isao folded his arms around his chest as she rolled over trying to go back to sleep. He put a fist under his chin and sighed.

"Oh? Well maybe I'll call the Hitachiin boys and see if they'll pick you up instead?" Isao smirked. Amelia's eyes widened, turning beat red and bolting right up.

"All right all right I'm up!" she announced, jumping out of bed. Isao laughed in amusement.

"Well…now I know a trigger apparently. You been feeling well? Ever since the other day you've been rather jumpy when I mention them," Isao asked.

"Just get coffee ready, please? Thank you," Amelia begged lightly, grabbing her duffle bag, stuffing about two days worth of clothes (including sleepwear) on top of the stuff in her bathroom. Isao shook his head leaving the room still thoroughly amused, trying not to laugh.

Amelia immediately changed into a pair of brown shorts a bright teal blue tank top and a long sleeved coral orange, plaid patterned (bright blue and green stripes), button down shirt while slipping on her black roman sandals. She zipped up her bag of clothes, heading downstairs into the kitchen. The whole time she was wondering if she'd even be able to talk to the twins after their last encounter.

…

_**Karuizawa…**_

Amelia had never been to Karuizawa until that day. As the car stopped, it stopped in front of an inn with a sign in front reading, _Misuzu Pensione &amp; Café_. Amelia looked around grabbing her coffee mug and slinging her duffle bag over her shoulder. She stepped out of the car as the driver peeked out of his window.

"It's right over there, Miss Wolfe," the driver pointed at _Misuzu Pensione_. "Your friends should be meeting you there. I believe Isao told me your friend Haruhi is working there."

"Thanks," she said.

"Call me if you need a ride back to the estate, I'll be there if you need me!" the driver announced, rolling up his window and riding off. Amelia took a sip of her coffee as she walked up to the entrance of the inn.

As she opened the door, Misuzu and the others looked over. The rest of the Host Club sat over in the comfy lounge seats on the right side of the room.

"Oh there you are Amelia! Isao told me you were sleeping when I called," Tamaki greeted excitedly. Amelia walked over rather tiredly.

"Well you know 6am is a little much for me on a summer day off…" Amelia groaned, sitting across from the twins. "Apparently, it must've been quite an emergency?"

"Milord thought Haruhi was kidnapped, when it turned out she had a job here," Hikaru replied. Amelia took another sip of coffee, now her tiredness making her irritable.

"It wasn't my fault! She wasn't answering my calls!" Tamaki protested.

"Don't you think we should be a _little _worried about our king?" she questioned sarcastically, looking at Haruhi. Haruhi gave a hopeless look.

"You turned your cellphone off didn't you?" the twins asked annoyed.

"It's too much trouble!" Haruhi objected.

"She has a cellphone?" Tamaki questioned.

"Yeah we let her borrow one of ours," Hikaru answered. "It's friends only so you're not on it senpai."

Haruhi began pushing the others out. Amelia sat on her couch watching them, her mind really shutting off caring about the situation.

"Come on will you guys go home?! I want to be free for my break! I get to see you guys the whole time during school. Can't I be free?" Haruhi asked pleadingly.

"You might be able to spend your summer as you wish but so are we," Tamaki objected. "And you can't stop us."

Haruhi looked like she was sinking in her corner.

"This summer will be VIP guests at this Pensione!" Tamaki announced. Amelia rolled her eyes.

This was the start of the _Refreshing Tournament to Earn the Guest Bedroom at the Pensione_.

…

_**Later that morning…**_

Amelia walked around the inn seeing the boys do their tournament. Apparently it was to win a free room at _Misuzu's Pensione and Café._ Misuzu was definitely amused by their game and thought it would bring more customers. Amelia went outside with Kyoya to a beautifully set up sitting area in the back of the inn, trying to keep her distance from the twins as much as she could. She didn't know what to say after that day she thanked them. What has come over her?

She sat down in a chair across from Kyoya as he ordered tea for both of them. Amelia watched as the others did chores.

"You've been quiet, summer holding out all right?" Kyoya questioned. Amelia jumped a bit snapping out of her thoughts. "You haven't been keeping in touch with the rest of us as much since a few days ago."

"It's nothing," Amelia lied. Misuzu came out with tea for the two of them and shuffled off trying to keep an eye on everyone's progress. Amelia grabbed the cup nearest to her and took a sip of her tea. Why was she so nervous? Kyoya grabbed his own tea, allowing Amelia some space as he quietly observed her.

Haruhi came around to the back where they sat, approaching them with a smile on her face.

"Kyoya? You're not joining the competition?" Haruhi asked rather surprised.

"Even if I win I wouldn't enjoy being at this pensione alone. Besides, I can stay at Honey's home in Karuizawa which is closest to here," Kyoya replied flatly. "All of us have vacation homes here."

Haruhi's face looked at him in disbelief. Amelia swallowed hard as the twins went outside to see Tamaki's progress on the fence (although there was no point if it was completely destroyed by his efforts).

"You sure that one of them will win at this rate?" Amelia questioned. "It seems like they're doing a poor job."

"They seem so desperate to win they're neglecting their chores," Haruhi agreed.

"They never worked for anyone before," Kyoya pointed out, looking at them. "So who do you think will win?"

"Beats me I haven't got a clue," Haruhi admitted.

"I rather not bet," Amelia declared, taking a sip of her tea.

"It should be rather obvious. Visually Honey is out. Misuzu wouldn't consider his appearance refreshing. Tamaki could win if he just kept his mouth shut, but that's unlikely," Kyoya observed. "Hikaru and Kaoru seem to be likely the winners. However…"

Amelia jumped from the sudden _crack _of the splitting wood. Mori shirtless is chopping wood in the backyard, apparently winning the hearts of many girls who are passing by the pensione. Amelia rolled her eyes.

"We seem to have a dark horse," Kyoya finished. "But if Honey drops out so will Mori. If the twins win it's boring. So…we can make the game a little more exciting don't you think?"

Amelia glanced over at the twins, turning beat red as they looked over.

"Oh Amelia, did your family have a home out here?" Kyoya questioned.

"No," Amelia replied, accidentally sounding irritable and unable to really speak her mind. "Unlike the rest of you I'm happy with the one estate my father does have. Another home would seem like much."

"If you have no place to go where will you stay?" Haruhi questioned. The twins' ears perked up, listening in to the conversation from a bit of a ways.

"Do you think Imai doesn't want to talk to us?" Hikaru questioned.

"I'm not sure. She's been pretty quiet since we dropped her off from school the other day…" Kaoru answered. "Although if you saw her looking at us earlier she seemed more embarrassed than we were about the whole thing."

"I'm fine. Maybe I'll just drive the three hours back home," Amelia replied tiredly. The twins looked at each other thoughtfully.

"Do you think if we win the room she could stay here with us?" Kaoru questioned.

"What? I mean…I don't know," Hikaru replied with uncertainty.

"Come on. It's better than winning a room and she's not even here to hang out with the rest of us," Kaoru encouraged.

"Why do I get a feeling she'd be distant for the rest of the summer vacation if she did go home?" Hikaru asked quietly looking at Amelia. The flashback of her kissing him on the cheek made him turn red but then smirk at Kaoru.

"You know…why don't we take a few precautions. I have a feeling that Kyoya is going to help milord a lot more than we think," Hikaru stated. Kaoru smirked.

"Let's make the game more interesting…"

…

Amelia put her duffle bag in Haruhi's room she was staying in before heading back downstairs. She noticed Tamaki playing the piano as she came to the main floor. She noticed Kaoru outside on the back porch with Hikaru. What was she going to say to them? She was caught in her own thoughts when Haruhi bumped into her at the end of the stairs.

"Oh sorry Imai," she apologized. Amelia turned around realizing that Haruhi spilled a basket of sheets that needed to be hung to dry outside. She immediately knelt down and helped Haruhi with the sheets.

"Sorry I was distracted," Amelia blushed as Haruhi looked at Amelia with concern.

"You've been rather quiet Imai. Something going on?" Haruhi questioned as she picked up her laundry basket. Amelia rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"I don't know…" Amelia admitted. Haruhi smiled reassuringly.

"Talk to me, come on I'm heading outside to hang these up," Haruhi encouraged. Amelia smiled slightly, following her out the side door.

"It's just. I've been sort of a wreck you know?" Amelia began as she walked beside Haruhi out into the green grass of the pensione.

"What about?" Haruhi asked politely. "Or is this something Tamaki did that we can't unravel."

"No it's…I found out that the Hikaru and Kaoru helped me out with something," Amelia admitted embarrassed, turning a bit red. Haruhi stopped and looked at her curiously.

"They…helped my name not get spread on a scandalous paper. I mean…this isn't the first time they helped me you know?" Amelia mentioned.

"Really? That's oddly thoughtful of them," Haruhi stated.

"Yeah…I just I don't know how I feel about it you know? It's the first time someone outside of my family has been willing to help me other than Isao," Amelia admitted. Haruhi looked at her and smiled slightly. "At least, you know in a really long time…"

"Is that why you've been so strange around those two?" Haruhi asked bluntly. Amelia froze turning redder.

"What you noticed I was?" she questioned in disbelief.

"Well sure. A lot of us noticed. Hikaru and Kaoru are usually talking to you more than anyone else, even me lately. It's odd seeing you three not talk to each other since you got here," Haruhi pointed out. Amelia rolled her eyes looking embarrassed.

"You think I should talk to them?" Amelia sighed.

"It wouldn't hurt," Haruhi replied matter of fact. She started towards the backyard. "I'm going to-"

"Hey Imai!" Hikaru's voice called out from behind them. Amelia turned as Haruhi glanced waving at him she headed towards the backyard. Hikaru ran up to Amelia with a smile.

"Hikaru…" Amelia greeted with uncertainty. Hikaru stopped in front of her with a grin.

"So what's up? Haven't been talked to you since we got here," Hikaru greeted as he crossed his arms about his chest, holding the garbage bag under his arm.

"Sorry I've been busy…" Amelia replied, laughing nervously. She looked away swallowing hard.

"You okay? You've been acting rather strange lately ever since that day we dropped you off," Hikaru mentioned. Amelia cleared her throat she could feel her face turning red. Hikaru raised his brows, seeing how quickly her face turned a tomato red.

"Imai?" he questioned.

"Yeah about that-"

_CRASH! _The sound of glass shattering in the back porch made them jump. Amelia looked around shocked, then started sprinting to the backyard with Hikaru. They came around the corner seeing Kaoru and Haruhi huddled on the ground, Kaoru covering her from apparently a fallen and now broken windowpane. Glass was shattered everywhere.

"KAORU! HARUHI!" Hikaru yelled as he darted over to his brother. Amelia was frozen for a moment soaking in the scene. _A glass window almost hit them_…

"Wow that was close. Are you okay Haruhi?" Kaoru questioned. As soon as Amelia felt her legs she walked quickly up to them. She could hear the other customers, Misuzu and the Host Club appearing from inside the pensione to see what happened outside.

"Yeah I'm fine. Are you hurt Kaoru?" Haruhi asked, still shaking from the encounter. Amelia got behind Haruhi helping her up as Hikaru sat with Kaoru.

She watched them as they conversed with one another. She looked at Kaoru worriedly seeing a cut on his cheek.

"You got lucky that you had someone to cover you," Amelia commented to Haruhi.

"It just fell out of nowhere. If he didn't push me out of the way, there would've been a lot more damage," Haruhi breathed.

"Don't scare me like that," Hikaru breathed.

"Okay. I'm sorry. I'm all right," Kaoru reassured. He and his brother smiled, putting their foreheads together, laughing it off. Misuzu suddenly had a clapping fit.

"REFRESHING BROTHERLY LOVE! 100 REFRESHER POINTS! THE HITACHIINS BROTHERS WIN!" Misuzu announced proudly.

Amelia and Haruhi rolled their eyes as the twins gave out victory cheers. Haruhi went off to them; Amelia felt a lump in her throat as she watched the three of them. What if something did happen to them? Maybe Haruhi was right. Maybe she should talk to them. She might have to go home tonight anyway. It's not like she had a place to stay.

The twins were walking away grinning holding hands and heading inside. Amelia looked at Haruhi.

"Haruhi do you guys need help cleaning up?" she questioned.

"No we got it. Mori decided to start cleaning it up anyway," Haruhi motioned to Mori getting a broom and a dustpan. Honey brought a trash bag.

"Are they okay?" Amelia asked pointing at the twins.

"They should be fine. But they're heading to their room since they can unpack," Haruhi said.

"What room?" Amelia asked.

"It's on the second floor second door to your left," Haruhi informed.

Amelia nodded, heading inside.

"Thanks."

…

"I'm fine Hikaru, it's just a cut. Besides, at least we didn't have to do the fighting strategy," Kaoru reassured as Amelia walked up to the door.

"Yeah maybe you're right. At least we won the room right?" Hikaru tried to agree sounding enthusiastic.

Amelia swallowed hard as she approached the door. She knocked slightly. The twins looked up. Hikaru looked at Kaoru letting go of his hand.

Amelia knocked again. Kaoru walked up, opening the door slightly. She jumped a bit and he looked out, smiling as he saw her.

"Oh Amelia," he greeted. "What are you doing here?"

Hikaru looked up.

"Oh I wanted to make sure you two were okay. That's all," Amelia admitted nervously. Kaoru laughed a bit. "It seemed pretty bad downstairs."

"Yeah we're fine. Just a bit shaky afterwards," Kaoru smiled. Amelia tried to smile but she was too nervous.

"All right," Amelia nodded. Kaoru furrowed his brows at her, noticing her embarrassed and suddenly timid behavior.

"You all right Imai? You don't seem to be acting yourself," Kaoru pointed out, looking at her with a bit of concern. Amelia looked between the two of them nervously. _What am I supposed to tell you? That I've been a wreck for a few days?_

"Well I should get going. I might as well call my driver and head back home," she suggested, rubbing the back of her neck uncomfortably.

Kaoru looked at her in concern. Hikaru's eyes went wide, jumping up from his bed to walk over to the door behind Kaoru.

"But you just got here," Hikaru spat excitedly almost annoyed. Kaoru glanced at him before looking at Amelia.

"Are you not feeling well?" Kaoru asked a little more calmly than his brother's behavior.

"Sort of but…" she began, turning redder but Hikaru put a hand on her forehead.

"You're red but you're not warm," Hikaru informed. She turned redder, getting a stiffer posture. Kaoru raised a brow at her grabbing her arm.

"I don't think she's sick Hikaru. Why don't you come in? We can talk about it okay?" Kaoru insisted trying to smile at her, pulling her gently into the room. "Why don't you make her relax Hikaru, she's a bit tense."

Hikaru smiled, pulling Amelia into the room as Kaoru closed the door, leading her to the bed sitting her down.

Kaoru sat down next to her on the bed on her left and Hikaru on her right.

"Maybe we can get you to relax," Hikaru smirked.

"Hikaru why don't you take her shoulders, I'll work on her feet," Kaoru mentioned. Amelia panicked.

"What?" she questioned getting stiffer. Hikaru smirked grabbing her turning her body around to face Kaoru putting her back towards him. She felt his hands go on her shoulders, rubbing them gently. Kaoru took off her sandals massaging her feet. Amelia tried to stiffen up but she felt shivers all over, loosening up and almost sinking down into Hikaru. Hikaru smirked.

"Looks like we hit a good spot you think?" he suddenly grinned. Amelia couldn't help it. She was getting relaxed, her mind zoning slightly as she watched Hikaru's hands and Kaoru working on her feet on the bed.

"All right Amelia, what's the problem?" Kaoru questioned quietly. "Why are you getting so tense with us all of a sudden?"

Amelia's mind went from zoning out to suddenly alert. What was she doing? She shouldn't be alone with them! She immediately looked between them, almost panicked.

"I should get going, I need to call my driver," she jumped up but Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed her arms.

"Surely you're not serious. It's a three hour drive back home at least," Kaoru informed, pulling her back down to the bed, Hikaru wrapping his arms around her shoulders from behind.

"Besides it wouldn't be any fun if you left," Hikaru smirked. "So now answer the question. Or we're playing a penalty game."

"Promise you won't make fun of me and I'll tell you," Amelia offered quietly.

"Huh? Make fun of you?" the twins repeated. They looked at each other as Amelia looked between them with uncertainty. Hikaru smiled and Kaoru smiled back and nodded. Amelia's face turned red.

"I…I thought you didn't want to talk to me after the last time we were together," Amelia admitted. The twins looked at each other flashing back to her kissing on the cheek and giggled. "I don't know what came over me…I guess I'm not used to people helping me…"

"Is that really what you were worried about?" Hikaru giggled teasingly. "My, my looks like little Imai has a lot to learn about us eh Kaoru?"

"You don't have to be embarrassed for thanking us Amelia. It was no big deal honest," Kaoru added. Amelia swallowed looking between them.

"So…you're not bothered?" she asked looking between them for certainty.

"No we were flattered really," Kaoru admitted.

"You're adorable when you're embarrassed," Hikaru grinned, going back to rubbing her shoulders.

"Trust me Imai, it was no big deal. The secret is between us okay?" Kaoru reassured winking at her. Amelia nodded. Resting into Hikaru as he rubbed her shoulders.

"So you really aren't going to head home now are you?" the twins asked.

"I don't know…" Amelia sighed, leaning her head back on his shoulder, relaxing a bit.

"Aw come on," Hikaru grinned, putting a hand under her chin making her face him. "We don't mind if you share a room with us. Let alone the bed. We know how you get scared of the dark."

"Hikaru don't push her. She might not want to sleep in the bed with us," Kaoru informed.

"I don't think that's going to work," Amelia looked at them. "But let me see if Misuzu has an air mattress or something for the floor."

"So you'll stay with us?" Kaoru smiled. "I'm glad. We were worried this whole summer you weren't going to talk to us."

…

_**Later that Night…**_

Amelia grabbed her duffle bag, putting it in the corner of the twins' room. Mori and the others got her an air mattress from Honey's mansion and got it ready earlier in the day before they head out to sleep over there. She took off her jewelry, putting her wolf necklace on the bureau. The twins were going to be out for a few minutes as they went to their vacation home to get clothes and other things to entertain them during their stay.

Amelia grabbed her clothes to change for bed, heading to the bathroom. She grabbed her mp3 player, putting it on the sink and played music while she hopped into the shower. As she showered she her mind wandered. _At least the twins will talk to me. Must've been silly to worry about all that,_ she thought. She closed her eyes as the water of the shower ran over her and tried to relax with the music playing. _But…why did I do it?_ It felt like a while before she heard a door open and close from passed the bathroom door.

"Imai we're back," the twins greeted from the bedroom. They plopped their suitcases in the corner next to Amelia's duffle bag. Hikaru grabbed his Gameboy hopping onto the bed, closer towards the wall, turning on and playing a game. Kaoru glanced at the bathroom.

"Looks like she's taking a shower," Kaoru mentioned.

"You think we should peek in?" Hikaru joked.

"Nah. I don't think she'd forgive you," Kaoru laughed.

"You can't say you're not curious," Hikaru smirked. Kaoru folded his arms across his chest.

"I think you're just projecting Hikaru," Kaoru teased. "You're the one who brought it up."

"Shut up," Hikaru groaned rolled his eyes turning red, ignoring him while he played his game. Kaoru looked over, noticing Amelia's wolf pendent on the bureau. He walked over picking it up and examining it. Amelia turned off the shower, hopping out and drying herself off. She grabbed her clothes getting dressed into her tank top and plaid sleep pants to be comfortable. She put the towel around her shoulders, drying off her hair as she stepped out into the bedroom.

"Bathroom's open," Amelia announced. Hikaru looked up and stretched.

"Sounds good to me. Dibs," Hikaru jumped out of bed and headed to the bathroom. "And if you want to peek I'm not shy. Kaoru you're free to come in too."

Amelia rolled her eyes trying not to laugh as he went into the bathroom. Kaoru shook his head as Hikaru closed the bathroom door behind him.

"Is he always like that?" Amelia asked, locking the door of the bedroom and putting her towel somewhere to dry.

"As long as I can remember," Kaoru replied. Amelia brushed her hair, noticing Kaoru holding her wolf pendent.

"You like it? Dad got that for me apparently," Amelia mentioned as she put her brush back when she was finished.

"Oh I was just curious," Kaoru laughed. Amelia sat down on her air mattress, causing it to bounce. She motioned for him to sit next to her and he did so grinning.

"So…I forgot to ask you two…" Amelia began. Kaoru fiddled with the necklace in his hand as he looked at her. "Why did you help me not get my name in the tabloids at school?"

"We do like you Imai, I thought that was obvious," Kaoru laughed lightly. Amelia smiled slightly.

"I didn't have many people outside of my family help me in my life. So having you and Hikaru. It's…" Amelia informed. "I don't know how to explain it."

"Wouldn't hurt to try," Kaoru encouraged lightly. Amelia sighed looking at him in the eyes.

"It just made me think…that I would do the same for you two," Amelia smiled embarrassingly. She looked at the pendent in his hand. Kaoru looked at her slightly surprised. Then she grabbed the pendent from his hand gently.

"Do you know what it's like being a wolf?" she asked, looking at the pendent smiling slightly.

"Is this a trick question?" Kaoru questioned slightly amused.

"My father said we take charge. We act like a wolf. If it wants food it finds it, if it wants to lead, it will make sure the others follow it. If they fight, they fight to survive," Amelia explained. "Just not sure if I'm ready for it. I can barely control my own life. The only thing I have controlled in the past few months was Tamaki when I wanted him to dance with me."

Amelia giggled at the thought. Kaoru smirked.

"You never did tell us how that happened," Kaoru commented. Amelia looked at the bathroom door before looking at Kaoru. She grinned in amusement.

"I tell you but you promise you won't tell the others?" she whispered. Kaoru raised his brows looking at her curiously. He grinned in amusement.

"I promise," he winked.

"Apparently Tamaki was rather off guard when I changed my voice on him once," Amelia explained. Kaoru giggled.

"And how does that work?" Kaoru laughed. "Guess milord got spooked."

"Well it's not like I show it all the time…he was the first one to hear it really," Amelia admitted.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad," Kaoru smiled.

"You should've seen the look on his face. He looked like he was going to melt and be wrapped around my finger," Amelia remarked. Kaoru raised his brows in disbelief.

"Really? Show me," Kaoru grinned. Amelia smirked.

"Don't test me Kaoru. You might not be able to handle it," she warned trying not to be tempted by the idea. She got up putting the necklace around her neck. Kaoru stood up with her putting a hand under her chin.

"Oh come on. I'm sure it's fun," Kaoru encouraged, smirking. Amelia rolled her eyes.

"Don't say I didn't warn you if you," she stated. "I don't feel myself when it clicks."

"I'll take my chances," Kaoru grinned. Amelia suddenly grinned mischievously. Suddenly the feeling of adrenaline swept through her like when Kyoya came into her room during the summer. But not the urge to fight. It was something else.

She swept away his hand, grabbing his shirt and pulling him to her. He stepped in at surprise.

"You realize that if I really wanted to I can make anyone I wanted to melt even just by my voice?" she questioned, her voice smooth, alluring and Kaoru actually blushed. It was _different _to him. "What did you say? Things could get interesting with me?"

Kaoru swallowed hard starting to actually shake a bit. Something about her voice made him _want_ to melt, curiously prod more out of her. The only word he could think of to describe it was seductive. Amelia noticed and smirked mischievously, leaning into his ear.

"So what exactly did _you _want to do?" she grinned laughing lowly. Kaoru choked, backing up and turning beat red. She grinned, backing off and laughing.

"Gotcha," she joked, hugging him.

"Hahaha yeah…" he replied nervously. "You got me."

She heard the bathroom door unlock.

"Let's keep this between us okay?" she whispered to Kaoru. He looked at her smiling slightly and hugging her back. Hikaru stepped in from the bathroom.

"Bathroom's free," Hikaru announced. Kaoru pushed her back slightly and ran into the bathroom. Hikaru looked at the door and then Amelia.

"What was that about?" he questioned. Amelia just shrugged trying to pretend like nothing happened.

"Maybe he just needed to take a shower?" Amelia replied as she sat on her bouncy bed.

Kaoru was in the bathroom, sweating. Yeah, he needed a shower all right. To him he agreed he needed a very cold one.

_I can't believe she did that_…

…

It rose the same question later that night of _now what_, when he laid there in his bed with Hikaru on the end near the wall. Kaoru looked up at the ceiling glancing over at Amelia on the floor who slept on her side towards Kaoru. He looked at her while she slept. _I can understand why Milord was off guard. She doesn't normally act that way_, Kaoru thought. _Still…maybe that's just her opening up and having fun_.

He smiled at the thought, not really feeling nervous about it anymore. As soon as he got comfortable, he felt a foot kick him off the bed. Kaoru landed on the floor with a soft thump. Amelia blinked hearing it, but Hikaru slept through it, dreaming rather soundly. Amelia woke up, seeing Kaoru on the floor next to her furrowing her brows.

"Kaoru?" she questioned in a whisper. Kaoru looked at her and smiled embarrassed and hurting. She looked up seeing Hikaru occupying the whole bed. She shook her head, scooting over in her air mattress.

"Come on," she whispered offering him a space on the bed.

"What?" Kaoru asked blinking in confusion. Amelia rolled her eyes.

"You're going to hurt yourself sleeping on the floor," Amelia stated, lifting the comforter and giving him the extra pillow. Kaoru glanced at the bed Hikaru slept in and sighed before crawling onto one side of the air mattress.

"Are you sure?" he whispered as he laid down. She turned to face him, lying on her side.

"Come on Kaoru, you two were willing to let me sleep here. You're sleeping in a bed," she whispered. "Besides, I've known you for how long?"

Kaoru looked at her in surprise and somewhat thankful for the offer as he laid on his side facing her.

"You're not afraid of anything happening?" Kaoru asked. Amelia closed her eyes falling asleep.

"I trust you," she whispered and fell asleep. He glanced at Hikaru before smiling at Amelia, lying facing her.

_So do I…_ he thought as his eyes closed. _You may not be Hikaru but…I trust you too…_

Before he knew it he fell asleep and Amelia slept soundly across from him.


	17. Chapter 15

**_A/N: Hello fanfic followers! I apologize for not updating in a few months. It's been VERY busy on my end. Now that I have less of a load on my plate I had free time to write up the next chapter! Yay! I'll be sure to keep up writing now that my schedule is much less hectic. Thank you all for being patient and please enjoy I still love this story and enjoy writing every word of it! Enjoy!_**

**Chapter 15: Karuizawa Pt. 2**

_Amelia was walking through the woods, seeing a wolf in the middle of the clearing. Its eyes glowed as it gazed upon her. It walked up to her calmly, not fazed by her approach. She looked at it oddly as the creature nodded to follow it. The wolf ran off, forcing Amelia to run after it in curiosity. _

_"Follow your instincts Amelia. You're the only one who knows how you truly feel…" a voice came out. It sounded familiar. _

_"You're allowed to have fun," her mother's voice echoed through the trees. "Just be yourself and you'll find a way."_

_Amelia stopped as she noticed a lake, the wolf sitting alongside it, looking through its reflection. As she approached it, the reflection of the wolf changed._

_"You need to accept who and what you are," her father's voice echoed in her mind. As she looked down at the wolf's reflection, she suddenly froze. It was her…only the same eyes as the wolf. She looked at the wolf and it howled before jumping onto her._

Amelia shot up from the bed; she could feel her skin being cold from sweat. As her eyes darted on each side of the room she looked at the clock. It was only midnight. As she did Kaoru's eyes opened slightly, rubbing them tiredly. She didn't notice him when she grabbed her old towel from earlier in the evening wiping off her face.

"You all right Imai?" he questioned, making her jump. She rolled her eyes and he giggled. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you."

She was shivering a bit. Kaoru furrowed his brows at her shaking. He sat up, reaching for her arm, leaning a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey…" he whispered. Amelia looked at him in uncertainty. Kaoru looked at her worried, glancing as Hikaru snored on the other end of the room. He smiled lightly at her.

"Come here," Kaoru beckoned, grabbing her arm, gently pushing her back onto the bed. "Just relax okay? Another bad dream?"

Amelia nodded slightly. She jumped when Hikaru slept snoring on the other side of the room. Kaoru made a funny face. She looked at him in disbelief.

"You two sleep in the same room?" she questioned looking between him and Hikaru.

"You tune things out after a while," Kaoru giggled.

"I doubt it with how loud he is," she whispered. "Besides not like I'm going to now anyway."

"It's okay I couldn't sleep very well either," Kaoru whispered back. Amelia looked at him. He shifted to face her, lying on his side.

"Can't sleep without Hikaru next to you?" Amelia observed. Kaoru rested his head in his hand, looking at her.

"Surprisingly no," he whispered. "My mind's just been kind of wandering a bit that's all."

"What about?" she asked curiously.

He turned red as he looked at her almost embarrassingly. She furrowed her brows and swallowed hard.

"What did you dream about?" he asked, avoiding the question. Amelia thought for a moment.

"I keep having a wolf in my dreams. This time…it lead me to a lake," Amelia explained. Kaoru looked at her in curiosity.

"When I looked at its reflection," she continued. "It wasn't the reflection of the wolf…it was me."

Kaoru looked at her thoughtfully, trying to absorb what she was saying.

"You know this isn't the first time with the wolf in my dream…I'm wondering if my mind is telling me something," Amelia remarked. "I'm lucky if I can sleep tonight."

"Just relax, Hikaru and I used to get nightmares off and on," Kaoru mentioned. "You want to know what we did when we couldn't sleep?"

Amelia looked at him curiously.

"Here move over," he said softly. She furrowed her brows when he scooted even closer to her and swallowed hard.

"Kaoru?" she whispered. She jumped when Hikaru snored and Kaoru put a finger on her lips.

"Relax, I'm not going to do anything I promise," Kaoru whispered shifting to his back and pulling her to him so she laid on her side. She felt his arm wrap around her, the closeness warming her up.

"I know it's not much but…when we were growing up this seemed to help us go back to sleep," Kaoru whispered. He lifted his one free hand, stroking her hair slightly.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Amelia asked a little hesitant being this close but her eyes closed tiredly before she knew it. Kaoru blinked a few times at her before closing his eyes smiling slightly.

His mind wandered that night while she fell asleep. The Halloween when she looked the way she did changing into the Red Riding Hood for them. What was it about her and the way she was that sometimes made him not know what to do? Then tonight when her voice changed to the seductive tone made him shiver a bit. His eyes opened a bit as he glanced over at her.

_And there's something about it I still can't understand…but I don't want to let go of it…and I don't know why…and that's…very different and scary to me._

**…**

_LA LA LA! LALA LA LA LA! _

Kaoru awoke from the very loud ringtone coming from Hikaru's phone. He noticed his brother still in bed obviously ignoring it as he slept. Kaoru looked over his shoulder, noticing Amelia not in bed. He smirked, rolling over onto the floor (making it seem like he's been on the floor all night), grabbing Hikaru's phone and throwing it up towards Hikaru's head.

Amelia (dressed in jean shorts, a red tank top and white, black and red plaid long-sleeve shirt) sat at an empty table, allowing Haruhi to pour her a cup of coffee.

"You sleep well with those two?" Haruhi questioned.

"It could've been better. Hikaru's snoring is louder than most people I know," Amelia mentioned.

"Hey! I said I was sorry didn't I Kaoru?" Hikaru asked, his voice loud enough to be heard into the room as he and Kaoru walked down the steps. Amelia groaned.

"Here they are, rise and shine," Amelia commented.

"I was awoken by that ringtone again and the floor was so cold and hard," Kaoru complained, his eyes tearing up. _Oh so he pretended he was on the floor all night_, Amelia thought trying not to laugh. _This is good_.

The twins came over to her table, pulling out chairs and sitting themselves down.

"Hello Imai, hi Haruhi how about some breakfast," the twins greeted them. They started a full list of what they wanted for breakfast, making Haruhi's face turn into annoyance. However, Tamaki placed a full platter of foods for breakfast in front of them trying to get them to "behave". Amelia grabbed some of the bread and jam, putting it on a plate as Tamaki passed out a _Karuizawa Guide to a Host Club Retreat _to the four of them.

"I produced this vacation guide as you wanted to sleep your vacation away. I want to make sure you make the most out of the summer," Tamaki announced. "And Haruhi, you cannot address me as your "senpai" rule #1."

"Wait what's with the rule of getting up at 6am. Did Kyoya and Honey agree to this?" the twins asked. Tamaki's face went into horror and started sobbing on his own. The twins handed him some ham to try to cheer him up. Amelia rolled her eyes taking more sips of her coffee.

"This is definitely one way to wake up in the morning," Amelia commented under her breath. She tried the bread and jam while the twins kept to themselves.

"Either way Kaoru, I didn't mean to kick you out of bed," Hikaru began. "Besides, Imai's bed was right there, why didn't you just climb in with her?"

"I told you I didn't want to be rude and wake her up," Kaoru lied. Amelia smirked winking at Kaoru when Hikaru wasn't looking. He winked back, smiling for a moment before pretending not to talk to Hikaru while he ate some of the ham on his plate.

"Haruhi Fujioka?" a boy questioned in surprise and Haruhi looked up in the same surprise.

"Arai?" she questioned. The twins and Tamaki looked up in shock. Amelia glanced noticing Arai and Haruhi greeting each other casually. "It's been since graduation. How have you been?"

"Good but why did you cut your hair. It was nice and long. It's a shame it's so short now," Arai commented. He noticed the twins and Tamaki standing next to Haruhi watching them intently. Amelia watched them in confusion. _Why are they so caught up in this boy talking to Haruhi?_

"Are these your friends?" Arai asked.

"Oh yeah these are my classmates, Hikaru and Kaoru. And this is…" Haruhi paused for a moment thoughtfully pointing to Tamaki. "An acquaintance of mine."

Tamaki stood shocked and moped for the rest of the morning.

That was when the whole day changed, even in the minds of the twins.

**…**

Amelia sat with the rest of the Host Club while the twins kept their distance from them with Haruhi and Arai with their own table. Even after Arai talking to her about having a thing for her and Haruhi apologizing, things seemed to have settled. But Amelia was getting concerned about Hikaru. For some reason he was acting strangely rude to Haruhi and her guest. _Is he normally like this? _She thought as the others gotten together to tell stories with Arai. Amelia got up walking over to Kaoru and Hikaru as they sat alone, facing away from the rest of the group.

She walked up to Hikaru, putting a hand behind his chair and ruffling his hair.

"What's with you Hikaru? You too cool to sit with us?" Amelia joked. Kaoru smiled at Amelia for a moment and looked at his twin.

"We could go over, they look like they're having fun," Kaoru suggested.

"They're not going to bite if that's what you're worried about it," Amelia mentioned. But as he turned away, giving a rather smug look, she felt him have a different vibe than usual.

"No thanks, I'm not into annoying things like this. I can't believe milord allowed that guy to just come in and take over," Hikaru spat. Amelia furrowed her brows at him.

"Do you have a problem with Arai? You barely know the guy," Amelia asked bewildered.

"So? I don't need to know him. I just know he's not a real friend if Haruhi didn't even bother to contact him since after graduation," Hikaru stated flatly.

"Hikaru, Kaoru! Come over here, you can learn what Haruhi was like in middle school!" Tamaki announced, encouragingly beckoning them to come over.

"No thanks! It's dumb anyway," Hikaru announced bluntly. Amelia felt a lump in her throat, is he serious? "Besides I don't understand why these stories excite you so much. Can't the guy tell that we don't want him around? Haruhi's heart doesn't have enough room for him!"

_SLAP! _Haruhi slapped Hikaru right across the face (in Amelia's case she thought rightfully so). Amelia backed off from Hikaru, standing next to Kaoru's chair.

"That's not for you to decide Hikaru! I'm not going to let you insult my friend," Haruhi announced.

"Come on…" Hikaru growled. "Who cares about other people?! We're the ones who are your friends!"

Hikaru then dashed up the stairs, his face beat red. Kaoru got up quickly from his seat, following his brother up to their room. Amelia stood there speechless as everyone else. _He…was jealous of Arai…_

"I guess I better go," Arai announced, heading out. "Thanks for the tea Haruhi."

"Here let us walk you out," Tamaki insisted. Amelia waited for a moment, watching as Kaoru walked into the room. She looked worriedly at their door. She glanced at the others as she walked up the stairs of their room.

She listened in.

"Why don't you apologize to Arai?" Kaoru's voice suggested.

"No way I'm not going down there!" Hikaru protested.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Amelia walked in seeing Kaoru ripping off Hikaru's clothes and already shirtless.

"Well if you're not going to apologize than I will for you!" Kaoru yelled. The twins froze as Amelia walked in.

"Uh…" she greeted turning beat red at the sight. Hikaru rolled his eyes, turning just as red as she was.

"Fine! Go!" Hikaru growled, throwing his shirt at Kaoru. Kaoru looked at his twin in frustration. Hikaru jumped into the bed, grabbing his Gameboy.

"I still need your pants," Kaoru commented as he put on Hikaru's shirt. Hikaru glanced towards Amelia.

"Unless you want a show Imai I suggest you turn around," Hikaru mentioned grudgingly. Amelia immediately turned facing the door. He took off his pants under the sheets than threw them at Kaoru who quickly changed while Amelia kept her back to them. Her face was still a little red in embarrassment. Kaoru put a hand on her shoulder when he was finished getting into Hikaru's clothes, smiling slightly.

"I'm going to apologize to Arai. You mind staying up here with him?" Kaoru asked motioning towards Hikaru. Amelia glanced at a naked Hikaru under the sheets, playing with his Gameboy like nothing was wrong.

"Is he going to put on pants or just stay bare the entire time?" Amelia whispered questioningly, her face turning redder. Kaoru glanced trying not to look amused at her discomfort.

"If you ask nicely after his bad mood maybe. Worse case just throw a pair of pants at him," Kaoru smirked. Amelia allowed him to pass by, opening the door.

"I won't be long I promise," Kaoru reassured as Amelia watched him.

"What am I supposed to do?" Amelia asked. Kaoru shrugged.

"He's not going anywhere so just stay put," Kaoru replied flatly. He opened the door and waved at them before closing it, leaving Amelia helpless with a rather annoyed and unmoving Hikaru.

She sighed, going to her air mattress and sitting down tiredly, back towards Hikaru (mainly a respect of privacy).

Hikaru looks at her noticing her look a little stressed. He furrows his brows at her in confusion.

"You're quiet for once. You all right there, Imai?" he questioned.

"I was just…it's been a long couple days," Amelia replied tiredly.

"Tell me about it," Hikaru agreed. Amelia rolled herself over to lay on her back on the air mattress.

"You seemed pretty heated downstairs," Amelia remarked. "Are you feeling all right?"

"Yeah just annoyed. I don't get why Kaoru's making a fuss on apologizing to Arai. But who knows," Hikaru stated.

"Well you were chewing him out for nothing," Amelia commented bluntly.

"Hey you would too if he was hogging your best friend," Hikaru growled in disagreement.

"Sure I would…" she agreed sarcastically.

…

Kaoru was out for a little longer than usual talking to Haruhi outside the pension. Amelia was just trying to keep things quiet.

Hikaru was still playing his Gameboy when he kept noticing Amelia glancing at him.

"What's your problem? You're really quiet," Hikaru mentioned

"Are you going to put on pants anytime soon?" Amelia questioned. "It's getting awkward."

"What you never seen a naked guy before?" Hikaru questioned. Amelia rolled her eyes looking away embarrassed. Hikaru noticed rolling his eyes.

"Okay, okay. Turn around and close your eyes," Hikaru sighed her. She looked at him bewildered before doing as she was told. She heard his feet hit the ground, causing her to freeze. His feet passed her looking through a suitcase. Two more thumps of his feet and then he walked over grabbing her hand and pulling her up from the air mattress. He put her on the bed, sitting next to her. She opened her eyes seeing that apparently he changed into Kaoru's sleep pants just so he wasn't completely nude anymore.

"I'm fine, just a little annoyed is all. Seemed like that guy was just taking up Haruhi's time and was just…I don't know," Hikaru mentioned. Amelia nodded in understanding. _He's jealous_. _And because of that he's going to have a stubborn attitude. But maybe I can help relax that?_

She reached out her hands to his shoulders, touching them and then rubbing them gently.

"It's normal to be that way when you feel like your friend is being hogged by someone you don't know," Amelia reassured. "Just cut Haruhi some slack though okay?"

Hikaru looked at her a little guilty for what he did earlier with Haruhi. She smiled at him reassuringly, rubbing his shoulders a bit more. He relaxed for a moment leaning into it before the knocking on the door made them both jump. Hikaru grabbed his Gameboy immediately trying to hide any relaxation of the situation.

_Knock, knock. _Kaoru opened the door walking in.

"Well Arai's gone. So we don't have to worry about him anymore," Kaoru announced.

"Good for Arai. Now if you'll excuse me I'm trying to level up," Hikaru spat grabbing his Gameboy and frantically going back into stubborn mode. Kaoru rolled his eyes at Hikaru and looked at Amelia.

"Hey can we talk privately real quick?" Kaoru questioned. Amelia glanced at Hikaru.

"You going to be okay?" she whispered to Hikaru.

"Yeah sure you guys go talk," Hikaru said plainly. She nodded, getting up. Kaoru waited with his back at the door. Amelia turned around back at Hikaru.

"Relax okay?" she whispered.

"Yeah, yeah," Hikaru sighed. Amelia sighed, putting a hand through his hair comforting and he flinched turning red at the sudden touch. Amelia already turned towards Kaoru that she didn't see his rather surprised look on his face as she headed to his brother. Amelia walked out, closing the door behind her.

"You wanted to talk?" she asked. Kaoru put his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah you want to go out back?" he asked and she nodded following him to the backyard. "Sorry for the wait I had to ask Haruhi to hang out with me tomorrow as an apology for Hikaru's behavior with Arai."

"I'm assuming you want me to take care of Hikaru while you and Haruhi are out," Amelia assumed as they approached the backyard. Most of the customers were inside for lunch.

"What? No I gotta plan to get Hikaru to apologize to Haruhi," Kaoru grinned.

"By…you going on a date with her?" Amelia questioned in confusion. "That doesn't make any sense if he's not there."

"Ha! Don't be silly. I'm going to get her set up to go on a date with Hikaru instead," Kaoru laughed. Amelia furrowed her brows. Well that would be rather interesting.

"I need your help," Kaoru smirked. "I'm going to pretend to be sick with a cold tomorrow. I want you and the others to come with me as Hikaru and Haruhi go out to the Ginza."

Amelia immediately relaxed. At least he wasn't leaving a rather grumpy Hikaru alone with her. Who knows how he'd be all day.

…

**_The Next Day…_**

Amelia was half-asleep throughout Kaoru's devious plan to get Hikaru out of the room to meet up with a dressed up Haruhi in the Ginza. As Hikaru headed out she could the door and Kaoru giggling. After seeing that Hikaru was out of the inn through the window, he hopped out of bed with a soft thump. He knelt down at Amelia's air mattress and rocked her slightly.

"Amelia?" he greeted. "Come on wake up."

Amelia groaned sleepily rolling onto her other side. Kaoru rolled his eyes.

"Imai! Come on you promised you would help," he groaned. "Rise and shine or we are going to miss all the fun."

"All right, all right," Amelia gave in sitting up as Kaoru grinned.

"Good Imai, now let's get started shall we?"

That morning they gathered the rest of the Host Club putting on disguises so Hikaru and Haruhi wouldn't notice them in the crowd. Tamaki and Mori were dressed as laborers (full bandana, tank tops and long pants), Kyoya and Honey as tourists (Kyoya in a standard Hawaiian shirt and sunglasses and shorts, while Honey dressed up like a small girl with a sundress and hat), while Kaoru and Amelia dressed as close to locals as they could (Kaoru had a local sports shirt and hat with shorts). He even pushed Amelia to wearing more feminine attire with a red paisley spring dress that went down to her thighs with black leggings and sandals. Kaoru even gave her hair extensions and make up to fit the bill. It was insane how well disguised that Amelia was even impressed by their last minute progress.

Even though the disguising was a bit of a chore, once the Host Club arrived at the Ginza they were on a mission. Kaoru spotted Haruhi and Hikaru not too far ahead of them with his small pair of binoculars he got at one of the local shops.

"Okay I got them in sight," Kaoru whispered. "We're going to tail them and hope Hikaru makes some progress."

Amelia looked at Tamaki realizing his rather annoyed and desperate expression on his face as he saw Haruhi.

"Why is Hikaru on a date with Haruhi?! I mean look at her she's so adorable!" Tamaki whined. "Not fair not fair!"

"Keep your voice down!" Kaoru whispered, but it was a close call. They all froze when Haruhi and Hikaru looked at each other turning their heads. Everyone scattered immediately hiding, trying not to be found out. Amelia ran in Tamaki and Kaoru's direction as they ended up sitting against the wall, breathing heavy from running so fast out of sight. Amelia knelt down, on the far side of the wall seeing when the coast was clear.

"I told you to keep quiet stupid. We don't want to be found out," Kaoru whispered.

"I'm supposed to let this slide without having some form of emotion?" Tamaki whispered back. Amelia stood up and brushed herself off when Hikaru and Haruhi were moving into town.

"Coast is clear," she announced, moving out into the street with the others.

"Look milord," Kaoru began. "This is Hikaru's day to find and listen to others that matter to him. He's immature and bursts out his emotions on others without restraint. We relied on each other for so long he doesn't know how to handle other people in his life. So I think he needs to learn basic personal interaction."

Tamaki and the others looked shocked at Kaoru's suddenly mature outlook on how he saw his brother's behavior.

"Kaoru, you're awesome," Tamaki commented.

"But I don't want any of us to interfere or you're dead," Kaoru stated bluntly. Everyone wasn't really expecting that sudden change in attitude, freezing at that moment.

"Then why are we following them?" Tamaki questioned.

"Because it's not fair that Hikaru gets all his time with Haruhi without us. And it is rather interesting to see how it progresses," Kaoru replied, looking through his binoculars again.

…

The afternoon ended up being a bit of a tough thing on everyone's nerves. After rather harsh attempts at keeping Haruhi happy and being an escort they finally were having a decent time. Even Kaoru had a few moments of wanting to be with them as soon as his name was mentioned in a conversation between the two of them. They even had everyone get ice cream to console Kaoru who was crying almost as bad as Tamaki.

When they started walking on their own again and it was still a few hours into the date. Amelia tried to stay close to Kaoru keeping an eye on him. They walked ahead seeing Haruhi and Hikaru having a decent time together. As they group split up in different parts of the street, Amelia stood behind Kaoru who was watching them a bit of a ways through a store window trying not to look distressed.

She looked around noticing a café nearby. She glanced at Kaoru noticing he was staying put and heading into the café.

"Well looks like they're still enjoying themselves eh Imai?" Kaoru asked, hearing nothing but silence. He looked beside him not seeing her and panicked.

"Where'd she go?" he questioned until Amelia came back out with a bag of snacks and two to go carry-ons for drinks with six drinks in total.

"Hey guys have a treat on me," Amelia announced going to a bench putting the food and drinks down. Kaoru walked over to her surprised as the rest of the group gathered (except Tamaki who was pouting by one of the stores).

"Imai you didn't have to-" began to object

"I wanted to now hush," Amelia interrupted. She handed him and the others a cold lemonade drink and giving a small cookie to everyone (except Kyoya who politely rejected). Amelia rolled her eyes at Tamaki who was apart from them grabbing his lemonade and a cookie.

"Be right back," she stated as she walked over the sulking king. She tapped his shoulder making him look behind him teary eyed until he saw her.

"Imai?" he questioned. She held out the lemonade and snack and he looked at it in confusion.

"I know you're having a rough day. I figured this'll cheer you up a bit," Amelia replied handing it to him. Tamaki took it in a blank stare and looked down at the food as she smiled and walked away. He turned a little red faced, smiling a bit before chomping onto the cookie. Amelia went back to the bench, getting rid of the trash and having her share of the treats while everyone wandered except for Kaoru who sat there waiting with her things. She grabbed her lemonade slurping it through the straw and grabbing her cookie in the other hand.

"You know you didn't have to get that for everyone," Kaoru informed as she sat next to him looking at her.

"Everyone looked like they've been stressed, including you," Amelia objected.

"I'm not as much anymore," Kaoru disagreed.

"You still are, I see it in your face," Amelia protested quietly, breaking off her cookie and eating a small part of it looking at him with a smirk. Kaoru looked at her in confusion.

"Is it that noticeable?" Kaoru asked. Amelia shrugged not answering the question with a smug look. He turned red rather embarrassed that someone noticed his stress with his brother being out without him.

…

Later on in the day, the group called it quits once Tamaki couldn't take much more of seeing Haruhi and Hikaru on their date. They went back to the pensione as thunderclouds began to form in the summer sky. Amelia heard a bit of a rumble as rain started to drizzle.

"Looks like you guys came back just in time before the storm today," Misuzu announced as they walked into the main room of the pensione.

"There's a storm today?" Tamaki questioned, suddenly alert.

"Well not for another hour or so," Misuzu corrected. "Although looks like it's already starting to drizzle."

"We'll sit it out here before going back to your place Honey," Kyoya insisted. Honey nodded in agreement. Amelia headed up the stairs.

"Feeling okay Imai?" Kyoya asked as she walked up the stairs.

"Yeah I'm just going to lie down for a bit while we have some downtime," Amelia replied smiling slightly and heading to her room, closing the door as Kyoya smiled back. He sat down across from Kaoru in the table.

"How you holding up?" Kyoya questioned.

"Just hoping Hikaru doesn't screw up," Kaoru answered. Kyoya glanced at the Amelia's room.

"That does seem to be of some concern," Kyoya commented. "However, Hikaru needs to learn from his own mistakes without someone hovering over him as well."

"Yeah. I know," Kaoru agreed. Kyoya looked at Kaoru.

"I'm surprised that Amelia is not taking it as roughly as Tamaki," Kyoya remarked. Kaoru looked at Kyoya in confusion.

"Why would she?" he asked. "I don't understand why she would."

Kyoya smiled slightly.

"Well it's just an observation. She spends a lot of time with you two. I would think that seeing Haruhi with Hikaru alone would make her feel…well not exactly jealous but I don't know," Kyoya explained. Kaoru furrowed his brows in curiosity and looked at Kyoya oddly.

"You don't think she's that kind of person do you?" Kaoru asked.

Kyoya shrugged. Kaoru looked up at his room and got up.

"I'll make sure she's okay."

…

Amelia sat on the twin's bed looking out the window where the rain started drizzling lightly. She had to admit she had some concern over Hikaru. _He's been so tense since Arai. Hopefully he doesn't take it out on Haruhi_, she thought as she heard a knock on the door. She turned around seeing the door open revealing Kaoru.

"Hey," Kaoru greeted. She smiled slightly as he closed the door behind him. "You mind some company?"

"I thought that you'd be downstairs waiting on Hikaru," Amelia admitted.

"It'll probably be quiet for a while," Kaoru mentioned taking off his shoes and hopping onto the bed and across from her by the window. Amelia smiled a bit before looking back out into the window.

"Do you think Hikaru will be okay?" she questioned fiddling with her fingers.

"You that worried about him?" Kaoru asked. Amelia turned red.

"I'm still trying to figure him out," Amelia admitted. "When you were out he didn't really talk that much until a little later. He just felt like Arai was hogging Haruhi. I just, I don't know."

"You're not jealous of Haruhi are you?" Kaoru questioned. Amelia looked a little taken aback until laughing a bit.

"No of course not. I was just…worried that if I have friends outside of the club that maybe he'd get jealous of them," Amelia explained.

"I wouldn't worry about it so much. By then I'd hope he grows out of it," Kaoru reassured. "You're allowed to have friends because us and the club Amelia."

"Yeah I know. But…the club feels more like family sometimes," Amelia admitted.

"Yeah milord kind of keeps that kind of atmosphere doesn't he?" Kaoru laughed a bit. Amelia nodded. They heard a slight rumbling of the thunderstorm, the rain coming down a little harder now.

A few minutes went by in silence, them sitting next to each other looking out the window. She glanced at him.

"Remember when we were at the beach?" Amelia began, Kaoru looking at her. "The thunderstorm was so bad the power went out."

"You came to our room crying," Kaoru remembered. "Told us that you hated being alone in the dark."

"I never did thank you…" Amelia said lightly, looking at him now. "Both of you do so much for me. You even broke into my house to apologize for the mock fight."

"You don't have to thank us Imai. We're out for each other," Kaoru mentioned.

"But the question is…" Amelia smirked, looking at him and leaning in closer to him looking into his direct eye level with curiosity. "Why?"

Kaoru grinned.

"You know I don't think I have a right answer yet because even we don't know," Kaoru admitted, rubbing the back of his neck laughing a bit.

Amelia rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Figures," she teased leaning back as she looked out the window. Kaoru looked at her for a few minutes in silence.

_Honestly it's still too early to tell why we feel like we can do just about anything with you…_he thought and he didn't realize that Hikaru was not the only one who doesn't know what to do with his emotions yet.

Only time can tell…


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Festivities and Families**

"You're mother can't make it to the festival unfortunately as she planned," Isao greeted regretfully.

"What? But this is one of the biggest events in school!" Amelia exclaimed. "We just got past the sports event. Today is the detective mystery event that we planned, a parade and even a ballroom dance this afternoon. Everyone's families are going to be there!"

"I know Imai. But I can't control what Gina does in her job," Isao sighed in sympathy.

"I thought she said she cleared out her schedule?" Amelia shook her head.

"Unfortunately, she had to head to London for an unexpected project. She apologized for missing out this time Imai," Isao explained.

"Yeah I bet…" Amelia spat in disgust, grabbing her bag and heading to the door.

"Imai," Isao called out lightly. Amelia stopped midway out the door. She glanced at Isao, holding back tears. Isao hesitated and sighed as he walked up to her at the door.

"Try to have fun today," Isao smiled, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You worked hard this week. You deserve to take a break from this."

Amelia swallowed hard, nodding slightly before heading out the door. Isao felt sympathy for the girl. He always knew that she needed her parents sometimes to tell her how good she's doing in school or how proud they were of her. Just…sometimes life gets in the way and doesn't let that happen. And even though she's only sixteen, she's still a child growing in a very harsh reality.

…

Amelia changed into her detective costume the twins gave her for the event. She was late. She couldn't feel that thrilled about the event anymore. The class started greeting families inside as she went in the backroom getting changed. As she put on her vest and buttoned up her shirt she saw her wolf necklace, looking at it intently in the reflection of the mirror.

She sighed, buttoning up the rest of her shirt and wrapping her tie around her neck, tying it into a bow in frustration.

"So much for family being here, eh Dad?" she growled in frustration staring into her reflection. "Guess I shouldn't expect anything else from Mom."

She ran a hand through her hair, buttoning up her vest and straightening it out.

"At least you would've been here if you were alive," she whispered frustrated, straightening up and walking out to the main event.

The room was already filled with family and classmates running the event. She was about to make her post until she heard the twins yell out.

"Imai!" they greeted, grabbing her arm. "Come meet our Mom!"

Amelia could feel them dragging her down the floor. The redheaded, beautifully dressed woman was already examining Haruhi.

"Good, looks very cute. Boys next time let me get her proper measurements next time?" Mrs. Hitachiin sighed as she fixed Haruhi's bow tie, Mr. Hitachiin a very quiet man standing next to her with an amused smile.

"Mom this is Imai too, she's the other one we told you about!" the twins sang. Amelia looked at them in disbelief. _They talk about me with their parents_?

She was even more off guard when Mrs. Hitachiin looked at her directly turning her attention away from Haruhi and eying her up and down like a fashion agent. _She looks exactly like the twins do_…Amelia staring in amazement.

"Oh Miss Wolfe! I remember you from your magazine covers. I collect them to get some inspiration on my next photo shoots with my girls," Mrs. Hitachiin smiled delightfully. Before Amelia could thank her with a smile on her face, Mrs. Hitachiin was running her fingers through her hair.

"It's such a shame you had to cut your hair. Although nothing hair extensions can't fix," Mrs. Hitachiin began observing fixing Amelia's costume. "Boys she has such a nice figure why are you hiding it under her vest?"

"Mom she needs to blend in remember?" the twins reminded. Mrs. Hitachiin rolled her eyes.

"Not an excuse for proper fitting clothes," she protested. Amelia looked rather amused between the twins and their mother. "Your mother going to be here darling? I heard Miss Pinto was on the guest list. She and I have worked a bit before and wanted to get a few pointers from her."

"Oh no unfortunately…" Amelia hesitated as Mrs. Hitachiin backed up.

The twins and Haruhi looked at Amelia in slight concern at the sudden announcement.

"Don't blame your mother too much darling. The industry is a very tough business to have family relations when you want to," Mrs. Hitachiin mentioned. It caught Amelia off guard at the sudden slight encouragement, although the fact that her mother wasn't there still hurt. She smiled sweetly at Amelia before looking at her sons.

"Feel free to come to dinner some time as well. I have so many things to try out that would fit you perfectly," Mrs. Hitachiin encouraged. "Right darling?"

"Of course that would be nice," Mr. Hitachiin agreed with a rather pleasant smile.

"We'll be heading out to the central building, boys take care of those two will you?" Mrs. Hitachiin waved her free hand goodbye as she took her husband's arm and headed out the door. Amelia, Haruhi and the twins followed to watch the Hitachiins leave.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, What does your father do exactly?" Haruhi questioned.

"He's an executive for a software development company. Essentially he married into the family," Hikaru replied.

"Hitachiin is from our mother's side," Kaoru added. "Our grandmother was a known for original floral arrangements."

"So many strong females in our family, we hope we can step it up since we're still show shy," the twins announced.

"Speaking of family," Haruhi looked at Amelia. "I thought your Mom was coming Imai."

Amelia could immediately feel a lump in her throat. She shook her head pushing passed the three of them heading away from the event.

"I don't want to talk about it," Amelia remarked with a growl.

"Imai where are you going?!" the twins called out.

"Taking a walk," Amelia spat, marching away from them and into the crowd. Haruhi gave a concerned look. The twins watched Amelia in confusion.

"Did I say something wrong?" Haruhi asked. The twins looked at her just as confused as she was.

"I don't think so," Hikaru replied.

"I think something happened to her mother," Kaoru added.

…

The Host Club gathered up to make way for the carriage for the parade. No sign of Amelia. When the others questioned it, the twins and Haruhi explained the situation.

"We can't start the parade without her!" Honey exclaimed. "Where is she?"

"So why exactly did she run off?" Tamaki questioned.

"Apparently she found out news her mother isn't coming to the festival," the twins answered. Tamaki gave a shocked and rather distraught face.

"Her mother isn't coming?! Why hasn't she said anything I would've tried to make her day a little more special for her!" Tamaki cried. "Daddy could've been there for his little girl!"

"I don't think that's what she needs senpai," Haruhi interjected. Tamaki regained his composure as they walked through the halls. "Although for once I agree with Tamaki on why she didn't tell us sooner."

"I doubt Imai is the kind of person who likes talking about her family life," Hikaru commented.

"Why not?" Haruhi asked. "We've known her for almost a year now. You'd think she would at least tell us if something was up." (speaking from someone who wants to do everything herself)

"Imai is one of those people that has a very odd personal life," Kyoya replied. Haruhi looked at him in confusion.

"The term _odd_ coming from you is already a mystery. You might have to elaborate," Haruhi commented.

"Unfortunately no time for it now. We need to get the private parade started now or else our guests are unhappy," Kyoya mentioned.

"But what about Imai? Weren't we going to find her?" Tamaki questioned.

"We'll find her after the carriage when we meet up in the main hall with our guests and their families," Kyoya insisted lightly. "For now customers first."

…

When the Host Club arrived in the Central Building to interact with guests and their families, there was no sign of Amelia. By then they started getting concerned. Kyoya was entertaining a few of the parents into gambling games describing the club's main activities. He was obviously impressing the older generation into thinking the club was a rather productive and cultured group (aka lots of entertainment and costumes around the world).

"Any sign of Imai?" Tamaki questioned Haruhi and the twins.

"Honey and Mori haven't seen her in their carriage rides," Haruhi replied.

"And we haven't seen her anywhere in the main festival all day," the twins added in unison.

"Let me talk to Kyoya and see if he can call her estate," Tamaki suggested, going up to Kyoya as he parted with a few pairs of parents.

"Kyoya, do me a favor and call Isao, see if he's heard anything from Imai," Tamaki insisted quietly.

"Sure, give me a few minutes," Kyoya agreed, pulling out his cell phone and dialing Wolfe Estate.

"Thanks," Tamaki thanked before going back to Haruhi and the twins. When he got back to the group, Honey and Mori just returned from another carriage ride joining in.

"Any sign of her?" Hikaru questioned Honey.

"Not this round either. I'm starting to get worried," Honey replied.

"Yeah," Mori agreed.

"This is so strange. Why would she leave her duties with the club? It's so unlike her," Tamaki stated worriedly. Kyoya came over to the group hanging up the phone.

"Well?" the twins questioned.

"Unfortunately Isao hasn't heard or seen her since she's left this morning," Kyoya answered. "Looks like we'll have to find her after all."

"Master Tamaki, your father requires your presence. You must visit a few guests in the main hall," an older man came in interrupting their conversation.

"I'll be there in a minute," Tamaki responded. He looked over at the group. "Why don't you guys look for Imai? I'm sure she's on campus somewhere."

"Yes sir!" the twins responded. Tamaki left closing the door behind them as they kept to themselves as the guests moved to the main hall for the dance party.

"She must be really upset if she hasn't showed up in a few hours," Haruhi mentioned. Kyoya looked up in thought.

"Where haven't we checked?" he asked. The others looked up in thought.

"The Central Building, Class 1-A," the twins announced counting with their fingers.

"The library and gallery rooms," Honey added.

"West Building," Mori continued.

"What about the clubroom? Remember when she has a breakdown before the physical exams? She retreated to the music room," Haruhi explained. The others looked at her in curiosity and then smiled.

"Hikaru, Kaoru," Kyoya ordered. "Check the music room. We'll meet you in the main hall. Contact us if you find her."

"Yes, sir!"

…

Hikaru and Kaoru walked silently pondering for a while as they went down the long hall.

"You think she's still upset about her mother not showing up?" Hikaru asked, putting his arms behind his head.

"Maybe," Kaoru replied. "But I can't know for sure."

"You'd think she wouldn't be bothered considering her Mom isn't there that often," Hikaru observed.

"We always bothered in some way when Mom leaves on trips and not spend time with us," Kaoru reminded.

"Yeah but we grew out of that. We understood she works for a living," Hikaru corrected.

"I don't know if it's the same when her parents were separated," Kaoru mentioned.

"Why not? I mean she's just out to work right?" Hikaru asked as they started up the stairs.

"Think about it Hikaru. Her father is gone and her only living parent doesn't even see her," Kaoru replied. "I mean you saw the look on her face when Miss Pinto came to see her when we dropped her off. She was happy."

"That would be a little rough," Hikaru agreed. Suddenly they heard music from upstairs from a grand piano. They stopped looking up towards the music room. Hikaru looked at Kaoru.

"Do you hear that?" Hikaru asked. Suddenly he was running up the stairs. Kaoru looked at his brother in shock before running after him.

"Wait for me Hikaru!" he called out as they ran to the door of the music room.

They grabbed the latches, pulling them down and spreading the doors wide open. They stood there breathing heavy from running, seeing Amelia jump from the seat of the piano.

Amelia's head was turned facing them in shock, tears down her cheeks from crying. She even took off her tie and unbuttoned her vest from earlier. The twins smiled in relief that she was there.

"Shit! What are you two doing here?" she questioned, suddenly wiping the tears from her eyes and face. The twins closed the doors behind them walking up to her.

"You missed a good chunk of the festival," Hikaru replied.

"We were wondering where you ran off to. We were getting worried," Kaoru added.

"Well I'm right here," Amelia said her tone almost spitting at them. "You can go back to your party now."

Hikaru sat next to her on the piano bench.

"We're not leaving you up here alone," Hikaru sighed. Kaoru rested his side on the ground piano facing her.

"Why not?" Amelia rolled her eyes looking rather annoyed at them.

"Come on Imai, you've been crying…" Kaoru replied. As he answered Amelia tried to wipe off any evidence of her crying.

"Look I'm fine," Amelia denied, getting up. "Just you two go on without me."

Hikaru grabbed her arm.

"Imai," he protested. She ripped her arm out of his grip. She backed away from both of them, a lump in her throat. The twins looked at her face go from calm to suddenly something else.

"Why didn't you tell us your Mom wasn't coming?" Kaoru asked.

"We could've helped," Hikaru added.

"Oh yeah? Could you have gotten her from London to even see me for an hour today?" Amelia growled.

"No but-" the twins began getting interrupted.

"Yeah, you have your mom and dad here celebrating that you even go to this school. You know what I have? A parent who isn't even here because of some last minute bullshit and _this_!" Amelia growled ripping off her wolf pendent from around her neck. The twins stared at her stunned. They never saw her this angry before. They could see the tears streaming down her face. She gripped onto her necklace.

"_This_ is the closest thing to family being here today," Amelia swallowed hard voice cracking from distraught. "I am so tired of Mom not being there. You know what's worse? Even with Dad gone _nothing _has changed!"

She throws her pendant across the room hearing it clank across the middle of the marble floor. The twins flinched at the sight. She swallowed hard, feeling her legs shake in anger, upset and just sadness. Something so small such as this apparently was a bigger deal to her than she thought. And her parents weren't around to see it.

Amelia eventually sat herself down on the floor shaking uncontrollably.

"Why didn't she come?" she cried silently. Hikaru ran up to her, sat down next to her, grabbing her and pulling her towards him. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"It's okay…" he whispered. Kaoru walked over grabbing her wolf necklace, picking it up. "Our Mom is out a lot too."

"Yeah…she's been like that since we were young," Kaoru agreed, walking over to her and kneeling in front of her. She looked at them embarrassed.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered. "I was just really looking forward to seeing her…"

"Hey…" Kaoru comforted. "It's okay. We know that kind of thing is rough."

"Yeah we used to be angry when we didn't see our parents. But now we know why they're out and it's okay. If anything it gives us more freedom you know?" Hikaru encouraged.

"We get to hang out with who we want, when we want," Kaoru added going behind her and putting the necklace on her.

"And do what we want. I mean they trust us to make our own life," Hikaru concluded.

"Now…why don't we take you downstairs? We'll make sure to stick around with you for the rest of the time okay?" Kaoru suggested. Amelia nodded in agreement. Hikaru smiled.

"There's a good girl," Hikaru grinned, pulling her up. The twins looked at her face, fixing her hair and rubbing her eyes.

"I'm sorry I got so mad," Amelia apologized as she cleaned up.

"We know why and it's okay," the twins reassured.

"You know…I keep forgetting that you two are more family and I should've just had fun today," Amelia commented.

"We can still have fun at the dance party," the twins grinned. "Our treat."

She laughed, hugging both of them tightly.

"Thank you…"

…

Amelia followed the twins to the main hall. It was 5pm and the dance party had already started. As they entered, Tamaki grinned giving Amelia a hug. Amelia smiled and apologized.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Tamaki smiled. "You can make it up later if you want."

Kyoya approached her.

"Imai, I believe someone is here to see you," Kyoya announced. Amelia looked at him in confusion. He smiled and put an arm out. Amelia looked in his line of sight. She grinned when she saw Isao walking up to her with a grin on his face. She hugged him tightly as he laughed. The twins smiled as she laughed at his hug and he ruffled her hair. He bent down to her level and grinned.

"I have a surprise for you," Isao smiled sweetly. Amelia laughed lightly and grinned.

"What?" she questioned. Isao moved out of the way, showing a woman a few feet behind him. Amelia straightened up, her mouth gaping. Tamaki stood next to Kyoya staring at the woman in awe.

"Is that-?" Tamaki began to question.

"Mom!" Amelia exclaimed running through the room to Gina who grinned with eyes teary as much as Amelia. "What are you doing here?"

"London got canceled, so I came straight here before going back home. I didn't want to miss this…" Gina replied. Amelia laughed and hugged her tightly. The twins smiled sweetly.

"Yep that is Miss Pinto. Amelia's mother," Kyoya replied to Tamaki's questioning. Tamaki blinked before smiling in relief.

"She looks just like her. I can see where she gets her good looks from," Tamaki complimented. "Probably a good idea to be introduced don't you think?"

"I think that wouldn't be a bad idea!"

The twins grinned and waved at Gina.

"Hi Miss Pinto! Long time no see!" they grinned and shook hands with her. "Mom was looking for you earlier this morning!"

"Oh good! I'll see her after the event!" Gina grinned. Amelia grinned a wide grin laughing looking at her mother. The twins laughed softly. That was the first time they saw Amelia in a totally different light as she talked to her mother. They found out that Gina and Amelia behave the same, talk similarly, and take their good looks after each other, all of it. The surprise visit certainly made them feel at home as well.

…

By the end of the night, Gina was talking to Mrs. Hitachiin about projects while Amelia waited around with the twins. All the families were separating and heading home late that night. Isao even left a little after dinner to get some rest back at the estate. Amelia sat at a table with Hikaru and Kaoru as the others were already heading home. The twins were now exhausted but they were at least happy Amelia was hanging out with them.

"You really do look a lot like your Mom," Hikaru observed as they watched their parents.

"Speak for yourself," Amelia teased. "I was shocked seeing your mother this morning. I knew right away that she was related."

"Oh really? How did you know?" the twins asked, leaning forward on the table.

"Oh lets see," Amelia grinned looking between the two of them before leaning forward. "Hair, good looks. I'd say you two are definitely on par with the Hitachiin bloodline."

She smirked as they grinned.

"Yeah we're just a bunch of momma's little helpers," Hikaru laughed.

"She even used to dress us up in her latest designs. Thank God that she found models that weren't us," Kaoru smiled.

"She's been wanting a person to try out her dresses lately, you want to help?" Hikaru grinned. Amelia raised a brow and laughed.

"You are just finding an excuse to see me in a dress," Amelia smirked.

"Why not? You look pretty cute as you actually being a girl," Hikaru teased.

"Thanks I would've never known that," Amelia said sarcastically smirking.

"No I'm serious you can be quite a looker when you pull out those outfits of yours at home," Hikaru smirked slightly.

"Maybe we can get Mom to get her some new clothes to make it even better," Kaoru teased. Amelia rolled her eyes. Before she could object Gina and Mrs. Hitachiin walked over to them.

"Well we're ready to head home boys," Mrs. Hitachiin announced. The three of them got up.

"All right, we just need to get our things in the music room and we'll be out soon," the twins informed.

"We'll see you at home then. Your car is already outside so don't be too long," Mr. Hitachiin smiled.

"Gina do you want us to drop you off? You're on the way home. I would love to converse more about having Amelia try a few things for my fall collection!" Miss Hitachiin beamed.

"Sure! Amelia are you okay with that?" Gina asked. Amelia smiled.

"I'll call my driver to pick me up," Amelia reassured.

"Okay, I'll see you at home okay hun?" Gina grinned, hugging her and giving her a kiss.

"Thanks for coming out," Amelia smiled. "I'll see you at home. I won't be long."

Amelia smiled and the twins waited before waving at their parents and headed out of the room.

…

"I think Mom really likes you," Hikaru stated as they walked up the steps towards the music room.

"That or she just needs another model to try out her new wardrobe," Amelia joked as they went into the room. She took off her vest and tie going into her bag and pulling out her clothes. The brothers did the same taking off layers of their Victorian costuming.

"Nah Mom isn't usually as social with other parents," Kaoru grinned. Amelia shrugged going into the back room with her casual clothes. She changed behind the curtains into tight jeans, knee high boots, a long-sleeve shirt and her fitting leather jacket when she came back she hung up the costuming as the boys got changed in their own rooms as well. They came back out in their uniforms, except just keeping on their short-sleeved shirts, no tie putting their blazers in their bags.

"I just got to call my driver to pick me up," Amelia mentioned as she pulled out her phone.

"Don't worry about it we'll take you home," Hikaru mentioned as he pulled on his autumn coat.

"You sure?" Amelia asked. Kaoru grinned.

"Of course," he replied. She smiled as they headed out of the music room and towards the courtyard.

As they went outside, Amelia grinned turning around walking backwards facing them. The cool air and the night sky were clear and crisp.

"Halloween is close you guys up for another trick or treat year?" she questioned.

"We might want to do something different. Maybe see what happens with the class meeting on the type of event," Hikaru suggested.

She grinned.

"That sounds awesome," Amelia commented turning herself around and laughing. Kaoru smiled at the sight of her. Hikaru laughed and couldn't help but stare as well. When they got into the limo she sat in between them on the ride home.

Hikaru was surprised when she leaned on him the whole ride, putting her head on his shoulder. Kaoru blushed and smiled when Amelia reached over grabbing his hand, rubbing her thumb over his knuckles. They almost felt a slight moment of sadness when they reached her house. The limo stopped and she looked between them.

"Looks like we're here," Hikaru announced. She sat up and smiled.

"Okay. See you two tomorrow," she smiled.

Amelia leaned up kissing Hikaru on the cheek making him turn red and stunned again. She went over kissing Kaoru on the cheek as well and he turned just tomato red.

"Goodnight," she whispered at him with a smile on her face as she winked at Kaoru.

He swallowed hard feeling like he couldn't get her eyes off of her. She climbed over Hikaru who smiled trying to hide his astonished face. She closed the door behind her of the car, kissing her hand and putting it on the window. The boys turned red even more before the car started off, losing sight of her going inside.

"She has a habit of doing that doesn't she," Hikaru laughed embarrassingly. Kaoru laughed in the same manner.

"I guess we did something right," he agreed.

One thing that stuck out though to them was when Amelia smiles the way she does when she is truly happy.

_She can be the most beautiful person we've ever seen_…the twins they drove home.

And as Amelia headed up the stairs to her room, staring up at the ceiling feeling the happiness of the night. Although her stomach decided to give her butterflies. Why was it becoming so easy to get so close to them now?

_And why do I find myself wanting so much more than that…? _She still had no idea what kind of boundaries were going to be broken down once the twins finally realized what they felt for her. And that…will be the scariest thing they will ever face.


	19. Bonus Episode 2!

**BONUS EPISODE: Test of Courage, Separation and Secrets Revealed**

_Well this is the greatest situation to be in… _Amelia thought as she leaned against the door of an abandoned classroom. This wasn't exactly how she planned her day off in the _Test of Courage Tournament_.

**_Previously that morning…_**

It was close to Halloween within the semester, the class was available to have one free day to do whatever they chose. The vote became unanimous amongst the class for a _Test of Courage Tournament_. Amelia was just happy to have a day off after the festivities a few weeks ago. Midterms were already hard enough as it was. Everyone was separating into two groups: Team A and Team B. The first round at night would've been Team A being scared by Team B before it switched up scaring each other senseless.

"Hey Imai! Let's get Haruhi and the four of us can be a team!" the twins exclaimed as they dragged her out into the hallway finding the Class President freaking out about the tournament. Unfortunately for him the twins were all on it making him freak out more.

"Oh there you all are, I'm taking requests for teams!" Momoka, the vice president of the class announced as she saw the five of them in the hallway.

"The five of us will be a team!" the twins announced, putting their arms around Haruhi, Amelia and the Class President, Kazukiyo (but mainly everyone just calls him President out of habit).

That's when it all started…a tournament that they had no idea would go completely the opposite of what they planned. For the Black Magic Club had overheard their festivities and the class was going to get a lot more than they bargained for…

...

**_That afternoon at Hitachiin Estate…_**

"Hey Imai you think we're going to scare the pants off of Team A?" Hikaru grinned as she sat on the bed as he and Kaoru pulled out a few scary tricks out of their closet.

"I would be surprised if you didn't with all this stuff you guys keep," Amelia replied. Kaoru grinned grabbing a mask with fake blood in an empty eye socket, putting it behind his back as he went to the end of the bed as Amelia examined a gooey fake slime.

"Hey Imai," Kaoru called out with the mask on. Amelia turned around to face him.

"Oh my God!" she shrieked, throwing one of the pillows at him and laughing after the initial shock.

"Gotcha!" Kaoru grinned. Hikaru laughed and Amelia grinned. Kaoru moved the pillow off his face.

"You're such a pain," Amelia giggled. Hikaru sat behind her as Kaoru sat in front of her putting the mask in the pile of tricks for the night.

"You love it and we know it," Hikaru smirked from behind her.

"Uh huh," Amelia smirked back at them. "As long as you guys don't push me into a closet in the dark alone I think we won't have any problems."

"What are you afraid a monster will come out and get you this time if you get stuck?" Hikaru asked.

"With her luck you tonight I wouldn't go against the odds," Kaoru reminded jumping off the bed and heading towards the door. "I'm going to grab a few snacks. I'll be right back."

"Bring some more of those cookies Imai brought they're on the counter!" Hikaru grinned waving.

"That was the plan," Kaoru replied, closing the door behind him.

Amelia picked up a few of the tricks putting them in a box on the floor.

"Is there anything you guys are actually afraid of?" Amelia asked as Hikaru was playing with a gooey fake slime.

"Never really thought about it," Hikaru replied. She knelt down near the bed picking up a few things until she saw something odd. She saw magazines under the bed.

"Hey what's this-?" Amelia questioned reaching out to the magazines.

"What's-AH!" Hikaru began, jumping over to where she was sitting, leaning his back against the bed, blocking her view.

Amelia raised her brows at him. _Why is he blocking me from seeing them_?

"Just a few things I was flipping through, I forgot to put them away," Hikaru mentioned, grabbing them and putting them behind his person.

"Oh really?" she asked glancing behind him, then pointing at the other end of the room. "Oh what's that over there?"

"You're going to have to do a lot better than that," Hikaru smirked slyly. Amelia sighed, rolling her eyes looking at the floor in thought. _How do I catch him off guard_?

Suddenly she smirked. She had an idea. She felt that rush of adrenaline. That click that let out her "wolf" side. Hikaru blinked at her as she scooted even closer to him. She sat directly in front of him and smirked.

"Well that's certainly a different look for you," Hikaru smirked as he looked at her expression. "I'm starting to wonder if we're rubbing off on you."

"Maybe but that's only if I get what I want that I truly take after you," Amelia remarked as she looked at him eye level

"And what is that exactly?" Hikaru smirked.

"I want to see what you're hiding from me," Amelia replied.

"And if I don't show you? What can you possibly do about it?" Hikaru grinned mischievously.

She almost mimicked his grin which seeing it from a girl made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He didn't realize how worse it would be when she leaned closer to his face and her voice came out.

"If I want something. I'll find some way of getting it," Amelia answered, her voice smooth, seductive and as alluring as she did with Tamaki and Kaoru. Hikaru turned beat red when her voice suddenly changed to a completely foreign tonality he wasn't used to hearing from her. Amelia eyed him before scooting closer. He almost instinctively backed up not knowing what to do.

"W-What are you doing?" Hikaru stuttered. She leaned in towards his ear making him shake when he could feel her breath near his neck. His face got hot and he couldn't control it.

"Proving a point," Amelia began in the same alluring fashion. Hikaru swallowed hard gripping onto the magazines behind him. She grinned at his red face.

"I can feel you shake next to me. And if I _really _wanted to…" Amelia paused, tracing a fingernail down his arm holding the magazines. He shivered a bit flinching a bit. "I can make it worse."

Hikaru tried to laugh it off but he couldn't. He was nervous and he couldn't figure out why.

"You think this kind of thing works on me? It looks like you're trying our tactics on the girls on me," Hikaru smirked trying to hide his nervousness.

Amelia reached out to his hand holding the magazines behind his back, making her even closer to him. Hikaru felt his back lean against the bed and suddenly realized her chest was leaning slightly on his.

"It seems to be working so far don't you think?" she teased. She traced her fingers around his clenched hand around his wrist making him twitch and let go. She grinned, immediately grabbing the magazines.

"Gotcha," she stated, immediately backing off with the magazines in her hands standing up. Hikaru growled in frustration wiping his face.

"You cheated," Hikaru grumbled.

"You're just a sore loser. And you think you can hide this from…" Amelia grinned

She paused, looking at the magazine covers.

"Me…" she finished. They were magazines of _her_ on the cover page when she sponsored her father's company (same ones the twins won in the _Find Haruhi and Imai's Weakness Game_). Her face suddenly turned even redder.

"Hey sorry it took so long someone moved the snacks," Kaoru announced as he came in through the door. He froze when he closed the door seeing that Amelia was holding the magazines in her grip of her.

"Uh, Imai where did you find those?" Kaoru asked nervously. Hikaru stood up snatching the magazines out of her hands stuffing them into a dresser drawer. Amelia covered her face in her hands trying to breathe. _They…kept pictures of me_?

She didn't know whether to be flattered or flat out embarrassed. She felt chills down her spine.

"I'm…I'm going to go," Amelia commented pacing the room before grabbing her bag.

"Wait Imai, let me explain," Hikaru grabbed her arm.

"I'll see you two at school," Amelia replied, tugging.

"But-" Hikaru objected. Amelia looked straight at him. Her eyes were trying to examine him. Hikaru turned redder seeing her face to face not just after the event but even the discovery.

"Hikaru. Let her go," Kaoru directed. Hikaru looked at his brother in confusion. Kaoru opened the door, walking up to Hikaru letting him let go his grip on Amelia and smiled softly at her.

"We'll see you at school," Kaoru said softly. Amelia felt a lump in her throat as she looked at the two of them. Hikaru was completely embarrassed while Kaoru was trying to keep everything under control but hiding a bit more embarrassment as well.

Amelia threw her bag over her shoulder, walking swiftly out of the room.

The twins watched as she left out of sight.

"Damn it why did you let her go," Hikaru growled at Kaoru. Kaoru looked calmly at him.

"How would you be if you saw pictures of us in someone else's house we cared about?" Kaoru asked. Hikaru rolled his eyes growling in frustration. "She just needs some time to think."

Hikaru paced his room kicking his dresser. Kaoru turned to look at him, concerned at his suddenly rash behavior.

"I forgot to move them when she came over," Hikaru spat he sighed putting his head in his hands. "I'm such an idiot…now she thinks we're perverts…"

It was odd for Kaoru to see Hikaru this way. He was starting to wonder if Hikaru had hidden feelings of Amelia too. But the worst part of it was, Hikaru made a point. What if she doesn't talk to them due to the incident? Then what will happen?

**…**

**_That evening 10pm…_**

Amelia stayed separated from the rest of the group as they waited around for the Team A to approach. The twins tried to hide their discomfort by picking on the class president until they found out that he did this whole tournament for Momoka. Then they left him alone. Haruhi tried to comfort the class president but that was working with very little effort. Amelia sat on the floor leaning her back against the wall near the staircase, folding her legs and arms in front of her.

"You think she's still pissed at us?" Hikaru asked as they stood nearby the stairwell.

"If she hasn't talked to us this entire time, take your guess," Kaoru commented.

"Man…I feel like such an idiot," Hikaru sighed.

"We could try to help out the class president first before-" Kaoru paused feeling a sudden cold chill on the back of his neck. "What the-! Hikaru! Did you just touch my neck?"

Amelia looked over from Kaoru's exclamation. It was hard to ignore them at that point.

"No I didn't," Hikaru replied.

"Weird…" Kaoru commented. Amelia suddenly felt a chill before hearing something clacking down the stairs. She immediately got up joining the group in confusion.

"I thought Team A was coming from the other direction?" she questioned (breaking her long silence with the twins).

"They were. But that is coming from upstairs," Kaoru informed. Before they could analyze the situation, a skull bumped down the stairs.

Everyone shrieked in terror.

"What the heck is that?!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"And they told us not to play dirty!" Hikaru growled, running up and kicking up the skull back up the stairs.

"Nice shot!" Amelia encouraged without her realizing it. Hikaru glanced at her grinning proudly. Suddenly the skull _thunked _at the top of the stairs followed by an _Ow_.

Then a creepy floating voice came into hearing with an equally creepy man appearing from the top of the stairs.

"_I thought the experiment would've worked this time…Meddlers! It was YOU_!" the man growled, his face all deformed. Amelia screamed in horror.

The class president ran to the right screaming in terror. Kaoru noticed following him immediately.

"President! Wait for me!" Kaoru called out. Amelia was about to grab Kaoru's arm but he was already out of reach when he ran off.

"Kaoru wait up!" Hikaru called out grabbing Haruhi instinctively. "Run!"

"Wait what about-?" Haruhi called out until they were trapped in a net down the hall as they hung above the ground.

Amelia still scared had the half faced man grab her pick her up and run off with her down the opposite end of the hall.

"Hey! Let go of me you jerk!" Amelia called out. Hikaru looked back hearing her.

"Imai!" he called out.

"Haruhi! _Hikaru_!" Amelia screamed as she was carried away.

"Imai! KAORU!" Hikaru yelled out thrashing around in the net as she disappeared with the man in the darkness.

**…**

**_Currently…back to where we started…_**

When the man stopped she noticed a classroom door. He opened the door about to shove her into the room. She growled punching his back.

"You're such a jerk! Put me down!" she growled.

"_Oh I will_," he stated, his voice floating as he put her down, grabbing her by the shirt and shoved her in. She stumbled, grabbing his tie and pulling him in.

"_Whoa_!" he called out. Amelia fell on her back with the man on top of her. She grunted as he landed on her

"_Ow_…" the man groaned. "Imai! Why did you do that?!"

Amelia furrowed her brows at him, immediately reaching for his face pulling off the rubbery prosthetic off his face.

"_Ah_!" he yelped covering his face still above her, all fours on the floor. Amelia looked down in curiosity seeing Nekozawa under the makeup.

"Nekozawa?" she questioned in disbelief. He looked up and smirked.

"_Trick or treat Mr. Wolfe_," Nekozawa greeted with a sly smile. "_Pleasure to meet up again. However, I must be off._ _Many more things to do understand_?"

He quickly got up laughing lowly before running to the door. Amelia got up.

"Wait!" Amelia yelled as he opened and closed the door locking it behind him, leaving her in the room. Amelia growled.

"Hey! Let me out you _jerk_!" Amelia pounded the door. "Nekozawa!"

She rapped the door so many times that she could hear the echo from the spacious classroom.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Haruhi! _ANYONE_!"

…

Another member of the black magic club shoved the class president and Kaoru into their own separate room. When the door slammed shut, locking with a slight click from the outside, that's when Kaoru and the class president looked around.

"Damn it they locked us in!" Kaoru growled. He started pounding on the door. "Hey let us OUT!"

The class president looked around the room.

"Um which one are you?" he questioned with uncertainty.

"I'm Kaoru," Kaoru sighed. The class president looked around in confusion.

"Hey wasn't Imai on our team? I didn't see him with Hikaru or Haruhi either," he observed. Kaoru looked around and eyes suddenly widened at the thought.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru slammed his fists on the door where he and the class president were locked in. "_HIKARU! WE NEED TO FIND IMAI! HIKARU!_"

**…**

"Nekozawa I swear to GOD! LET ME OUT!" Amelia growled. She looked around the room breathing heavily from all the energy. She looked through her pockets. No phone. She left it in her bag in the clubroom. _Shit_.

She went beside the door sitting on the floor leaning her back against the wall. She was stuck. No phone, no way of contacting people. She was going to be locked in there until morning. She could feel herself shake from being trapped. Outside was pitch black with a tiny bit of moonlight coming from the window. But it was dark.

Amelia reached under her loosened shirt grasping onto her wolf necklace.

"Dad…help…"

**…**

"So are you guys fighting with Imai?" Haruhi asked as she leaned on Hikaru to snip the net with her Mori's sewing kit (awkward position for both of them really). Hikaru blushed looking away from Haruhi.

"What makes you say that?" he asked. Haruhi continued cutting the net.

"You guys weren't talking to each other since we got here," Haruhi pointed out.

"I don't think she'll talk with us again anytime soon," Hikaru rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't say that," Haruhi disagreed. Hikaru glanced at her.

"You don't know Imai, she's stubborn as anything when we screw up," Hikaru stated firmly.

"Yeah but I don't think you guys realize how much she cares," Haruhi mentioned.

"Oh so you you're miss know it all by girls we hang out with too?" Hikaru spat sarcastically.

"No she told me," Haruhi corrected. Hikaru looked directly at her.

"When?" he questioned narrowing his eyes.

"Well…"

**_Flashback_**

**_…_**

_"It's just. I've been sort of a wreck you know?" Amelia began as she walked beside Haruhi out into the green grass of the pensione. "I found out that the Hikaru and Kaoru helped me out with something," Amelia admitted embarrassed, turning a bit red. _

_"They…helped my name not get spread on a scandalous paper. I mean…this isn't the first time they helped me you know?" Amelia mentioned. _

_"Really? That's oddly thoughtful of them," Haruhi stated._

_"Yeah…I just I don't know how I feel about it you know? It's the first time someone outside of my family has been willing to help me other than Isao," Amelia admitted. Haruhi looked at her and smiled slightly. "At least, you know in a really long time…" _

**_…_**

Hikaru's eyes widened at Haruhi's encounter with Amelia. _Is that why she's been so close all the time_?

His face turned beat red remembering Amelia being so physically close to him. It made him shiver at the thought. Suddenly he felt his weight drop to the floor and they were out of the net and they were free from their trap. Hikaru ran off without Haruhi to find Kaoru making her try to sprint after him.

**…**

Kaoru looked up as he heard rattling on the door.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru burst in through the door.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru greeted, tears in his eyes as he embraced his brother.

"Uh…where's Haruhi?" the class president asked looking around.

"Oh crap I forgot about her," Hikaru commented sheepishly. Haruhi came staggering down the hall.

"Really?" Haruhi breathed. "You just take off as soon as I get us out. Thanks a lot…"

She looks around.

"Imai's not here?" she asking breathing heavy. The twins looked at each other in alert.

"Come on!" Hikaru beckoned as he and Kaoru ran out the door. Haruhi rolled her eyes walking with the class president to not be out of breath.

**…**

The twins hit the main center of where they met up.

"Okay Hikaru, where did she go?" Kaoru asked. Hikaru looked down the hallway opposite of where Kaoru and the class president ran down. A cold hand came down putting itself down on Kaoru's shoulder. The twins shrieked seeing a large 6'2" man, lean and with dark brown hair and light brown eyes.

"You boys looking for something?" the man asked. Kaoru breathed in relief.

"Thank God I thought you were another one of those Team A members," Kaoru breathed.

"We're not in trouble for getting locked in a room are we?" Hikaru asked. "You're one of the faculty right?"

"Not exactly," he replied with a soft smile. "And no you won't get in trouble I'll make sure of that. Now what's the trouble now?"

"We're looking for someone, Imai Wolfe. S-He's about this high (motions to Kaoru's height), blue eyes and was wearing his uniform. He got caught up in a tournament mishap we weren't expecting. Have you seen him?" Hikaru asked.

The man smirked.

"I would try that way," he replied, pointing down the hall opposite of where Kaoru and the class president got trapped. The twins looked down the hallway. "I would suggest you keep your ears open. I'm sure she'll be very grateful…"

The twins looked down the dark hallway.

"You think Imai's down there?" Hikaru asked. Kaoru furrowed his brows suddenly in realization. _Did that man say she'll_?

"Hold on what did you mean by-" Kaoru began to question but the man was gone. Completely. Kaoru and Hikaru looked in the spot where the man was and gave chills.

"You think it's another trick?" Hikaru questioned. Then they heard a door being pounded down the hall.

"_Hikaru! Kaoru!_" lightly echoing down the hall. The twins immediately ran down the hall following the noise.

**…**

Amelia jumped when she heard rattling and the door bursting open with Hikaru and Kaoru coming through.

"Imai!" they called out and saw her on the floor shaking. She looked up, standing up slowly.

"Imai are you okay?" Hikaru asked as she stood, walking up to her and putting a hand under her chin, examining her face. Hikaru looked at her inspection-like.

Amelia rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine you don't have to frisk me," Amelia rolled her eyes. Hikaru's face turned red at the thought.

"You sure you're all right?" he asked.

"Other than being trapped here for-" she began but was interrupted by Hikaru suddenly wrapping his arms around her, embracing her, holding her tightly. Amelia furrowed her brows in confusion.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry we weren't here sooner," Hikaru whispered in her ear. "And I'm sorry for earlier today. You deserve to know why we have the magazines of you."

"It's okay…" Amelia whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry too."

Kaoru put a hand on Hikaru's shoulder as Haruhi and the class president finally reached them outside of the hallway.

"We'll let her know later in private," Kaoru smiled softly, motioning towards the others. "Right now we gotta find who's been responsible for the scare tactics."

Kaoru, Haruhi and the class president headed out. Hikaru grabbed Amelia's hand making her blush a bit.

"Stay close to me I don't want us getting separated again," he whispered as he led her out of the room.

**…**

The twins, Haruhi, Amelia and the class president headed to Class 1-A to find the rest of the Team A and B were gathered.

"Hey there you guys are! We've been looking all over for you!" Momoka exclaimed.

"You mean you guys weren't the ones scaring us?" Amelia questioned.

"What? Why would we do that? We were looking for you!" one of the classmates objected. Suddenly one of the girls pointed towards the window.

"In the window," she whimpered.

Suddenly a large dark shape engulfed the window's light making everyone in the classroom shriek in terror. That was the end of their _Test of Courage Tournament_.

**_The next day…_**

All over did the class see their terrified faces on the billboards as "Best of Cowards" title from the Black Magic Club coming out to scare them. It wasn't until the Host Club stood with them that the twins, Haruhi and Amelia felt embarrassed.

"That jerk. First he locks me in a classroom, then he scares us with his stupid puppet!" Amelia sighed in frustration.

"That clearly is Bereznoff, or rather Nekozawa," the twins agreed looking at the photo snapshot of them.

"You guys left my little girls in trouble without telling me?" Tamaki growled at the twins.

"By the way Hikaru, how did you find Kaoru?" Kyoya asked. Hikaru looked up in thought.

"Oh I heard Kaoru come up and tell me he was locked in Class 2-C," Hikaru stated matter of fact. Amelia looked at him oddly.

"How could he do that if he was 'locked in class 2-C'?" Amelia repeated.

"I…don't know," Hikaru replied.

"Hikaru that's physically impossible for me to do," Kaoru looked at him oddly. Amelia rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm heading to the club for an early start," Amelia mentioned, slinging her bag over her shoulder looking at the twins. "Can I talk to you guys in private after the club activities please?"

"About what?" Hikaru asked.

"You should know it's about what I found under your bed yesterday," Amelia smirked. "And if you don't talk I figured I have my ways of making you talk."

Hikaru turned red immediately swallowing hard. Kaoru looked over at his brother in confusion as she walked away towards the club. Kyoya looked curiously at them.

"Not exactly like it's any of my business. But what exactly did she find under your bed?" Kyoya questioned.

"Remember those magazines of her you gave us for that fear competition? Yeah…she found them. Under our bed…" Hikaru replied embarrassed.

"Ah well no wonder she's more than a little curious of _why_," Kyoya smirked.

"What do we tell her? We can't just tell her we won it off a contest," Kaoru asked.

"Yeah than she'll think we're even more perverted!" Hikaru sighed in frustration.

"You can always tell her that you got the magazines from your mother," Kyoya smiled slyly. The twins perked up at the thought. Kyoya laughed a bit.

"But she might as well find out what she really is to you two right?" Kyoya asked. The twins looked at him bewildered.

"What are you talking about?" they asked.

"If you don't know now, I'd suggest you really think about it," Kyoya joked as he walked his way towards the club. _You'd be stupider than I thought if you honestly can't figure that one out_, Kyoya thought as the twins looked at each other in confusion.

**…**

**_Later at Hitachiin Estate…_**

"So Imai do you understand now? We just had the magazines because our Mom told us to look at them for fashion ideas," Hikaru grinned. Amelia looked at him with doubt as she sprawled out on the floor in front of her the magazines they had. Kaoru laid on his stomach on his bed with one of the magazine issues.

"Why do I find that hard to believe?" Amelia examined his facial features. Hikaru grinned going over to her putting his head in her lap grabbing one of the magazines of her.

"Come on Imai? Do you see this style of clothing? The hair? The makeup?" Hikaru teased. "You would be very surprised how inspiring it is for Mom's little fashion helpers."

Amelia rolled her eyes smirking.

"Why do I feel like you're making an excuse for something else. Like I don't know maybe you do more than _look _at the pictures? You know?" Amelia teased. Hikaru gave a blank look until smirking. He sat up turning himself around and scooting closer to her, leaning close to her face.

"Now why would I have any incentive to do that when the girl in the pictures is right here?" Hikaru grinned. Kaoru looked over from the bed and rolled his eyes.

"Hikaru behave," he smirked. "You don't want to get in trouble twice in one week do you?"

"I don't know if you're trying to flatter me with your _mischievous type _routine or whatever but it's not going to work," Amelia smirked. Kaoru laughed hopping off the bed and getting behind her.

"We're only mischievous on our actions. Not on how we see people," Kaoru corrected, putting his hands on her shoulders rubbing them gently as Hikaru sat in front of her.

"The girl in the pictures is the same girl sitting in front of us. Our secret," Hikaru smirked. "Why can't we be the mischievous type with you when I'm starting to think you'll _like_ it?"

Amelia swallowed hard turning red, glancing away until she looked back into his eyes. Something about her eyes looking into Hikaru's was odd. Like suddenly a realization smacked him hard across the head. He backed up, suddenly eying her when she wasn't looking.

Kaoru even noticed her heart racing when she leaned back against him as he rubbed her shoulders. His face suddenly turned red in realization as well. Were they suddenly imagining it? Or could she really be…

_LA LA LA! LA LA LA LA LA! _Hikaru's phone was ringing with Tamaki's ringtone. All of them jumped. Hikaru rolled his eyes growling in frustration getting up and hanging up on the king.

"Idiot is probably still mad at us for bringing you and Haruhi out to the tournament," Hikaru spat. Kaoru rolled his eyes. Amelia sat up quickly, after she got a text from her driver.

"Oh that's my driver. He's apparently here," Amelia cleared her throat running a hand through her hair. Kaoru got up as she gathered her things, slinging her bag over her shoulder while he stood alongside Hikaru. "Call me over the weekend will you?"

"Um Imai… are you okay? You look a little," Kaoru asked motioning to her face.

"Flushed," they finished.

"Yeah I'm fine I'm sure just a little hot in here," Amelia laughed nervously. The twins looked at her in curiosity suddenly feeling the same thing.

She hugged them tightly before heading out the door.

"I'll see you on Monday!" she announced trotting to the door and shutting it behind her.

Kaoru swallowed hard.

"Did you see what just…?" Hikaru began.

"Hikaru, I think…I think we get to her more than we ever thought," Kaoru informed.

"She likes us close to her…" they said smirking at the idea.

_Not just as friends but…as something we weren't expecting._


	20. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Jealousy**

"So you finally got to London?" Amelia asked as Gina called for her routine few-week check up.

"Oh yeah it's fantastic. So many things to do out here," Gina beamed over the phone. "I'll be here for another month or so depending on how the productions go."

"I would love to go out there," Amelia smiled as she paced back and forth her room.

"Well maybe you can come out when you have a bit of a break for Christmas?" Gina suggested. Amelia smiled as she plopped on her bed.

"That sounds like a much needed vacation," Amelia smiled.

"So how are the boys?" Gina grinned behind the phone.

"Boys?" Amelia repeated in confusion.

"The Hitachiins? The Host Club?" Gina questioned. "Are they treating you okay? Still all right with all those men hanging around you?"

"Mom I'm fine," Amelia scoffed. "I'm just taking a break from them this weekend that's all."

"I understand darling," Gina commented, and then grinned teasingly. "So did you ever have a date with one of them yet?"

"Mom!" Amelia exclaimed. "Nosy much?"

"Oh come on darling, I see how you and Mrs. Hitachiin's sons are with you from the festival. They seem like nice boys. And the rest of them are certainly good looking," Gina encouraged.

"All right I'm hanging up now. Love you Mom see you soon," Amelia laughed and hung up her cell phone. Why me?

Amelia didn't know what to think after being alone to the twins. Maybe something was clicking about being a "woman" that she wasn't aware of. Whatever it was, something about the twins started to get her even more flustered. Why did she feel like her heart would race when they attempted to get so close to her? Maybe the weekend will be enough to let her think. The scary thing is I almost want more…

_**That afternoon Hitachiin Estate…**_

"I don't get how we didn't see it. You think she's honestly falling hard?" Hikaru questioned as he scanned the magazine pages of her father's recording company promotion on his bed.

"I don't know what else to call it when she got that flustered," Kaoru explained learning his back on the bed as he sat on the floor. Hikaru sighed rolling over onto his stomach flipping to a page of an shot from above of Amelia with a long blue evening gown, her hair long and curled with a few blonde highlights in her hair fanned out as she laid her back on a beautiful grand piano. He scoffed.

"It's hard to believe some of these pictures are really her, huh?" Hikaru questioned. Kaoru turned around facing his brother, resting his arms on the bed and looking at the picture.

"It's weird that was only a few months before she came to Japan," Kaoru agreed. "She's almost unrecognizable in these."

"It's funny how I keep forgetting how much feminine she can look," Hikaru mentioned. "It's almost unsettling."

"Why?" Kaoru asked.

"I guess…I wouldn't know what to do if she was looking like she's supposed to. I mean on top of the way she is with us," Hikaru explained, turning red at the thought of her getting so close to him.

"You ever wonder if she's out of our league?" Hikaru asked embarrassingly. Kaoru smiled putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I doubt it," Kaoru replied. "Come on lets go out. Maybe we can get our mind off of this for a while."

If he asked me that when we met her, I would've said yes. But now I'm beginning to wonder if we are what she really needs and she doesn't know it yet.

**…**

"Imai, someone's on the phone for you," Isao called out. "She'll be right with you."

Amelia went downstairs.  
"One of the guys from school?" she questioned as Isao covered the phone.

"Actually it's your agent Mrs. White here in Tokyo," Isao replied. Amelia looked at him bewildered. Her talent agent was a Japan connection to a US company. Her father used a Japan native (but very fluent English speaker), Mrs. White to get onto some of the global magazines and clubs in Tokyo for music and modeling gigs.

"I haven't had anything since last year. What does she want?" Amelia questioned. Isao shrugged handing her the phone. Amelia picked up the phone.

"Hello Mrs. White?" she greeted in confusion.

"Amelia sweetheart. How are you darling?" Mrs. White greeted energetically over the phone. Amelia smiled.

"Very well, actually. I'm taking a break from post-midterm craziness," Amelia replied.

"Good. I actually heard you're back in Japan," Mrs. White began. "I was hoping we could get your father's, I mean your beautiful music business back on top."

Amelia looked over noticing Isao in the kitchen with the other phone giving her thumbs up as he listened in. Amelia rolled her eyes and smiled.

"That would be fantastic. When do I start?"

**…**

_**That Monday, Music Room #3, 5pm…**_

Amelia knocked on the door, peeking in. She saw the Host Club in a circle around a stranger she hasn't seen. A boy was sitting on the floor, definitely different from the rest of her known classmates. Dark red, long hair, sharp facial features and he looked very embarrassed being in the same room as the other members. What she didn't know was he was Ritsu Kasanoda (or various other nicknames from the club not getting it right such as Bossa Nova and Casanova) from Class 1-D and a very different character amongst the Host Club. Amelia looked around seeing no customers then got Kyoya's attention from inside.

"Kyoya are we done with the Host Club today?" she greeted.

"Imai I got your message. Mind going into more detail?" Kyoya greeted as he walked over to her.

"Message? What message?" Tamaki questioned. The others looked up in curiosity. Amelia blushed hard at the idea of telling them.

"Oh it's nothing big really I just have to make a few arrangements with Kyoya," Amelia informed laughing.

"You didn't tell Daddy you were making plans!" Tamaki whined.

"Look I'll explain in a bit just give me a moment," Amelia rolled her eyes looking at Kyoya.

"Can we talk privately?" Amelia requested. Kyoya smiled motioning to the back room.

"Of course," Kyoya accepted, leading her into the back room. The twins smirked, tip toeing over to the back room, hiding behind the door and listening in.

Kyoya walked over to Amelia, smiled crossing his arms about his chest.

"Sorry for the late notice, but my agent called," Amelia began.

"And?" Kyoya continued the conversation. Tamaki got behind the twins peeking in as well.

"My agent heard I'm going to be the owner of my father's company and wanted me to do a few glamour magazine covers and articles," Amelia explained. "So I'll have to make it to a few photography shoots and interviews this week."

"Any chance you can do it after the club?" Kyoya asked.

"Unfortunately no, but…" Amelia smirked, reaching into her bag. The twins and Tamaki leaned in to the door.

"What are you guys doing?" Haruhi questioned making the twins and Tamaki jump. They put their fingers on their lips shushing her and pointing inside. Haruhi rolled her eyes peeking in next to Tamaki.

Amelia snatched up a check holding it out to Kyoya.

"I can cover for this week," she finished. Kyoya raised his brows, looking at the check as he grabbed it.

"Now where exactly did you obtain this kind of money?" Kyoya smirked.

"It's a payment in advance. After the shoots and interviews are dealt with this week I'll get the rest," Amelia mentioned.

"$5,000 is a lot of money Amelia. Are you sure that you don't want to save it for yourself?" Kyoya questioned. The twins were floored as well as Tamaki. Haruhi was just in awe with the amount of money.

"I'll be getting more within a week. I just need to make sure I can make it to the photo shoots," Amelia closed her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"Well I believe $5,000 for the week will be enough to cover you," Kyoya stated, pushing his glasses. "However, you are delaying a lot of your customers."

Amelia smirked.

"What if I give you something other than the money?" Amelia questioned. Kyoya crossed his arms across his chest.

"Go on," Kyoya encouraged. Amelia leaned closer to him.

"What if I gave you the photographs of the shoot? I'll ask for a few personal copies and let the photographers know that I know you personally. You can auction them off, do whatever with them, get a bit of money on the side?" Amelia grinned. "Deal?"

Kyoya laughed lowly.

"One other thing to add," Kyoya insisted lightly. Amelia narrowed her eyes.

"I'm listening," she whispered.

"Since you are also doing photo shoots for your magazines, maybe you can do a few for us. Let me come with you to one of the shoots. I want to see if your agent can set us up with one of her known photographers. That way we can update our photos for clients with the host members," Kyoya grinned.

Amelia looked at him bewildered.

"So let me get this straight," she began. "Aside from the check, you want the photographs of the shoots, come on set during those shoots and later on have a private shoot with me and the other members for the Host Club?"

"Precisely. I would love to see how that works," Kyoya smirked. "Besides if you do this for us I'll cut your debt by the amount you're getting paid for this week."

Amelia looked up in thought and smirked holding out her hand and shaking his.

"Deal," Amelia agreed. Kyoya grinned. The others were floored as they ease dropped. As Kyoya and Amelia headed out the door the others ran to their spots next to Honey, Mori and Ritsu. Amelia walked next to Kyoya as he clapped his hands.

"All right everyone we have an announcement," Kyoya began with some authority. "Imai will not be joining us in the club this week due to a few duties for the company."

"What's wrong Ima-chan?" Honey asked.

"I have a few things to take care of with my agent," Amelia stated. "Actually I have to talk to Chairman Suoh this afternoon to see if I can get off this week entirely."

Tamaki perked up at the sound of his father's name.

"Wait so you're not even going to be in class?" the twins asked.

"That would be rough on your grades wouldn't you think?" Haruhi asked.

"Thankfully since midterms are over, it's easier for her to catch up," Kyoya informed.

"Would you mind taking notes for me while I'm out Haruhi?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah sure," Haruhi agreed.

"Thanks," Amelia thanked and looked over seeing Ritsu. "Oh Kyoya, who is this?"

"Imai this is Ritsu Casanova, he's apprenticing under Mori," Kyoya introduced. Kasanoda straightened up putting a hand on his leg as he sat on the floor with Honey and Mori. "You'll be seeing more of him for a few weeks."

"Oh cool," Amelia smiled and put out a hand to Kasanoda. He hesitated, putting out his hand.

"Uh," Kasanoda greeted putting his hand on hers and shaking it. "Hi, and it's Kasanoda. It's Imai right?"

"Yeah sure, that's what everyone calls me here," Amelia replied with a smile. Kasanoda was thrown off by her smile and kind of blushed (again not knowing she was really a girl with her male uniform on). The Host Club watched at Amelia and Kasanoda conversing.

"Your accent that's not Japanese," Kasanoda mentioned.

"No actually I'm from the states," Amelia smiled.

"It's actually a nice accent. I bet the girls are all over you with it," Kasanoda laughed slightly.

"Not exactly. They're kind of more for my 'bad boy' routine," she laughed.

"And…that's what exactly?" Kasanoda questioned with an odd look. Amelia smirked. The twins furrowed their brows.

"Well maybe if you ask nicely I could show you one of these days," Amelia winked eying him. "I'm sure the girls will be after you then."

Kasanoda blushed hard and laughed nervously. The twins noticed Kasanoda's expression and suddenly gave a glare.

"Imai, you might want to get to the office before Chairman Suoh office hours are up," Kyoya suggested. Amelia straightened up and smiled at Kasanoda.

"Well looks like you're busy," Kasanoda commented.

"A bit. Maybe we can catch up this next week. Anything you like to do?" Amelia asked. The twins were watching Kasanoda carefully.

"Well I like kick the can and a few outdoor games," Kasanoda admitted embarrassed.

"Sounds like fun. I'll keep that in mind," Amelia smiled. "Talk to you later Ritsu."

She turned to the others.

"Kyoya I'll give you a call on the shoot details," Amelia smiled. "Don't be late."

"Oh I won't be late," Kyoya reassured. Amelia smiled and waved as she walked out, Kasanoda furrowed his brows in confusion.

Why does she remind me of a chick?

The twins glared at Kasanoda grinning evilly.

"So why don't we start up your training Casanova?"

**…**

_**Later on that week…**_

Amelia was in her limo when Kyoya stepped in as they went to the first photo shoot.

"My agent is so glad to meet you Kyoya," Amelia smiled.

"I'll be more than pleased to meet her as well. She's one of the best talent agents in Japan," Kyoya informed, texting on his phone.

"Were the guys okay for you not being at the club today?" Amelia asked.

"Oh they were just fine with it," Kyoya replied with a smile. He texted on his cell phone the address of the photo shoot to the Host Club and the time with 'If you want to miss an opportunity to see Amelia just as the magazines your loss'. The rest of the members got the message, scattering in their separate ways to get to the photo shoot.

Amelia fiddled her thumbs nervously and Kyoya looked over.

"Nervous?" he asked seeing her hands shake slightly. Amelia took a deep breath.

"Yeah I'm not really fantastic at these kinds of things," Amelia admitted. "Lots of lights, it gets hot and sometimes I have to pose in odd ways."

The car stopped to a huge photography studio with pictures of models in the windows. Kyoya got out first, going around to Amelia's door and opening it for her. She stepped out grabbing his hand for support on the step. When he closed the car door, Amelia started up the steps glancing, noticing Kyoya not following.

"Kyoya? Aren't you coming?" Amelia questioned.

"You go ahead, I realized I forgot something and need to do a few calls," Kyoya smiled. She swallowed nervously, nodding and proceeding up the steps going inside. Kyoya laughed lowly as he saw a few fancy cars pull up to the photography studio.

"About time," he commented as Tamaki popped out of the car.

"Kyoya! Why did you agree to this? What if she's exploited?" Tamaki asked. Kyoya rolled his eyes.

"She's a professional and you have to deal with it. Besides this is harmless," Kyoya reassured. Hikaru and Kaoru jumped out of their car behind Tamaki's.

"Where's Haruhi?" Tamaki asked.

"She was too busy getting class dealt with," the twins greeted. "Did we miss anything?" the twins asked.

"Not yet. We just got here," Kyoya informed. Honey and Mori stepped out of the car grinning.

"Well that was something I didn't expect," he admitted.

"Sorry we're late, Mori had Casanova wanting to come but we wanted him in class," Honey greeted. "Didn't want him to know about Amelia…"

"All right, now all of you, I need you to behave," Kyoya directed. "Imai has no idea that you're coming by. The least you can do is not give the Host Club a bad reputation."

"Nonsense Kyoya! We'll be perfect gentlemen," Tamaki announced.

"Kyoya Ohtori! What a pleasure to meet you in person," Mrs. White grinned, walking down the stairs to shake his hand. Kyoya grinned politely.

"The pleasure is all mine really. These are the other guests I informed you about last night," Kyoya mentioned, motioning to the others.

"Oh the Hitachiins. Your mother is such a great client for my girls. I have heard nothing but good things from them about your mother and her business," Mrs. White grinned. The twins laughed and smiled.

"Mrs. White, Miss Wolfe needs your assistance," a fellow employer announced from the door. Mrs. White turned around, grinning at the thought.

"Be right there," she announced, looking at the boys. "All right, right this way boys. Follow me."

**…**

The photography studio was huge. There were men setting up lights and sets for the shoot, a rack of various clothing and costuming and just overall busyness. The Host Club followed Mrs. White through the busying studio.

"I'm so glad you could come out to see this. This could be Miss Wolfe's start on her career with her father's company. A woman in the big leagues, it's glorious," Mrs. White grinned.

"Hey Kyoya did you finally-" Amelia greeted, seeing Mrs. White with him and stopped cold seeing the others. The Host Club stared in awe at Amelia as she came out. Dark eye shadow and mascara with dark lips, hair curled and pulled up in a clip in the back (even with it short), wearing a clingy and wrapped, maroon dress with long sleeves, scoop neck and a high slit at the left side to above her knee with shining high heels. The dress was clinging to her curves showing off her chest and the rest of her hourglass figure. It was definitely feminine. The twins couldn't help but jaws dropping.

"Oh good my dear you're ready!" Mrs. White grinned with pleasure. "You are growing every time I see you."

"You look great Imai," Kyoya grinned winking at her. Amelia looked seeing the rest of the Host Club staring at her. "I'd have to say that kind of style suits you."

"Kyoya I thought we had a deal," Amelia whispered harshly, looking at the others nervously.

"We did but you never did say I couldn't bring company," Kyoya smirked. "Besides who would want to miss this?"

"Miss Wolfe we're ready for you," one of the photographers called out. Amelia rolled her eyes going on set glancing at the others with somewhat embarrassment. She leaned closer to Kyoya's face.

"We'll talk later. But so help me if they misbehave-" Amelia growled.

"They won't," Kyoya interrupted calmly, smirking. Amelia shook her head brushing passed him as she marched onto the photography set. Tamaki was thrown off by her appearance but then was distracted by a few photography assistants who wanted to talk to him. Honey and Mori stood beside Kyoya as Amelia set herself up, sitting in a mahogany chair facing the photographer with a guitar resting in front of her.

"She's so classy!" Honey grinned. "You would've never thought she dressed as a boy everyday."

"Yeah," Mori agreed. "Seems to fit well."

Honey looked behind him seeing Hikaru and Kaoru both red in the face as they couldn't help but stare as Amelia began her shoot.

"Isn't she a natural Kao-chan?" Honey grinned. Kaoru grinned, hiding his nerves.

"Sure is," Kaoru laughed. Hikaru was still staring at Amelia.

"She looks even better in person than the magazines," Hikaru muttered glancing at Kaoru.

Amelia did a few minutes of a shoot in that dress before Mrs. White ran over grabbing another outfit from the rack. This went on for a few hours. It was excruciating to her nerves as she posed and could feel the Host Club members stare. Kyoya better put double away of her debt for this week alone away.

She had to do this in front of the guests. It didn't help that Tamaki was flirting with the production assistants, Kyoya helping the Photoshop designers and the twins eying her outfits when she wasn't wearing them while giving Mrs. White tips. The only well behaved ones were Honey and Mori sitting behind the photographers. Honey was even trying to get her to smile a few times by making funny faces in the back.

That helped a little bit. It didn't help that she knew Hikaru and Kaoru had magazines of her in the past. She could feel their eyes on her when the photography started.

Amelia stood, grabbing the last outfit trying to not feel her cheeks go red when the twins stared at her as she left the room to change.

She went to the dressing room putting on a dark brown skirt, a sweater tank top that was a dark maroon with dark stockings and knee high boots. She let her hair down as the hair stylist came in putting curling her shoulder length hair with some mousse. As soon as the lady was done she waited for a moment staring at her reflection in the mirror.

One more and then I can go home.

After a deep breath she went out to her last photo shoot. Kyoya was slipping a card to Mrs. White supposedly with his contact information on it. Amelia walked up to Mrs. White and smiled.

"Ah good dear you're here. One more and we'll call it a day okay?" she grinned. Amelia nodded. "Kyoya here has been such a gentleman. And your friends have been keeping the staff very lively indeed. We should have them here more often!"

"Yes…we should," Amelia narrowed her eyes at Kyoya who just smirked.

"Mrs. White?" one of the staff called out. Mrs. White looked up and motioned to them.

"Let me get them set up," Mrs. White pointed at the designers, brushing passed her.

"Very nice woman. I can see why you work with her," Kyoya mentioned with a smile.

Amelia put her arms about her chest.

"I agreed to have you come by on set. Not the whole brigade," Amelia narrowed her eyes at him.

"My apologies. It was a bit hard to resist the temptation. Then again I could've soaked up the enjoyment on myself," Kyoya smirked. "Why? Does it bother you?"

"Of course it bothers me," Amelia spat. "You have any idea how embarrassing it is to pose in front of-"

She froze. She stopped herself while glancing at the twins. Kyoya smirked in realization putting up his hands.

"All right all right. We've been here long enough," Kyoya agreed. "Bring the photographs with you back to the school when you're done. For your efforts I suppose I can cover more than just this week."

"Thank you," Amelia whispered as he walked off.

"All right gentlemen! Time to pack it up. We need to get back to the club before our hours start," Kyoya announced.

"That's right it's almost 2:30 already," Tamaki mentioned looking at his watch. "All right men! Back to the club!"

Kyoya walked up to Hikaru and Kaoru as they grinned at Mrs. White.

"All right you two enough chit chat. Say your goodbyes and let's head out. We'll have some customers waiting if we don't leave now."

"Huh? What about Amelia?" Hikaru asked looking over as the crew set up for the last shoot.

"Don't worry, she told me she'll be back at the club," Kyoya informed. Hikaru looked at Kaoru with uncertainty. "Now hurry we don't want to be late."

Kaoru nodded in understanding as everyone left except Amelia and the crew. He put a hand on Hikaru's shoulder.

"Come on Hikaru. We'll see her at school," Kaoru pushed gently.

"Yeah, yeah all right," Hikaru gave in glancing back at the set. Amelia wanted to run up and hug them to some degree. But a part of her was too afraid of what they saw. Seeing her as a woman clearly thrown them off. And their attraction to her was enticing and scary at the same time.

**…**

"You two seemed awfully distracted today," Kyoya mentioned as the twins sat by the window after their last clients left.

"Huh? What makes you say that?" they asked. Kyoya smirked.

"Oh nothing. Must be my imagination," Kyoya grinned. Haruhi looked between them.

"So Imai's still at work huh? How was the photo shoot?" Haruhi asked. "It must've been pretty neat to see what those things are like."

"Yeah if you're into that sort of thing," Hikaru sighed, looking at out the window.

_CRASH_!

"Oops sorry," Kasanoda groaned as a tea set crashed down to the ground. Kyoya looked at the twins.

"How about you boys help Casanova pick up the pieces? The broom and dustpan are in the back?" Kyoya directed. The twins groaned as they went to the back room. Haruhi helped Kasanoda pick up a few pieces.

The door suddenly opened with a very still feminine looking Amelia. She still wore her last outfit from the shoot. The maroon sweater brown skirt, knee high boots, hair down and curled at her shoulders with a leather jacket hugging her. Make up was still on as well as jewelry.

"I gotta say Kyoya, you have a way with women," Amelia smirked with an envelope in her hands as she walked up to Kyoya.

Kasanoda looked up furrowing his brows in confusion. He heard Imai's voice…but someone else's face.

"Who's this chick? She's not wearing a school uniform," Kasanoda observed. Haruhi swallowed looking up at Amelia. "She's kind of cute."

"Amelia!" Honey greeted hopping beside her as she handed Kyoya the photographs. "How'd they come out good?"

"Pictures look good," Amelia smirked. "Not bad for a newbie business owner, eh?"

"I have to say your photographers are very good," Kyoya grinned as he looked at the finished copies. "I'm impressed. They'll do well with our next photo shoot."

"Ooo let us see let us see!" the twins trotted in grabbing the photographs from Kyoya. The others were too busy from the excitement that they didn't see Kasanoda staring at Amelia, except for Haruhi.

Haruhi cleared her throat.

"Now why don't I get that dustpan and broom shall we?" Haruhi questioned, getting up and heading to the back room. Kasanoda snapped out of his trance turning red. Haruhi grabbed Amelia's arm and looked at her sternly.

"Amelia can I talk to you?" Haruhi questioned. Amelia looked at her oddly.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Haruhi motioned over to Kasanoda who was obviously trying not to look in her direction.

Amelia swallowed in realization looking down at her features. Crap. She quickly went into the back room with Haruhi as the boys examined the pictures. Kasanoda walked over beside Honey and Mori looking at them in interest.

"So is this girl one of your clients or something?" Kasanoda asked. Honey's grin suddenly went nervous as he realized what was going on. Everyone looked at Kasanoda rather sternly realizing what just happened.

Amelia peeked through the door as they looked at the group.

"What am I going to do?" Amelia asked desperately. "I feel so freaking stupid."

"Maybe he won't tell anyone if he finds out," Haruhi said hopefully. "I mean it's not like it matters if he knows. He's not the type of guy to hurt anyone you know?"

"You think?" Amelia asked. Then something hit her. "I can say I'm my own twin."

"What? You don't think he's going to buy that do you?" Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"Hey they couldn't figure US out until the last minute. You think he's going to be any different?" Amelia asked pointing towards Kasanoda. "Besides, even if he does find out, I just have to make it clear that we don't want it spread. Right?"

Haruhi groaned and rubbed her eyes. This was getting way too complicated. She grabbed the broom and dustpan.

"All right fine. Let's just get that mess cleaned up," Haruhi insisted.

"What? Did I say something?" Kasanoda asked as the boys stared at him. Amelia walked out with Haruhi smiling confidently. Kasanoda choked when she came up from behind Kyoya. Honey and Mori noticed trying not to laugh.

"I'd have to say those pictures come in handy," Amelia grinned reaching into her bag. "By the way…"

She pulled out another substantial check. Haruhi grabbed Kasanoda to help with the tea cup mess. He sort of eagerly agreed to get away from the pretty girl.

"Pleasure doing business with you," Amelia stated.

"So are you coming back for the rest of the week?" Honey asked.

"No I still have a few interviews and maybe another shoot," Amelia sighed. "It's a crazy business to be in."

"Aww but will you at least visit? It's empty here without you Imai," Honey begged with teary eyes. Amelia laughed, grabbing Honey, squeezing him into a bear hug.

"Of course I will!" she laughed. Honey laughed hugging her back.

Did he just say Imai? Kasanoda thought suddenly turning pale before beat red looking at the rather feminine looking girl who he saw just the other day as a boy in the Host Club.

Amelia noticed Kasanoda staring at her. The others noticed as well and raised an eyebrow at him.

"You all right Ritsu? You look like you're catching a fever," Honey mentioned due to his tomato red face. Kasanoda cleared his throat.

"Oh yeah. I was just…wondering who our visitor was. I thought maybe she was one of your clients right?" Kasanoda mentioned laughing nervously. The club looked at each other suddenly realizing that he's scoping their secret out.

"Is that really any of your business as a rookie Casanova?" Kyoya asked.

"Uh…" Kasanoda cleared his throat. "No I just didn't…you know want to be rude."

He got up from cleaning up the mess putting out a hand at Amelia, trying to smile but too nervous to do it right. Amelia looked down seeing his hand shaking.

"I'm Kasanoda," he introduced. Amelia smirked. She could have fun with this. "But you know you could call me Ritsu."

Amelia grabbed his hand shaking it.

"Rookie? Does that mean you're becoming a host?" Amelia smirked, eying him playfully. "Maybe I'd have to keep an eye out for some free time."

At the same time Kasanoda turned beat red, almost losing his breath, while the twins paled before glaring at Ritsu. The others found it rather amusing. Kasanoda laughed nervously.

"Well I don't know about being a host. It's not really my thing," Kasanoda admitted.

"Aw that's too bad," Amelia smirked. Kasanoda felt a lump in his throat. This can't be Imai. He doesn't act anything like this chick…

"Casanova, don't you have some cleaning to do?" the twins interrupted, glaring at the boy. Kasanoda jumped at the sight of the twins' anger.

"Uh right, sorry," Kasanoda cleared his throat looking apologizing to Amelia. "So uh…maybe I'll see you later?"

"I'd count on it," Amelia smirked, winking at him. Kasanoda turned red when the twins grabbed him dragging him over to the pile of tea cup chips that Haruhi had finished sweeping up. Amelia smirked at Kyoya.

"If your not busy later this week let me know. I'll gladly show you a few more photographs I'm getting that the photographers are still working on," Amelia informed.

"No problem. I'll give you a call," Kyoya smirked. Amelia threw her bag over her shoulder heading out the door. She secretly grinned at the twins' behavior over Kasanoda liking her.

"Don't wait up," she said, winking at the twins while she left closing the door behind her. The turned beat red as well as Ritsu; however, that changed as soon as they realized he was staring at her just as much as they did.

_**Later that Day…7pm**_

The others were gone when Amelia came back to the music room even if it was only an hour ago. She forgot to give Kyoya the check for the day. She had to make her driver go back to school to drop it off. She sent the limo driver back home since Isao needed a ride for errands.

"Kyoya?" she called out.

"He just left," Kasanoda's voice came from the backroom washing dishes. Amelia jumped at the voice and then approached the backroom. She opened the door a bit more.

"I'm sure that if you leave a message he'll-" Kasanoda began and suddenly froze seeing Amelia leaning on the doorframe, arms crossed about her chest.

"Oh it's you again," Kasanoda grinned nervously. Amelia smiled, revealing a check in her hand.

"I forgot to drop this off Kyoya," she mentioned, brushing passed him, putting the check in a savings drawer they kept at the club.

"Right," Kasanoda cleared his throat, turning off the water and drying off his hands. He was trying to keep his eyes off her. Amelia noticed clearing her throat.

"Well then I'll um, see you tomorrow right?" Amelia slipped walking passed him to the door.

"Uh yeah, see you tomorrow Imai," Kasanoda slipped. Amelia froze. So he did know.

Amelia turned looking at Kasanoda noticing he froze at his words. She turned facing him.

"Actually it's Amelia," Amelia corrected. Kasanoda sighed in relief. He thought she was Imai.

"You like Imai's sister?" Kasanoda asked, leaning his back against the sink as she approached him. Amelia smirked.

"Maybe," Amelia grinned. "Although I can teach you the bad boy routine. Get the girls all over you."

Ritsu froze as she stood in front of him.

"Imai?" he asked swallowing hard, eying her. "You…look…uh."

"Well by the look on your face I'd say not too bad," Amelia teased. Kasanoda turned redder.

"Then…why are you dressing like a guy?" Kasanoda questioned. Amelia grinned.

"I'll tell you if you promise to keep it a secret," Amelia answered lightly. "Can you do that for me?"

"Uh…sure but why?" Kasanoda asked nervously. Amelia in front of him, leaning forward and putting her hands on each side of the sink behind him.

"I have a few favors to complete with the club. The only way I can repay some debt is by wooing a few girls. Can't do that as a girl now can I?"

"Uh I guess not," Ritsu agreed. Amelia smiled sweetly.

"I also don't want you getting pummeled by the others either just because you found out," Amelia admitted, backing off a bit. Kasanoda exhaled when she backed off grabbing her bag. "So we have a deal?"

Ritsu cleared his throat.

"So no telling anyone? No one from school?" Kasanoda repeated rubbing the back of his neck.

"Right," Amelia agreed.

"What if the club finds out?" Kasanoda questioned nervously. "I don't think they'll be too happy."

"You leave that to me," Amelia replied. Kasanoda smiled uneasily.

"All right, then it's a deal. I won't tell anyone," he agreed.

"I appreciate it," she smiled softly. "Well I should…be going now."

"Wait!" Kasanoda blurted without realizing it as she was turning to go. She jumped at the command.

"Uh…let me walk you back down. It's dark out," Kasanoda offered. Amelia was thrown off.

"What's wrong with it being dark out?" she asked.

"I know a few kids in my class that can be some trouble with the girls after school. Besides, I let a girl walk on her own," Kasanoda informed grabbing his coat and slinging his bag over his shoulder. Amelia couldn't help but smile at the gesture.

**…**

They walked out, locking the door behind them as they went out into the courtyard. It was a nice night. Amelia couldn't help but smile when she saw Ritsu relax a bit.

"So if you're name's Amelia why do they call you Imai?" Kasanoda asked as they walked through the vast campus.

"It was a pet name my Dad called me after a few people here got it wrong," Amelia laughed.

"Well…I think Amelia's better. Suits you," Kasanoda mentioned nervously.

"And you don't think you're a nice guy?" Amelia smirked. Kasanoda looked around.

"Is your driver somewhere?" he asked. Amelia grabbed her phone noticing a text.

"Shit…" she breathed. "Looks like he's not going to be able to come back. Isao and him are still at the store."

"No problem. You can come ride with me. Where do you live?" Kasanoda offered as they walked up to his driver's car. Amelia swallowed hard.

"Oh no I don't want to bother Ritsu," Amelia said.

"Come on I'm not leaving you out in the cold or walking home in the dark," Kasanoda stated. Amelia was thrown off by his generosity as he opened the back door to his car.

"Hop in," he offered lightly.

"You promise you won't bite right?" Amelia teased.

"AH! What gave you that idea?!" Kasanoda panicked. Amelia laughed.

"Kidding," she grinned. "Come on."

She hopped in the car. The driver glanced to the back smirking Kasanoda giving him a thumbs up.

Kasanoda growled turning red.

"It's not like that," he whispered harshly before hopping in the back with Amelia. The driver grinned for his master and drove off to Amelia's estate.

**…**

Kasanoda sat on his end trying to make idle conversation but failing a little miserably. Amelia tried not to tease him too much for trying but it was fun. She felt like she could relax and joke a bit around him.

"So why are you in the host club if being a host isn't your thing?"

"I just…I don't know just want to have a few more friends. See that maybe I'm not this big scary guy you know?" Kasanoda explained. "I mean Mori is big and scary. How does he get friends so easily?"

"I'm sure if you just relax and be yourself people won't be so tense and scared," Amelia shrugged.

"You think so? It hasn't been working so far," Kasanoda mentioned.

"Well you got the club. And me obviously," Amelia smiled. He looked at her nervously.

"Really? You too?" he smiled slightly. Amelia nodded and he laughed a bit.

"Thanks. That helps," Ritsu smiled. The car stopped in front of the estate. Amelia glanced seeing the home. Kasanoda jumped out of the car pacing to the other side of limo waving off the driver.

"I got it, thanks," Kasanoda smirked. The driver winked at him as he opened the door for Amelia.

From inside, Isao was sitting in the kitchen looking out the bay window towards the driveway.

"Boys! Imai's here," Isao called out. The twins apparently came to Amelia's estate to hang out and ran into the kitchen. "Looks like she got a ride from one of you guys from the club."

"Oh really who?" the twins asked as they walked to the kitchen's window and Isao headed out.

"Some red head guy. I think I know him from dojo nearby."

The twins looked out the window in curiosity as Amelia got out of the car and Ritsu leaned on the door smiling at her.

"CASANOVA?!" they shrieked.

"Thanks again Ritsu," Amelia smirked. "You still good on your promise?"

"I don't go breaking on my word Wolfe. At least not that easily," Kasanoda informed. Amelia smiled, hugging him.

"I appreciate it," she said lightly. He turned redder, getting stiff.

"No problem…" he said rather restrained, patting her shoulder, almost as if he's afraid to touch her. Amelia backed off, kissing his cheek making him turn bright red. He shivered when she putting a hand on the same cheek. The twins were fuming in the kitchen.

"You're a sweetheart. Don't think you're anything else," Amelia complimented putting her hand down. "Casanova."

She smirked turning around to her house. Kasanoda stood there speechless.

"Why is it when she says Casanova, it makes me nervous," he muttered.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" Amelia called out as he went back into his car rather wobbly.

"Nice girl sir," the driver complimented. "Easy on the eyes you think?"

"Let's just head home," Kasanoda recommended as the driver made it out of the driveway.

**…**

Amelia opened the door of the estate seeing the twins crossing their arms rather furious with Kasanoda.

"So…who was that who dropped you off?" the twins asked gritting their teeth. Amelia jumped seeing them.

"When did you guys get here?" she asked.

"Isao was here. We were wanting to surprise you," Kaoru mentioned.

"Looks like we're the one who got the surprise," Hikaru added. Amelia walked passed them dropping her bag in the living room.

"What are you two talking about? Ritsu dropped me off. My driver couldn't make it back in time to grab me," Amelia rolled her eyes.

"Ah good you're home," Isao greeted as he walked into the living room. "My wife is sick so I need to go home for a while. You mind being here on your own tonight?"

"Sure," Amelia replied.

"There's money on the table for pizza. You boys can stick around if you want," Isao smirked at the twins as he grabbed his keys. The twins put on a fake smile at him.

"Will do. Thanks Isao!" they waved as he closed the door and locked it behind him.

Amelia looked at the door then back at the twins. Suddenly she froze. Crap…she's alone with the twins. She started turning beat red.

The twins suddenly went from jealous fury to seeing her staring at them.

"Amelia? What's wrong?" Kaoru asked. She swallowed hard as she got up quickly.

"Nothing," she spat.

"So you seem rather close to Casanova rather quickly," Hikaru mentioned. "I'm sure that his type obviously gets to you."

"Type?" she repeated. "Oh you're playing this game again well that's fine but no he's not my type, just a nice guy."

"Doesn't mean you don't like nice guys," Kaoru coaxed.

"Oh come on we're not going to play this now are we?" Amelia asked grabbing her bag and heading up the stairs to her room. The twins followed her.

"Come on Amelia we want to know if he's really something you're into," the twins objected as she went into her room.

"Why does it matter what I'm into?" Amelia asked as she sat on her bed taking off her boots. "It's not any of your business."

Kaoru jumped on the bed behind her smirking.

"Come on Amelia, we like knowing these things," Kaoru purred. "Especially what you're into."

"What's the harm in that?" Hikaru added sitting in front of her, putting his hands on her knees.

"Do you like Casanova or not?" Kaoru asked, putting his arms on her shoulders and pulling her against him. "We won't tell."

"But we'd put him in his place," Hikaru grinned. "Let him know what you are to us."

"Oh my god…" Amelia swallowed looking between them. "You're…jealous of Ritsu."

The twins froze staring at her.

"What makes you think we're jealous?" Hikaru laughed nervously.

"You're pushing me to agree that I like him," Amelia replied. "If you must know I don't. Not that way anyway. I barely know him."

"You certainly are being rather close to him for someone you barely know," Hikaru spat.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru breathed. "Easy."

"Oh come on Kaoru you can't tell me that you aren't mad at him for gawking at her since this afternoon!" Hikaru spat.

"Look I don't like him that way okay? He's just a nice guy!" Amelia growled frustratingly.

"Wait…Amelia…you came out of the car with him dressed like that…does he know?" Kaoru asked. Amelia froze a few minutes of awkward silence. Hikaru read her face and snarled.

"Oh I'm going to kill him," he growled. Amelia got up as he headed to the door, getting in front of him, closing and locking the door. She stood in front of it blocking him.

"Don't you dare," she growled staring him down. Hikaru was thrown off but still snarling angrily.

"How could you tell him?" Hikaru spat.

"I didn't. He figured it out," Amelia growled.

"He's not supposed to. You're supposed to be our secret!" Hikaru yelled.

"He's not going to tell anyone. I made sure," Amelia said calmly, folding her arms about her chest.

"By what making out with him or showing him everything?" Hikaru growled.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru got up shoving him in discipline. "How can you say that to her?"

"You saw how she was when she got out of the car! For all we know he could've coaxed her into telling him and God knows what else," Hikaru stated angrily. Amelia marched up to him as he talked to Kaoru grabbing Hikaru's arm and pulling him to her.

Hikaru went off balance as Amelia pulled him to the wall and pinned him there angrily.

"Amelia!" he growled. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"You listen to me and listen good right now!" Amelia growled. Her legs were shaking. She was so angry, so hurt that he would accuse her of such things.

"I am not a girl who gives herself away so easily. You telling me that I am is uncalled for," Amelia growled.

"Oh yeah I'm not so sure about that," Hikaru growled.

"You think I enjoy seeing girls come in and out of the club everyday having your undivided attention. Swooning them, toying with their heads and leaving me in the background?" Amelia growled. Kaoru stood there shocked at what she was saying and Hikaru's eyes widened. "I don't. But I don't go accusing of you two of being sleeping around."

That's when it hit them. She…was just being nice. Just like she was with them when they helped her with the club. She wasn't nervous with Ritsu outside like she was with them. She should be more insecure then them. When she sees the girls around them all the time. But…she never said anything.

"I'm…sorry Amelia, I didn't mean it," Hikaru looked away turning red. He had no reason to be upset. Neither did Kaoru.

"Ritsu is a friend. That is all," Amelia stated quietly. "He was just being nice. And I mean it when I say he won't tell."

Amelia let go of him backing off, grabbing her cell phone and throwing it at him.

"Now go order pizza before I kick you out," Amelia said, grabbing her jeans and another more comfortable sweater and heading to her bathroom to change. Kaoru looked at the phone in Hikaru's hand.

"You heard her. I don't really feeling like getting on her bad side…" Kaoru scoffed.

"I guess we were right about her liking us…I just forgot when she was with him," Hikaru sighed tossing her phone back to the bed, grabbing his cell phone unlocking the door and heading downstairs to the kitchen.

Kaoru sighed as he leaning on the doorframe. As Amelia came out changed she sighed.

"I'm sorry…" she breathed. He looked at her shaking his head.

"You were right. We are a bit…jealous," Kaoru sighed with a small smile. Amelia swallowed hard. She suddenly started shaking.

"We like you Amelia. Problem is…we know you…like us too…"

That's when…everything changed.


	21. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: An Antsy Wolf**

_We know you like us too…_

Yes but for how long? How long did she actually like them? Amelia's mind wandered as she stared at the ceiling that night. The rest of the afternoon felt pretty awkward. She felt this jumping urge but she was too afraid to be close to them at the same time. And…after she told them that she was jealous…

I honestly didn't know that I was, she thought. But after a while it was wearing on her. Maybe, maybe that's why she was comfortable with Ritsu so quickly. She was I guess his undivided attention which was hard getting from the twins. But then again, she was afraid of being alone with them.

Something about how they were, it was well, mysterious. She couldn't figure out why she was attracted to them or IF she was. She always ended up with them if something happened.

But why is it that every time she got close to them, something else triggered. It wasn't just the wanting to jump and not think. It was…sudden panic. What happens if she gets too close? Does she have to choose between them now? Does it change something?

_**Flashing back to earlier that evening…**_

Amelia stood there staring at Kaoru. Kaoru walked up to her seeing her hands shake.

"You should've told us you were bothered with our customers earlier. We…would've changed a few things," he whispered grabbing them and kissing gently. She froze, feeling her fingers twitch.

"I'm sorry Hikaru gets so…personal sometimes," Kaoru sighed in frustration looking at the door. "He's not used to speaking his emotions very well."

"Neither am I apparently," Amelia swallowed, sighing.

"I'm sorry I was jealous…" Kaoru mentioned. "We both should know better."

"Were you really that jealous? You know I hang out with you two all the time," Amelia reminded. "I wasn't going to abandon you."

"I…don't think it was that type of jealousy…" Kaoru corrected. Amelia swallowed hard, looking into his eyes. "On either of our ends…"

Amelia was about to say something but Hikaru trotted up the stairs.

"Pizza's coming," Hikaru called out and headed back to Amelia's room. Kaoru let go of Amelia's hands not realizing that he was holding them for that long.

"I'll get the drinks and plates!" Kaoru ran out of the room trying to sound cheerful. Hikaru rolled his eyes.

"Always running off without me," he commented. Amelia stared after him before looking at Hikaru.

"You okay Imai? You seem a little tense still," Hikaru asked walking in front of her. Amelia took a deep breath and he sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry for acting like a jerk. I just…I don't know," Hikaru sighed looking away embarrassed. "And…I guess I get that you don't like the girls around us either."

Amelia's face turned red. He furrowed his brows looking at her oddly.

"Why are you giving me that look?" he questioned. "Listen. How about this weekend you come over? You can see Mom, chill out and play some games. Maybe even Twister?"

He grinned mischievously. Amelia rolled her eyes laughing a bit.

"Why did you come to the shoot today anyway?" Amelia questioned.

"Well you know," Hikaru laughed nervously. "Kyoya invited and I didn't want to sit through French alone."

"You had Haruhi in class," Amelia pointed out.

"Yeah but…it's not the same," Hikaru replied. "Besides…I can give Mom a few tips on photo shoots."

"Why do I find it hard to believe," Amelia smirked.

**…**

Amelia was through the same wooded path along the river. The wolf appeared next to her howling for her to follow. She got up trotting over to the wolf until everything faded to the trees. She turned seeing Kaoru leaning against one of the trees.

"Seeing the wolf again?" he questioned. Amelia jumped at his voice.

"Good. I was wondering when she was going to come out to see me," Kaoru smirked. Something about his demeanor seemed off. He walked over to her, grabbing her arm and pulling him towards her.

"Why don't you show me?" Kaoru asked looking down at her, his hair falling in his face.

"Show you what?" Amelia asked in confusion. Kaoru's eyes glowed a bright amber.

"Show me your wolf…" Kaoru grinned purring the words. "And I'll show you mine…"

Suddenly her eyes turned bright as his and he grinned.

Then Hikaru's hand grabbed her, eyes turning the same bright amber as his brother. He pulled her to him. He grinned mischievously showing his teeth.

"Come out come out little wolf," Hikaru sang. "We want to play."

"And you're ours now…"

They disappeared but Amelia suddenly felt a bite on her neck and another at her ear. She felt nails on her back and someone caressing her arms. Light sensations and hard bites. She shivered but something in the back of her mind wanted more of the sensations. Until she saw the twins in front of her each one lunging at her and made her panic.

Amelia shot up from her bed. Sweating looking around her room in horror. What…was that? Then everything stopped. Her heart was racing. She wanted to know what happened. But she was too afraid she liked it. Whatever it was.

"Stupid dream," Amelia growled getting it up out of bed.

**…**

The nightmares got worse after a week. Amelia couldn't help but jump when the twins popped to see her. Then a month went by and it wasn't any easier. By Christmas, it was still rough and almost uncontrollable. It was like her mind wanted her to be vulnerable and wanted to give into them. She didn't want to believe she saw the twins that way. But…something about how they were with her made her want to figure out what was triggering those feelings.

The twins started noticing her rather tense behavior. Some days she was friendly and other days she was flat out avoiding them. Sometimes she went out with Kyoya just to get some air.

It didn't help that she started noticing that they were actually attractive to her. They started growing out their hair for the winter, doing sweet things such as giving her an extra jacket when she was cold or throwing a snowball at someone if they started a war with them.

She was sitting across the room from them watching the girls be wooed by the twins and it made her shiver. She's not interested in them is she? Kyoya walked over to her table after her clients left.

"Feeling all right Imai? You've been rather off the past few weeks," Kyoya observed. Amelia glanced at the twins swallowing hard.

"Boy don't I know it," she replied. Kyoya looked at her line of sight.

"Are those two causing you trouble outside the club?" Kyoya asked. Amelia groaned, putting her head against the table.

"More than they know…" she groaned, muttering. "That stupid wolf keeps coming every night."

"I'm sorry?" Kyoya laughed in amusement.

The twins popped up behind her grinning.

"Hey Imai!" they greeted.

"I need some air…" Amelia jumped grabbing her jacket, heading into the cold brisk winter.

"Huh? What's with her?" the twins asked.

"Apparently she's having a rough few weeks. Said something about a wolf?" Kyoya questioned in confusion.

Kaoru furrowed his brows.

"Wolf?" he repeated. Suddenly he remembered last summer at the pensione. Amelia having nightmares of a wolf.

"What does a wolf have to do with anything? We don't get them around here," Hikaru concluded. Kaoru shook his head.

"I don't think it's that. I'll go talk to her," Kaoru sighed.

"Hey what about if more clients come?" Hikaru questioned.

"I won't be long promise, just keep them entertained," Kaoru replied, walking out the door.

**…**

Amelia was sitting by the fountain in the courtyard. The water was frozen over due to the cold. She hugged her jacket and scarf closer to her to keep warm. She heard footsteps looking up seeing Kaoru.

"Hey, you know it's freezing out here right?" Kaoru smiled, rubbing the back of his neck. "We don't want you turning into a icicle."

Amelia swallowed hard. He approached her sitting next to her on the marble fountain. The stone was rather cold.

"I'm fine," Amelia shivered, trying to breathe in the fresh air. "It's not nearly as bad as back home."

"I guess not," Kaoru laughed. Amelia looked at him not realizing she was staring at him. He noticed and looked at her with a grin.

"So what are you doing out here?" Kaoru smirked. "Is Casanova being all awkward again?"

Amelia was just staring at him, flashes of her dreams on the surface of her mind. Kaoru furrowed his brows at her.

"You're not acting yourself are you okay? You're making Hikaru and I worried," Kaoru smiled sweetly. "Are you having nightmares about your wolf again?"

Amelia froze.

"Come on Amelia," he whispered, putting his hands over hers. "You can tell me about it."

Amelia looked down at his hands over hers and blushed.

"I rather not…" she whispered back. "It's hard to describe anyway."

"Take your time," Kaoru smiled. Amelia shook her head, feeling the warmth of his hands.

"I'm afraid," Amelia scoffed.

"Of what?" Kaoru asked. She looked away as Kaoru's hand suddenly reached up to touch her cheek, moving her chin to face him.

"Of the wolf," Amelia breathed. She could see her breath in the air, her heart beating quickly at his simple touch. Closing her eyes slightly.

"The dream isn't going to hurt you Amelia," Kaoru smiled laughing a bit. "Don't be silly."

Amelia's hand moved from under his one hand.

"Do you remember what I told you about the wolf Kaoru?" Amelia asked, her voice light. He looked at her with curiosity.

"It would come in your dreams and you said that it was you at one point," Kaoru smirked. "Why?"

"I'm starting to think it's telling me something," Amelia breathed, reaching for his scarf. Kaoru notices her grip lightly wrap around the scarf under his buttoned jacket. He turns red looking up Amelia swallowing hard.

"Which is what exactly?" he laughed nervously. He felt himself lean forward despite his nervousness.

Amelia rests her lips near his ear. Her mind began to switch the same way it did at the inn.

"I figured you would know," Amelia grinned her voice getting lower and more enticing, and seductive. She feeling her hands warm up and tingle around his scarf. Kaoru felt his face get hot and almost want to melt under her voice.

"Why exactly would I know?" Kaoru asked his eyes looking dazed. She was so close he could smell her perfume. It was so sweet and he never noticed it before. Why was her closeness suddenly addicting.

"Every night for the past two months. You're constantly telling me you want to play," Amelia whispered in his ear. Kaoru's eyes widened as if he was suddenly awake.

As she begin to lean closer to him, Kaoru panicked, grabbing snow on the ground and stuffing it in her face and down her shirt. Amelia snapped out of the growing closeness and backed off yelping. She stood up shaking off at the sudden biting cold of the snow down her face.

"Kaoru!" she growled.

"What? I figured you wanted to play a snowball fight," Kaoru laughed. Amelia suddenly realized how close she was to him until she did that.

Kaoru got up as she threw a snowball at him in frustration.

"Jerk!" she growled. Kaoru laughed.

"Hey it was too hard to resist," Kaoru lied. That was too close, he thought. Amelia rolled her eyes, heading back to the club.

Kaoru watched her as she left. Why…did I do that?

**…**

"She did what?!" Tamaki asked in surprise. Everyone was at Tamaki's mansion except for Amelia that evening.

"Look…I really don't know what happened," Kaoru screeched embarrassed. "All I know is I made her mad."

"Well you did basically reject her," Kyoya stated plainly.

"And stuffed snow in her face," Mori agreed.

Hikaru had been pacing all evening. He couldn't figure out why he was upset. Whether his brother rejected Amelia or if she made moves on him at all.

"You think Amelia's finally figuring out her feelings?" Kyoya asked.

"I would think she would've made a move by sooner," Honey agreed cheerfully eating a piece of cake. "She's been resisting."

"Wait, wait hold up," Hikaru growled. "How would you guys know what she thinks about us?"

"It's pretty obvious," Haruhi said. "She's with you guys almost everyday."

"That doesn't mean anything! It just means that they're good pals!" Tamaki yelled.

"Dream on senpai," Haruhi smirked. "Even I knew she's cared about those two since almost a year ago."

I don't know what to do with myself I'm just a wreck you know? Hikaru's mind flashed to what Haruhi told him on Halloween. He started to shiver when he thought about how close she dared to get near him.

"I guess our theories of her liking us are deeper than we thought eh Hikaru?" Kaoru asked.

"Wait, so you knew she liked you?" Tamaki questioned.

"We…had a hunch," the twins answered.

"Then why did you panic?" Honey asked. "Don't you like her too?"

Kaoru laughed nervously.

"Well I don't know about that. Sure a little but not like that you know," Kaoru replied. Hikaru narrowed his eyes at his twin.

"Well there's only one way to settle this. If you're not interested I'm sorry to say that Amelia will have to find a way to move on," Kyoya stated. "Unless we want things to get awkward around the club."

"I'm sure it was just a phase. Besides, I'm not going to try anything on her anytime soon so no worries," Kaoru laughed.

"Well it's getting late," Hikaru growled. "And all this excitement is getting rather tiring. I think we'll head home right Kaoru?"

Everyone looked at Hikaru at his suddenly aggravated tone.

Hikaru grabbed Kaoru and dragged him out the door.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru cried.

"Nice meet up see you guys tomorrow at our place!" Hikaru called out slamming the door behind Kaoru.

As they got to the car Kaoru growled.

"You're being rude Hikaru! What is your problem?" Kaoru growled in frustration.

"You're a terrible liar you know that?" Hikaru growled back face to face with his brother.

"What are you talking about?" Kaoru scoffed.

"Nothing," Hikaru growled. "Let's just get home."

The twins stayed silent for the rest of the ride home. As they gone to bed, Hikaru stayed further on his own side trying to avoid Kaoru.

Kaoru laid there in bed, staring at the ceiling. He didn't realize he fell asleep.

_Why did she…_flashes of the day when she was going to pull him in. He could feel his hands twitch with anticipation. _You tell me every night you want to play…_

Kaoru rolled, his dreams making his mind wander.

_When the wolf wants to eat it hunts, when it wants to fight it fights, when it wants anything it takes it,_ Amelia's voice repeated in his head. She was so close to him. She stood near him, he could feel how unbelievably close he was to her but couldn't touch her. He rolled over.

_So why don't you come here_, her voice continued sounding that enticing, alluring…sexy voice. _I can show you the wolf._

"Imai…" he groaned in his sleep. Hikaru woke up by his whimpering rolling over and seeing he was still asleep. Kaoru shivered.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru asked.

"Stop it…" he whispered restrained.

"Kaoru what's wrong," Hikaru whispered putting a hand his shoulder.

"Amelia," Kaoru breathed. Hikaru laid there for a while speechless. Then suddenly a flash of jealousy.

"Wake up Kaoru," Hikaru sang. Kaoru shifted onto his back. Hikaru climbed softly on top of Kaoru. Kaoru tensed. _Wake up Kaoru_, Amelia said at the same time as Hikaru. Kaoru furrowed his brows.

"Wake up!" Hikaru growled. Kaoru jumped seeing his twin on top of him.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru yelped. "What are you doing?! Get off!"

"Not until you tell me the truth," Hikaru growled, pinning him there.

"What are you talking about? Are you crazy?!" Kaoru whimpered. "You're heavy get off!"

"I heard you say her name in your sleep and you expect me to believe that you don't have feelings for Imai?" Hikaru snapped. Kaoru looked at his brother in shock.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru whispered. "Are you…jealous?"

Hikaru gritted his teeth.

"Shut up," he growled. Kaoru sighed as Hikaru got off him. Hikaru didn't face him but cringed. "Why didn't you tell me you liked her?"

"Why does it bother you if I do?" Kaoru asked.

"Because…I like her too…"

_I wish I could tell him it would be all right. But right now…I really don't know._

**...**

**That weekend…**

Amelia knocked on the Hitachiin twins' door. Kaoru opened the door smiling.

"Amelia, what brings you here?" Kaoru asked. Hikaru walked by the door and suddenly smirked.

"I um wanted to talk to you," Amelia started until Hikaru popped up.

"Imai! Just the girl I was looking for come in," he grinned, pulling her into the mansion. Kaoru rolled his eyes.

"Hikaru!" he yelled.

"Ignore Kaoru he's very crabby in the morning," Hikaru smirked, putting his arm around her shoulders almost possessively. Kaoru crossed his arms about his chest narrowing his eyes as he followed them.

"Kaoru can you get the lady some instant coffee? She and I need to chat," Hikaru grinned winking at him. Karou growled.

"Sure," he spat reluctantly. Hikaru took Amelia to his room closing the door.

"So…something going on?" Amelia questioned as she sat on the bed. Hikaru smirked leaning on the door.

"I've heard you've been having some dream problems from Kaoru. I wanted to figure out what's been getting you so…antsy?"

Amelia swallowed hard.

"Oh…he told you about that huh?" Amelia questioned.

"Well you're not the only one with dreams," Hikaru eyed her. Amelia turned beat red.

"So tell me, what exactly you've been dreaming about?" he smirked.

Amelia hesitated.

"Come on you can tell me," Hikaru grinned, leaning down to her eye level. She hesitated with him being so close to her._ Come out come out little wolf._ She shivered, closing her eyes for a moment before looking at him. Her pupils dilated and he saw a sudden change on her face. All she saw was the dreams. It always alternated between the twins if not sometimes both of them in the same dream. But…it was different feeling this close in person.

"I would really suggest you back up a bit," she breathed, gripping hard onto her hands.

"Why? I won't bite. Unless…you like that sort of thing," Hikaru teased mischievously. Amelia flushed, her breathing deeper, closing her eyes as if trying to concentrate. "Kaoru told us that the dreams were telling you something. What exactly?"

"You're treading dangerous territory," Amelia warned almost alluringly. She couldn't help it. Something that he was doing was provoking her to act.

"Try me," Hikaru grinned.

"I can't…"

"Aw come on tell me," Hikaru beckoned.

Her hands twitched. He was getting too close.

"If I tell you, will you back off just a bit?" Amelia requested.

"I can't tell why you're so flustered over a silly dream," Hikaru smirked.

"You always want to play. Every night. Sometimes its Kaoru…Sometimes it's…you," Amelia bit her lip, her cheeks hot in embarrassment. Hikaru furrowed his brows.

"What do you mean I-" Hikaru started, then froze with something triggering. That couldn't be what she thinks of us.

"You have no idea how hard it is to hold back when you're this close to me," Amelia breathed almost alluringly.

Suddenly Kaoru came through the door. Hikaru straightened up almost completely red in the face.

Amelia stood up quickly.

"Amelia are you all right?" Kaoru questioned. Amelia nodded, flushed in embarrassment.

"I gotta go," she announced as she headed for their door. Kaoru let her pass looking at Hikaru with narrowed eyes.

"What did you do?" he questioned. Hikaru swallowed hard.

"She doesn't just dream about you…" Hikaru mentioned. "She dreams about both of us. And I'm starting to like her too…"


	22. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: A Close Call**

The next few days were rather awkward between Amelia and the twins. Once school started for the winter term, she kept herself busy. She tried to find every reason to avoid them. Excuses like practicing for a recital or a business meeting suddenly coming up. Just about anything to get her out in the clear of seeing them.

When the club commenced once again for the term, Amelia stayed in the back room for most of the afternoon. Since she had no clients, she didn't want to bother with humiliating herself (well of course anymore than outside that past weekend).

_What was I thinking_? she thought. Kasanoda came in carrying a tea set on a tray. She already took off her blazer, rolling up her sleeves to clean the dishes. _I should've known they weren't interested. They just like me. Why did I think getting close to them was ever a good idea_?

"You doing okay back here?" Kasanoda greeted, placing the tray next to the sink. She snapped out of her trance as he approached her.

"Sure. Anything to get me away from the craziness," Amelia stated, glancing at the twins.

"Those two shady guys still bothering you?" Kasanoda asked, following her line of sight. Amelia laughed a little bit, turning off the sink and drying her hands.

"We haven't talked since a few days ago," Amelia replied, setting the towel down, leaning against the counter.

"Maybe for the better. Sometimes I think the way they behave is just an act sometimes. They were a little…brutal in training," Kasanoda admitted honestly. "Seems they like playing pranks more than making someone feel better."

"They do mean well Bossanova," Haruhi approached them as she kept the door open. "Well at least most of the time…"

"Oh hey Fujioka," Kasanoda greeted. Haruhi smiled at Kasanoda before looking at Amelia.

"Hikaru and Kaoru told me you still not talking to them," Haruhi mentioned. "Is that true or them over-exaggerating?"

Amelia faced Haruhi, crossing her arms about her chest.

"It's not them who messed up. Apparently I'm the one who's the problem," Amelia admitted. "Besides I wouldn't expect them to talk to me after last week."

"What happened last week?" Ritsu asked in curiosity.

"Nothing. Just…a _misunderstanding_," Amelia answered carefully.

"She got snow stuffed in her face," Haruhi stated plainly. Amelia froze, blushing in embarrassment.

"Why?" Ritsu asked looking at Amelia oddly. "Were they trying to be funny?"

"No," Amelia said quickly.

"She tried to make moves on the twins," Haruhi smirked. Amelia death glared at her. "At least that's what they said."

"I was not!" Amelia exclaimed, her face hot with embarrassment. "Since when do you believe what they say?"

"What? They're not talking to anyone else in class," Haruhi informed plainly.

"Really? I wouldn't think a girl like you would be interested in guys like them," Ritsu stated. Amelia turned beat red.

"You know what I'm out of here," Amelia growled, grabbing her blazer and storming out into the clubroom.

Her phone buzzed and she picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked. There was a long silence between her and the phone.

The twins waved off their clients as Amelia stuffed her blazer into her bag. Her stomach clenched at the sight of them. Suddenly she paused, looking out the window for a moment. She tried to hide the emotion in her face as she nodded to herself and hung up.

"Everything all right?" Kyoya questioned as he walked up to her. Tamaki waved his clients goodbye noticing Amelia's rather tense behavior. She felt so stiff, her world crumbling around her.

"Amelia?" Kyoya asked but she remained silent. Tamaki watched Amelia from the sidelines as well as the twins who seemed to finally turn their attention on her. The others tried to pretend they weren't paying attention to her behavior. But in all reality, their eyes were on her as the room was empty of clients.

"Ima-chan, what's wrong? You can talk to us," Honey encouraged putting a hand on her arm. Amelia stopped for a moment, her teeth clenched, pulling off her tie and throwing on her leather jacket. She glanced at the twins in as they cleaned up their tea sets.

"I'm quitting," Amelia finally said.

_CLASH! _Hikaru and Kaoru dropped their trays causing the tea sets to shatter on the floor. Amelia flinched at the sound. Everyone stared at her in shock, mouths gaping.

"But Ima-chan," Honey started softly. Amelia swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry…" Amelia whispered before turning and walking briskly towards the door. When the door shut, the club looked at each other not knowing what to say in the silence.

…

**_The next day…_**

"I can't believe Imai's quitting the club," Haruhi mentioned.

"And she skipped out on classes too? Geez what is with her?" Hikaru complained as he, Kaoru and Haruhi headed for the cafeteria.

"You know I'm starting to worry," Haruhi mentioned softly.

"Yeah I mean what if she got hurt yesterday and we didn't know it?" Kaoru agreed.

"You two just need to relax. I'm sure she'll be around at the club. All this I'm quitting crap is just her freaking out over the new term," Hikaru observed slyly.

"I don't know Hikaru, she seemed rather serious," Kaoru disagreed. Hikaru froze, giving a rather annoyed expression.

"Yeah I mean I haven't seen her that upset in a while," Haruhi agreed with his twin. Hikaru turned around grinning slyly.

"You guys obviously don't know her very well. Where does she always run off when she's upset? The club right?" Hikaru asked matter-of-factly. "So? I'm sure she'll just be fine at three o'clock she'll be there and good as new."

**_3pm…_**

Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi stood looking around the room in disappointment. Amelia wasn't there either. Hikaru gave a rather annoyed look.

"Okay seriously what is with this girl?" Hikaru growled.

"You think that maybe she's just that mad at us?" Kaoru asked rather sheepishly.

"Come on, last week was just-" Hikaru began but then shivered remembering her that close to him last week.

"Was just what?" Haruhi asked. Hikaru turned red flinching a little bit, holding back his embarrassment.

"Nothing," he stated flatly.

"Kyoya, have any of the members seen Imai? We haven't seen him in class all day," one of the girls whined in concern. The twins and Haruhi looked at the girl before looking at Kyoya.

"I'm sorry, mademoiselle. Imai called for a sick day, it was rather sudden. I'm afraid he won't be in today," Kyoya coaxed. Hikaru rolled his eyes.

"I swear she's playing games," Hikaru denied, grabbing his cell phone.

"What are you doing?" Kaoru asked.

"Calling her," Hikaru replied simply.

_Ring, ring, ring_…nothing. It rang for a little longer before he got a voicemail. Hikaru rolled his eyes grunting in frustration.

"She's not answering," Hikaru scoffed, looking at Kaoru. "Why don't you try?"

"All right…but I doubt she's going to pick up," Kaoru sighed reluctantly dialing. _Ring…ring…ring_…voicemail. Kaoru sighed hanging up.

"Well?" Hikaru asked impatiently. Kaoru looked at him rather annoyed.

"What do you think Hikaru?" Kaoru questioned sarcastically. Haruhi looked between them.

"Haven't you guys thought that maybe she just needs some time to herself?" she asked.

"She had all the time in the world yesterday. That doesn't mean she should skip class," Hikaru spat.

"Maybe she's really sick," Haruhi stated.

"If I may interrupt," Kyoya started walking over to them. "I would like us to meet at my place to discuss matters with Imai."

"Oh yeah like what?" Haruhi asked in curiosity.

"I rather talk this over in private with everyone without the anxious ears of our clients," Kyoya replied simply. "My place as soon as we're done here. Everyone must attend."

**…**

**_Later that evening, Ohtori's Estate…_**

The gang was scattered around Kyoya's living room. Honey, Mori and Kasanoda sat on the floor as Tamaki sat in the kotatzu across from Haruhi. Hikaru and Kaoru sat on the couch while Kyoya sat in a chair opposite of them.

"Now. Onto matters with Amelia," Kyoya began.

"She can't just skip out of the club, can she senpai?" Kasanoda asked looking at Mori.

Mori simply shrugged. No one really knew what was going on with Amelia.

"But it won't be the same!" Honey whined, eyes tearing up.

"What about her debt? Surely that doesn't go away because she's not coming back," Haruhi pointed out.

"Actually it might. Apparently, her lawyer just told her last week she is receiving a portion of inheritance from her father on her seventeenth birthday which is next week," Kyoya replied. "I heard from a variety of sources who were close friends with Amelia's father."

"But the money doesn't matter to us does it Kyo-chan?" Honey whined as he sat next to Mori.

"Let her go," Hikaru shook his head, his tone filled with annoyance. "It's clear she's avoiding the club."

Kaoru looked at his brother in worry. He saw him tear up earlier that day. The initial shock hurt them as well, but they tried not to show it.

"There are more important things than money right now, yes senpai," Kyoya agreed. "Although, from her recent behavior I can't say I'm thrilled about her quitting. Something is obviously off."

Haruhi looked over at the twins.

"Still no sign of her from your texts?" she asked.

"I'll be surprised if she's still in the country," Hikaru spat. "For all we know she could be looking at ways to get out of Japan."

"Hikaru…" Kaoru hissed, hurt at his comment.

Hikaru glared at Kaoru before looking at his hands. Kaoru watched Tamaki as he put his hands on his pet golden retriever Antoinette.

"You haven't said anything since she left milord," Kaoru mentioned.

"I've been thinking," Tamaki replied simply.

"Yeah well you _thinking_ isn't helping," Hikaru growled harshly.

Tamaki narrowed his eyes standing up from his seat. He walked over to Hikaru.

"Do you honestly think so coldly of her?" Tamaki questioned. Hikaru shook his head.

"I don't know who she is anymore. All I know is she's being an idiot for abandoning us," Hikaru spat in frustration. "How can she be so selfish?"

"Well then," Tamaki picked up Hikaru, grabbing him by the shirt.

"Hey get off me milord!" Hikaru protested.

"Why don't you tell her yourself?" Tamaki commanded calmly. "The first thing she wants to hear after you reject her is that she's selfish and stupid."

"What? No I didn't say that!" Hikaru growled as Tamaki let him down. "I mean yes she's being stupid but why is she running from us? We didn't do anything wrong!"

"You two are still in you're tiny world aren't you?" Tamaki observed as he sat back down across from Haruhi.

"What are you talking about?" Hikaru asked. Kaoru swallowed hard, looking down in thought.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru breathed. "He's right."

Hikaru looked at his twin in confusion.

"She's the one that needs to grow up! I mean seriously why would she quit?!" Hikaru spat in annoyance. "It's like she hates us now!"

Kaoru grabbed Hikaru pulling him until they came face to face.

"Don't ever talk like that," Kaoru growled. "You know better."

The gang stared at the twins in curiosity and awe. The brothers stood staring at each other. Hurt, wanting to fight, wanting to cry.

"Then why did she run?" Hikaru asked hurtfully.

_LA LA LALALA LALA LA LA LA!_ Kyoya's phone rang and he furrowed his brows in confusion.

"I don't know Hikaru. Maybe…she's afraid she made a mistake," Kaoru guessed.

"This is Kyoya," Kyoya greeted over the phone as he got up. "Oh hello Isao."

Everyone looked at Kyoya at the mention of the Amelia's caretaker's name.

"Hm? Why is Isao calling?" Kaoru asked.

"It's about Amelia…" Isao's voice started.

"Yes, we were all beginning to worry about her," Kyoya mentioned. There was a long pause, his eyes widened slightly. The twins looked at him oddly.

"Yes of course…we'll leave now. Thank you," Kyoya agreed before hanging up the phone. He looked at the others.

"We need to head to Wolfe Estate," he announced.

...

Isao opened the door to the estate. The boys didn't know what was going on other than Kyoya.

"Thank you for coming boys," Isao greeted.

"Where is she?" Kyoya asked. Isao motioned to Amelia's room.

"Kyoya you still didn't tell us. What is going on?!" the twins asked. Isao swallowed.

"Gina…Miss Pinto had an accident," Isao breathed. The boys looked at him in horror.

"Is she all right?" Tamaki asked quickly in worry.

"It was a car accident. A ladder went through the windshield. Thankfully it missed her and hit the passenger side. But…her car flipped when it went off the road and onto a guardrail," Isao breathed roughly. "She's in the hospital. She's fine, just bits of broken glass in her hair and a few bruises but they're doing a few tests now. I think God was with her."

Tamaki went between the twins putting a hand on each of their shoulders. They glanced at him for a moment.

"Go upstairs," he whispered.

"But milord-" they protested silently.

"She needs someone right now. Don't be selfish," Tamaki whispered.

The twins looked at each other for a moment before nodding. Within an instant were trotting to the stairs towards Amelia's room.

"Isao, you mind speaking with us privately?" Kyoya questioned. Isao nodded.

"Sure, just…let me make some tea," Isao insisted. Kyoya nodded in thanks. "We'll talk in the living room."

**…**

The twins walked down the hall towards Amelia's door. They could hear music playing softly. They looked at each other.

"Why didn't she tell us her mother was in the hospital?" Hikaru whispered. Kaoru put his hands in his pockets, feeling uneasy.

"You know how she is Hikaru. She doesn't like talking about family problems," Kaoru mentioned. They stopped at her door.

"But she can trust us," Hikaru whispered.

"You've seen how she's been Hikaru. Maybe she's been scared," Kaoru sighed. "I don't blame her with the way we've been acting."

"But what if she doesn't want us near her?" Hikaru asked.

"Then…we give her some time to think," Kaoru smiled sweetly grabbing his hand. Hikaru hesitated at the door.

"I hate to admit it…but I missed her the past few days," Hikaru mentioned. Kaoru nodded.

"I know," he agreed. He gripped his hand. He put up a hand doing _3…2…1_ before they both knocked on Amelia's door.

_Knock. Knock. Knock_.

Amelia's steps were heard before the door unlocked from the other side. Amelia opened the door eyes at the floor for a moment in mid swing.

"Isao I said I'm-" Amelia started, but as she looked down seeing two pairs of feet, her head immediately shot up. The twins smiled softly at her, although just by looking at her they were worried.

Her eyes were red from obvious crying, wearing yoga pants and an oversized t-shirt. Her hair was a mess as if she'd been in bed all day. She swallowed hard looking at them.

"What are you two doing here?" she whispered. Her voice sounded a little hoarse from crying.

"Isao called Kyoya about the news. The others are here too," Hikaru mentioned looking at his feet.

"We were worried so we came to see you," Kaoru admitted looking at her calmly.

Amelia hesitated for a moment, looking at her hands.

"Are you okay?" the twins asked in unison.

"We know you've been avoiding us lately but-" Hikaru began but then suddenly Amelia lunged herself at them hugging them tightly.

"Don't go…_please_," she begged in a whisper. The twins' eyes widened, their hands out not knowing what to do.

She swallowed hard, feeling herself shake. Tears were forming around her eyes then falling down her face. She felt herself clasp but the twins grabbed her before she could fall.

"Whoa easy there," Hikaru mentioned as he grabbed her.

"I'm sorry okay. I'm so sorry," she whispered to herself. "I should've told you two. I've been so selfish."

"Shhh," Kaoru shushed. "It's okay…we forgive you."

"Just don't leave us again okay?" Hikaru asked. Amelia looked up at him.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry. I promise…" she whispered holding onto him tighter.

"Let's go inside so we have some privacy," Kaoru motioned to her room.

Hikaru swallowed hard as she clasped again as she sobbed.

"Shhh, it's all right we're right here," Hikaru comforted immediately picked her up, cradling her in her arms and leading her back to her room. Kaoru followed them closing the door behind him.

Hikaru sat on the floor as he kept her in his lap as she curled up against him. Kaoru sat next to them putting his head on her opposite shoulder. It was just like the night they found her crying in the dark. But this time…it was different. Something made the twins not want to leave her again even stronger than the last. Everything that was done and said suddenly made more sense even if nothing was said about it.

All they knew was they didn't want to lose her. And she wanted them to stay…

…

Amelia fell asleep in Hikaru's arms as the members came up to see if she was all right after their talk with Isao. Kaoru was sitting next to him dozing, his head on Hikaru's opposite shoulder and holding her by her waist gently. Hikaru just sat there listening to music when the gang opened the door.

"How is she?" Tamaki asked as they came into the room.

"Shh she's sleeping," Haruhi mentioned pointing at her. Tamaki looked nodding.

"It's all right she's been out for a while," Hikaru mentioned.

"We talked with Isao. Gina just got out of the hospital with a few bruises. Other than that she's healthy as she'll ever be. I'll make sure to talk to father about the medical expenses," Kyoya informed keeping his voice lower.

"Now that that's over. You think she's going to come back to the club?" Hikaru asked.

"Once the initial shock wears off, Isao recommended she should be around friends and keep herself busy," Kyoya replied. "He'll talk to her in the morning."

"It's so scary that she almost lost her Mom," Honey mentioned kneeling down to Amelia's level.

"I guess she got lucky huh?" Kasanoda mentioned.

"Yeah," Mori agreed.

"I guess God's really watching over her," Tamaki mentioned. "Has another purpose for her mother. Maybe even for Amelia."

Hikaru held Amelia close to him, petting her head gently as Honey sat on the opposite side of him. Haruhi watched them, remembering the feeling when she lost her mother.

"She needs us," she mentioned. Everyone looked at her. "I don't know what it's like to lose your dad. But almost losing another parent…she needs us."

"Maybe we can do something for her when she gets back to school," Honey suggested with a smile.

"Like what?" Kaoru asked.

"We can throw a party at the club," Mori suggested.

"I don't know if she wants to be surrounded by girls when she gets back," Kasanoda mentioned.

"Then what?" Tamaki asked.

"We can do a party at our house," Kaoru recommended. "We can invite Miss Pinto too."

"Yeah," Hikaru grinned. "We can play some games and just have a good time while Miss Pinto and our parents hang out and just enjoy the evening."

"That sounds like a great idea," Honey grinned.

"Why not this weekend? I'll get my family together for the arrangements," Kyoya mentioned.

"We'll make sure our parents know what's going on," Kaoru smiled sweetly.

"Then it's settled. We'll have a party with the Hitachiins," Kyoya smiled. "I'll make sure we'll let Miss Pinto and Isao know of our plans."

"Let's head out everyone. I'm sure Amelia needs her rest," Tamaki proposed as he motioned everyone out. Kyoya lead them out of her room. "She's had a long day…"

"We'll be right behind you milord," Hikaru mentioned. Tamaki was the last to go out with Haruhi glancing to see the twins get up gently from the floor. Amelia startled, half asleep stood as they tried to carry her off the floor.

"Hikaru?" she whispered tiredly.

"Shh it's all right Amelia," Hikaru whispered. She straightened up after wobbling a bit half asleep.

"Whoa there wobbles," Kaoru laughed as he pulled out the comforter and Hikaru picked her up putting her on the bed gently. "There you go."

Amelia shut her eyes, dozing immediately.

"I'm going to call our driver," Hikaru mentioned as he walked out of Amelia's room. Kaoru sat on the bed next to Amelia moving some hair out of her face.

"You're unbelievable you know that?" Kaoru whispered to her as she slept. He sighed grabbing her hand, squeezing gently.

"You worry us so much sometimes," he whispered, looking away from her. "We really do care about you…"

"I care about you too," she whispered in her sleep. Kaoru's eyes widened, his head darting to her, seeing she was still very much asleep. "Please stay…"

Kaoru smiled slightly leaning close to her face.

"You'll see me at school tomorrow…promise," he whispered. Hikaru stood by the door, peeking in as Kaoru kissed her on the cheek. He felt a knot in his stomach as he came out of the door, closing it behind him.

"I hate leaving her alone after today," Hikaru commented. Kaoru looked at him smiling sweetly.

"We'll see her tomorrow Hikaru. Besides we have a party to plan," Kaoru smirked as he grabbed Hikaru's hand leaving Amelia's room behind them.


	23. Chapter 20

_**A/N: Thank you all so much for following the story this far! I'm sorry if it takes a little while to get chapters up. Working a lot sometimes does that. Writing has been my way of decompressing and practice. I've been more than thrilled getting the great reviews I've been receiving. It also is awesome how many people are following! Stick around for more excitement and please don't hesitate to tell me how the story is. I enjoy writing and I'm so glad this is a successful fanfic!**_

**Chapter 20: Party at the Hitachiins! (The Weekend Pt. 1)**

A hoard of people came the next day asking Amelia if she was all right (including the press). Thankfully, her lawyer answered the reporters that had questions about Gina. At Ouran, it was a completely different matter. The only question her classmates asked, thankfully, was if she was feeling better (genuinely thinking she was sick for the day). At first she didn't want to go back to classes immediately. However, Isao said it would be good for her. She tried to go to school having a bit of a panic attack, remembering just to breathe. But as soon as she came up to the campus, Hikaru and Kaoru were waiting for her (mostly to keep their classmates from overwhelming her). She almost instinctively felt better seeing them. She didn't know why but she didn't care.

"So we've been thinking," the twins started as they walked with her and Haruhi to their lockers after classes ended for the day. "We should throw a party for you and your Mom."

Amelia stopped as she opened her locker. Her expression was confused at the idea.

"What for?" Amelia asked as she stuffed her books in her locker, grabbing her bag and jacket. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other.

"We wanted to let your Mom just have a day off and you know catch up," Haruhi replied. They smiled at her.

"Yeah and maybe she can just hang out with everyone's folks. You know a Host Club reunion type of thing," Hikaru grinned.

"It would give our Mom some time to really talk with your mom," Kaoru added.

"Kyoya already called her and she said she was free!" the twins grinned.

"I don't know," Amelia sighed, closing her locker shut then proceeded to follow them as they headed to _Music Room #3_.

"Aww come on Imai," they whined. "We made the party just for you."

"I guess I could go," Amelia said rather uncomfortably. Haruhi put her hand in her fist as if she thought of something.

"Hey Imai, isn't it your birthday that weekend?" Haruhi asked. Amelia furrowed her brows and blushed. She'd been so busy that she forgot it was going to be her seventeenth birthday.

"Oh yeah I guess you're right," Amelia laughed as they approached the door. The twins looked at each other. _Oh crap…how did we forget her birthday?!_

Amelia opened the door, greeted by the rest of the club.

"IMA-CHAN! You made it!" Honey yelled, jumping and hugging her as she walked to her station. She laughed hugging him back. The twins went to their table having a hard time not smiling at her as she laughed.

"It's good to see her back," Hikaru commented.

"It's amazing how composed she is. It's like nothing bad happened," Kaoru added. Haruhi looked at them as they watched Amelia with a small smile.

"You guys missed her, huh?" Haruhi teased. The twins froze looking at her laughing nervously.

"Oh come on Haruhi, not anymore than anyone else you should know that!" Hikaru started.

"We're just glad to see that space be occupied," Kaoru added motioning to the Amelia's station. They laughed as Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. One of these days you're going to see what everyone else knows," Haruhi smirked. "And that's you're sweet on her."

The twins blushed in embarrassment as Haruhi walked away.

"We're not…" Kaoru started.

"Sweet on her…" Hikaru ended.

"Are we?" they asked. Amelia snuck up behind them, suddenly giving them a bear hug. The twins jumped in surprise

"AH!" the twins yelled until they turned noticing Amelia.

"Gotcha," she laughed. The twins laughed hugging her back for a moment.

"Tickle fight!" the twins announced, tickling her sides making her laugh while falling to the floor.

"Stop! Hahaha Not hahaha FAIR Hahahaha!" Amelia begged. Kyoya cleared his throat. The twins stopped, looking at their director. Amelia finally was able to breathe, looking up at Kyoya.

"Not to interrupt but," Kyoya informed, pointing at a crowd of early customers of the twins. "You two have customers."

It was a little awkward for Amelia seeing the girls ecstatic with the twins messing with her (thinking she's a boy of course, which made things a little _more_ unsettling).

"You boys are so cute together!" the girls yelled. Amelia blushed hard, brushing herself off.

"So," Amelia smirked, crossing her arms about her chest. "I have a proposal about the party."

"Hm?" The twins looked at her grinning. "Just say the word and we'll make it happen."

"I'll go if I can pick at least _one _of the cakes," Amelia smirked. "It is on my birthday weekend after all. I want to be able to celebrate this year."

The twins looked at each other grinning.

"We can do that. Anything else?" they asked. Amelia put her hands in her pockets, looking a little uneasy.

"Well…I can stay at your place for the weekend?" she suggested, almost regretting what the answer could be. The twins immediately froze their smiley, good-natured behavior switching to sudden shock. _Does she mean…? _It made them turn even redder. Amelia saw their expressions, immediately blushing in realization.

"Oh no I don't mean it like that!" Amelia defended, her words suddenly quickened. "I was just hoping we could play games, watch movies, just have the night to ourselves is all. I wasn't planning on sleeping in the same room or anything. I'll gladly take the couch!"

The twins laughed in uncertainty before putting on a smile.

"Oh yeah we totally knew what you meant," Hikaru laughed rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah we'll play games and stuff," Kaoru added, then freezing at the comment. _You always wanted to play_…

Amelia grinned.

"Thanks! I really appreciate it. It'll be so much better than last year!" Amelia said excitedly.

"Imai! Customers!" Kyoya announced.

"Coming!" Amelia called out. She looked at the twins winking at them. "You two are the best."

She trotted over to her station leaving the boys speechless as she went on to her daily duties.

"Well…looks like our party will get a little more interesting, eh Hikaru?" Kaoru asked as they sat at their seats.

"Yeah but, we're always one step ahead," Hikaru smirked.

…

_**The night before the party…**_

"I told you Amelia, I'm fine. Stop worrying," Gina insisted rather amused and smiling over the phone. Amelia was pacing in the room.

"I know…sorry," Amelia sighed plopping herself on her bed.

"So Kyoya called telling me about this party this tomorrow. Are you excited? You and the boys can hang out while I get to catch up with everyone and meet a few new people!" Gina grinned over the phone. _At least she sounds excited._

"Yeah it should be good," Amelia smiled instinctively at her mother's happiness.

"Is Isao taking care of you dear?" Gina asked.

"Yeah," Amelia replied, sighing. "I just…wish Dad was here."

"I know babe," Gina sighed. "I miss him too."

There was a long pause.

"Are those boys treating you right?" Gina asked. Amelia furrowed her brows in curiosity as she stared at her ceiling.

"Yeah why?" she questioned. Gina laughed a bit.

"I'm just glad that you're not alone in Japan. Goodnight sweetheart. I'll see you tomorrow," Gina smiled.

"Okay. Love you," Amelia smiled, hanging up. She put her phone on dresser, turning on her mp3 player on the small stereo system.

She stretched out, lying on her back on her bed. Her eyes searched the various paintings, drawings and photographs on her wall before grabbing her necklace. She examined her wolf pendent, shivering for a moment. She remembered how close she got to both of the boys. Her mind flashed to how close she was with Kaoru the first time when she told him about the wolf. The way he held his breath, the way he was almost nervous around her. Or even the fact that she got Hikaru off guard entirely. It was…_thrilling_. Is that the right word?

Amelia snapped out of thought when her phone beeped receiving a text. She grabbed her phone noticing it was from Kaoru.

'_Everything's ready for the party. Hope your Mom's okay_,' Kaoru texted. Amelia smiled slightly.

'_What are you doing?_' Amelia asked, texting it rather hesitantly. There was a long pause.

'_Hikaru's trying to beat this level on his Gameboy. We're just hanging out. Why_?' Kaoru asked as he texted back. He looked oddly at his phone while glancing at his brother.

'_Call me_,' Amelia smirked as she texted.

'_Okay give me a sec_,' Kaoru replied.

There were few minutes Amelia lied there, listening to the music of her mp3 player. When her phone rang with ID: _Kaoru _she hesitated before picking it up.

"Was wondering when you were going to call," Amelia grinned over the phone as she got up to close the door to her room.

"Sorry, Hikaru was trying to make popcorn and almost burnt it in the microwave. Had to make sure he wouldn't hurt himself," Kaoru laughed.

"Some reason I believe he would that's the sad part," Amelia laughed. Kaoru laughed on the other end of the phone. There was some silence between them as Amelia closed and locked the door to her room. Kaoru yawned over the phone.

"So what are you up to this late?" Kaoru asked as he motioned to Hikaru that he was heading to his room. Hikaru waved him off munching on popcorn, button punching the controller of the game. Kaoru rolled his eyes as he headed to their room.

"Mom called, she told me she got the invite for tomorrow," Amelia smiled as she crawled back to her bed, shifting onto her back.

"And? Is she excited?" Kaoru asked as he walked into his room closing the door.

"Yep, couldn't have been more thrilled," Amelia laughed a bit. Kaoru laughed a bit in return.

"Good, I'm glad," Kaoru smiled over the phone yawning as he plopped on his bed. Amelia furrowed her brows at the noise.

"I don't hear the game anymore," Amelia mentioned.

"I'm back in our room. Hikaru's going to stay up until God knows when to get further into the game," Kaoru informed as he stretched out on his side.

"You two are separated for once?" Amelia joked.

"Hard to believe huh?" Kaoru smirked.

"No kidding," Amelia smirked. There was a long pause.

"So, why did you want me to call?" Kaoru asked as he shifted onto his back. "Bad dreams again?"

Amelia bit her lip. Why was she calling him?

"No, nothing like that," Amelia replied. Something was prodding her. She didn't know what, but she almost wanted to know.

"Then what?" Kaoru laughed a bit. Amelia bit her lip. Could she tell him that she was curious about him and Hikaru?

"I was just thinking…" Amelia admitted trailing off at the thought.

"Uh oh, the wolf is thinking," Kaoru joked, smirking. "Should I be worried?"

Amelia felt herself shiver with excitement.

"That depends," she smirked instinctively, her voice getting more alluring. "On whether or not you enjoy it."

Kaoru was caught off guard for a moment, shivering at her voice. He looked at his phone before smirking. He could play this game…

"Oh really?" Kaoru grinned mischievously. "Let me guess, your bad boy routine actually a thing?"

"You forget that it's not bad boy in my case," Amelia joked. "Are you implying that you want it to be?" Amelia slipped alluringly before she could catch herself. Kaoru's face turned red with the thought of her being that close again. He almost craved for the opportunity again. Why was he suddenly resisting playing along? Then he smirked.

"So…what exactly do you dream of _Amelia_?" he questioned, his tone flowing smoothly, purring behind his words. "Is it something you enjoy?"

Amelia turned red before regaining composure. She grinned laughing lowly. Kaoru choked at her laugh on the other line.

"You're the one who wants to play. Then again…you can always find out for yourself," Amelia commented flirtatiously. Kaoru froze it was silent for a few seconds.

"Gotcha," Amelia smirked. Kaoru swallowed.

"Right," Kaoru breathed. _Why is does her voice do that to me?_

"I'll see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams Kaoru," Amelia purred before hanging up.

Kaoru put down his phone before putting a pillow over his head, groaning in embarrassment and frustration. _Why me? _

…

_**Party at the Hitachiins…**_

"Hey Amelia! You're here early!" the twins greeted as they opened the door to the estate.

"I still got to change. Do you mind?" Amelia asked as she went passed them. The twins looked at each other.

"Not at all," the twins grinned.

"You can use our room," Hikaru suggested, leading her to their room.

"We'll be in the kitchen making sure the chefs aren't having too much trouble," Kaoru informed as she entered their room.

"Thanks guys, I appreciate it," Amelia thanked as she put her small luggage bag on the bed that she brought with her for weekend. The twins stood by the door leaning on the frame smirking. She was about to go through her bag but noticed the twins still there.

"If you want me to stick around for the next two nights, I suggest you go to the kitchen like you told me," Amelia smirked as she turned around. She sat herself on the bed taking off her socks and sneakers.

"We could always help you change," Hikaru smirked mischievously.

"It could be interesting," Kaoru imitated his brother. Amelia raised her brows at them. Then suddenly she smirked in the same mischievous way they did. It made them blink as she got up walking over to them.

"What is this you tell me about a penalty game?" Amelia asked standing in front of them, crossing her arms about her chest.

"It only applies to us, not you," Hikaru grins. "So don't think you can do the same thing."

"Oh really?" Amelia asked, grabbing Hikaru's hand.

"Hey what are you-?" Hikaru laughed until she made him grab the bottom of her shirt. His face turned beat red. Amelia smirked.

"Take it off I dare you," Amelia provoked. Hikaru laughed nervously.

"You're joking right?" he asked.

"Penalty game," Amelia sang. "You go to the kitchen or you have to do what you say you're going to do. Which do you want?"

Hikaru hesitated. Amelia grinned. She was going play their game.

"Uh…" Hikaru began clearing his throat. Kaoru giggled.

"What's the matter Hikaru?" Kaoru asked. "You did ask for it."

"No I didn't I-!"

"1…"

"But Imai!"

"2…"

"All right, I'll go!" Hikaru screeched, letting go of her shirt and running to the kitchen. Kaoru giggled.

"Never saw him so run so fast in his life," Kaoru smirked. "Looks like we're rubbing off on you."

"You have no idea," Amelia smirked standing in front of him, coming closer. Kaoru swallowed, realizing he was backed into the wall.

"Your turn," Amelia sang. "Follow him out or I'll bite."

"You can't be serious," Kaoru furrowed his brows. Amelia looked at him in the eyes.

"What makes you think I'm joking?" Amelia asked alluringly. "Besides…"

Amelia leaned close to his ear.

"I have a perfect opening right here," she purred. He held his breath, his face turning beat red, laughing nervously. She eyed him. "I'll give you until 3."

"Hey! Hold your horses!" Kaoru barked lightly.

"1…" Amelia began and he immediately was out from the little space she gave them running to the kitchen.

"Watch out boys, the bad wolf is in the house," Amelia joked as she closed the door behind him.

…

Hikaru and Kaoru were a little off guard for rest of the morning until the party started. They tried to keep themselves busy with preparations. Even when they asked what cake Amelia wanted she answered with the bathroom door closed. They even came back into their room to get their clothes for the event and changed. They didn't even see Amelia until the rest of the Host Club Members came. They were dressed rather semi-formally due to their families getting together.

"We brought more cake!" Honey announced, allowing himself in with Mori and Kasanoda. Even Kasanoda came in with a button down shirt and business slacks for the occasion.

"Perfect, that should be plenty of food on top of what we already got set up," Kaoru grinned.

"Where's Amelia?" Tamaki asked as Haruhi and Kyoya followed beside him.

"We haven't seen her all morning since she got here," Kaoru admitted.

"Apparently she's been getting ready for the party," Hikaru announced. "Although honestly I don't what is taking so long."

Mrs. Hitachiin came up to the twins, smiling sweetly.

"Oh good, you boys are wearing the clothes I gave you," she commented as she went up and straightened their ties.

"Mom!" they groaned. She rolled her eyes.

"You should expect this from me now," she winked. She backed off. "There, now don't you two look dashing?"

"Yes mother," they said. She examined the others with a critical eye before grinning.

"You boys really know how to clean up! And look at you Haruhi, such a doll! I swear one of these days you have to try fitting for one of my fall collections," Mrs. Hitachiin went on. The men were mainly in button down shirts, ties and very semi-formal business attire while Haruhi wore a simple black shirt with a plaid skirt, knee high stockings and dress slip on shoes.

"Uh thanks Mrs. Hitachiin," Haruhi smiled. "Dad will be here once he's off his shift."

"Oh good! I've been meaning to meet him!" Mrs. Hitachiin grinned. She looked around noticing Amelia was not present. "Boys where's your girlfriend, Miss Wolfe?"

The others snickered at the word _girlfriend_. The twins fumed, turning red with embarrassment.

"She's not our girlfriend!" they scolded in unison. Mrs. Hitachiin rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, you hang out with her almost all the time," she smirked. "Now don't tell me she got lost."

"No she was in the bathroom the last time we-" Kaoru began but froze at the sound of heels on the tile. Everyone looked up staring in awe.

"Mrs. Hitachiin, could you help me with this real quick? I can't seem to-" Amelia began then froze seeing the others. The entire club stared at her in awe. She wore dark stockings with ankle boots and a black skirt, a curve fitting dark blue V-neck shirt with her wolf pendant hanging against her skin. She curled her hair with mouse, showing it bounce above her shoulders and subtly showing silver and blue earrings. She even had makeup with light eye shadow and mascara.

"Wow you really went all out!" Haruhi grinned. "Must be nice to wear what you want huh?"

"You have no idea," Amelia smirked.

"Ima-chan you're so pretty!" Honey laughed.

Tamaki was a little tongue tied with Kasanoda beside him, both red in the face.

As for the twins, well…they were just trying to not think too much. It's not everyday they see her dress up this fancy.

"Look at you darling!" she grinned as she approached her. Amelia glanced at the twins seeing them swallow hard at her appearance. "Now what did you need help with?"

Amelia shook her gaze from them as she handed Mrs. Hitachiin a silver hair clip.

"Oh no problem dear," Mrs. Hitachiin smirked, grabbing the hair clip, pulling up her hair, clipping it and styling it rather quickly. It's what happens when you're in the fashion business.

"There you go darling," she grinned, turning Amelia around to face the twins. "Hikaru, Kaoru, what do you think?"

"Uh…" they started. Mrs. Hitachiin waved it off grinning at Amelia.

"When the boys are speechless that's when you know it's good," Mrs. Hitachiin winked at her. Amelia giggled a bit from the boys being ridiculously red. This certainly was going to be an interesting night.

…

The club scattered a bit when the party began. Amelia stayed with her mother as they talked to the Ohtori family. She was rather flattered with Kyoya praising her for her involvement in the club alongside starting up the Wolfe family legacy. Gina was rather thrilled to be getting compliments about her daughter.

"By the way Miss Pinto, I'll have you know that because of production work with us in the past that your medical bills are paid for," Mr. Ohtori mentioned. Gina smiled.

"Thank you so much you are too kind really," Gina thanked. Amelia looked over noticing the twins sitting in one of the lounge chairs trying not to be too bored. Hikaru looked up glancing at Amelia. She winked at him, immediately making him blush.

"So…what exactly do you do when a gorgeous girl like that stands in the same room as you?" Hikaru asked. Kaoru looked over smirking.

"You can't tell me you're scared of her," Kaoru teased.

"I'm not _scared_, it's just…I'm just used to seeing her in that crummy uniform…not like _that_!" Hikaru whispered pointing at her. Kaoru rolled his eyes.

"Well you're going to have to get used to it because we're having her for the whole weekend. We promised…" Kaoru reminded.

"Yeah and now I'm almost regretting it," Hikaru swallowed. "I mean look at her!"

"Kyoya do you mind if we-?" Amelia began pointing behind her towards the gardens outside.

"Not at all, excuse us father," Kyoya mentioned, bowing his head in respect.

"No problem, I need to make a phone call anyway, if you may excuse me Miss Pinto," Mr. Ohtori mentioned politely bowing his head in respect. Amelia kissed her Mom's cheek.

"I'll be right back," Amelia whispered. "Just need some fresh air."

"No problem babe," Gina smiled.

"Miss Pinto! Lovely to see you again," Tamaki smiled at her with Mr. Suoh next to him. "Beg your pardon but my father has been dying to meet you."

"Oh of course!" Gina smiled in excitement as Mr. Suoh kissed her hand.

Amelia mouthed _thank you_ to Tamaki winking at him. He swallowed nodding and smiling at her as she took Kyoya's arm heading to the gardens. The twins noticed.

"Where are those two going?" Hikaru asked.

"Probably out for some air," Kaoru replied. "You shouldn't worry about them."

"I'm just curious. There's a difference," Hikaru rolled his eyes watching as Amelia grabbed her jacket following Kyoya out the back doors.

He watched them leave while getting up.

"I'm going to get some food before we run out," Hikaru mentioned. "You want anything?"

"You know anything you eat I eat," Kaoru commented, playing with a fake piece of fruit on the coffee table. Hikaru nodded, going to the food area noticing Honey grabbing a piece of cake out of the many varieties for the guests.

"Hika-chan! This is a great party, huh?" Honey greeted. Hikaru smiled a bit, putting a bunch of food on his plate.

"Yeah it's quite a turn out. Even Casanova's father came by. It's a lot bigger than we thought," Hikaru laughed, he glanced seeing Kyoya and Amelia standing outside laughing a bit. Honey notices Hikaru staring smiling slightly

"Imai looks great doesn't she?" Honey mentioned. Hikaru flinched at the comment.

"She doesn't look that much different than normal," Hikaru defended rather quickly. Honey smirked.

"It's okay to like her Hika-chan," Honey smiled. Hikaru laughed nervously.

"What are you talking about senpai?"

"We all know that you and Kao-chan like her," Honey informed. "I mean she's pretty!"

"You know I think all that sugar in your diet is making you sound a little crazy senpai," Hikaru smirked, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Ooo cheesecake!" Honey exclaimed. Hikaru panicked, grabbing Honey's hand.

"Wait!" he demanded. "You can't eat that yet! It's for Amelia!"

Honey looked at his hand before getting a good look at Hikaru. Hikaru cleared his throat. Honey grinned at the sudden defense. _He does care about her…_

"That's okay Hika-chan. I'll just have another piece of the German chocolate cake!" Honey grinned, grabbing another slice of the cake and running off.

"Whew that was close," Hikaru sighed in relief, grabbing the two plates filled with food, sitting next to Kaoru.

"Here," Hikaru greeted, putting the spare plate in front of Kaoru. Kaoru looked at Hikaru noticing his face rather flushed.

"Hikaru did something happen?" Kaoru asked.

"Senpai was just being all accusing today," Hikaru replied.

"I find that hard to believe," Kaoru smirked.

…

"So how are you enjoying the party?" Kyoya asked as Amelia sat on the rock wall on the porch, soaking up the sunlight. It wasn't too cold but the sun helped her not feel like she was freezing.

"Mom's excited. Although I'm a little overwhelmed seeing everyone," Amelia admitted. "I haven't seen all the parents since our last festival at school."

"Hikaru and Kaoru certainly outdid themselves with prepping for it," Kyoya complimented.

"Yeah they did," Amelia smiled, looking down at her hands. Kyoya looked at her for a moment, and then smirked.

"You know I've been watching them. They've been trying not to look at you all afternoon," Kyoya eyed her. "Then again, I don't blame them one bit. You do look stunning after all."

Amelia smiled at him, blushing a bit.

"Thanks. I appreciate it…" she said lightly. She could see the twins from the glass doors and sighed.

"So do you like them?" Kyoya asked. Amelia looked at him snapping out of thought. She paused for a moment, examining his face.

"I do…but I'm afraid to like them," Amelia shook her head in embarrassment. Kyoya furrowed his brows at her in curiosity.

"Why is that exactly?" he asked. Amelia scoffed.

"I'm not stupid to know that it would be difficult. My biggest fear is that I'd have to choose," Amelia swallowed. "I don't think they've figured that out yet."

"Well of course you'd have to," Kyoya agreed. "But that's just the way of life isn't it?"

Kyoya sat down next to her looking at her intently.

"You're afraid of rejecting one of them aren't you?" Kyoya asked. Amelia looked at him rather concerned. She could feel the pit of her stomach clench in nerves at the thought.

"If I reject one, it's almost like I'm rejecting both of them. I mean you see how close they are to one another," Amelia smiled sadly at him. "What if they fight about it? What if they don't speak to each other because of me? I…can't imagine being the thing that sets them apart. It hurts just even thinking about it."

"You can't control how others react to your decisions Amelia," Kyoya explained. "Just like you can't determine your life on how the media sees you."

Amelia nodded in understanding.

"Besides I don't know which one actually sees me in that light. What if I like the wrong one? Or if the other is better for me?" Amelia questioned.

"Amelia…" Kyoya sighed.

"Or what if they both don't want me that way?" Amelia questioned looking at Kyoya in general worry. "I don't know if I can live with that kind of rejection."

"Amelia," Kyoya sighed, putting a hand over hers, taking off his glasses. Amelia swallowed seeing his face without his glasses. He smirked at her reaction before smiling sweetly.

"Now you're just speaking nonsense," he said. Amelia swallowed shaking her head at her own embarrassing worrying.

"You think?" Amelia scoffed. Kyoya put his hand out to her face, directing her to face him. It was odd seeing him without his glasses. It was like he was a total different person. She couldn't help but shiver at his touch. Her eyes were locked on his for a moment, but it felt like a few minutes.

"Any man who rejects you is an idiot," Kyoya said flatly. "You're a talented woman Amelia. You're beautiful, kind, intelligent and strong. And if neither of those two can see that, then…well they don't deserve you."

Amelia stared at him for a moment, processing his words. She smiled a little, a putting her other hand on his and squeezing slightly.

"Thank you Kyoya, that's…sweet," Amelia laughed.

"Anytime," Kyoya smiled, squeezing her hand in return. "There will always be someone for you in the end, remember that."

He looked at her as she nodded smiling. She didn't realize that Kyoya cared this much about her. She just assumed he was on the sidelines. But…his concern was a different feeling. Maybe he really did care about her. She just didn't know in what sense. Obviously she didn't want her hurt.

"I'll take your word for it," she smiled.

"Now…why don't we make this party more interesting?" Kyoya smirked, motioning to the twins. "I have a few tricks up my sleeve. And I know for a fact that you'll do splendidly."

Amelia smirked at the thought.

"I'm in."

…

"What's taking Amelia so long?" Hikaru asked as they hung out in a private lounge room with the rest of the club away from the parents. It occupied a few chairs and couches, a widescreen TV with a game console, a Ping-Pong table, a pool table and a few long tables of food due to the party.

"You seem rather antsy this evening," Kaoru teased.

"I'm just saying we planned this party for her and she runs off with Kyoya," Hikaru complained, his tone annoyed.

"Hikaru don't be selfish I mean she's staying the whole-" Kaoru began and then froze when the others looked at him.

"What's she staying for?" Honey asked.

"Just she's staying for the whole party that's all," Hikaru laughed nervously stuffing a cookie in Kaoru's mouth. "Shut up," he growled.

Kaoru rolled his eyes munching on the cookie stuffed in his mouth.

"There you are," Amelia greeted with Kyoya following behind her. They hung their jackets on a nearby coat rack. "Kyoya and I were looking all over for you. Mrs. Hitachiin eventually told us you were here."

The boys straightened up as she walked over to them.

"I have to say for February it's not too bad outside. However, I was starting to see some snow clouds coming in I'm afraid," Kyoya mentioned as he sat in an empty seat next to Tamaki and Haruhi in a loveseat.

"Oh I love the snow!" Tamaki grinned.

"How do you like snow when you get beaten in every snowball fight?" Haruhi asked making Tamaki stiffen and blush.

Amelia walked up to the twins, hands behind her back smirking.

"Room for one more?" she asked. The twins grinned moving apart, giving her some space on the luxurious couch.

"Sure!" they grinned as she sat herself in the middle of them.

"Why aren't you guys at the party?" she asked looking between them.

"Just needed a little breather from the grown ups," the twins shrugged.

"Ranka was rather exciting but…" Hikaru started.

"…He insisted on putting Haruhi in as one of Mom's models," Kaoru finished.

"So we had to save her," the twins concluded with smirks at Haruhi. "You owe us Haruhi."

"It's not my fault Dad acts the way he does," Haruhi groaned.

"But I think Haruhi would look cute in a dress!" Honey grinned. Kasanoda turned a little red at the comment. Amelia noticed and smirked.

"Aww what's the matter Casanova?" Amelia smirked eying him.

Kasanoda turned redder.

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking is all," Kasanoda cleared his throat.

"If I could make you that red I'd be more than flattered," she grinned mischievously.

Kasanoda's face was now tomato red. _Damn it_, he thought. _One girl's bad enough right now_…

The twins looked between her and Kasanoda trying not to glare at him.

"Well would you look at that," Amelia teased.

Kasanoda swallowed.

"Bathroom," he choked as he ran for the bathroom. Honey and Mori ran after him to make sure he didn't get lost.

"Oops," Amelia laughed lightly.

"Haha good one Imai. He went running," the twins grinned.

"I see you're coming along nicely," Hikaru smirked. Kaoru was laughing at the other end.

"Oh you don't know the half of it," Amelia whispered alluringly at him. She winked at him before grinning mischievously at him. Hikaru swallowed before regaining his composure. He smirked, leaning closer to her ear so no one else could hear.

"Well I guess I'll have to figure you out later," Hikaru purred in her ear. She swallowed, reaching out and grabbing Kaoru's hand instinctively. She gripped making Kaoru looked up at her from laughing noticing Hikaru with a rather wide smirk.

"What are you doing Hikaru?" he questioned laughing.

"Nothing," Hikaru said simply.

"I'm going to get some more food," Haruhi stood up walking back to the main room.

"Hey wait up!" Tamaki called out, following Haruhi. Amelia looked noticing it was just her, the twins and Kyoya.

"I have to say you two throw an interesting party," Kyoya complimented the twins. "Your parents must be impressed."

"Yeah well we tried not to cause too much trouble," Kaoru laughed.

"Although I wish we didn't have to wear the formal attire," Hikaru mentioned, pulling at his tie. "It's so uncomfortable."

"Is that cheesecake?" Amelia grinned, getting up and going one of the tables.

"Yep! Just like you asked," the twins grinned, putting their hands behind their heads. Amelia laughed as she went over to the table.

Kyoya smirked as he got up, walking over to the twins.

"So Amelia told me that she's staying over for the weekend," Kyoya smirked, crossing his arms about his chest. The twins froze looking between him and Amelia as she grabbed some of the cheesecake.

"What are you talking about senpai?" the twins laughed. Kyoya looked over at Amelia who stood only a few feet away.

"Amelia can you do me a favor?" Kyoya asked as Amelia stood there eating her slice of cheesecake.

"Sure what's up?" she asked as she walked over to them.

"Can I trouble you to get me some water? I believe there are bottles set out in the main room," Kyoya replied. He grabbed her arm gently.

"Oh and uh…take your time," Kyoya smirked. She winked at him when the twins weren't looking.

"Sure," she grinned, eating her cheesecake while she walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

"Now then, lets get down to business," Kyoya began, pushing up his glasses.

The twins looked at Kyoya rather curiously.

"What's this about Kyoya?" the twins asked looking oddly.

"You can't sit there and tell me you're too stupid to realize that you like her," Kyoya mentioned lowly.

"Okay fine she's staying over. But what can we do our parents are out of town again," Kaoru mentioned.

"Then tell me was it her plan or yours on this arrangement?" Kyoya asked.

"What does it matter if it's her choice or not?" Hikaru asked.

"Because it means she's obviously making a move on you two," Kyoya smiled rather amused. The twins looked at each other.

"What do you mean?" they asked rather annoyed.

"Think about it," Kyoya began. "It's her birthday, she's asking to stay with you for the weekend while your parents are out which means…you'll be alone with her."

The twins froze at the realization. _Oh crap_.

"Maybe we can pretend we're sick," Kaoru mentioned.

"Or that our parents don't like her," Hikaru added.

"After Mrs. Hitachiin's reaction earlier today along with your mother discussing with Miss Pinto all night and inviting her to the trip you honestly think that Amelia is going to believe your parents don't like her?" Kyoya reminded.

"We can still be sick," Hikaru snapped.

"Why are you trying to find reasons to get rid of her? I thought you liked her?" Kyoya asked.

"Yeah we do but-" the twins began, but hesitated looking at each other. Why were they trying to push her out?

Kyoya smirked taking off his glasses, sitting himself on the coffee table in front of them.

"I think there's something you two need to understand," Kyoya began. The twins watched him. Something about his personality had changed but they couldn't pinpoint what it was. But whatever it was, it made them tense.

He leaned forward with his elbows on his knees.

"She does like you two," Kyoya continued lowly. "However, if you keep rejecting her and pushing her away, you have to understand the consequences of your actions."

"Meaning?" the twins asked, tilting their heads.

"Not that I can really say but…certainly you two won't get a chance to be with her any closer than you are now," Kyoya replied. "And it's only a matter of time before she gives up and goes to someone else."

"Wait since when do you care about what we think of her?" Kaoru asked.

"Or that she'll end up going to someone else?" Hikaru questioned. Kyoya smirked.

"You're not stupid enough to believe that no one else finds her attractive, are you?" Kyoya asked. "At least those of us who do know her personally."

"Of course she's attractive!" Kaoru exclaimed. "I mean she is as a girl everyone can see that."

"I'm starting to think you're pulling our leg just for us to admit something," Hikaru growled, rather annoyed. "We don't care if other people are attracted to her."

"Then tell me, why you two are always glaring at Casanova every time he looks at her?" Kyoya asked. The twins froze.

_What does this guy have eyes on the back of his head?_ The twins thought as they swallowed hard.

"We're not jealous of him!" the twins growled. Kyoya sighed, standing up and grabbing his glasses from the table

"Well then, sooner or later you're going to have to face the fact that you two like her," Kyoya began.

"However…" he looked at them. "Don't be surprised if your rejections of wanting to be close to her continue, leading her to decide to find someone else."

The twins rolled their eyes.

"Yeah like that'll ever happen," the twins ignored.

"Who would possibly have the gall to try to ask her out anyway? We'd make his life a living hell," Hikaru smirked, his voice filled with pride at the thought.

"No one could handle us," Kaoru smirked like his twin.

The knob on the door began to turn as Kyoya raised his glasses to his face, pushing them into place.

"Oh believe me, I think I can handle you two just fine," he smirked. The twins looked at him in shock. _What did he mean by that_?

Amelia walked into the room with a bottle of water.

"Sorry about that Kyoya. I had to run to the kitchen and refill the coolers for Mrs. Hitachiin," Amelia smiled, handing him the water bottle.

"Thank you, I'm sorry for the trouble," Kyoya smiled.

"No problem," Amelia smiled then looked at the twins oddly.

"What's with you two?" she asked.

"Uh…" they began.

"Oh we were just chatting and I stumped them," Kyoya grinned. The twins watched Kyoya.

"Oh your father wanted you to come meet him in the main room," Amelia mentioned.

"Thank you. Lucky for these two I've been called," Kyoya teased. Amelia rolled her eyes laughing. "Well I must be off."

Kyoya smirked at the twins.

"You three have fun this weekend!" he grinned.

"I'm sure we will," Amelia smiled at them. She felt Kyoya grab her hand.

"It's been a lovely evening Miss Wolfe," Kyoya smiled, kissing her hand. "Oh and happy birthday."

Amelia blushed at him, smiling.

"Thank you Kyoya," Amelia thanked as not noticing the twins fuming at him.

"Oh and try to play nice you two. I want Amelia back in one piece on Monday for her customers," Kyoya winked at them. _Who does he think he is_? they thought.

"Here I'll walk you out," Amelia suggested. The twins got up from their seat.

"Wait Imai!" they called out. Amelia jumped and laughed.

"I'll be right back. I promise!" Amelia grinned as she headed out the door. Kyoya looked at the twins as she closed it.

"Now…enjoy your weekend boys," Kyoya smirked as he followed Amelia out the door to the main room.

The twins looked at each other suddenly afraid.

"You don't think he's going to try to steal her do you?" Hikaru asked. Kaoru swallowed.

"I don't think Kyoya's that type of guy," Kaoru sighed.

"Still…" the twins said worriedly.

_How am I going to get her to like me?_ they both thought as the room remained silent with revelations of reality.


	24. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Birthday (The Weekend Part 2)**

**_Ending of the party…_**

"Boys! Can you make sure the maids clean up tonight? Your father and I have to head to go with Miss Pinto to pack up her things," Mrs. Hitachiin called out. Everyone had already left except for Amelia's mother. The party lasted until the start of the evening.

"I'm sorry?" Gina asked in confusion as they approached the door.

"Gina you must come with me to my trip this weekend," Mrs. Hitachiin grinned. "We have so much to talk about!"

"You know I'd love to but it's a little late don't you think?" Gina protested.

"Nonsense. My husband ended up having a business trip this weekend so you can take his ticket. Please consider it my treat. I would love to discuss future projects with you," Mrs. Hitachiin insisted. "Lets just head on down to the hotel and pack your things."

"Well in that case it's hard to refuse now, isn't it?" Gina grinned as they headed for the door.

Amelia leaned against the opposite wall next to the twins, folding her arms about her chest.

"I didn't know your parents were going to be out of town," Amelia mentioned.

"Yeah, Mom is working on her spring collection up in Paris," Kaoru explained.

"That's why the party only lasted for so long," Hikaru added. Gina walked over to Amelia giving her a big hug.

"Thank you so much babe this was just what I needed," Gina grinned kissing her cheek.

"I'm glad you had fun," Amelia smiled. Gina looked at the twins with her arms wide open.

"And you two. Your mother told me you planned the whole thing!" Gina laughed. The twins hesitated but had no choice as Gina gave them a big motherly bear hug.

"Not a problem at all," Hikaru laughed.

"Really it was our treat," Kaoru laughed. They hugged her back as Gina laughed in amusement.

"Whatever makes you and Amelia happy," they grinned. Gina looked at them and smirked at Amelia

"Looks like you got your work cut out for you Amelia," Gina sang. "They seem to really spoil you when they get the chance."

"Mom!" Amelia turned red, while the twins laughed.

"Watch it boys, you don't want to get into too much trouble with her. She can bite when she gets angry," Gina smirked mischievously, winking at them. They grinned at her mother's antics.

"We'll watch for it!" the twins laughed, waving goodbye as Amelia shoved her away from them.

"Enjoy your trip to Paris, don't forget to write," Amelia said quickly.

"Amelia! I was only kidding!" Gina laughed. "You're so sensitive I swear."

Amelia rolled her eyes hugging her tightly.

"Get home safe, okay?" she asked as Mrs. Hitachiin smiled at the door with her husband.

"You know I will," Gina smiled kissing her forehead. "I'll take pictures!"

"Good!" Amelia called out. Then all three parents headed out the door.

"Bye, bye!" the twins called out laughing as they closed the door behind them.

"Whew well that's been a long day," Hikaru sighed with a smirk as they leaned their backs against the door.

"At least it was interesting," Kaoru smirked looking at Amelia. "Your mom seemed to have a lot of fun."

"I'm starting to think she likes us too," Hikaru grinned. "Watch out Amelia or we're going to be invited for dinner one of these days."

"You've already been invited for dinner since the day she actually met you two," Amelia laughed.

"See? I love it when I'm right," Hikaru smirked. Amelia rolled her eyes.

"You two and my mother seem like a really interesting date…" Amelia said sarcastically. "Can't even imagine that craziness."

"Well now that that's over, what do you say we order some pizza?" Hikaru asked.

"Fine by me," Amelia agreed, as she walked down the hall heading to their room. "I'll have just cheese."

"Okay! What about you Kaoru? Two meat lovers?" Hikaru asked as he grabbed his cell phone.

"I'll just have pepperoni this time," Kaoru corrected. "I ate so much today."

"One cheese, one pepperoni and one meat lovers, got it," Hikaru repeated as he loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt as he sprawled on the couch.

"I'm going to get out of these dress clothes…" Kaoru groaned, freeing himself from his tie as he headed down the hall.

"I'll join you once we've ordered," Hikaru informed.

**…**

Kaoru walked down the hall to their bedroom, opening the door. He was thrown off seeing Amelia's small suitcase on their bed. _Oh that's right she put her stuff in our room_. He heard water running from the sink in their bathroom.

"Amelia?" he called out.

"Sorry Kaoru, I'm just getting this make up off," Amelia replied from behind the door.

"No rush. I was just making sure no one left the water running all day," Kaoru laughed, unbuttoning his shirt.

Amelia looked at herself in the mirror finally free of the make-up. She dried her face taking a deep breath. _Maybe it won't be so bad being with them for the weekend_…

She came back out into the bedroom while Kaoru was getting out of his button down shirt. She jumped looking away laughing. Kaoru jumped as she laughed, looking at her funny.

"What's wrong?" Kaoru asked.

"Not looking I promise," she blushed a bit. _As much as I'd like to_…

She turned her back to him going through her suitcase.

"It's all right, I'm used to Hikaru walking in," Kaoru mentioned laughing slightly. "Doesn't bother me."

"I'm sure it doesn't," Amelia rolled her eyes.

"You've seen me without a shirt before. You didn't seem to care last time," Kaoru mentioned.

"That was almost a year ago you realize that right?" Amelia scoffed. "Besides…it's different now. I feel like it's rude to stare."

"Well it's not going to hurt you if you do, so just relax," Kaoru smirked, walking up to her, rubbing her shoulders. "We got a nice long weekend to ourselves."

She sank into his hands for a moment until he tapped her shoulders. He headed over to his drawers and pulling out a t-shirt. The back of her mind prodded, wishing he didn't let go for a moment.

"You two are something else," she breathed alluringly, as she glanced at him. Kaoru threw on a t-shirt. Kaoru glanced in her direction, noticing her tone for a moment.

"From the sounds of it, I don't hear complaining," Kaoru teased.

"Why would I complain?" Amelia questioned as she pulled out her plaid sleep pants with a tank top for the night.

"I know we're a lot for you to handle sometimes," Kaoru shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Oh yeah. And who told you that?" Amelia asked as she sat on the bed crossing her legs while facing him. She took out her clip in her hair, beginning to comb the strands it out with her fingers. Kaoru stared at her for a moment. It was odd seeing her dressed like that. It was rather breath taking.

She furrowed her brows at him curiously. Then she noticed he was eying her.

"What?" she asked. He blinked for a few moments before smiling.

"Nothing…I just lost my train of thought," Kaoru replied his smile remaining.

Amelia stopped, leaning back against her arms as her hands rested on the bed.

She eyed him for a moment. She was almost examining him. Part of her wanted to figure out what he was thinking. Maybe there's a reason why he and Hikaru were looking at her all night at the party. She suddenly smirked at the thought, feeling ridiculously attractive. Something that didn't used to matter a year ago. So…why does it matter now? And why is she thrilled about it?

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kaoru asked curiously, laughing a bit.

"Oh nothing," Amelia sang. She bent down taking off her boots.

"And I thought I lost my train of thought," Kaoru laughed, grabbing a pair of sweatpants from his drawer before heading to the bathroom.

"You have no idea," Amelia whispered as he was out of the room. He closed the bathroom door as she got out of her stockings, putting her sleep pants then taking off her skirt quickly as well as her shirt and bra. She pulled her tank top on fast as Kaoru came back in from the bathroom.

"Sorry should've knocked," Kaoru apologized.

"Not a problem," she winked at him. She was taking out her earrings when Hikaru came in.

"Pizza is on its way," he announced as he threw his tie onto the floor, unbuttoning the rest of his shirt. "God why does Mom always make us where this?"

"You know how she is at dinner parties. At least it's not a dress," Kaoru smirked.

Amelia rolled her eyes as she put her suitcase on the floor, stuffing her dress attire back into it carefully.

"I need to find a shirt…I think our stuff got mixed up again," Hikaru commented as he looked through the drawers.

"I got it," Kaoru insisted as he went through his own clothes drawer. Hikaru turned facing Amelia with a completely unbuttoned shirt, leaning on his bureau.

"So Imai what did you think of the party? We throw a pretty good one, huh?" Hikaru grinned as he crossed his arms about his chest. Kaoru grabbed a shirt from his drawer, heading over to the bed and sitting next to Amelia. Amelia smirked eying Hikaru.

"Oh it ended? And here I thought that since our parents were out of town that we would have some fun," Amelia smirked playfully, winking at Kaoru. Hikaru eyed her, turning red for a moment. But he cleared his throat, regained his composure rather quickly.

"Gotcha," Amelia teased winking at him.

"Well now that you mention it-" Hikaru began. Kaoru threw the t-shirt in Hikaru's face.

"Why don't you take a shower? A cold one," Kaoru laughed. Hikaru rolled his eyes.

"Why would I need to do that?" Hikaru asked.

"You smell like the food from the party," Amelia laughed. Hikaru furrowed his brows, smelling himself curiously.

"Ugh I hate it when you two are right," Hikaru groaned. He grabbed a pair of sweatpants with the t-shirt.

"Oh and you two are always free to come and join," Hikaru winked at them. "I'm not shy."

Kaoru rolled his eyes at his brother's antics.

"You're unbelievable," Kaoru commented. He closed the door leaving Kaoru and Amelia alone.

Kaoru stared at the door until he could hear the shower running.

"Hey," Amelia said lightly. Kaoru snapped out of thought, looking over at Amelia. "I got you something."

"Oh really? You didn't have to get me anything," Kaoru laughed a bit. Amelia searched through her bag pulling out a manila envelope. She handed it to Kaoru.

"Open it," Amelia grinned, hopping back on the bed. Kaoru looked at the envelope curiously.

"What is it?" he laughed, opening it. He grabbed what was inside.

"I know you two like the magazines I'm in. So…I figured I'd give you guys the magazine of the shoot you went to. You know before it was published," Amelia explained. Kaoru pulled out two copies of the new edition of the magazine. Then he pulled out two glossy pictures, both different scenes. He examined each one. Their secret girl in her beautiful dresses surrounded by musical elegance. How could he say anything to her now?

"Oh those were the outfits you two picked and since he's not here," Amelia smirked motioning to Hikaru in the bathroom. "You can grab your favorite one first."

Kaoru sat there speechless. Kyoya wasn't joking. She…really did like them. Amelia paled seeing the look of shock on his face.

"It's not too much is it?" Amelia asked worriedly. Kaoru snapped out of his train of thought looking at her with a smile.

"No, no not at all," he smiled in disbelief. "Sorry…I just…this is _really_ nice."

He looked at her as she smiled.

"Well…I wanted to say thanks," Amelia blushed a bit. "You know for everything."

Kaoru looked down at the pictures smiling.

"I like it. I think I'll grab this one," Kaoru smirked at her. "Besides I did give that one to Mrs. White."

"And why's that?" she giggled at the thought of him shoving clothes at her agent. Kaoru got up placing his picture and magazine on his bureau.

"My little secret," Kaoru sang glanced over grinning, his back turned. Amelia pouted.

"Aw, come on you can tell me," Amelia begged.

"Why do you want to know?" Kaoru laughed as he turned she got off the bed walking over to him.

"Am I not allowed to be curious?" Amelia laughed. She stood in front of him amused, crossing her arms about her chest.

"Sure but, I'm allowed to keep secrets," Kaoru smirked, his arms and back against his bureau.

"Something tells me that's not the only one you're keeping from me," Amelia commented lowly, her voice getting smooth. Kaoru swallowed, shivering at her tone. He didn't realize that he was starting to shake.

"Oh really? And what makes you say that?" he asked. Amelia grabbed his shirt pulling him lightly towards her. He grabbed her hand that held him instinctively, letting her lips rest near his ear.

"I have my own secrets," Amelia whispered.

He swallowed, feeling his hand tighten around hers. He was reaching out with his free hand to wrap around her waist, but then…

_Ding-dong!_

They jumped as they looked towards the front door.

"Pizza," Kaoru sighed in frustration, rolling his eyes.

He put his head back against the wall, letting go of her hand and lowering his own. _Why me?_

Amelia bit her lip, not really wanting to move. But…she felt bad that maybe she was pushing him.

"Kaoru! Can you get that?" Hikaru asked from behind the bathroom door. It made Kaoru jump looking towards the door before looking back at her.

"Kaoru…I," she began looking uncertain. He looked at her for a moment.

_Ding-dong!_

"Kaoru!" Hikaru called out irritable.

"I got it Hikaru!" Kaoru rolled his eyes. Amelia swallowed as she was about to say something but stopped when Kaoru a finger to her lips.

"Hold that thought," he said lightly. "I don't want to keep him waiting."

Amelia stood there as she heard him running down the hall.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming," Kaoru laughed, approaching the door. She peeked out of their room watching Kaoru as he signed the receipt. Hikaru put a hand on her shoulder making her jump. He laughed, his hair wet but thankfully dressed.

"You're too easy," he grinned. Amelia rolled her eyes.

"And you're a pain when you want to be," Amelia laughed as she headed back towards the bed, grabbing his copy of the magazine and the photograph.

"Here I got these for you," she grinned. Hikaru grabbed them, looking at the gift as she sat on the bed, crossing her legs underneath her.

"Hey check it out!" Hikaru grinned. "Looks like the shoot went well after all."

"I gave you two the first two copies before they go out to the public," Amelia informed. "It's my way of saying thanks. I know you like the magazines."

Hikaru looked up for a moment, staring at her.

"Yeah well, it's kind of hard not to if you're in it," Hikaru slipped. Amelia looked up at him and he panicked.

"I mean you know, the magazine is better with your stuff anyway. Most of the articles are boring otherwise," Hikaru laughed nervously trying to cover it up.

Amelia furrowed her brows. _Does he…like me that way too?_

"Pizza's here!" Kaoru called out, passing by the door with the three pizzas as he headed for the entertainment room.

"Great I'm starving," Amelia said, hopping off the bed. Hikaru swallowed, grabbing Amelia's arm stopping her in her tracks.

"Hey Amelia," Hikaru began nervously. Amelia looked at him seeing him blush as if he was struggling to say something. She looked at him with curiosity as he stared at her for a moment.

"Hikaru, are you-?" she began but he leaned in kissing her on the cheek. She stood frozen trying to process what was going on.

"Thanks. Means a lot," Hikaru cleared his throat. Amelia looked at him blushing hard. "Come on, let's get some food."

Hikaru walked out of the room, leaving Amelia alone wondering what to do.

_This was going to be a long weekend…_

**…**

'_Amelia...rise and shine sweetheart,' a voice called. It was familiar…why did she know that voice? She opened her eyes noticing bright sunshine into her room at the estate._

_Amelia looked up noticing her father smiling down at her. He sat in a chair by the bed, brushing hair out of her face._

_'Dad?' she asked. He smiled at her._

_'Of course it's me,' he grinned. Amelia swallowed hard, feeling a tear run down her cheek. He looked at her smiling sadly._

_'What's wrong sweetheart?' he asked. 'Aren't you happy to see me?'_

_'But you're-" Amelia choked, sitting herself up on her bed._

_'Shhh, it's all right,' Howard smiled._

_Amelia stared at her father in disbelief. This can't be happening._

_She reached for his hand but he grabbed hers first. She could feel it. How could she feel it?_

_She laughed in disbelief. She could feel his hand!_

_More tears fell from her face._

_'I miss you,' she cried. Howard smiled._

_'I know…I miss you too,' Howard nodded. He suddenly looked up from his smile as if he heard something. He looked at Amelia smiling._

_'Looks like your friends are calling you,' he laughed. Amelia looked at him in confusion._

_'I didn't hear-' Amelia began but suddenly it was obvious._

_'Amelia?' a voice echoed throughout the room. Howard smiled sadly at her._

_'Happy birthday Amelia…Have a good time today…' Howard said._

_'Wait Dad!'_

Amelia's eyes opened in full alert. She turned towards the window noticing she was on a bed in the twins' room. She jumped when she realized Kaoru was sitting beside her on the air mattress on the floor.

"Whoa it's okay! It's just me," he laughed.

She looked up at him, swallowing hard. It was…a dream.

"Rough night?" Kaoru asked worriedly. Amelia looked at him confused laughing a bit. She couldn't tell him that she dreamt of her father. It wasn't the way she wanted to start off her day.

"No…no not at all why?" Amelia asked, smiling. Kaoru's free hand reached out brushing his thumb along her cheek. He showed her the tear. Busted.

"You look like you've been crying…" he sighed. Amelia looked at his hand curiously. He was holding her hand just like her father had.

As soon as he noticed that she was aware of this he took away his hand embarrassed. It was like he didn't want her to know that he was holding her hand. Amelia looked around.

"Where's Hikaru?" she asked.

"Oh he's getting breakfast ready," Kaoru answered he smiled.

"He's cooking?" Amelia asked raising a brow at him.

"Are you kidding? He can't even make popcorn without burning it," Kaoru laughed.

"Hey at least I try," Hikaru appeared, leaning against the door.

"I'm just messing with you Hikaru," Kaoru laughed.

"You're lucky the chef is making something special for us today. Especially when I told him it was Imai's birthday," Hikaru grinned winking at her.

"You guys didn't have to go through the trouble," Amelia smiled.

"You're our guest. Besides everyone should feel special on their birthday," Kaoru smiled. Amelia looked between them.

"So happy birthday Imai!" they grinned. Amelia laughed.

"Thank you…I really appreciate it," Amelia smiled at them. Her phone began ringing making her jump. The twins looked at her phone in curiosity. She looked over at the side of her bed, seeing the ID: _Kyoya_.

"Oh I wonder what he wants?" Amelia asked aloud.

"Who are you talking about?" the twins asked. Hikaru stepped in, leaning over Kaoru's shoulder. Both of them saw Kyoya's ID blink on her phone.

"Oh it's just Kyoya," Amelia smiled.

_Don't think you're the only two people who like her…_Kyoya's voice repeated in the twins' heads. _If you don't make a move she'll look for someone else._

Hikaru whispered to Kaoru.

"We can't let him talk to her," Hikaru stated. Kaoru hesitated before nodding in agreement.

Amelia was about to pick up the phone, but Hikaru grabbed her phone. She looked at him oddly.

"Hey Hikaru!" she began but he got close to her face, putting a hand under her chin.

"Ah, ah, ah," he smirked. She flinched at his touch. "He's not allowed to talk to you today."

"Why not?" Amelia asked, her face turning red.

"Because you're with us this weekend," Hikaru purred. "And honestly I don't feel like sharing."

"Hikaru don't be ridiculous," Amelia laughed.

"Come on…at least until you get breakfast okay?" Hikaru suggested, hiding the phone behind him, ending the call.

"What do you want? Pancakes?" Kaoru chimed in. Amelia looked between them as they smiled at her. They…really wanted to spend the day with her?

"Sure," Amelia breathed.

"Good I'll get that set up for you," Hikaru grinned, moving out of the room. "I'll meet you two in the dining room."

Amelia watched as Hikaru left.

"What was that about?" Amelia asked. Kaoru rolled his eyes.

"You know Hikaru he's selfish sometimes. Always wants to be the center of attention," Kaoru smirked. "It's nothing personal."

"Yeah…" Amelia breathed.

"Why don't you take a shower, get dressed and then have breakfast with us?" Kaoru suggested.

"I can't seem to move right now…" Amelia scoffed. Kaoru glanced behind him before grinning at her.

"Oh well…I don't know if you want to stay there too long," he teased.

"Why?" Amelia looked at him oddly.

"Well I can think of a few things other than breakfast in bed," he purred, teasing her. "But then again so can Hikaru…"

"I'm up!" Amelia yelped, getting up quickly and running to the bathroom. Kaoru laughed as she left.

"I was kidding!" he joked.

Amelia looked at herself in the mirror. _Certainly seemed real to me_…

…

Kaoru walked into the dining room noticing Hikaru on Amelia's phone.

"So what exactly are you doing calling Imai when you know she's with us?" Hikaru asked annoyed into the speakerphone.

"I thought I'd just wish her a happy birthday," Kyoya smirked. "That's not a problem is it?"

"You said it to her last night don't forget," Hikaru smirked. Kaoru's mind flashed back to when Kyoya kissed her hand, wishing her a happy birthday.

_He doesn't really like her that way does he? _he thought as his brother sounded fumed over the phone.

"So are you two having fun?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes loads, and none of your business," Hikaru growled.

"Is that so? You forget that she is my business. As well as you two since you joined our club," Kyoya stated rather matter of fact. "I'm just making sure that she's happy."

"Oh and why is that matter?" Hikaru asked.

"Do you not understand that what we do is make every girl happy?" Kyoya reminded. "That involves _any_ girl that is under our supervision."

Kaoru grabbed the phone from Hikaru.

"Kyoya, there's no need to worry. She's our guest, you do not need to check up on us," Kaoru smiled politely.

"That's what I like to hear. Sorry if I disturbed you two of your plans with Amelia," Kyoya replied. "She is always within my best interest."

"She's in ours too, remember that," Kaoru stated, hanging up the phone.

…

As promised, Amelia spent the whole day with them celebrating her birthday. After breakfast they played some games, baked (even had a food fight) and before they knew it, the day was almost over. Amelia felt more at home this year than the last. This time she had someone to just hang out. Although, she still couldn't shake off the dream she had of her father.

Kaoru noticed her distress off and on recalling how she was that morning. He even told Hikaru about it later. It made them feel almost obligated to make sure her birthday was a good day. In the end she thought she did. She couldn't believe she was already seventeen.

Finally, they ended the day with a movie. Amelia sat on the couch between the twins as they watched it together. Food was spread everywhere from the party. They couldn't let it go to waste. Especially when it was really good food.

"Anyone else still hungry?" Hikaru asked.

"Are you kidding?" Amelia yawned. "You guys emptied out the fridge."

"I'm a growing boy what can I say," he smirked. "I'm going to get a soda too. You want any?"

"I'm good," Amelia replied. "That stuff keeps me up all night."

"Oh come on it's not even that late," Hikaru teased.

"Yeah but the last game took forever," Kaoru yawned.

"You guys are such party poopers," Hikaru grinned, getting up. "I'm going to get that soda."

"You want us to pause the movie?" Kaoru asked.

"Nah I've seen this one a hundred times," Hikaru replied. Amelia watched him as he walked out of the room. She yawned. Kaoru giggled.

"I guess we tired you out, huh?" Kaoru asked.

"You two are big balls of energy. It's hard to keep up sometimes," Amelia laughed.

"Yeah well it's hard not to be when you're around," Kaoru stated, resting his elbow on the arm of the chair, leaning his head in his hand. "It's nice to have someone to hang out with besides each other."

"Yeah…" Amelia said lightly, looking at him with a smile. Kaoru's eyes looked at her in curiosity seeing her face.

"Thanks again for letting me stay. It's been fun," Amelia smiled. "It's been a good birthday."

"We always like having fun with you Amelia. We care about you," Kaoru smiled, turning his head towards her. "It's hard not to."

She blushed for a moment.

"Well…I appreciate it," Amelia laughed, putting a hand on his leg patting it affectionately. She left it there for a moment. Kaoru looked down feeling her hand, not realizing she was leaning in. He was stiff when he felt her lips press against his cheek, her free hand on the other side of his face. He couldn't move. Even mentally he didn't know what to do but blush. It was like the moment just froze. He couldn't help but notice how close she actually was.

When she backed her lips away from his skin it felt so cold. She smiled at him sweetly. He just stared at her, not knowing what to say.

"Thank you…" she said lightly. As she backed away, he reached out without realizing it. He grabbed her hand that rested on his cheek a moment was startled, realizing just how close he was to her.

"Amelia…" he whispered. She watched him for a moment. He was staring into her eyes, something in him longing. Then…he hesitated.

"Are you okay?" Amelia asked in concern seeing his face as if conflicted. Kaoru loosened up.

"Lost my train of thought…" Kaoru sighed. He pulled her gently to him, letting her head rest on his shoulder. He put an arm around her shoulders as she curled up next to him.

"It's okay…" Amelia yawned. "I'm sure that it'll come back."

She dozed at the movie as Hikaru came back.

"Yeah…" Kaoru sighed. He glanced at her as she fell asleep on the couch next to.

_It's been a whole year and yet I still can't seem to tell her how I feel...But then again...maybe I just have to be patient._


	25. Chapter 22

**_A/N: Finally had some time to sit down and write! I sincerely apologize for the major delay. Don't worry we still have great chapters to come. All new followers welcome. All existing, also awesome supporters, sorry for the wait (finally have some awesome downtime). Finally you can enjoy a new chapter! Thank you again for making last year one of my favorite years to write! Your support has been nothing but inspiring. Here's to another great writing year!_**

**Chapter 22: Real Feelings Make You Sick**

Kaoru awoke slowly. As his eyes began to focus, he realized he was now lying in his bed. He looked around, rubbing his eyes tiredly. _I guess I fell asleep while watching the movie. _As his eyes scanned the room, something felt off.

He looked down noticing Amelia wasn't on the air mattress and Hikaru wasn't in his bed. _Where are those two_? He heard the running water of the shower.

He got out of bed, checking passed his bedroom door. He could see Hikaru in the living room, sleeping on the floor. The TV automatically turned off the movie, illuminating the living room with a bright blue screen.

As his mind processed the water running, he walked up slowly to the bathroom door. He knocked.

"Imai?"

"I'll be out in a sec I promise," Amelia's voice replied, sounding surprised over the running water. Kaoru suddenly heard the shower turn off. Then subconsciously, he felt himself stiffen. Half asleep or not…something hit him.

Flash of panic on shown on his face. Did she even have clothes in there? His eyes widened at the embarrassing thought. _Crap. I'm not ready for that._

He held his breath when the bathroom door opened without warning. She was dressed in the same plaid pants and tank top as earlier that night. He exhaled in relief. _Thank goodness_.

"Kaoru? What's wrong?" she asked. Amelia looked concerned at his suddenly tense posture. His eyes were still in a bit of shock until he smiled.

"Wow, even in the dark you know it's me huh?" Kaoru laughed softly. Amelia giggled. His eyes scanned her for a moment without him realizing it.

Amelia noticed, smirking mischievously. She leaned on the doorframe watching him.

"Is there a reason you're standing by the bathroom door?" she teased. Kaoru froze. He cleared his throat, straightening up.

"Sorry…I just…spaced out for a sec," he laughed nervously. His cheeks turned red. She's going to think he's a pervert if he's not careful.

"Where's Hikaru?" she asked looking over his shoulder.

"He's asleep in the living room," Kaoru laughed. As he turned to face her again, something changed in her expression. And it made him shiver.

"Good," she grinned. Kaoru froze in panic.

"W-What?" he questioned. She eyed him. Something about her gaze. He could see something he's never really seen in her. He couldn't tell if he enjoyed it or was terrified. Maybe it's both.

But…why was she looking at him like that? The more he tried to figure it out, the more something seemed off. That gaze…it was like a predator seeing prey.

"You know Kaoru…I've been meaning to ask you something," she stated smoothly.

_That voice again…why can't I stop myself from shaking every time she does that?_

He watched her carefully.

"That being?" he asked hesitantly. She bit her lip, putting her hands behind her back as she stepped closer to him. His instinct caused him to back up…and keep backing up.

"It's something that's been prodding in my mind," she purred eying him. "And I feel like…I can't wait too much longer on the answer."

_She can't mean…_

"I can't imagine what," he stammered. That was when he hit the edge of the bed, tripping and falling onto his back. "Whoa!"

As he sat up, he felt her hand on his chest pressing against him lightly. She almost climbed on top of him, just hovering over him. His heart was racing in mid-panic.

_God…this can't be happening!_

"Amelia what are you-?!" he whispered. _What the hell was she doing_?! She put a finger to his lips.

"Easy Kaoru…" she coaxed smoothly. _God that voice_…

He wanted to melt but the rest of his body was just too tense. But…when she spoke…what the hell was wrong with him? Why couldn't he get a grip on himself?

"_Amelia_…" he whispered begging looking at the door. He couldn't take it and his brother was in the other room. What if they were caught?

"What's the matter Kaoru? Don't tell me you haven't thought about this," Amelia whispered alluringly, her breath warm against skin, lips so close to his ear. He tried to control his mind. He tried to think of anything to distract him but he couldn't. Not with her being that close. It was impossible with her hovering over him like this. He struggled not to touch her when she felt inches away. His fingers gripped so hard onto the bed as if to control himself.

"Hikaru…" he finally breathed. She grinned, laughing lowly as she glanced at the door in his line of sight. He turned his head not to look at her. Unfortunately the effect was still there. She hovered over his ear, kissing it gently.

"Won't bother us if you keep quiet," she whispered alluringly. "Besides, I want you all to myself."

Her lips gave him goose-bumps. He felt herself lower closer to him. God he wanted to give in, to touch her…why was he this vulnerable with her?

"So…back to my question," she grinned playfully, nuzzling his neck. He inhaled.

"Yes?" he asked. He could barely hear his voice. His heart was pounding and his head was swimming with too many thoughts he wasn't used to seeing. He was holding his breath when she gently moved his head to face her, leaning so close to his face. Her eyes…something was off.

"Do you want to play with the big bad wolf?" she whispered alluringly. He closed his eyes tightly, not being able to speak. He could feel her lean in. He felt his lips move, like he just spoke but didn't hear anything. He knew he said something but he couldn't hear it. She reacted like he answered with a grin. _What happened? Did I actually say something? _She laughed lowly.

"Why don't we start with that nice neck of yours?" she whispered, leaning into his neck. He closed his eyes.

As she reached and nipped at his neck suddenly a noise, totally unnatural, rang in his ears and everything blackened.

Kaoru shot up from the couch, looking around anxiously. For a moment everything was processing. _It was a dream?_

He looked around, noticing that he hasn't moved from his spot from when they watched the movie. He was sweating. He looked down noticing Amelia and Hikaru weren't in the room with him. He got up slowly still shaking from the dream. He peeked through the bedroom door. Amelia was sleeping on the air mattress and Hikaru on the bed.

_It was just a dream._ _Nothing really happened_.

His stomach felt clenched, he was sweating and shivering. Why would he think that way about her? Was his mind telling him that…enough was enough?

He slid down the wall, sitting on the floor, head in his hands.

_What's happened to me_…?

…

The light of the sun hit Kaoru's face when he blinked awake. He could hear faint laughing outside the door of his bedroom. Hikaru must've been up. He blinked towards the air mattress noticing that Amelia was gone too. He sat up, legs dangling off the side of the bed. He rested his head in his hands trying to process the night. His stomach immediately clenched. How could he think that way about her?

"Stupid dream…" he whispered. He got up getting dressed then headed to the kitchen to join them. As he approached the door, Amelia was finishing a plate of waffles and eggs while Hikaru sat across from her, head in his hand, grinning.

"I really do appreciate you guys letting me stay," Amelia smiled. "It's been my favorite birthday so far since I moved here."

"Of course it is! We threw you the party. It's always going to be the best," Hikaru agreed with a grin.

"Sometimes I can't tell if you're confident or just cocky," Amelia teased. Hikaru laughed as she got up putting the dishes in the sink.

"Oh come on, I know that's the reason you love me," Hikaru grinned, getting up to follow her. Amelia rolled her eyes when she started washing dishes. Hikaru blinked at her starting the chore laughing a bit.

"You know you don't have to do that Imai," Hikaru mentioned walking up behind her.

"Sorry habit," Amelia replied, continuing to wash the dishes. Hikaru rolled his eyes grabbing the plate from her putting it over his head.

"It's your weekend. Stop doing _chores_ and just _enjoy_ yourself," Hikaru smirked.

"One plate isn't going to hurt me," Amelia smiled. "Now give it back."

Hikaru leaned at her eye level.

"Oh yeah make me," Hikaru provoked grinning. Amelia grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer towards her, throwing him off guard. She was inches from his face making him turn red. Kaoru stood by the doorway swallowing hard. _The look on her face_. Something about how she was…it wasn't the same as the dream but…maybe it could be real.

"Well?" Amelia whispered lowly to him. That's when Kaoru didn't just see a change in Amelia, but in Hikaru too. His eyes scanned her for a moment. And it wasn't just in embarrassment. It was…something else.

_LA LA LA LALALALA LA LA! _Amelia jumped at the sound of the ringtone. She looked at Hikaru for a moment, biting her lip as she let go and brushed passed him. She picked up her phone. Hikaru stood there for a moment, seeming to be staring off into space. Kaoru watched him nervously.

_Does he…_?

As Amelia conversed and hung up the phone, she turned seeing Kaoru.

"Oh hey, I thought you were still asleep," Amelia smiled. Kaoru stiffened as she approached him.

"Who was that?" Hikaru asked.

"Isao, he was making sure I was still here. But I need to pack up. We have school tomorrow anyway and I have to catch up on some reading," Amelia admitted.

"Awww…but it's not the end of the weekend yet," Hikaru groaned. Amelia rolled her eyes laughing grabbing a travel mug. She shoved it gently into his hands.

"If you ask the chef to brew a pot of his best coffee than maybe we can plan another weekend," Amelia teased, winking at him. Hikaru grinned.

"Deal," he laughed running to the kitchen. They watched as he left, then Amelia looked at Kaoru concerned.

"Are you okay? You look a little worn out," Amelia mentioned quietly. Kaoru looked at her and then grinned (trying to hide the fact that he really didn't sleep much after the dream).

"Oh yeah I'm fine," he replied quickly waving it off. Amelia smiled.

"Don't tell me that I sucked the energy out of you this weekend," she joked. He froze turning bright red. He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh come on Imai, you know me. Hikaru is more the social type," Kaoru laughed softly. She shrugged.

"Come on walk with me," she insisted as she headed back to their bedroom. Kaoru was hesitant but followed her. Why was he suddenly so nervous even in the waking world? This isn't the first time they've been together alone. But to him…something just _changed_. Like he was scared of what she thought of him.

_Get a grip Kaoru. It's not like that and you know that…_

They went back to the bedroom as Amelia grabbed her suitcase and started refolding clothes and making sure she had everything. Kaoru leaned on the door watching her as she packed.

_How can my mind change so quickly about her?_ _She was just a girl who walked into the Host Club. Now I can't get her out of my mind._

"Kaoru?" she questioned seeing him stare at her. Kaoru blinked and smiled.

"I'm sorry did you say something?" Kaoru asked.

"You…are spacing out a bit are you okay?" Amelia asked genuinely concerned as she walked up to him.

"Yeah I'm just waking up that's all," Kaoru mentioned smiling softly. Amelia looked into his eyes trying to smile comfortingly.

"Rough night?" she assumed. Kaoru scoffed shaking his head laughing a bit.

"Yeah…I guess," he answered. She reached out grabbing his hand with both of hers.

He looked down not expecting it and swallowed hard. His eyes looked at her trying not to panic.

"Why don't you sit down?" she suggested, gently pulling him to his bed. Kaoru absently followed her. She moved so he could sit on his bed to be comfortable. He sat down, head down, his mind just wandering. Too many thoughts. Too many things changing about her.

She furrowed her brows, leaning at his eye level, examining his face.

"Hey…" she said lightly. He looked up as she put her hands on his legs. He swallowed, his nerves spiking. But…when he looked into her eyes, it was different. Comforting.

"You know you can talk to me if something's bothering you right?" she reminded. Kaoru stared at her for a moment. His eyes softened, nerves gone away and he smiled sweetly.

"Yeah…I know," he agreed lightly. Amelia smiled, making his heart flutter.

"Good," she whispered. She leaned in kissing him on the forehead, raising one of her hands, running her fingers through his hair. He felt warm when she did that, but at the same time, goose-bumps rose on his skin. She leaned her forehead against his, looking at him in the eyes.

"Thank you for this weekend…I needed it. It's always better with you two around," she smiled. He stared at her speechless.

_You two…that implies it's not just me…Still…I don't know if I'll ever be ready to tell her._

…

Amelia was busy for the next few weeks. More procedures were revolving around the company that she seemed almost absent half the time. When she was around, Kaoru couldn't help but feel a clenching, sick pain in his stomach. He thought he could hide it well, but even his twin kept thinking he's been acting funny.

"You know, you've been looking kind of spaced out lately. Something you want to tell me?" Hikaru questioned as they walked through the hallways after their last class. Kaoru blinked from his thoughts, looking at his brother smiling cheerfully.

"What do you mean? I'm fine," Kaoru smiled. "Just those quizzes in Conversational French have been bugging me."

"But you're good at French. If anyone should be worried it would be me," Hikaru laughed. They looked up seeing Amelia by her locker talking to Haruhi. She looked over seeing them, waving cheerfully. Kaoru froze turning red as Hikaru waved cheerfully. Amelia closed her locker walked up to them with Haruhi by her side.

"Hey! I was actually going to try to find you," Amelia grinned.

"Aw is my charm finally luring you in?" Hikaru grinned. "I'm glad I'm finally rubbing off on you."

Amelia giggled while Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"Dream on Hikaru. Like anyone would be lured by your _charming_ ways," Haruhi stated flatly. Hikaru rolled his eyes gritting his teeth.

"Well I don't see you have nearly as many customers as me," Hikaru spat. Amelia rolled her eyes getting between Hikaru and Haruhi.

"Actually," she began smiling hopefully. "I was wondering if you guys wanted to have a study session after the club. We have that quiz tomorrow and honestly after that last physics lecture…I don't feel confident."

Hikaru grinned.

"So you're willing to admit that you need me for my brilliance, good choice," Hikaru commented. Amelia laughed.

"And here I thought your head couldn't get any bigger," Haruhi groaned.

"You're unbelievable," Amelia giggled. She looked at Kaoru.

"What about you Kaoru? We can exchange notes," she encouraged with a soft smile. He turned red, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Nah I think I'll be fine on my own. I'm not exactly feeling well. Thanks though," Kaoru smiled.

"What? Are you getting sick?" Hikaru questioned in quick concern.

"You don't look sick to me," Haruhi insisted casually.

"Maybe it's just nerves from the quizzes tomorrow," Kaoru smiled. Amelia watched him. Something was off.

"Are you sure? I don't want you freaking out. It's our next biggest quiz until the finals in the summer," Amelia mentioned.

"Yeah I'm sure. I think if I just sleep on it and not cram I'll be fine," Kaoru insisted. Amelia shrugged, trying to hide the fact that she felt a little hurt.

"All right well we'll be at my house after the club if you need us," Amelia informed. She and Haruhi started heading up the stairs towards _Music Room #3_.

"You guys coming?"

"We'll be up in a sec," Hikaru smiled.

The twins stood there for a moment watching as they left. Hikaru looked at Kaoru suspiciously as he sighed in relief.

"What's with you lately? You didn't tell me you were feeling under the weather," Hikaru commented.

Kaoru smiled embarrassed.

"I'm just…feeling off the past few weeks that's all. No big deal. Maybe it's allergies," Kaoru covered up.

"You don't have allergies," Hikaru stated flatly.

"Then maybe it's stress. Just lay off would you?" Kaoru spat uncomfortably.

"You know you've been acting really weird lately," Hikaru stated aggravated.

"What are you talking about?" Kaoru asked. "I'm acting just fine."

"Yeah you're _acting_ all right," Hikaru growled. Kaoru looked at his brother oddly.

"What?" Kaoru asked.

"Nothing," Hikaru spat. "Let's just…get to the club."

Kaoru watched as his brother trailed off in front of him. _I can't tell you that I'm afraid to hang out with her…_

…

"So is Kaoru feeling any better?" Amelia asked as Hikaru dragged a chair towards the coffee table in Amelia's living room. Amelia sat on the couch with Haruhi and Hikaru sprawled on his chair.

"Who knows? He's been acting strange lately," Hikaru replied.

"Well I certainly hope he's all right," Haruhi commented.

"I'm sure he's fine. Stress does weird things to people," Amelia mentioned as she opened up her notebook and textbook.

"Yeah but…he's been acting like this for weeks," Hikaru rolled his eyes.

"Did something happen a few weeks ago?" Haruhi asked genuinely concerned.

"I mean the only thing I can think of is the party. But I thought we all had a good time," Hikaru shrugged. Amelia stared at the words of her text book.

Flashes of when she did see him the past several weeks Kaoru did seem a little unlike himself. He was nervous, finding reasons to leave early or be in a group without her, find an excuse not to hang out. In the entire time, he…looked like he did when he shoved snow down her shirt the one time she got too close.

"Hey Hikaru why don't you guys order a pizza? I got to make a call," Amelia insisted standing up.

"You got it!" he grinned, grabbing his cell phone and heading to the kitchen. Haruhi looked at Amelia oddly.

"You okay? You seem kind of tense?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah I'm fine just give me a minute okay?" Amelia smiled winking at her as she went upstairs to her room.

Amelia closed the door gently behind her, reading Kaoru's name on her phone. She took a breath. _Is he really that scared of me_? Her stomach turned into knots. Maybe she was going too far with him. But…you know she thought he had a good time the last time they hung out. She shook her head. She couldn't call him. Something in the back of her mind made her think it was a bad idea. Maybe…maybe he doesn't like her that way and she's pushing him. Maybe he's afraid of hurting her feelings.

She dialed a number reluctantly.

"Hello?" a voice picked up.

"Kyoya. You mind if we meet up after school tomorrow?"

…

At the club, everyone started bustling about. The abnormality…Tamaki was absent, claiming he was sick. Fantastic. For Amelia, she tried keep herself busy (and not worry about that quiz she just had in the morning. At least Hikaru's knowledge helped). She couldn't help but be a little grateful that at least Hikaru was talking to her. Maybe he's not as afraid as Kaoru's been acting. It wasn't like Kaoru was being rude. He was just acting different (not like she knew his sudden realization).

Kasanoda's voice surprised her while she was cleaning up the tables.

"So crazy that the boss is out today huh?" he asked. She jumped laughing a bit.

"Yeah it is! I didn't think he could get sick with how optimistic he is all the time," she smiled. She brought a full set tea tray to the twins' table as Kasanoda followed her. Haruhi sat in a spare chair talking to them since all three of them had a bit of a break from customers.

"Speaking of, Kyoya was telling us he'd surprise his majesty this afternoon," Hikaru mentioned as she placed the tray on their table.

"As long as I don't get what he gets I'm for it," Amelia mentioned with a smile.

"You coming Casanova?" Haruhi asked.

Kasanoda froze, turning bright red.

"Uh no I actually had plans tonight," Kasanoda rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh I remember, you're going on a date aren't you?" Haruhi remembered smiling. Amelia and the twins whipped their head towards Kasanoda in utter interest.

"Uh! Well not exactly. She just wanted to get some ice cream or something," Kasanoda explained embarrassed.

"Aww little Casanova is growing up," Kaoru grinned mischievously

"Tell us did you drop the ball or did she?" Hikaru grinned just as wide.

"Oh come on guys, leave him alone," Haruhi intervened.

"Yeah really," Amelia agreed looking at Kasanoda and winking at him with a smile. "I'm sure you'll do just fine. Real Casanova and all."

Kasanoda turned bright red.

"Let me know if you need any pointers on how to make a girl feel special. Maybe I can rip a few pages of my book for you," Amelia teased. That made him turn redder. The twins tried not to look even little jealous.

"Uh…thanks Imai. I appreciate it," Kasanoda smiled, clearing his throat nervously. "I uh…think I uh will get rid of these dishes for you guys."

Kasanoda grabbed the previous tea set from the twins table, quickly moving to the back room.

"Lucky girl I'm sure," Haruhi smiled amused, getting up and heading to her table.

"Looks like my appointments are here," Haruhi groaned. "Let me know when you're heading to Tamaki's. I might need a ride."

"Can do!" the twins grinned, waving her off. Amelia smiled then looked at Hikaru.

"By the way, Hikaru," she began. Hikaru looked up.

"What's up?" Hikaru grinned.

Amelia glanced at Kaoru as he watched her walk over to the empty chair. She sat down, sitting in between them.

"Thanks for helping me study the other night. It really helped," Amelia smiled.

"No problem. Maybe next time we can just do one on one studying," Hikaru grinned mischievously. Kaoru swallowed seeing the look on his twin's face. Was he hitting on her? Why did it suddenly hit him with a jealousy pang in the gut?

"I'm sure it would be interesting," Amelia smiled at him. "Just try to actually study instead of goofing off. I know how…" Amelia grinned slyly. "_Distracted_ you can be…"

Hikaru crossed his arms about his chest.

"Yeah, yeah, but I have good reason to be," he winked at her. "Maybe one of these days you'll figure it out."

Kaoru laughed, breaking the awkwardness he was starting to feel.

"So I take it the study session was a success?" Kaoru smiled. "I'm sorry I didn't make it with how much fun it sounded."

Amelia grinned, then looked over at Kaoru.

"Hey I told you to come along. Haruhi and Imai are great company," Hikaru smiled slyly, eyeing Amelia when she wasn't looking. Kaoru's teeth slightly gritted at his look. Why was it bothering him?! Amelia got up laughing softly.

"Aww well you're not too bad yourself," Amelia smiled, leaning down to his eye level. "Maybe we can have that one on one when we have some finals huh?"

"Can't wait," Hikaru grinned. "Maybe we can take some breaks a little differently next time."

Amelia smirked.

Kaoru cleared his throat.

"Hey Imai, aren't those your customers over there coming in?" Karol interrupted pointing towards the door. Amelia looked at where he was pointing and nodded.

"Yep looks like I'm needed," Amelia smiled. She nudged Hikaru.

"Thanks for the fun yesterday. I really needed it," Amelia mentioned ruffling his hair.

Kaoru twitched. _Fun_?

"Anytime," Hikaru smirked.

"Anything I can do for you in return?" Amelia asked.

"I'm sure we can make some arrangement," Hikaru grinned. "But we'll discuss that when your girls aren't around."

Amelia winked at him, going up to Kaoru. He was fuming until she went up to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Glad you're feeling better," she smiled sweetly. Kaoru glanced up at her his cheeks red from anger and embarrassment.

"Thanks. Sorry I couldn't make it. I've just been-" Kaoru began but was thrown off by her grip tightening on his shoulder.

"Kaoru it's fine. I'm not going to push you into doing something you don't want to do," Amelia mentioned. Her voice changed to something a little more serious. Kaoru's eyes looked at her hand then up at her.

She was tense. Almost like she was hurt but she was hiding it. She smiled at him.

"Imai! We're waiting!" the girls from her table sang. Amelia smiled sweetly.

"I'm heading over now!" Amelia called out just as playfully. She leaned down to Kaoru's level.

"I got to go. Let me know if you guys want to hitch a ride together to go to Tamaki's house after we're done here," Amelia stated softly. Kaoru looked into her eyes. How could've he been afraid of her? I mean…look at her.

Kaoru nodded as she patted his shoulder then quickly headed off to her table.

Kaoru watched her as she sat down. Hikaru crossed his arms about his chest.

"Yeah you certainly missed a grand old time with the girls," Hikaru gloated. "Shame you couldn't be there."

Kaoru's eyes darted to his brother.

"So you mind telling me what all that was about?" Kaoru asked, smiling to hide his jealousy.

"What are you talking about? We were just having a little fun. We've known her for you know how long now?" Hikaru asked.

"Seems like you two really opened up to each other," Kaoru grinned.

"What can I say, eventually my charm opens up to a girl," Hikaru grinned cockily.

"If that's what you call charm," Kaoru mumbled.

"What?" Hikaru looked at him funny.

"Oh nothing. Just something that crossed my mind," Kaoru mentioned.

_As soon as I let my guard down, those two are closer, and I'm still stuck as the girl she likes as a friend…_

…

By the end of the club hours, Kyoya came up to Amelia as she finished pulling on her jacket from her table. Hikaru shoved Kaoru towards Amelia.

"Hey Imai! You want to hitch a ride with us to see milord?" Hikaru asked. Amelia looked past Kyoya.

"Actually," Kyoya intervened. "If you two don't mind Amelia and I need to speak privately."

Hikaru looked between them, hesitant.

"Oh really?" he growled. Kaoru grabbed his brother embarrassed.

"No problem Kyoya we'll see you guys at milord's house," Kaoru insisted shoving Hikaru down the hall.

"Hey Kaoru stop shoving!" Hikaru growled as he was pushed out the door. Kaoru closed the door behind them. "What's you're deal?!"

"I'm giving Imai her space, what does it look like?"

"That's all you seem to do anymore," Hikaru spat.

"What are you talking about?" Kaoru laughed.

"Don't lie to me Kaoru. You've been acting weird for weeks," Hikaru shook his head annoyed.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru sighed. "I'm really fine I just have a lot on my mind all right?"

"You know you can talk to me. Or even Imai for that matter," Hikaru reminded. "It's not like we're going to judge you."

Kaoru looked at the door.

"I know," Kaoru nodded. "Thanks Hikaru."

"Hey what are siblings for right?" Hikaru smirked.

The door opened, with Kyoya and Amelia behind it. They stared at the twins just standing at the door. The twins looked over rather surprised, embarrassed of what exactly this looked like. _Great Amelia's going to think we're stalking her…_Kaoru thought as Kyoya looked between them.

"Aren't you two going somewhere?" Kyoya mentioned, pushing up his glasses.

"Yes sir!" the twins yelled, running down the stairs and out of the building. Amelia rolled her eyes.

"I have to admit Amelia, you certainly have a talent if you can keep up with those two," Kyoya commented as he locked the door behind him, proceeding down with her to the courtyard.

…

"Now tell me what's on your mind," Kyoya insisted lightly. "Usually you don't call me unless something is bothering you."

Amelia sat in the limo next to him staring at her hands.

"Have you noticed anything different about Kaoru lately?" Amelia asked rather nervously.

"Since…?" Kyoya asked.

"I don't know I guess since the party at their place?" Amelia calculated. Kyoya looked up in thought.

"Maybe a little," Kyoya replied. "Why do you ask?"

"I think he's trying to avoid me lately. I'm wondering if I stepped out of line," Amelia sighed.

"Well did you?" Kyoya asked plainly.

"I don't think so," Amelia shook her head. What could she have possibly done that they haven't really already?

"I'm just…scared to admit that it bothers me. It's almost like he's a totally different person," Amelia looked at him sadly. "You don't think I hurt him do you? I mean I was just…"

"Amelia," Kyoya intervened. She had tears forming in her eyes. The car stopped in front of Tamaki's mansion. Kyoya sighed, looking over at her.

"I'm fine…" Amelia scoffed rolling her eyes. "I'm probably just reading too much into it."

"If it helps clear your head in any way, I do not believe Kaoru is actually _hurt_," Kyoya stated plainly.

"What makes you say that?" Amelia questioned.

"Well for one thing, the times you weren't at school the past few weeks for work, he's been rather normal," Kyoya stated. Amelia gave him a dull look.

"And he's worse when I'm around?"

"Not exactly," Kyoya disagreed. "Hikaru seems to not have changed but Kaoru on the other hand on his behavior that I _have _seen him he seems…focused on something. Like he's not really in the room."

Amelia furrowed her brows at the thought. Maybe he just needed to figure something out.

"And…," Kyoya continued. "There are times he seems to be more distracted by you than actually doing his work with the other clients. I've had…_complaints_ from his more veteran customers."

Amelia scoffed in amusement, shaking her head.

"I just…I don't want him to change," Amelia swallowed. "At least not in a bad way."

"You can't avoid change Amelia," Kyoya remarked. "But there's nothing wrong with it. I mean it got you here did it not?"

Amelia looked up at him nodding in agreement. She was about to get out of the car but he grabbed her arm.

"One more thing Amelia," Kyoya mentioned, forcing her to stop and look at him. She looked seeing genuine concern and seriousness in his gaze.

"It's important to remember that you shouldn't change for other people. Don't let even us make you turn into something your not," Kyoya mentioned.

"Kyoya…"

"If someone like Kaoru can't be brave enough to face who you are…then perhaps he's not meant for you. At least not in a romantic way," Kyoya added.

Amelia looked down. Maybe he was right. She still can hope though right?

"Now why don't we head on inside. I'm sure Tamaki could use some good company."

…

The day spent with sick Tamaki was amusing. The twins were busy messing with his scrapbooks of supermarket coupons. Honey and Mori were checking out the collections. What was even more curious was how he behaved towards Haruhi. He would sometimes jump in panic if he was too close.

Amelia tried to be more involved in what the twins were doing. She wanted to let Kaoru know she hasn't changed of at least being his friend. She was examining something when Kaoru tapped her on the shoulder causing her to jump.

He laughed putting up his hands.

"Oops sorry. Didn't mean to scare you," Kaoru grinned. She looked at him, smiling sweetly.

"It's okay, just wasn't expecting it," she waved it off. Kaoru rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Can we talk?" he glanced at Hikaru. "Privately?"

Amelia swallowed glancing at the others.

"Yeah sure," she nodded. He wanted her alone with him? That's odd. He's been avoiding her for weeks.

They headed inside a guest bedroom, he closed the door behind them.

"Look…about the past few weeks," he rubbed the back of his neck. Amelia watched him curiously. It's the first real time that they really had time together since her birthday.

"I'm sorry. I've had a lot going through my head lately," Kaoru mentioned walking up to where he's standing in front of her.

She hugged him wrapping her arms around his neck gently. He was shocked for a moment but then, something familiar came back. It was warm and inviting. His hands hugged her back.

"Kaoru…" she sighed, leaning back to face him. "You know you can talk to me about anything right?"

Kaoru turned red, feeling her hand in his hair.

"I know…I just…" he looked up smiling embarrassed at her. "I didn't want to bother you about it. I just need some time to think okay?"

"You're not mad at me are you?" Amelia asked worriedly. Kaoru looked at her in surprise. Did his actions really make him look that bad?

"What are you talking about?" Kaoru asked in disbelief. Amelia felt her tears come back.

"You just…you don't want to hang out anymore. Most of the time you just avoid me and it…okay I admit it, it sucks," Amelia swallowed. Kaoru sighed. His second guessing was opting her out of his life and he had no idea he was doing it. And by how she was reacting it was hurting her.

"Amelia…" he sighed, pulling her to him, hugging her tightly. He rested his chin on her head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come across that way."

"So you're not mad?" Amelia said in his jacket.

"Of course I'm not mad at you," Kaoru smiled sweetly at her, pushing her gently away to look at her. "You're the last person I would ever be mad at."

Amelia nodded in acceptance feeling somewhat relieved.

"So what's been bothering you so much?" Amelia asked. Kaoru hesitated but then smiled.

"Once I figure things out I'll let you know," Kaoru replied. Amelia smiled slightly, hugging him tightly again

"Promise?" Amelia whispered in his ear. He shivered a bit then smiled.

"Yeah…I promise."

He had to find a way to be with her. Avoiding her was only hurting both of them. But it would only be a matter of time before he would have to face the truth. The truth was scarier than he would like. Especially if he had to admit it to Hikaru eventually.


End file.
